Tan iguales, tan diferentes
by Ileyse Vyntra
Summary: Konnichiwa!, cap 18!, al fin!, Una huida, ayuda inesperada, un concierte y la primera batalla: Seijin VS Tyson...please no olviden los reviews
1. Una sorpresa al estilo Dickenson

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Holaaaaaaaaa, este es mi segundo fic de Beyblade, pero es el primero que hago en conjunto con dos chicas muy imaginativas y excelentes escritoras; bueno, para no hacerle más al cuento, espero lo disfruten y perdonen si esta muy largo, intentaremos hacer más cortos los siguientes. leed y Juzgad; por favor no olviden los reviews.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tan iguales, tan diferentes.

Capitulo 1: Una sorpresa al estilo Dickenson.

El tiempo pasó rápido después del victorioso final del torneo de Rusia, con el mal vencido y una relativa paz reinando todo, la vida transcurrió tranquila y hasta cierto punto aburrida formándose una esfera de dos años acontecidos sin mayor eventualidad que el inicio de clases.

Pero...¿qué sucedió con los (adorables) Bladebreakers?, bueno... 

Max decidió irse a los Estados Unidos a pasar algún tiempo con su madre. Disfrutando de su compañía siempre agradable y tratando de recuperar el tiempo perdido. Aprendió de nuevas culturas y costumbres desconocidas para él, quien había pasado la mayoría de su infancia en su país natal, también aprendió algunas tácticas nuevas con ayuda de Emily y el resto de los All Stars. 

Kai continuó menos pasivo pero con una rutina más predecible para alguien con su carácter, dedicándose al entrenamiento, mejorando su técnica en cuanto más se pudiera, fortaleciendo su cuerpo y su mente en su pasión, el Beyblade, dedicándole a los estudios casi el mismo tiempo que al Beyblade; ocasionando que tuviera tan poco tiempo libre, que apenas le alcanzaba para comer.

Tyson, como siempre, continuó con su vida llena de problemas junto con su abuelo, metiéndose en líos en la escuela con sus distracciones y calificaciones un poco bajas como consecuencia de esto. Su vida siguió siendo el Beyblade, aunque su abuelo le presionaba para que practicara Kendo, pero todo era normal dentro de su entorno, dejándolo así algo frustrado por la poca acción en aquellos años; aunque a decir verdad su entrenamiento en artes marciales le había ayudado, pues ahora era un joven un poco más alto y con más músculos; pero por lo tanto comía el doble que antes. (O_o, cielos, va a dejar en quiebra a su familia.) 

Kenny por otra parte, continuó como siempre con sus estudios e investigaciones acerca de los Beyblade y las Bestias-bit; combinado esto con sus estudios comunes, a los que les dedicaba mayor tiempo, pues deseaba llegar a ser un gran científico y trabajar para la BBA; claro, aunque dándose siempre un tiempo para visitar a Tyson, ayudándolo a practicar y creando para él nuevas maniobras.

Y por ultimo Ray, quien después de los encuentros en Rusia, decidió quedarse a vivir en Japón bajo la tutela del Señor Dickenson, quien lo mantuvo ocupado haciendo que le ayudara con asuntos de la BBA, aparte de hacerlo asistir a la escuela y hacer que entrenara en el Beyblade de una forma más rigurosa.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Una tarde calurosa, en casa de Tyson, él y Kenny, veían la televisión para matar el tiempo antes de que el loco abuelo del chico de cabellos azules viniera a reclamar su hora de entrenamiento. 

El aburrimiento era tal que lo más divertido que podían hacer era cambiar de canal a una velocidad que seguramente superaba a la de la luz, pues hacia entrelazar frases, imágenes y palabras en cosas sin sentido que se plasmaban en la pantalla de forma irónica y a veces juntado palabras que formaban frases divertidas para los chicos. Y aunque no ponían mucha atención, la imagen de un Beyblade les llamó la atención, pero habían pasado ya el canal y con una tremenda desesperación el chico comenzó a dar una vuelta redonda a los canales hasta que localizo el canal y con un impulso mecánico, Kinomiya dejó de presionar el botón de cambio de canal mientras miraba anonadado el anuncio que daba la chica de las noticias:

... Y ahora nuestra reportera Rika Kazaki desde Nueva Zelanda nos tiene una exclusiva que estoy segura será del agrado de todos los aficionados al Beyblade...

_ "¿Mm?, Noticias de Beyblade? "- pregunto un chico moreno de bellos ojos azules y cabello del mismo color, que le llegaba abajo de media espalda sujetado en una coleta- "¡eso será interesante! ¿No lo crees Jefe?"

_"Tu lo dijiste Tyson,; ya era hora de que resurgiera el Beyblade, ¿de que se tratara esto?"- dijo otro chico de cabello castaño claro con unos lentes en la cabeza y... ¿Sin ojos? 

_"Si no te callas nunca lo sabremos, déjame oír... "- el chico le tapo la boca a su amigo y presto atención a la noticia -.

...Gracias Luz, esta noticia será del agrado de todos los Beyluchadores, ya sean aficionados o expertos; claro, será de mayor agrado para los expertos, pues se trata de un torneo de caridad organizado por la BBA, que se llevara acabo en Nueva Zelanda, este torneo había permanecido como un secreto hasta el día de hoy, que nos ha sido permitido informarles; en este torneo solo participaran los mejores equipos del mundo y las invitaciones ya han sido enviadas; claro, no pueden faltar nuestros campeones mundiales; esto es todo por ahora, pero prometo darles más información de este torneo, volvemos contigo Luz...

_"¡Siii!, ¿Escuchaste eso Jefe?"- Pregunto Tyson al chico de los anteojos mientras brincaba y se subía a una silla.

-"¡Claro Tyson!, ¿Estas entusiasmado verdad?"- pregunto el chico con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

-"¿ENTUSIASMADO?"- Pregunto Tyson casi con exasperación -"Vamos Kenny, sabes que el Beyblade es mi vida"- decía Tyson mientras subía un pie al respaldo de la silla; de pronto perdiendo el equilibrio y ... ¡ZAZZZZ!

-"Jajajajajaja"- se escucha una risa detrás de la puerta, Kenny voltea y Tyson aun tirado en el suelo (con la silla entre sus piernas y por alguna extraña razón, con el respaldo sobre su cabeza) se sorprende al ver a otro chico -"no puedo creerlo, Tyson, sigues siendo el mismo, ¿qué?, ¿no les da gusto verme?"- pregunto el chico, que tenía unos bellos ojos azules y el cabello rubio .

-"¡Max!"- Gritaron los dos chicos y corrieron a donde su amigo; Tyson abraza a Max con tanta fuerza que ambos caen al suelo, muertos de la risa.

-"Jajajajaja, ¿Cuándo regresaste Max?"

-"Apenas hoy, mis maletas estan en la entrada"- se levanta y ayuda a Tyson -"Vaya Tyson, creciste mucho, y tu también Jefe"

-"Solo crecí un poco, tu y Tyson realmente crecieron"- respondió el chico con una amplia sonrisa mientras miraba a Max, que había crecido bastante.

-"No se olviden de mi chicos"- en la puerta estaba parado un chico de ojos color miel muy gatunos, un largo cabello negro sujetado en una cola y vestido con ropas al estilo chino.

-"¡Ray!!"- Tyson y Kenny se sorprendieron mucho, pero Max no se veía sorprendido en los más mínimo.

-"Me da mucho gusto verlos"- se acerca y los abraza.

-"Vaya, pense que no llegarías a tiempo"- repuso Max sonriendo y dándole la mano.

-"Bueno, lo que sucede es que el Sr. D me encomendó una tarea y tarde un poco más"

-"Oye Ray, ¿por qué no habías venido a visitarnos?"- pregunto el pequeño Kenny.

-"Es cierto, vivimos tan cerca y ya tenía dos años que no nos veíamos"- le reprocho Tyson al joven Chino

-"Lo lamento, pero el Sr. D me mantenía muy ocupado ayudándole en la BBA"- contesto Ray con una sonrisa (tan linda como siempre, ahhhh, -"Ya cállate no interrumpas". -"No seas mala Misao, déjame ser")

-"¡Que malos son todos ustedes!, solo saludan a los chicos, y ¿qué hay de las adorables, agradables, simpáticas y super inteligentes Bestias-bit atrapadas en una Lap-Top?"- Repuso Dizzi con su acostumbrado sarcasmo.

-"Oh, lo sentimos mucho Dizzi"- dijeron Max y Ray sonriendo ampliamente.

-"Creo que ya estamos todos"- dijo un sonriente Ray (si lo se, me obsesiona su sonrisa- "¿en que quedamos?"- "vale pues, ya, me callo")- "Así, que... creo que ya puedo entregarles algo muy importante que les envía el Sr. Dickenson "- Decía Ray mientras sacaba un sobre.

-"¿Qué es?"- pregunto una voz detrás de ellos; al darse la vuelta pudieron observar a un chico recargado en el marco de la puerta, tenía los brazos cruzados y los miraba con desaprobación; era un chico de piel pálida, ojos marrón, cabello bicolor y unos triángulos azules pintados en la cara; se quedaron sin habla, de pronto el chico les sonríe...

-"¡Kai!"- Gritaron todos muy sorprendidos con las caras rojas y los ojos muy abiertos, pues habían olvidado por completo a su capitán (O.O)

-"¿A quien esperaban, a Blanca Nieves? "- replico Kai frunciendo el ceño e intentado no reírse de la cara de sus compañeros.

-"¡Realmente lo sentimos!"- dijeron todos poniendo intentos de caras angelicales y abriendo aun más sus ojos, dándoles una apariencia aun más ridícula; haciendo que Kai sonriera ampliamente.

-"Ya decía que mi "amargometro" estaba inactivo"- comento Dizzi con más sarcasmo que de costumbre.

"Jajajajajaja"- todos comenzaron a reír, excepto Kai, que los miraba seriamente.

-"Lo sentimos viejo" - Dijo Tyson acercándose a Kai para saludarlo; Kai sonríe y le da la mano a Tyson

-"Bueno, ahora si puedo entregarles esto"- dijo Ray extendiendo el sobre hacía Tyson; Tyson tomó el sobre y leyó para sí lo que decía.

-"¡Es una invitación para el torneo en Nueva Zelanda!" –gritó y todos se sorprendieron, después de ello, la idea cayó completa a su cabeza y comenzaron a emocionarse ante verse nuevamente en algo tan emocionante como un torneo en un país lejano, incluso Kai, quien no era muy adepto a emocionarse fácilmente, comenzó casi a brincar con la idea de mostrar sus nuevas habilidades junto a sus antiguos compañeros.

-"Chicos, hay alguien aquí que quiere verlos" –se escuchó gritar al abuelo de Tyson instantes después, este atravesó la puerta acompañado de nada más nada menos que…

-"Señor Dickenson" –dijeron todos en una misma expresión de sorpresa, el viejo sólo sonrió divertido observando sus rostros, excepto el chino, quien ya se lo esperaba.

-"Veo que ya han visto la invitación que les he mandado, pues bien ¿Qué dicen? ¿La aceptan?".

-"¡¡¡SI!!!" –gritaron los chicos animados levantado el puño con entusiasmo.

-"Pero esperen, olvide decirles que les tengo una sorpresa".

Los jóvenes lo miraron esperando a que les dijera cual era, mientras el Sr. Dickenson arqueaba una ceja y reposaba el peso de su cuerpo sobre su bastón –"¿Cuál es?" – dijo Max harto de esperar, obviamente el viejo estaba esperando a que le preguntaran.

-"Espero sea una invitación a comer" dijo Tyson rompiendo el encanto del momento y haciendo que a todos les saliera una enorme gota en la cabeza.

-"No ,no, Debemos conseguir otro jugador"- dijo simplemente y todos, excepto Kai, cayeron al piso ante la mera respuesta. Después todos miraron a Kenny de forma intrigante –"No, no, no" –habló nuevamente el anciano de gafas –"No es él, su nuevo compañero esta por llegar al aeropuerto, así que hay que darse prisa" –dijo mirando su reloj de pulsera. Inmediatamente después, todos corrieron al automóvil del Sr. Dickenson que se encontraba afuera.

Llegaron pronto al aeropuerto, el vuelo había llegado retrasado, así que eso les permitió esperar al nuevo integrante frente al pasillo que conducía la sala de espera con la entrada del avión.

Miraron atentamente a los pasajeros que desabordaban el enorme ave de acero, buscando al que era su nuevo integrante.

Un enorme chico rubio se acercó a ellos junto a dos mujeres y una anciana, Tyson casi corrió a darle la mano, pero este pasó de largo el grupo sin siquiera decir nada.

Un suspiro venido de cuatro bocas se escuchó en perfectamente todo el aeropuerto mientras seguían esperando al que nuevo llegara.

Ésta vez llegó frente a ellos un chico de cabello castaño, tenía una sonrisa en los labios y caminaba con un son gracioso y vivaz casi como si imitara al chico rubio y pecoso de equipo de los Bladebreakers, se detuvo a poca distancia de Kenny y sin pena alguna, le hablo.

-"¿Podrías darme tu hora?" –un silencio más hondo que en el que esperaban, se formó pareciendo incluso, que podría escucharse el viento, raro esto, ya que no había corriente alguna.

-"8:22 PM." –murmuró apenas Jefe viendo como el chico le daba las gracias y se iba como si nada.

Los ánimos comenzaron a bajar y sus espaldas estaban ya encorvadas cuando de pronto, un muchacho de cabello rojo se acercó a ellos sin que se dieran cuenta, tropezó dos veces con gente que pasaba, en realidad era un chico despistado que parecía buscar a alguien en los alrededores. 

-"Disculpa" –dijo picando suavemente el brazo de Ray, este ultimó lo miró de arriba a bajo comprobando que sus brazos eran fuertes y fornidos, muy a la medida de un buen Beyluchador.

-"Bienvenido viejo" –le habló alegre –"Nosotros somos los Bladebreakers, tu nuevo equipo, yo me llamo Ray".

El pelirrojo se sintió extrañado, pero al joven chino esto no le importó y lo tomo del brazo para presentarle al resto, pero el otro se soltó de su agarre con rostro asustado –"Yo sólo quería preguntarte si has visto a una mujer robusta con un sombrero chistoso de plumas azules" –dijo con voz quebrada en miedo –"Me perdí y no encuentro a mi tía".

Ray suspiró despacio ahora si con el animo en los suelos –"¿Te refieres a esa de ahí?" –dijo señalando hacia una Señora extremadamente gorda, metida en un vestido verde ajustado y con un sombrero por demás ridículo que estaba rodeado de plumas azul pastel. El otro chico apenas asintió y corrió a donde la Señora esperaba –"No entiendo como puede no ver a semejante persona".

Siguieron esperando sin esperanza alguna, vieron salir a otros varios, pero fueron las mismas desilusiones. Uno tras otros se acercaban los sujetos pareciendo más bien que el mundo se había puesto de acuerdo para jugarles una mala pasada.

-"Señor Dickenson" –escucharon decir y todos voltearon a ver quien era.

Una chica se encontraba frente al viejo, quien se había mantenido callado observando como los muchachos hacían el ridículo sin que él les dijera nada. La chica tenía el cabello lila, claro al frente y oscuro atrás, y en su fleco las puntas eran de color azul oscuro; vestía con un pantalón azul, una blusa hombliguera roja y debajo una playera negra, utilizando también una bufanda como la de Kai y unos tenis; su expresión era seria y hasta cierto punto arrogante, pero con una voz dulce y amable

-"Hola pequeña" –le saludó el anciano brindándole una sonrisa agradable.

"Mucho gusto" –dijo ella haciendo una reverencia a los chicos, todos se quedaron sorprendidos un minuto observando que era una chica a la que no habían prestado atención con su salida por la puerta de desabordaje.

Por si fuera poco, el Señor Dickenson palmeó la espalda de la joven de manera delicada indicándole que levantara el rostro hacia los demás –"Ella será el nuevo integrante en el equipo de los Bladebreakers" –habló Dickenson con orgullo mientras Kai se tocaba el pecho con insistencia casi como si le doliera el corazón de la pura impresión, no se esperaba que fuera una chica. Ray permaneció callado, después de todo, nadie puede hablar con la boca tan abierta como él la tenía ahora, casi podría decirse que su mandíbula tocaría el piso. Kenny buscó rápido en su Lap-top sin importarle las quejas de Dizzi ante su falta de delicadeza para con el teclado, pero no encontró información alguna sobre esa chica ni sus estadísticas de juego. Los únicos que la saludaron fueron Tyson y Max, quienes estaban contentos aunque aún con expresión confusa. 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bueno, hasta aquí llego este cap.; lamentamos mucho que haya sido tan largo, pero entiendan que es difícil juntar tres versiones de un mismo capitulo en uno solo, además, este es el primero y debíamos explicar muchas cosas.

MISAO: Les agradecemos mucho el que hayan leído este primer capitulo de nuestro primer Fic conjunto.

A-Tala: si, muchas gracias; quiero dedicar este cap. a nuestra ausente socia (que esperemos nos ayude a ponerle más gracia a este fic), la linda Rika Kazaki o Silv; también a Merle-chan, a Ludra, a Pyro y a todos los chicos y chicas de Fan Fiction que escriben en el apartado de Beyblade.

MISAO: Bueno, nos despedimos y esperemos dejen reviews; aceptamos criticas de todo tipo.

A-Tala: pero si son destructivas no sean tan crueles. Bueno esperen pronto el capitulo dos titulado: "¿CUÁL ES TU NOMBRE?".


	2. ¿cual es tu nombre?

****

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hola, otra vez nosotras, esperamos les guste este cap. y perdón por la tardanza, pero esta muy largo. Esperamos les guste.

****

Tan iguales, tan diferentes.

Capitulo 2: ¿Cuál es tu nombre?.

Todos se encontraban muy sorprendidos; Kai seguía es Shock y parecía que de pronto había adquirido un Tic nervioso que hacia que su ojo izquierdo brincase (así como ESKRAT de la era de hielo), Ray aun tenia la quijada en el suelo y sus ojos parecían platos para ensalada; Kenny estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso, gritando como histérico por que no encontraba las estadísticas de esa chica; mientras que Max y Tyson daban la bienvenida a su nueva compañera.

-"Hola, mucho gusto, yo soy Tyson"- dijo este muy animado y como si a él no le importara que su nuevo miembro fuera una chica.- "oye, tu cabello es real?

-" Tyson, cállate, yo soy Max, encantado."- dijo él extendiendo su mano para saludar a al chica nueva; ella les sonrío amablemente haciendo desaparecer de su rostro esa expresión de arrogancia que les recordaba a la de Kai cuando aun no eran amigos; y también extendió su mano para saludar a Max; de pronto volteo a ver al resto del equipo y luego al Sr. Dickenson.

-"Me doy cuenta de que no les dijo quien era su nuevo integrante, ¿no es así Sr. Dickenson?"- dijo ella mientras ponía sus manos en su cintura y negaba con la cabeza. -"no cambia ¿verdad?"

-"Jejejeje, sabes que adoro las sorpresas; pero ya es tarde y creo que mañana tienen clases, así que debemos volver"- repuso el Sr. Dickenson sonriendo ampliamente cuando los chicos comenzaron a caminar como zombis; Tyson y Max trataban de que reaccionaran, pero parecía que no los escuchaban; subieron al auto del Sr. Dickenson y uno por uno fueron dejados en su casa.

-"Ha... hasta... mañana chicos"- se despidió Kenny tartamudeando un poco.

-"Nos vemos mañana en la escuela Jefe"- dijo Tyson a su amigo, mirando como se tambaleaba antes de entrar a su casa; el siguiente fue Kai.

"Nos vemos mañana"- dijo con su acostumbrado tono de malhumorado.- "no lo olviden, en el parque a las 4"- aun tenía ese tic y caminaba como robot.

-"Hasta mañana" - se despidieron los chicos.

-"Hasta mañana"- dijo la joven de cabello lila; de pronto Kai olvido su impresión y por primera vez puso atención a la voz de la chica, parecía que le hubiese caído un rayo encima; esa voz le era vagamente familiar; volvió la mirada y solo vio alejarse el automóvil, entro a su "pequeña" mansión y subió directo a su habitación tirándose en la cama tratando de recordar... pero... ¿recordar qué?

-"¿Por qué no te quedas esta noche en mi casa Max?"- pregunto el chico moreno al rubio.

-"¿Estas seguro, no será mucha molestia?- pregunto el chico pecoso (¿no es divino?)

-"Claro que no viejo, al contrario es un placer, y tenemos mucho de que hablar"- repuso el chico de cabello azul sonriendo a su amigo. Y así ellos fueron los últimos en despedirse.

-"Sr. D, ¿dónde se va a quedar ella?" - pregunto Ray en voz baja .

-"Ella se quedara en casa, con nosotros, ¿no es así pequeña?"- pregunto el viejo sonriendo a los dos chicos.

-"Si, y le agradezco que me deje quedarme en su casa, espero no causar muchas molestias"- repuso la joven de ojos marrón, con un tono amable, pero de manera muy seria.

-"No, no es molestia, es un honor que te quedes con nosotros, además es bueno tener más compañía, ¿verdad Ray?"- el joven chino solo asintió con la cabeza y miro por la ventanilla del auto, ya iban a llegar a casa del Sr. Dickenson.

Ala mañana siguiente, Max salió de casa de Tyson junto con este, quien por primera vez en todo el año escolar salía con buen tiempo, despues de dejar a Max frente a casa de su padre siguió su camino muy sorprendido de que llegaría temprano a clases; Kenny como siempre ya estaba en la escuela y casi se muere de un infarto al ver que Tyson llegaba temprano; se saludaron y quedaron de verse en el descanso; Kai se la paso toda la clase de Matemáticas pensando en la chica nueva, esto ocasiono que lo reprochara el profesor y que en deportes se tropezara al hacer un salto de longitud, quedando su cara enterrada en la arena y el resto de su cuerpo en una posición muy graciosa (mmmm), todos sus compañeros se sorprendieron de eso, pues él era el mejor en todo; Ray que se había levantado temprano para preparar el desayuno se encontró con la sorpresa de que ya estaba hecho; desayunó y salió de la casa encontrándose con su nueva compañera quien iba regresando de correr, Ray se sorprendió, pues si el se había levantado temprano, ella no habría dormido; así transcurrió su día, hasta que dieron las cuatro, todos olvidaron sus sorpresas y sus vergüenzas , pues al fin volverían a hacer lo que más les gustaba, pero ahora con la compañía de sus amigos y su nueva compañera; Kai ya los estaba esperando en el parque, traía una bandita en la nariz y parecía de mal humor, (¿quién no lo estaría despues de haberse dado en la mandarina él solito y frente a todos sus compañeros?)vestía con su usual playera negra que era cubierta por una chamarra corta gris con rojo, unos pantalones grises holgados que le cubrían los tenis y su bufanda blanca; Max llego despues que él y estaba algo nervioso por que no quería que Kai se desquitara con él, el chico güero de los Bladebreakers vestía con un pantalón azul marino, su playera verde de manga corta, unos tenis del mismo color y una cangurera en la cintura; luego llego Kenny, que miraba como Kai solo emitía gruñidos y como Max sonreía nerviosamente, Kenny a decir verdad no había cambiado su forma de vestir; casi de inmediato llegaron Ray y la chica nueva. Ray vestía con corte chino, su pantalón era negro y su camisa era blanca, larga y sin mangas, con un cinto rojo atado a la cintura(no lo mencionamos antes, pero la chica nueva También utiliza así una cinta) y sus zapatos también negros; saludaron a todos, y en cuanto Kai vio a la chica de cabello lila bufo levemente; estaban a punto de comenzar el entrenamiento cuando de pronto... 

-"¡Espérenme!, ¡No comiencen sin mí!"- como siempre el chico de cabellos azules había llegado tarde, venía corriendo a todo lo que le daban sus piernas, venía acomodándose la gorra, que ahora era negra con rojo, su pantalón era azul marino, mientras que su playera de manga corta era de color negro, su chaleco rojo y unos tenis blancos con negro.- "Lamento haber llegado tan tarde"- se disculpo el chico, mientras trataba de respirar.

-"Ya no nos sorprende que seas el que siempre retrasa todo"- dijo Kai aun más malhumorado que de costumbre.

-"¿Qué rayos te pasa Kai?"- pregunto Tyson ya sin paciencia 

-"Nada, no estoy de humor"- repuso Kai en forma de ¿disculpa?

-"Yo no tuve la culpa, ¿ o si? ¬¬"- pregunto Tyson muy intrigado.

-"No, tu no, de hecho fue..."- se detuvo al sentir una mano ligera en su hombro, y al voltear se encontró con los ojos marrón de la chica nueva.

-"No venimos a discutir, venimos a entrenar, ¿lo olvidaste?"- repuso ella sonriendo levemente; mientras que Kai sentía como su corazón casi se le salía del pecho, esa chica lo ponía muy nervioso, la conocía, pero no la recordaba; todos asintieron y se dirigieron al plato que estaba en el centro del parque.

-¡KAIII!, ¿qué esperas?, date prisa"- le grito el joven moreno, haciendo que saliera de sus pensamientos.

-"Si, ya voy" - contesto el chico de cabello bicolor y se dirigió donde sus amigos.

Hacia bastante calor, pues era inicio de primavera, en el parque los niños jugaban con sus blades; los chicos se dirigieron a un beyestadio que estaba desocupado; Tyson estaba impaciente por comenzar...

-"¡Si!, a practicar, ya era hora, creo que me estaba oxidando ^_^"- grito un eufórico Tyson mientras se estiraba y preparaba su lanzador.

-"Creo que todos estamos emocionados Tyson; pero no olvides que primero hay que ver como entrenaremos"- repuso el chico de anteojos.

-"Muy bien, yo primero"- dijo Kai olvidando por un momento sus pensamientos.

-"Esta bien Kai, tu iras contra Tyson, Max, tu iras contra Ray; muy bien, les explicare, el que gane de Kai y Tyson, será a quien se enfrenten como último oponente, luego el que gane de Max y Ray se enfrentara contra el segundo lugar y el que gane se quedara con el segundo puesto, y por último, el que pierda entre Max y Ray será con el que empiece nuestra nueva compañera ^_^ ¿entendieron?"- pregunto el jefe sonriendo nerviosamente.

-"Eh..... si jefe" ^¸^ '- contestaron todos aun tratando de comprender tantas instrucciones; pero pronto lo olvidaron al escuchar nuevamente al jefe.

-"Bueno, ya que estan listos, les entrego sus mejorados lanzadores, les darán mayor velocidad, resistencia y precisión a sus blades"- dijo el pequeño entregando a cada uno su lanzador -" trabaje mucho, pero valió la pena."

-"Oye Kenny, creo que olvidas a alguien, yo también trabaje contigo toda la noche; ¿sabes?, que no te sorprenda si un día enciendes tu lap-top y no estoy aquí"- repuso seriamente Dizzi, y realmente sonaba enojada .

-"lo lamento Dizzi, por favor, no te enfades"- rogó el jefe haciendo que Dizzi le perdonara.

-"Odio interrumpir Jefe, pero es hora de Let it rip"- dijo Tyson mientras se disponía a lanzar su blade.

-"Muy bien Tyson, prepárate" - dijo Kai listo para comenzar y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-"¡LET IT RIP"- gritaron ambos chicos mientras liberaban sus blades; las chispas salían de los blades de ambos mientras chocaban entre si, era realmente intensa la batalla, y los niños del parque se acercaban a ver la beybatalla; de pronto... 

-"¡Dranzer!, ¡Flecha de fuego!"- Kai había invocado a su imponente bestia-bit.(A-Tala: waaaaaa!!!, amo a Kai ^///^ - Silv: ¬¬ ya decía que no habías dicho nada. - Misao: U_U si, pero ya deberíamos estar acostumbradas)

-"No tan rápido Kai; ¡Dragoon!, ¡ huracán fantasma!- el ataque de Dragoon fue extraordinario, provocando un verdadero huracán y haciendo que el blade de Kai saliera volando directo a sus manos.- "Ja!, te gane Kai, Jefe, anota otra victoria para Dragoon y para mi, jajajaja."

-"Si bueno, no estuvo tan mal Tyson, pero que no se te suban los humos; para la otra yo te ganare"- repuso Kai con una (hermosa) sonrisa.

-"Muy bien, voy yo!"- grito el chico güero de los Bladebreakers- "prepárate Ray"

-"Comienza cuando quieras Max" - los chicos se prepararon y... -"¡Let it rip!" - los blades volaron y Max no predio tiempo, llamando a Draciel desde el principio.

-"¡Draciel!, ¡defensa!"- Draciel salió de su Bit haciendo que la resistencia del blade de Max fuera mucho mejor que la de Ray, entonces...

-"¡DRIGER!, ¡garra de tigre!"- Driger que hasta ese día había estado dormido como un manso gatito, ahora se veía como una verdadera fiera y rompiendo la defensa de Draciel el blade de Max salió disparado del beyestadio. - "buena batalla Max, has mejorado bastante.

-"Gracias Ray, pero tu demostraste ser mejor, jajaja."- Max sonreía ampliamente mientras recogía su blade. - "creo que necesito más entrenamiento"

-"Bueno, creo que mi siguiente oponente serás tu Ray"- dijo Kai tronándose los dedos de las manos y sonriendo de forma perversa. -"¿Listo?

-"GULP!"- Ray trago saliva y sonrío. - "Claro!, Let it rip!"- ambos blades chocaron en el aire, pero el Dranzer de Kai hizo que Driger regresara a manos de Ray. (A-Tala: era de esperarse, Kai es el mejor ^o^ - Silv: ¬¬ vas a ver con Ray. - A-Tala: nooo, please, ten piedad ;_; - Silv: Soy mala, mwajaja!)

-"Eso fue rápido"- repuso Tyson, mientras todos los niños tenían los ojos super abiertos al igual que Max y el jefe. O.O 

-"Bueno, creo que el entrenamiento debe continuar"- dijo Kenny mirando a Ray quien tenia una cara de: "¿como es posible?".

-"si, al fin es mi turno, comenzaba a aburrirme" - la voz de su nueva compañera hizo que todos voltearan, pues ya la habían olvidado. (U_Ú ¿cómo es posible?) la chica camino hacia donde Max y se preparo para lanzar.

-"Muy bien, ¡Let it Rip!"- grito Max mientras su Draciel se liberaba del bit dejando a la vista de los niños una imponente bestia bit; de pronto un rayo negro paso a lado del balde de Max, así es, era el blade de la chica nueva, era un blade negro con rojo y verde, era bastante veloz- "¡DRACIEL DEFENSA!- Max había comenzado a jugar en serio, entonces la chica nueva solo sonrío y su blade ataco al de Max fuertemente haciendo que saliera del plato. Todos se habían quedado con cara de O_O. - "cielos, realmente necesito mejorar"- rió Max- "lo hiciste muy bien"- dijo refiriéndose a su nueva compañera.

-"Gracias"- dijo ella colocando nuevamente su blade en su lanzador que tenia la forma de un lobo negro - "Muy bien, ¿quién sigue?

-"Lo hizo muy bien ¿no crees Kai? - preguntó el moreno al chico pálido

-"Solo fue suerte de principiante, perderá contra Ray"

-"Muy bien, yo seré el siguiente"- dijo Ray muy seguro -" ¿estas lista?"

-"Yo nací lista, ¡LET IT RIP! - su blade salió velozmente, y Ray no perdió tiempo en llamar a Driger...

-"¡Driger, garra de tigre!- el blade de la chica de cabello lila había salido volando, Ray solo esperaba que cayera, de pronto...

-"Ahora"- grito la chica de ojos marrón y su blade comenzó a girar como una bala cayendo sobre el Driger de Ray y haciendo que perdiera toda su potencia.- "Eres bastante bueno Ray"

-"Gracias, tu tampoco lo haces mal"

-"Muy bien, veamos que puedes hacer contra mi"- dijo Kai - "¡Let it rip!"- ambos Blades cayeron en el beyestadio directo a la lucha, pero la diferencia era mucha y el blade de la chica salió disparado cayendo a los pies de Kai; ella se veía tranquila y se dirigió a donde Kai, este le dio su blade y ambos se quedaron viendo sin decir nada, pero de pronto...

-"Bravo, bravo!, lo han hecho muy bien chicos, pero ya es tarde y algunos de ustedes tienen clases todavía esta semana, así que el entrenamiento debe terminar, podrán seguir entrenando toda esta semana"- era el Sr. Dickenson que sonreía muy complacido- "muy bien, vamonos pequeña, ¿vienes Ray?

-"Si... eh, en un momento, porfavor espérenme en el auto" - Ray sonreía nerviosamente, pues el jefe le había hecho ceñas de que Kai quería hablar con ellos, pero sin su nueva integrante, el señor Dickenson asintió y se llevo a la chica nueva, pues él también había visto al pequeño Kenny. (A-Tala, Silv y Misao: Malditos ¬.¬)

-"Muy bien Kai,¿ que quieres?- pregunto el moreno mientras los demás solo los veían con cara de: "es cierto, habla".

-"Es sencillo, es sobre la chica nueva, ella no deberá participar como jugador activo, ella será suplente y yo peleare, ¿quedo claro?"

-"No, a mi no me parece justo"- repuso Ray algo enfadado.

-"Ni a mi, ella es buena jugadora, puede hacerlo"- se unió Max a la conversación.

-"Kai tiene Razón, no sabemos nada de ella y quizá solo hay tenido suerte; así que según mi plan de juego, ella será suplente y ya."- dijo firmemente el pequeño Kenny.

-"como quieran"- dijo Ray frunciendo el ceño- " bueno, debo irme" - el chico de ojos ámbar se despidió y salió corriendo hacia el auto del señor Dickenson 

dentro del carro del Sr. Dickenson...

-" Ya me lo esperaba, conozco a Kai, no me permitirá jugar, es muy obstinado y jamás querrá perder por culpa de una niña"- comento la chica nueva con una sonrisa de resignación, y quedándose calla al ver entrar a Ray.

El automóvil arranco y los otros chicos aun seguían en el parque

-"creo que Ray se molesto" - dijo Max algo preocupado.

-"No importa, ya se le pasara, debe comprender que es por el bien del equipo"- dijo Kai mientras cruzaba las manos y se dirigía hacia la salida del parque.-" nos vemos mañana a la misma hora"

-"Si hasta mañana"- se despidieron todos los chicos. Y cada uno se fue a su casa.

Al día siguiente todo volvió a la normalidad, Kai volvía a ser el mejor en todo y sin equivocarse; Tyson llegaba corriendo a clases y cosas así; mientras que Ray no había hablado con el Sr. Dickenson de la decisión de los chicos; al terminar las clases, como quedaron , se volvieron a ver a las 4, y todos se sorprendieron de no ver a su nueva compañera, pero nadie pregunto nada, incluso Ray parecía no saber nada.

-"Que no les sorprenda que no haya decidido venir, a mi tampoco me gustaria ver la carota de Kai y su "suerte de principiante", o a los demás con su cara de "no creo que pueda"; son unos machos, parecen mexicanos, sabes que Kenny?, hoy no les ayudare"- y dicho y hecho, Dizzi despues de darles el sermón de sus vidas se apago y no hablo con Kenny el resto de la semana; y la chica nueva no se había presentado al resto de los entrenamientos y no la vieron hasta que el Sr. Dickenson llego junto con ella a entregarles sus boletos de avión, salían el lunes a primera hora, y ella no los saludo ni se despidió; despues Ray les explico que ella había estado entrenando sola todo el día y que ni le había querido hablar en todo la semana; y así llego el Lunes, todos ya estaban en el avión, incluso Tyson.

-"Que bien, otra vez un torneo, esto será genial; oye Kai, ¿por qué te sentaste junto a la ventana, ese es mi lugar"

-"lo siento Tyson, pero el que se fue a la Villa predio su silla"

-"Malo ¬¬"

Todos estaban muy contentos y platicaban de todo lo que esperaban del torneo, y mientras Tyson molestaba a Kai y a Max, Ray y el jefe estaban viendo las estrategias que utilizarían, pues eran equipos ya conocidos, de pronto Ray voltea a ver a su nueva compañera e intenta hablarle, pero...

-"¿qué te pasa Ray, por que no le hablas? Estas todo rojo ¿qué te pasa?- preguntaba Kenny en voz baja a Ray.

-"es... es... es que no se como se llama"- Kenny se quedo callado y se puso rojo

-"Yo tampoco lo se"- entonces Ray se asoma sobre el asiento y los chicos de atrás lo miran extrañados

-"¿Qué te pasa Ray?"- pregunto Kai algo sorprendido de ver a Kenny y a Ray rojos como jitomates maduros.

-"La...la... la chica nueva... ¿saben como... como se llama?- preguntaron los dos de manera que la chica no los escuchase; de pronto el resto de los chicos, incluido Kai, tenían las mejillas rojas de pura vergüenza, pues ya llevaban una semana de conocerla y nunca se les había ocurrido preguntarle su nombre, entonces Kai se tranquilizo y les dijo:

-"Pues si quieres saberlo Ray, pregúntaselo"- Ray asintió y se sentó correctamente y armándose de valor...

-"Oye, disculpa, eh... yo... pues... tu... eh...¿cómo te llamas?"- la chica lo miro incrédula y le sonrió.

-"Ileyse"- respondió sencillamente ella volviendo la mirada a la ventana; pero detrás de ella Kai se había puesto pálido, el corazón le latía más fuerte, realmente él la conocía, ese nombre lo conocía, pero no recordaba de donde, de pronto una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-"¿Estas bien Kai?"- pregunto el chico moreno.

-"Si, solo me maree un poco es todo."- Kai sonrío a su amigo y se tranquilizo.

-"¿Sabes Kai?, la comida de avión es mala"- dijo seriamente el moreno.

-"¿Lo dices por experiencia propia?"- pregunto Max con una sonrisa picara, mientras todos se reían y el moreno se ponía rojo y lo miraba feo.

-"Jajajaja, y oye, disculpa que no te hayamos preguntado tu nombre antes, es que la emoción del torneo es mucha, y olvidamos los pocos modales que tenemos"- comento el chico de cabello negro a Ileyse sonriéndole, logrando que ella también le sonriera.-" y ¿de donde eres?"

-"De china, específicamente de Hong Kong, mis abuelos tiene un restaurante ahí."

-"¿y que edad tienes?, ¿no vives con tus padres?

-"Tengo 17 años, y no, no vivo con mis padres, ellos murieron cuando yo era pequeña"- contesto ella sonriendo levemente y durante el resto del viaje ella y Ray no hablaron; y al llegar al aeropuerto, un grupo enorme de chicos y chicas fans de los Bladebreakers los esperaba con pancartas enormes que decían: "VIVA LOS BLADEBRAKERS!, ¡ BLADEBREAKERS SON LOS MEJORES!, y cosas así, Tyson brincaba y saludaba a todos mientras que los demás solo saludaban (excepto Ileyse) y miraban a Tyson con incredulidad; de pronto, el señor Dickenson los llama.

-"chicos, síganme, les tengo una sorpresa"- todos abrieron los ojos como platos soperos y con caras de: "otra sorpresa ya no"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hoeeeee, perdonen que el cap. Estuviera tan largo, pero ya saben nuestro problema, además que debimos hacer descripciones y cosas así., pero ya basta de explicaciones.

*Misao: muchas gracias a los que nos han dejado reviews y a los que lo han leído y no escriben review ^_^

*Silv: eso es posible? O_O

*Misao: Todo es posible ¬.¬ , ¿no me digas que no lo sabias?

Silv: O///O eh... no, sorry, jejeje

*A-Tala: basta de charla, aquí estan los agradecimientos especiales; muchas gracias a Duel-chan2, a Rika-chan Himura muchas gracias por incluirme en tu fic del bello durmiente, realmente te estoy agradecida ;_ ;, a Expectra, a Alexia, a Merle-chan, a Ludra y por último pero no por eso menos importante a MI QUERIDO PYROOOO ^o^ gracias por tu apoyo; bueno, esperamos les haya gustado y otra vez perdón por lo largo del cap. 

*Silv: y sorry que no haya sido tan gracioso, pero estoy en exámenes y la gracia no me dio tiempo de ponerla, para el otro cap., es más seguro, Bye. 

No se pierdan el otro cap. Llamado: "Silv y Kirim" 

*Silv: si, salgo yo ^o^ / A-Tala: Presumida ¬_¬ / Misao: parecen perros y gatos ya cállense. / A-Tala y Silv: miran feo a Misao- Nadie nos calla, mejor corre./ Misao: Noooooooooo. 


	3. Silv y Kirim

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

bueno, al fin el tercer cap, y espero les guste; tb les quiero avisar de un fic que les tendre de regalo para navidad; esten pendientes. Bueno, comenzemos.

Tan iguales, tan diferentes

Capitulo 3: Silv y Kirim.

-"chicos, síganme, les tengo una sorpresa"- todos abrieron los ojos como platos soperos y con caras de: "otra sorpresa ya no"; El señor Dickenson los guió a un beyestadio fuera del aeropuerto, entonces se paro en seco y volviéndose hacia los chicos se movió a un lado y mostró a una tímida chica de cabello castaño, con extensiones moradas y ojos verdes. Llevaba una blusa lila y unos shorts del mismo color, un grueso cinto de plata y una "capa" cayendo de éste.

-"h...hola"- dijo toda roja, con la mirada hacia el suelo y con un tono muy bajo, su voz era dulce pero parecía incluso triste; todos los chicos se habían ruborizado, claro, excepto Kai, que los miraba con desaprobación y negaba con la cabeza.

-"Hombres ¬¬"- decía la chica de ojos marrón haciendo la mima expresión que Kai

-"Tienes toda la razón, se impresionan por un par de lindas piernas ¬¬" repuso Dizzi con sarcasmo.

"oh vamos Dizzi, se un poco más cortes"- dijo el chico ¿sin ojos?

-"Cielos señor Dickenson, ¿Quién es ella?"- pregunto el chico de cabello azul

-"¿no será otra sustituta, cierto?- Preguntó Kai fríamente dirigiéndose a la chica del cabello lila, pero parecía que su comentario ni siquiera había sido escuchado por ella.

-"¡No, chicos no!"- dijo el señor D. tratando de explicarles. –"Ella es una campeona regional, creí que sería una buena idea que tuvieran un enfrentamiento de práctica para medirse con los beyluchadores del lugar."- Todos suspiraron aliviados y hasta entusiastas, en especial Tyson que como siempre quería ser el primero en probarse con los beyluchadores regionales

-"Hola, me llamo Tyson"- dijo el chico de cabello azul muy cordialmente y con una amplia sonrisa.(A-Tala, misao y Silv: O_O eso es increíble, Tyson cordial?)

-"Yo soy Kenny"- dijo el jefe quitándose los lentes (Silv :ahora si que no tengo idea de donde están sus ojos/ A-Tala y Misao: pero si nunca se sabe donde estan ¬¬) 

-"Mi nombre es Max y él es Ray - dijo el niño rubio señalando a su amigo, Ray se ruborizó y saludó a la chica con la mano, quien le sonrío dulcemente y también algo sonrojada.

-" Yo soy Ileyse"- saludo la chica pálida a Silv.- "y el amargado de la bufanda es Kai ¬¬" agrego Ileyse haciendo una seña con la cabeza y sonriendo levemente, mientras que Kai estaba algo molesto y con una cara de " esa mocosa no conoce la educación, pero esta me las paga"; La chica de ojos verdes sonrió al ver lo divertido que se llevaban los integrantes de los Bladebreakers y dio un paso al frente. 

–"Lamento no haberme presentado antes, mi nombre es Silvery, pero normalmente me llaman Silv, y he practicado el Beyblade desde que tengo memoria."- dijo muy orgullosa de si.

-"Que interesante"- dijo Kai con fastidio –"¿que clase de bestia bit utilizas?, supongo que tienes una"

-"Yo utilizo a…. (música de fondo *tan tatatatatatataaaaaan!!!*)a….a…"- Silv comienza a buscar algo en sus bolsillos, gira y abre mucho los ojos, después de unos segundos de silencio sonríe nerviosamente y dice –"¿me… esperan un segundo?"- acto seguido desaparece corriendo entre la multitud tratando de abrirse paso para regresar al aeropuerto.

-"Que….demonios fue eso?, ¬¬ solo he visto corre a alguien así, y es a Tyson cuando ha olvidado algo."- dijo Dizzy 

–"no tengo la menor idea… si, es cierto"- Kenny también se veía ligeramente asustado y sonreía nerviosamente.

-"Espero que no haya escapado"- Kai tenía una expresión sarcástica.

-"¿¡QUE!?"- Tyson se había puesto pálido y tenia la quijada en el suelo; acto seguido salió corriendo hacia la misma dirección en la que desapareció Silv –"NO PUEDE ESCAPAR!!!, tenemos una pelea pendienteeee"- la voz de Tyson se iba perdiendo junto con él entre la multitud.

-"Tyson! Tranquilízate viejo fue solo una broma!"- grito Max con todas sus fuerzas, pero sin resultado; él, Kai y Ray ya se habían arrancado detrás de él. (A-Tala: ¬¬ lindo trío)

-"Espérenos!"- Kenny comenzó a corren también; el señor Dickenson solo sonrió y gritó "¡ANIMO CHICOS!"; entonces sintió que la chica de ojos marrón lo miraba con expresión interrogante, el asintió con la cabeza e inmediatamente Ileyse salió corriendo tras ellos.

* * * * * * * * * 

Ya en el aeropuerto Silvery se detiene frente a un pequeño escritorio que lleva encima un enorme letrero que decía: "Departamento de objetos perdidos" y le sonríe amigablemente a la señorita 

–"disculpe, de casualidad no ha visto una mochi…Ay!"- Tyson se tropezó y accidentalmente golpeó a Silv en el pie, lo cual la hizo perder es equilibrio y caer, Ray y Kai no alcanzaron a frenarse y también terminaron en el suelo, Max alcanzó a esquivarlos, pero cayo por separado y Kenny (quien se había quedado atrás) logró detenerse para alivio de Dizzy. Quien estuvo a punto de salir volando. Al llegar Ileyse se encontró con un hermoso picazo, que ella llamo muy sutilmente: "Bufones estrellados"

-"Ay…creo que me rompí algo"- se oyó una vocecita, -"ouch, mi artritis"- dijo alguien mas, -"Tu no tienes artritis!"- le respondieron –"No, pero si sigo haciendo esto, la tendré dentro de poco."- 

Los chicos comenzaron a levantarse uno a uno; hasta abajo de toda la bola se encontraba Silvery quien estaba roja y no paraba de reír(A-Tala y Misao: ¿cómo es eso posible? ¬¬), finalmente e puso de pie y exclamó

-"¡Que divertido! Hagámoslo de nuevo!!"- Todos la miraron con cara de "¿estas bromeando verdad?"-" bueno, a lo que venía; disculpe, ¿de casualidad no encontraron una mochila negra?"- pregunto sonriendo ampliamente, La señorita suspiró y sacó una back-pack de un pequeño cajón. 

-" tome, aquí esta, y por favor cuide sus cosas, ya es la segunda vez en esta hora que viene aquí.- "le reprocho la señorita mientras meneaba la cabeza. -""es un caso perdido""

-"Jejejeje"- Silv sonrió nerviosamente y recogió su mochila.

-"¿Que perdiste la primera vez?"- le preguntó Ileyse mirándola con algo de incredulidad

-"Mi teléfono celular…"- Dijo Silv buscando algo en su mochila, y sin dar mucha importancia al asunto -"Ah! Aquí estas!- sacó un lanzador muy elegante con la forma de un Kirim* color esmeralda y dorado, también sacó un Beyblade rojo, azul y gris, -"Bien! Ya que lo encontré…"- dijo triunfante muy contenta.

-"¿¡HABIAS PERDIDO TU BEYBLADE!?"- preguntaron todos a coro y con algo de exasperación.

-"no… solo no sabía donde estaba"- repuso con completa incredulidad la chica de cabello castaño con morado.

-"es lo mismo ¬¬' "– intervino Tyson.

-"^-^' Jejejeje. , ¿entonces quien será el primero en probar el poder de Kirim?"- dijo en un tono altivo y cambiando su expresión de dulce y distraída a una orgullosa e incluso burlona.

-"yo seré quien te derrote!"- Dijo Tyson, mostrando a su Dragoon.

-"Jajajajajaja, ¿Crees que con esa lagartija vas a ganarme niño?"- sonaba realmente confiada y arrogante.

-"Esto ya es personal! Prepárate a perder!"- grito Tyson en uno de sus acostumbrados ataques furicos.

-"O.o No te exaltes Tyson"- Dijo Max sonriendo y sosteniéndolo del brazo para que no intentara golpear a la pobre Silv

-"O tu derrota será mas humillante"- Dizzy estaba apunto de reírse disimuladamente, pues como era costumbre de Tyson, solía perder cuando se enfadaba.

-"Tiene razón Tyson, Silvery parece una luchadora formidable"- Kai había hablado en un tono demasiado serio, tan serio que incluso hizo que Tyson se calmara.

-"Así" es Tyson, ten cuidado- Ray sonrió y levantó los pulgares para animar a su amigo.

-"¿Por qué animan así a Tyson?"- El señor Dickenson acababa de aparecer de entre la gente (uf! Que grande es este aeropuerto no?) –"El no será quien pelee esta batalla"- dijo el viejo limpiando sus gafas.

-"Que??"- Tyson estaba desconcertado.-" ¿e… entonces quién?"

-"Será Ileyse, espero no te moleste pequeño"

-"no, en lo más... mínimo; buena suer..."- el pequeño moreno se interrumpió al escuchar la voz de su capitán.

-"¡Claro que no!"- Kai intervino repentinamente –"no competirá, aun no es lo suficientemente buena y yo no voy a permitir que esa niña nos ponga en ridículo"- Se encontraba furico, respiraba rápidamente y su mirada era fría, había hecho que todos incluso Silv lo miraran realmente desconcertados, pero se detuvo al ver que Ileyse tenia la mirada en el suelo y se acercaba lentamente a él, de pronto... ¡PLAF! El puño de Ileyse golpeó el rostro de Kai, haciéndolo girar hasta quedar de perfil, y de milagro dejarle la dentadura completa; Kai tenía los ojos muy abiertos, era la primera vez que una mujer lo golpeaba; todos se habían quedado callados, sorprendidos por la reacción de la joven, que ahora los miraba de forma despectiva.

-"¡SOLO OBSÉRVAME HIWATARI!"- Ileyse sonaba amenazante –"Porque yo no soy tan débil como crees, y cuídate, porque tu serás el siguiente…"- después de eso se giró hacia Silv y otra vez recuperó su aire amable –"vamos, acepto tu desafío"- y todos comenzaron a avanzar hacia el beyestadio que se encontraba en la parte trasera del aeropuerto; Kai seguía como en otro mundo, pues la expresión de Ileyse, la recordaba, ya la había visto antes; Tyson lo miraba algo preocupado, jamás penso que el que una chica lo golpeara fuera tan duro para él; entonces llegaron, ambas competidoras se estrecharon las manos y subieron al beyestadio. Ileyse saco su nuevo lanzador, mientras que Silv preparaba su Kirim-lanzador, entonces...

-"¿Lista Ileyse?"- pregunto Silv con un tono como de burla.

-"Yo nací lista, ¿tu lo estas?"- repuso con arrogancia la chica pálida, Silv la miro despectivamente y se preparo para lanzar (Silv y A-Tala: ¿se odian, o que? O_O)

-"Su pongo que ambas estan listas, así que..."

-"¡LET IT RIP!"- Ambas competidoras gritaron con todas sus fuerzas mientras que sus blades volaban

-"KIRIM!"- Silvery llamó a su majestuosa bestia bit, la cual parecía una extraña mezcla entre un dragón y un unicornio, brillaba color plateado y rugía tan imponentemente que hacía que Driger se viese como un inofensivo gatito; Todos se sorprendieron al ver una bestia de esa forma, era completamente extraña y a la vez hermosa y elegante, -"FUEGO CONGELANTE!"- Una ráfaga de fuego azul llenó el estadio, todos se cubrieron con las manos, excepto Silv, quien ya estaba habituada a este ataque; el rayo iba directamente al blade de Ileyse, que esquivo ese primer ataque con una maniobra rápida; pero no tubo tanta suerte con la segunda ráfaga del fuego congelante; cuando la luz se disipó el blade de Ileyse se encontraba dentro de un a esfera de hielo al centro del disco.

-"WOOUUU!"- fue lo único que Tyson pudo decir

-"Lo sabía, esa chica tonta no sirve para nada, es tan solo una principiante con algo de suerte; será mejor que yo la sustituya"- repuso Kai, quien realmente se veía molesto por la derrota de su compañera.

-"Tranquilo viejo, es solo la primera ronda, aun faltan dos, y recuerda que incluso Tyson ha perdido en las primeras rondas"- dijo Ray tratando de defender a su amiga.

-"Uy! Se siente el amooooor…"- dijo Max de una forma pícara dándola un par de codazos a Ray; Tyson comenzó a reírse y a imitar a Ray "oh no Kai! No hieras sus sentimientos!!"

-"Te la estas buscando Tyson!"- Ray se veía amenazaste pero estaba todo ruborizado.

-"Ray tiene razón Kai, quizá aun tenga esperanzas"- continuo el chico de las gafas.

-"Así es chicos, creo que si ella no supiera que puede ganar, no estaría sonriendo como lo hace ahora"- concluyo Dizzi.

-"¿siempre son así?"- le preguntó Silv a la otra chica

-"Espero que no"- contesto con ingenuidad la chica de ojos marrón.

-"¿Esperas?"- preguntó nuevamente la chica de ropa morada.-" ¿pues desde cuando los conoces?"

-"^^ una semana!"- Ileyse sonrío amablemente, mientras frotaba con sus manos la bola de hielo, y en un instante quedo libre su blade; volvió a levantarse y coloco su blade en el lanzador.

-"Ya te estaba esperando"- Silv también tenía su lanzador preparado y estaba en pose para lanzar; y ambas competidoras tenían algo en la mente, ganar.

-LET IT RIP!!- gritaron las chicas y los blades chocaron en el aire, lanzando chispas y creando fuertes ráfagas de viento.

-"No lo haces nada mal Ileyse, pero tendré que derrotarte, Kirim!."- la chica de ojos verdes había invocado nuevamente a su bestia-bit.

-"No tan rápido!"- el blade de Ileyse golpeo al de Silv y con gran velocidad logro evitar el ataque de Kirim.- "" Vamos, no puedo perder, esta vez le demostrare a Kai de lo que soy capaz; solo obsérvame Kai, yo también mejore desde nuestro último encuentro...""- la chica de cabello lila salió de sus pensamientos y... -"¡Ahora!"- un rayo negro paso junto al blade de Silv, nuevamente Ileyse se preparaba para arremeter contra el blade de Silv, y golpeándolo en la base hizo volar a Kirim hasta el borde del beyestadio

-"Kirim!, que haces!?, tu no eres tan débil"- Silv tenia una expresión dura, su Beyblade regresó al plato y arremetió contra el de Ileyse, quien lo esquivó hábilmente y regresó el golpe, los ojos de Silvery estaban muy abiertos, retrocedió un poco y su blade le rozó la cara, abriéndole una pequeña herida en la mejilla, se quedó paralizada unos segundos y volteó hacia Ileyse con furia, recogió su Beyblade y se preparó para lanzar sin decir una palabra; los chicos observaban con atención, nadie se atrevía a comentar, ni siquiera Dizzy había abierto la boca (bueno, ¿bocina?)(Silv, Misao y A-Tala: Hoeeeee!, que miedo)

-"Gulp"- Tyson trago saliva, realmente las mujeres enojadas le daban miedo. 

-"Nunca hagan enojar a una mujer"- dijo finalmente Dizzi esperando no ser golpeada por alguna de las dos chicas.

Los rostros de ambas mostraban decisión, cada una por sus diferentes razones, por la mente de Silvery no pasaban mas que las palabras: "no voy a permitir que me derrote un simple "refuerzo", no me lo perdonaría nunca", por la de Ileyse: "voy a demostrarles que no estoy en el equipo solo para llenar un espacio", ambas chicas tenían mucho que perder...

-"LET IT RIIIIIP!!!"- grito finalmente la chica de cabello lila; Los blades se estrellaron con tal fuerza que ambos cayeron fuera del beyestadio haciendo de ese un final realmente inesperado

-"Es un empate" - Sonrió el señor D.

-"Eso fue… increíble"- dijo Tyson boquiabierto mientras que el resto de sus compañeros solo asentían con la cabeza.

-"No había visto un show de luces tan impresionantes desde que a Kai le dio por comer bestias bit"- Dizzy había hecho otro de esos comentarios que pusieron su vida en peligro, pues Kai estaba lanzando humo por las orejas y Max lo detenía de un brazo. 

–"¡Tranquilízate viejo!, ¡o te empezarán a salir canas!."

-"Habrá que ver quien gana el desempate"- sugirió Ray recuperando la calma y muy entusiasmado por ver quien sería la ganadora definitiva.

Silvery giró, levantó su blade con suavidad y para sorpresa de todos sonrió. 

–"Reconozco que he perdido, Ileyse, te felicito, aun estando en desventaja me has empatado, eso significa que eres mas hábil que muchos que he conocido."- dijo al fin la chica de ojos verdes recuperando su apariencia amigable y dulce.

-"Gracias"- contesto la chica del cabello lila,-"tu has sido una gran oponente también; a decir verdad me parece que la más peligrosa."- termino la chica, sonriendo ampliamente.

Kai estaba sorprendido, se acercó lentamente a Ileyse y le puso la mano en el hombro y sin decir nada simplemente le sonrió; A todos los chicos, incluyendo a Silv se les cayó la quijada hasta el suelo (Ouch!!), el señor Dickenson soltó una carcajada e Ileyse le sonrió a Kai, quien nuevamente sentía esa extraña sensación de que la conocía, y no iba a descansar hasta recordarla.

-"No te preocupes, se que no te gusta decir nada nunca"- termino Ileyse dándole nuevamente la espalda a Kai; Silvery caminó hasta donde se encontraba Ileyse, se estrecharon las manos, se escuchó un "nos volveremos a encontrar" por parte de las dos y Silvery se alejó, no sin antes despedirse de sus nuevos amigos, comenzó a perderse entre la gente y finalmente desapareció.

-"Es una lástima"- Dijo el señor Dickenson.

-"¿Que es una lástima señor?"- Preguntó Tyson

-"Que no vaya a poder participar en este torneo"- dijo tristemente en señor D

-"Porqué?, si ella es muy buena beyluchadora"- Ileyse se notaba intrigada

-"No consiguió un equipo para entrar a la competencia"

-"p..pero ella es una excelente beyluchadora"- intervino el chico chino

-"si, pero lo que pasa es que la muy distraída se olvido de que necesitaba unirse a uno…"

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!?- gritaron todos a coro con una gota en la cabeza; en ese momento reapareció Silv corriendo entre la gente, apurada y despeinada…

-"ajum… no olvidé aquí una libreta?"- preguntó con su típico aire distraído.

-"nope."- negaron todos con los ojos muy abiertos y una enorme gota en la cabeza.

-"hehe…espero que el "departamento de objetos perdidos" siga abierto"- y volvió a desaparecer corriendo.

-"Esa chica es un caso perdido- observó Dizzi" -Literalmente- todos asintieron con la cabeza. Y se dirigieron al hotel.

+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + 

buenoo, hasta aki este tercer cap. Espero les haya gustado tanto como a nosotras.

A-Tala: muchas gracias a todos por leernos.

Misao: Je,je,eje; y tb muchas gracias por sus reviews.

Silv: Siii, y por favor no olviden dejarnos reviews; por cierto, ¿no creen que soy divina?

Misao y A-Tala: si como no ¬¬

A-Tala: bueno, muchas gracias aaaa: Pyro chan, te quiero mucho; a Ludra, Rika-chan Himura y a toda la cyber familia a la que pertenecemos Silv y yo; gracias. Y esperen próximamente el 4 cap. "muchas reuniones" 


	4. Muchos encuentros

&&&&&&

Holas, aquí estamos de nuevo con el cap. 5, ¿qué oculta la chica nueva?, por que amenaza incluso a Tala para no decirlo, mejor lean y averigüen; por cierto, tenemos un aviso importante..

****

Tan iguales, tan diferentes

Capitulo 4: Muchos encuentros.

Despues de la pelea contra Silv se dirigieron al hotel, era un edificio enorme completamente recubierto de cristal, en la entrada había un enorme jardín con fuentes y arboles en forma de Bestias-bit; los chicos estaban maravillados, incluso Ileyse que de lo sorprendida que estaba sin darse cuenta se había sujetado del brazo de Kai, este se había sorprendido mucho, pero al darse cuenta de que ella lo había hecho sin pensarlo decidió no decir nada, además, se sentía a gusto con ella a su lado.

-"Veo que ya hicieron las pases"- comento Dizzi, haciendo que todos voltearan a ver a que se refería, y al encontrarse con esa escena se quedaron boquiabiertos, no podían creerlo, Kai había dejado que Ileyse lo sujetara del brazo.

-"Que adorable pareja ¬_¬"- hablo por fin Tyson con un tono pícaro haciendo que Ileyse se diera cuenta de lo que había hecho...

-"Jejejeje, lo lamento mucho Kai, es que... es que cuando estuve en Europa eso hacia con el joven Delon ^_^"- sonrío la chica del cabello lila mientras se soltaba de Kai.

-"Descuida, no me molestó"- repuso Kai mientras ofrecía nuevamente su brazo a la chica de ojos marrón muy cortésmente, y esta a su vez volvía a sujetarse del brazo del chico de cabello bicolor.

-"HUUUYYYYY!!!!, se siente romance en el ambienteeeee!!!!"- grito Tyson mientras brincaba alrededor de ambos chicos.

-"No es eso Tyson, lo que sucede es que yo si tengo modales ¬_¬"- repuso Kai pasando de largo junto a Tyson quien ya no sonreía.

-"Si tengo modales... es solo que... nunca los utilizo ¬///¬"- dijo Tyson algo sonrojado mientras seguía caminando y jugaba con sus dedos.

-"jajajajaja, te lo mereces Tyson, por andar de burlón, jajajajaja"- se burlaron el resto de los chicos mientras retomaban su camino hacia el hotel.

Una vez dentro quedaron aun más sorprendidos que antes, había un enorme lobby rodeado de muchas macetas con flores de la región que tenían colores muy vivos y que llenaban el ambiente de su perfume; desde adentro podían ver la alberca que era incluso más grande que la que tenía Robert en su casa; otro jardín trasero, igual de hermoso que el de afuera, un restaurante en medio de la alberca y un café en el centro del jardín; además, había un camino de piedra de río que llevaba a un pequeño bosque con un lago de aguas cristalinas que estaba justo detrás del hotel, además en esa época se podía ver a las montañas cubiertas de nieve y el cielo azul y despejado; era un paisaje tan hermoso que incluso Tyson se olvido de la comida.

-"wouuu!!, miren eso chicos, es realmente hermoso"- dijo el moreno con los ojos muy abiertos y realmente impresionado.

-"Si, es verdaderamente hermoso ¿no es cierto chicos?"- pregunto el señor Dickenson haciendo que todos volvieran a la realidad, pues pareciera que estaban en un sueño.

-"Este lugar es genial Sr. D!!"- comento Ray mientras caminaban a la recepción.

-"Mamá me dijo que Nueva Zelanda era hermosa, pero no pense que tanto"- comento con dulzura e inocencia el chico güero de los Bladebreakers 

-"Si, y no solo es hermosa Nueva Zelanda, también tenemos muy buenos Beyluchadores ^_^"- comento la recepcionista con una sonrisa muy amable.- "Sean bienvenidos, ¿cuántas habitaciones?

-"Serán dos señorita, una cuádruple y una sencilla ^^"- contesto muy sonriente el señor D

-"Son 3000 $ ¿cual será su forma de pago?"- pregunto amablemente la señorita

-"Efectivo ^_^"- dijo el Sr. D mientras entregaba el dinero.

-"¿Vienen a ver el torneo?"- pregunto la recepcionista

-"No, de hecho venimos a competir"- comento Tyson aun en las nubes

-"Si, somos los Bladebreakers"- agrego Ray del mismo modo distraído que Tyson

-"WOOUUU!!, es cierto, son los campeones mundiales; entonces, supongo que querrán una habitación cerca de la de los demás equipos"- les ofreció cortésmente la señorita 

-"Si, no estaría nada mal!!!!"- grito Tyson recobrando el conocimiento.

-"Síganme, yo misma los llevare."- y dicho eso, la señorita salió del mostrador y los guío a sus habitaciones; Ileyse que ya se había soltado de Kai, iba adelante con el señor D, en ese momento, al doblar una esquina, se encontraron con...

-"Valla, ¿qué tenemos aquí?, los Bladebreakers"- se escucho la voz del capitán de los Demolition Boys 

-"¿Tala?"- preguntaron los chicos muy sorprendidos.

-"Claro, o creían que nos íbamos a quedar en Rusia mientras ustedes se divertían?"- pregunto el chico pelirrojo guiñándoles un ojo.- "Oigan, quien es ella?"- comento Tala refiriéndose a la chica de cabello lila que los miraba desde lejos.

-"Es nuestra nueva compañera, aunque será nuestro refuerzo"- comento Ray algo incomodo con eso.

-"Me parece haberla visto antes... no, debo estar loco; mmmm... no esta nada mal he? Ray"- comento Tala, aunque lo último solo Ray pudo escucharlo; la chica de cabello lila les dio la espalda y siguió al señor Dickenson y a la recepcionista.

-"e... yo... realmente no lo se"- dijo el chico de ojos miel algo sonrojado.

-"Oye Tala, ¿por qué no van tu y tu equipo más tarde a nuestra habitación?"- pregunto el pequeño moreno( que ya no esta tan pequeño, mmmm. ¬//¬)

-"Claro, creo que tenemos mucho de que hablar, ¿cuál es su habitación?"-

-"Es la...mmmm...eh... no lo se ^///^"- repuso algo sonrojado el moreno.

-"Es la 675 "- todos voltearon, se trataba de Ileyse, quien había regresado a darles el mensaje- " y por si les interesa, el Señor Dickenson esta en la 674; los veo despues"- termino la chica de ojos marrón y volvió a marcharse.

-"Valla, esa chica es muy extraña, ¿quién es?"- se escucho otra voz detrás de ellos

-"Lee, hermano, que gusto me da verte!"- dijo el joven de ojos miel mientras le daba un abrazo a su mejor amigo

-"A mi también me da mucho gusto verte Ray, y también a todos ustedes; llegaron tarde, donde estaban?"-

-" Es una larga historia, y aun tenemos que desempacar, ¿que tal si nos vemos en nuestra habitación a las 6:00 p.m.?"- sugirió Ray -"Y lleva al resto del equipo, me muero por verlos"-

-"Así lo haré, hasta las seis"- se despidió el chico con cara de león y se marcho

-"¿Nosotros también estamos invitados?"- pregunto una chica que llegaba caminando junto con el resto de su equipo

-"Emily!, ¿como has estado?"- saludo muy contento el chico güero.

-"Muy bien Maxie ^_^, y tu?"

-"Yo también, oigan chicos ustedes también estan invitados, a las seis en la habitación 675, creo que todos tenemos mucho que contar"

-"Esta bien, nos veremos a las seis"- corroboro Michael abrazando a Emily y llevándosela nuevamente con el resto del equipo.

-"bueno chicos, entonces nos vemos a las seis"- se despidió Tala dejándolos solos nuevamente.

-"¡¡Será genial poder platicar con todos nuevamente!!! ¿no lo creen?"- grito Tyson realmente emocionado. Y todos asintieron con la cabeza.

-"¿Desde cuando son pareja Emily y Michael?"- pregunto el pequeño Kenny con aire de desilusión.

-"Desde hace un par de meses"- repuso Max mientras retomaban su camino.

-"Se dan cuenta que ninguno de nosotros ha tenido novia?"-

-" Y para que quieres una Ray?" pregunto Kai mirándolo con suspicacia. 

-"ejem, ejem, bueno, a decir verdad, no quiero una, es solo que... que... bueno, ¡que demonios, si quiero tener novia!"- termino gritando Ray justo a la entrada de la habitación, haciendo que Ileyse se le quedara viendo de manera muy extraña antes de volver a encerrarse el cuarto; el pobre chico chino se puso aun más rojo que cuando se dio cuenta de que no sabía el nombre de su compañera.

-"JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA"- el resto de los chicos comenzó a reírse.

-"Bueno, pero aun no me has contestado"- insistió el chico bicolor.

-"Bueno, es que... ¿a caso ustedes nunca han querido que los abracen, que los sujeten del brazo al caminar, o que... que...que.. los... los.. les... les den un... beso?"- termino casi en un susurro el chico de cabello negro.

-"La verdad no"- comento fríamente Kai mientras se sentaba en el sillón; era una habitación enorme, con dos cuartos y cada uno tenia dos camas; tenia una pequeña sala, un micro comedor y una pequeña cocina en caso que no quisieran bajar al restaurante, tenia un refrigerador con bebidas, frutas y leche; tenia un baño con tina en cada habitación y aparte un baño a la derecha de la sala.

-"Si, Kai dice que no quiere por que ya tiene novia, ya tiene novia y se llama Ileyse, la, la, la ,la"- canturreaba Tyson mientras saltaba la sillón donde estaba Kai

-"Madura Tyson, creo que lo menos que puedo hacer es ser cortes con ella"- se defendió el chico pálido.

-"Si, en especial despues de lo mal que la trataste esta mañana, me sorprende que te hable"- repuso Dizzi en defensa de Ileyse.

-"Dizzi tiene Razón, fuiste muy grosero con ella, y si, lo menos que puedes hacer es ser cortes y disculparte ¬¬"- sugirió Ray algo molesto.

-"HUYYYYYY, alguien quiere conseguir novia, alguien quiere conseguir novia, Ray quiere de novia a Ileyse "- volvió a cantar Tyson mientras brincaba alrededor de Ray quien se encontraba muy molesto y sonrojado; pro no había notado que alguien lo miraba, alguien que realmente no estaba contenta con el comentario. 

-"Lo que quieres es que te maten verdad Tyson?"- pregunto Max con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras veía como Ileyse se acercaba.

-"No , lo que quiero es burlarme de Ray, por que es novio de Ileyse..."- de pronto sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y sin recibir explicación alguna, vio a la chica de cabello lila salir del cuarto; mientras el seguía con una lagrima en sus ojos del puro dolor del golpe. -"SNIF,SNIF, ¿qué hice para merecer eso?; Kai, me sorprende que hayas quedado de pie al recibir el golpe de Ileyse"- comento el chico moreno al mirar a Kai, quien tenia la mejilla izquierda un poco morada.

-"Yo también estoy sorprendido de mí mismo"- comento Kai con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.-" Voy a ducharme"- termino el chico pálido, mientras se metía a uno de los cuartos a ducharse (Silv: ¬_¬ ¿qué estas pensando niña? / A-Tala: ¬///¬ nada... aun, mwajajajaja; mmmm. Kai ¬///¬) 

Ileyse aun estaba afuera de la habitación; así que decidió ir a hablar con el señor Dickenson; pero al dirigirse a la habitación que estaba al final del pasillo se topo con alguien... 

-"Así que... tu eres la nueva compañera de los Bladebreakers, te llamas Ileyse ¿no es cierto?"- pregunto el pelirrojo capitán de los Demolition Boys a la chica pálida, quien volteo a verlo de reojo al quedarse parada.- "Mucho gusto, soy..."

-"Tala Ivanov, capitán de los Demolition Boys, lo sé"- dijo fríamente la chica de cabello lila.

-"Cielos, me siento halagado de que me conozcas" dijo el chico de ojos azules que vestía con una chamarra de mezclilla azul deslavada, un pantalón de la misma tela, una playera de cuello alto color rojo y unos tenis blancos con rojo.

-"Más de lo que crees"- dijo en un susurro la chica de ojos marrón.

-"Eh?; ¿sabes?, me eres familiar, ¿nos conocemos?- pregunto Tala

-"Dímelo tu"- dijo Ileyse mientras retomaba su camino

-"Lo sé, te conozco, y creo saber por que no dices tu apellido, tú eres..."-

-"¡No te atrevas a decirlo!"- dijo la chica tomando por el cuello de la playera a Tala, quien se sorprendió al ver esa mirada dura y fría como una piedra. -" Lo lamento"- dijo la chica soltando al pelirrojo 

-"Si, lo sabía, descuida, no lo diré"- Dijo Tala poniendo una mano en el hombro de la chica.-" bueno, nos vemos, supongo estarás ahí esta noche"- se despidió el capitán de los Demolition Boys dejando a la joven bastante preocupada, mientras esta entraba a la habitación del señor D...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

en otro lugar del hotel...

-"¿viste a Ray?, y... ¿se lo dijiste?"- pregunto una chica de cabello rosa que vestía con una blusa de corte chino de color lila y una falda pegada del mismo color con una cinta rosa atada a la cintura.

-"lo lamento Mariah, pero no pude hacerlo"- respondió un chico de enorme melena negra y tupidas cejas que vestía con una camisa china larga de color negro y unos pantalones que le hacían juego, además de unos guantes de cuero.

-"Oh Lee!"- dijo secamente Mariah sentándose a lado de Lee

-"Tal vez pueda decírselo esta noche, nos invitaron a charlar un rato en su habitación"

-"Si!, he esperado tanto tiempo para ver a los chicos; ¿y también estarán los All Stars?" pregunto desde la cocina el pequeño Kevin que traía puesto un pantalón amplio, unos tenis y una playera china sin mangas.

-"Lo más probable es que si, ¿no te da gusto Mariah?" pregunto Lee

-"claro que si, tiene mucho tiempo que no veía a Emily" dijo muy contenta la chica del pelo rosa

-" y pensar que no podías ni verla"- comento Gary muy sonriente mientras devoraba una enorme poción de tallarines 

-"Vamos Gary, era una niña en ese entonces"- dijo Mariah sonriendo pícaramente

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

en el cuarto del señor D...

-"Tala me reconoció"-

-"pero no dirá nada ¿verdad?"

-"no"-

-"tranquila pequeña, pronto podrás estar con él nuevamente"-

-"¿me recordara?, ¿aun me querrá?"

-"esas son cosas que nunca se olvidan, ten fe, y es hora de volver, o los chicos se preocuparan por ti"

-"esta bien señor D, hasta mañana"

-"buenas noches pequeña"- dicho esto Ileyse salió de la habitación regresando a la de los chicos que estaban muy cómodamente aplastados viendo la tele, excepto Kai, quien estaba en uno de los cuartos buscando algo en un libro.

-"¿Dónde te habías metido Ileyse?" pregunto Tyson atiborrándose la boca de palomitas de maíz

-"fui a hablar con el señor D, ¿cómo sigue tu cabeza?"- pregunto con sarcasmo la chica de ojos marrón

-"Ja-ja-ja, no es gracioso, mira!, parezco un unicornio!"- grito Tyson algo molesto.

-"no te esponjes "bombón de chocolate" o_~"- dijo alegremente la joven- "además, ¿no esperaban visitas?"- de pronto todos los chicos abrieron los ojos como platos soperos y como si les hubieran puesto cohetes en el cu... en el cuerpo, se pusieron como locos a recoger el tiradero que tenían; Ileyse simplemente sonrío y entro a la habitación que ella había escogido, donde por cierto estaba Kai, quien dejo de buscar en el libro y la miro.

-"¿qué haces aquí?, para tu información se toca la puerta antes de entrar ¬¬"- 

-"Lo se, pero como mis cosas ya estaban aquí no le vi problema"- dijo Ileyse mientras se recostaba en la cama que estaba en el fondo de la habitación

-"oye"- hablo Kai

-"¿qué?"-

-"Yo... yo... lamento mucho lo de hoy en la mañana"- repuso el chico bicolor volviendo su mirada a la ventana

-"descuida, se que lo dijiste por el bien del equipo, por cierto, disculpa el golpe"- dijo la chica de blusa roja

-"¡que escena tan conmovedora! ^o^"- dijo con sarcasmo Tyson -"lamento interrumpir su melosa escena ¬¬, pero... necesitamos ayuda, los chicos llegaran en menos de una hora, ¿alguno puede cocinar algo? 

-"¿cocinar?, ¿me viste cara de mamá sustituta?, ¿y Ray?"- pregunto Kai con el ceño fruncido

-"Ray esta preparando capuchinos ^_^"-

-."Yo puedo cocinar algo", dijo de pronto la chica china

-" ¬_¬ no querrás matarnos verdad?"- pregunto Tyson

-"Claro que no, mis abuelos tienen un restaurante en Hong Kong, y yo era su cocinera estrella ^_~ "- repuso la chica levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose a la cocina, donde demostró sus habilidades en la cocina dejando boquiabierto a Ray, la chica preparo algunas galletas, unas tartaletas y algunos bocadillos con fruta geniales para acompañar el capuchino helado de Ray (más que nada por el frío que hacia ^^' ), unos minutos despues los chicos comenzaron a llegar, primero fueron Michael que venia vestido con su usual traje de deportista al igual que Steven y Eddy; siendo Emily la única en cambiar un poco de look, ella venia con un vestido medio pegado de color beige con tableado y una chamarra verde oscuro.

-"Hola chicos"- saludaron todos al los Bladebreakers

-"Hola, pasen"- los recibió amablemente Dizzi, todos se sentaron en los sillones mientras platicaban de sus vidas desde el final del torneo; por ejemplo, ellos habían estado perfeccionando el juego pero ahora con el corazón, no solo con la tecnología; entonces, llegaron los Demolition Boys y los White Tigers; como ya saben , los White Tigers si habían cambiado, excepto Gary; mientras que los Demolition Boys Ian seguía igual, un poco más grande, pero vestía Igual, mientras que Spencer utilizaba una chamarra beige una playera azul marino y un pantalón holgado de color negro; mientras que Bryan utilizaba una chamarra negra de piel con una playera sin mangas de color Rojo sangre (del mismo color que la de Ileyse) y un pantalón un poco holgado desmontable de color negro. Entonces Ray les ofreció algo de tomar, llevando a la sala los capuchinos, y por lo tanto llevando también a Ileyse; la mayoría se había sorprendido al verla, pero cuando les explicaron creo que se tranquilizaron.

-"aquí les dejo esto"- dijo la chica haciendo una reverencia

-"¿quién es ella?"- pregunto Mariah 

-"Ella es Ileyse, nuestra nueva compañera"- dijo Kai dando un sorbo a su café y tomando una de las tartaletas de fruta.

-"Mucho gusto"- dijeron todos

-"enchantée de faire votre connaissance"- dijo la chica

-" O.O eh?"- preguntaron todos

-"Jajajaja, dije que encantada de conocerlos, solo que en francés"-

-"hablas francés y nunca lo dijiste?"- pregunto el moreno

-"nunca lo preguntaste"- repuso la chica -"bueno, buenas noches, con permiso" 

-"Ya te vas?" pregunto Emily

-"estoy muy cansada por el viaje y..."- se interrumpió cuando Ray la sujeto de la cintura y la sentó en uno de los sillones

-"así esta mejor, creo que tienes mucho que contarnos a todos"- dijo el chico chino guiñándole un ojo, la chica solo asintió con la cabeza, pues se había sonrojado; y así paso la tarde, hasta que se hizo inevitable que se fueran a sus habitaciones; todos estaban muy contentos de volver a verse; pero... había algo en Mariah que preocupaba a Ray, pues no lo había mirado a los ojos en ningún momento e incluso lo evitaba... ¿qué le pasaría?

-"¿Dónde dormirás Ileyse?"- preguntaron los chicos, la chica señalo la habitación dio las buenas noches y entro a la habitación- " bueno, ¿quién dormirá en esa habitación?, por que yo escojo la otra"- dijo el moreno corriendo a la otra habitación jalando consigo a Max y a Kenny.

-"creo que dormiremos en la otra"- dijo Ray algo sonrojado, ¿qué más da?, fue lo único que dijo Kai

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

bueno, hasta aquí el cap. 4 pense que no lo terminaría a tiempo, mwajajaja; ¿quién será realmente la chica del cabello lila?, ¿por qué habla francés?, ¿de donde conoce a Tala?; muy pronto lo sabrán.

Misao: deja de decir tanta tarugada y mejor da los agradecimientos.

Silv; si y no olvides mencionar el concurso

A-Tala: O.K; bueno primero que nada, gracias a todos los que nos leen, en especial a Pyro ^_^, te extrañamos en el MSN; a Rika Himura, a Ludra, a Kory y a los que se me olvidaron, Sorry, no lo volveré a hacer; por lo del concurso; bueno, a aquel que me envíe el dibujo más parecido a nuestras versiones de Misao, Silv e Ileyse, serán seleccionados 3 dibujos, para ser parte de los Dead Shadow, el nuevo y más poderoso enemigo de los Bladebreakers; bueno los esperamos pronto y mándenlos a.... phere_hiwatari@hotmail.com. Bye, 


	5. Misao y losDeath Shadows, no mas sorpres...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hola, nosotras otra vez, si, se descubren más misterios y se crean otros; así son las cosas, ¿Creen en el amor a primera vista?, bueno, esperamos les guste este cap.; por cierto, hay aclaraciones para el concurso, disfruten el cap.

****

Tan iguales, tan diferentes

Capitulo 5: Misao y Los Death Shadow; .¡¡No más sorpresas!!.

A la mañana siguiente los chicos fueron despertados por un dulce aroma... o mejor dicho por un dulce grito...

-"Huele a... ¡HOT CAKES!"- grito el moreno despertando a todos, incluso al señor D.

-"ñ_ñ' buenos días Tyson"- dijo sorprendida la chica pálida al ver salir corriendo de la habitación a Tyson aun en boxers y saltando sobre su enorme plato de Hot Cakes (Silv y A-Tala: Jejejeje, al menos ya tiene que mostrar y no son miserias *o*)

-"Buenos días"- dijeron aun bostezando Max y Kenny, quienes habían salido despues pero ya cambiados

-"Wou! ¿todo esto lo hiciste tu sola?"- comento asombrado el chico güero

-"Si, como no tenía sueño me levante antes, y pues me puse a preparar el desayuno, pero anden, coman antes de que esa aspiradora humana devore todo"- repuso alegremente la chica de ojos marrón, mientras los chicos se sentaban y se servían un poco de fruta, Hot Cakes, malteada y jugo de moras; poco despues salieron Kai y Ray.

-"Buenos días, en un momento preparo el... desayuno..."- el chico chino había sido vencido en la cocina una vez más (recordad el cap.2)

-"creo que "se te durmió el gallo" Ray ¬_¬"- comento el moreno con sarcasmo -"pero no te sientas mal, mejor come, esta deliciosos"-

-"Tyson, a ti todo te sabe delicioso"- comento Kai insinuando que la comida no estaba deliciosa, mientras se servía

-"Creo que has vuelto a la normalidad Monsieur Mal Humor"- comento Dizzi -" pero ¿sabes?, creo que me caías mejor cuando eras cortes con Ileyse"-

-"No importa Dizzi, a él casi no le gusta la malteada, y los Hot Cakes los come casi sin miel, es demasiado dulce"- dijo tajantemente la chica pálida mientras lavaba sus trastes y salía de la habitación; pero había dejado boquiabiertos a los chicos, pues al mirar la comida de Kai notaron los detalles que les había hecho notar la chica pálida aun sin ver lo que el chico bicolor estaba comiendo, incluso Kai había dejado caer su tenedor de la pura sorpresa.

-"Oye Kai, ¿cómo sabe eso Ileyse?"- pregunto Ray

-"No lo se Ray, no lo se, pero lo descubriré, nos veremos más tarde, voy a ver a Tala"- concluyo el chico pálido saliendo de la habitación.

-"Pobre Kai, esta muy confundido"- comento Max

-"Y ¿quién no lo estaría?, imagínate que una chica que no conoces sepa lo que te gusta y no te gusta de la noche a la mañana, da escalofríos, pero.... aun así cocina delicioso ^^"- dijo el moreno haciendo que todos cayeran de sus silla.

-"hay algo muy misterioso en ella, por cierto, quería mostrarles algo; aunque será mejor que se los muestre cuando haya vuelto Kai."- comento misteriosamente el pequeño Kenny

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

...En otra habitación...

-"Todos pensamos que habías muerto"- comento un chico de cabello lila y ojos del mismo color que se encontraba sentado en el sillón

-"Es cierto, Boris nos dijo que moriste durante una tormenta cuando escapaste"- comento un chico pelirrojo

-"Ese maldito no sabe hacer nada más que mentir, y ni siquiera sabe hacerlo bien"- comento la otra persona sentada frente a ellos -" A mi me mintió diciéndome que él había muerto durante la explosión"

-"y ¿por qué no nos buscaste a nosotros?"- cometo un chico de cabello entre rubio y castaño claro parado detrás de ellos.

-"no lo sé, ni siquiera sé como fue que salí corriendo de ahí sin que me vieran"-

-" seguramente fue parte del plan de ese maldito de Boris"- comento el pelirrojo

-"y también del maldito de Voltaer"- cometo el acompañante de los Demolition Boys mientras apretaba los puños

-" no te exaltes, no tienes de que preocuparte todo esta bien ahora"- comento el pequeño Ian, de pronto alguien llamo a la puerta...

-"ya voy, ¿quién es?"- pregunto Tala

-"Soy yo, Kai, necesito hablar contigo"- Tala hizo señas a su acompañante para que se escondiera, entonces abrió la puerta

-"Pasa Kai, siéntate, ¿quieres algo de tomar?"

-"No, solo quiero preguntarles algo"- dijo el chico pálido dirigiéndose a los Demolition Boys en general

-" y bien?, habla"- dijo fríamente Bryan

-"¿Alguno de ustedes recuerda a alguna chica en la abadía?"- inquirió el chico bicolor 

-"Si, a Yarah, mi prima"- respondió Tala

-"No, había alguien más, estoy seguro"-

-"lo sentimos Kai, pero creo que te equivocaste"- comento Bryan

-"No importa, se los... agradezco, nos veremos más tarde"- dijo despidiéndose Kai antes de salir de la habitación

-"Otra chica... que raro suena eso, antes no era otra chica, antes era especial"- comento una chica de piel pálida y cabello lila.

-"quizá lo sigas siendo, aunque no lo recuerde, creo que debes volver Ileyse"- sugirió el pelirrojo

-"Si, nos veremos más tarde"- la chica salió corriendo como si estuviese escapando de algo

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

...mientras tanto en el cuarto de los Bladebreakers...

-"Pensamos que tardarías más Kai"- comento el chico güero mientras lavaba los trastes

-"¿averiguaste algo?"- pregunto le moreno, que estaba secando los trastes

-"vamos viejo, ¿qué paso?"- pregunto Ray mientras acomodaba los trastes secos

-"Nada, ellos no saben nada, pero estoy seguro que había otra chica en la abadía"-

-"¿otra?"- preguntaron a coro los chicos

-"si, una era Yarah Lubkov, que al año siguiente cambio su apellido a Ivanov, como Tala, ellos son primos; pero había otra chica, es solo que no la recuerdo"- el chico pálido se quedo callado un momento y se sujetaba la cabeza con una mano, como si le doliese al solo recordar

-"Mejor déjalo así, no te esfuerces tanto Kai, puedes lastimarte"- comento el moreno en un tono un poco preocupado.

-"Al menos me preocupo en pensar."- le respondió este en su habitual tono malhumorado.

-"vamos chicos, no iniciemos mas peleas"- Como de costumbre Ray intervino (Silv: no se ve precioso cuando hace eso? *-* A-Tala y Misao: OBSESIVA!) 

-"Si Kai, déjalo así"- Comento el pequeño Kenny que acababa de salir de una de las habitaciones- "y aprovechando que ya estas aquí les mostrare lo que descubrí anoche"

-"¿Qué es viejo?, estadísticas de juego..." comento Max

-"¿De quien son?"- pregunto Kai

-"Se van a sorprender, son de Ileyse"- comento Kenny -"Lo curioso es que no tiene apellido registrado y sus únicos parientes que existen son su abuelos Reyen y Shoren Fan"

-"Ella me contó que sus padres murieron cuando ella era muy pequeña"- comento Ray

-"Y eso no es todo, aquí también dice que esta invicta, bueno, hasta el día en que perdió frente a Kai en el entrenamiento; también dice que ha enfrentado a poderosos equipos nuevos que por causa de eso descalificaron para el torneo del próximo año en Grecia... un momento, aquí dice que ella se enfrentó a Jonny a quien venció sin mayor dificultad, al igual que a Oliver y Enrique... pero que nunca se enfrento a Robert"

-"Eso explica por que habla Francés" comento Dizzi- " Creo que nos esta contando solo la mitad de lo que es en verdad; con ese potencial pudo derrotar hasta a Kai y también a Silv" (Silv: FUE UN EMPATE UN EMPATEEEEEE!!!! XP A-Tala: pero se dio por vencida ^^ Silv: _)

-"Dizzi tiene Razón, ¿por qué no nos dice la verdad?"- pregunto Ray

-"Por que aun no es tiempo, ¿saben?, es de mala educación e ilegal entrar en los archivos de la BBA sin un permiso autorizado"- les reprocho su nueva compañera quien todo ese tiempo había estado parada en la puerta escuchando su conversación

-"Esta vez el crédito es todo tuyo Kenny" - dijo Dizzi 

-"No seas cobarde, tu me ayudaste a entrar"

-"Ahora si te acuerdas de mi ¿no es cierto? (mwajajaja!)

-"me lleva…."-

-"Tranquilos, no diré nada si ustedes dejan de meterse en mi vida, todo a su tiempo, y... ya falta poco"- agrego la chica de cabello lila

-"Vaya, así que estan todos juntos, eso me alegra chicos; debo decirles que los quiero abajo en el Lobby en cinco minutos, hay una conferencia de prensa para conocer al nuevo equipo regional"- comento alegremente el Sr. D. -" pero dense prisa"- decía mientras se llevaba a Ileyse

-"metí la pata"- dijo simplemente la joven dándose con la mano en la frente.

-"Tranquila, ya falta poco"- comento el Sr. D dándole una palmada en la espalda para animarla; mientras todo el equipo se había quedado con cara de "¿qué paso?", y los siguieron un momento despues; una vez abajo en el Lobby, se quedaron muy sorprendidos, había reporteros de todo el mudo grabando, tomando fotos y preparándose para hacer preguntas y entrevistas; eran tantos que incluso Tyson se sintió intimidado; el Sr. D los llamo indicándoles sus lugares; entonces, comenzó la entrevista...

-"Buenos días Nueva Zelanda!!!!"- Dijo Jazz Man con mucho entusiasmo (Silv: que en lo personal me hubiera hecho vomitar, A-Tala: el hecho de que hayas reprobado dos materias y echado a perder tu próximo semestre no tiene porque amargarnos la historia ¿ok?, Misao: jajajajaja!! XD, Silv: vale pues…..) ….inspirador… -"Estamos aquí en el mundialmente famoso hotel "Maori Suites Plaza", y aparentemente es la congregación mas grande de equipos de Beyblade desde el torneo anterior, hemos visto a muchos de los equipos antiguos a algunos nuevos, con nuevas caras la cosa se pone mas interesante cierto?"- el locutor le pone el micrófono a Ileyse quien solo pasaba por ahí.

-"eh… supongo"- dijo encogiéndose de hombros con su tono frío y despectivo.

-"y ahí esta señoras y señores el equipo favorito para este torneo!!!! Y ellos son…."- Jazz Man giró hacia el otro lado y tomo aire para gritar...

-"Los Bladebreakers!!!"- Susurro Tyson a los muchachos quienes no pudieron evitar una sonrisita.

-"LOS DEATH SHADOWS!!"- Un chico desconocido grito llenando la habitación y una pareja entró, eran un chico, que hacía honor al nombre del equipo, parecía ser el capitán, tenía el cabello rojo con mechas negras, su fleco le caía sobre su ojo derecho dándole un aire rudo e incluso sexy; tenia la piel de un moreno muy claro; sus ojos eran de color verde y vestía una gabardina de cuero negro, una camisa de color vino que tenia desabrochados lo primeros botones dejando ver su pecho y utilizaba unos pantalones negros holgados con unos botines negros. (Silv y Misao: autocontrol, autocontrol!!! . A-Tala: piensa en Kai, piensa en Kai _), la chica que venía con él rompía completamente con su imagen, pelirroja, con un rostro alegre y dulce, aunque algo pecosa, vestía una falda corta de mezclilla, una blusa hombliguera de manga larga, beige, con una franja naranja que a lo lejos parecía solo un Top, botas altas y el cabello suelto, su nombre, Misao, ella sonreía nerviosamente y su mirada se topó de pronto con unos profundos ojos azules, se paró en seco, haciendo que Jareth se detuviera también.

-"¿Misao?, ¿Que pasa hermana?- le dijo en una voz suave pero fría

-"nada, solo que…. Que… sentí algo en el pie ^^'"- se agachó a revisar la suela de su bota (vaya pretexto) –"no, debió ser mi imaginación ^^."- y su mirada volvió a buscar a ese chico, el dueño de esos hermosos ojos, un muchacho rubio, Max, el se sonrojó de pronto y ella solo giró la cabeza y continuó caminando hasta llegar donde los medios y comenzar la entrevista.

-"oh vaya desilusión."- dijo Tyson ofendido, -"NOSOTROS somos los campeones!"

-"Vamos Tyson no seas sentido, no tiene nada de malo que tengamos un nuevo oponente ^^"- Max estaba entusiasmado con la idea de un nuevo reto y claro, también con la linda chica pelirroja.

-"Claro picaron no creas que no nos dimos cuenta",- Ileyse, Kai, Ray, Kenny e incluso Dizzy lo miraban de una forma divertida. 

-"eh!?"- El chico rubio se hacia el desentendido –"a.. a que se refieren?"

-"uy que divertido… parece que a alguien le llegó la adolescencia"- una voz familiar se escuchó detrás de ellos.

-"Silvery?, ¿qué haces aquí?"- Ileyse pregunto con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-"No viajé desde China solo a pelear con ustedes, también vine a ver el torneo, en cuanto a ti Max…. Creo que tu alegría por los Death Shadow no es por el reto sino por los lindos ojos de la pelirroja…."- Silv tenía una sonrisa de victoria.

-"N.. no es cierto…"- Dijo con un inusual tono Rojizo en las mejillas.

-"Bueno, si encuentras una excusa más original ahí nos la cuentas"- Dijo Dizzy mientras el Jefe se reía disimuladamente.

-"Saben que… Me voy a la habitación!"- Dijo tratando de escapar de la carrilla que le esperaba.

-"No tan rápido jovencito"- una mano lo tomó por el hombro y lo detuvo.

-"SEÑOR DICKENSON!?"- preguntaron todos a coro

-"Si, pero vengan chicos, debo presentar a todos los equipos"- dijo guiñándole un ojo a Max, quien se puso rojo nuevamente.

-"Bueno, es para mi un honor presentarles a los equipos competidores en este torneo de caridad organizado por la BBA en Nueva Zelanda; y aquí los tienen, ellos son: los Demolition Boys, los White Tigers, los All Stars, los ausentes Majestic y claro, nuestros campeones mundiales y los favoritos, Los Bladebreakers!!"- dijo muy animado Jazz Man, mientras mostraba a todos lo equipos. - "pero... este año tenemos a un nuevo integrante de las Bladebreakers, ella es una beyluchadora muy conocida en china, su país de origen, ella es Ileyse"- dijo mientras levantaba a la chica de cabello lila, quien se quedo muy sorprendida, no esperaba que la presentaran así. -"Bueno, y esa no es la única sorpresa, pues como acaban de escuchar, hay un nuevo equipo, ellos son los DEATH SHADOW... o bueno, dos de ellos, él es su capitán, Jareth Kirima y su hermana menor Misao Kirima, este es el equipo nacional de Nueva Zelanda un fuerte aplauso para ellos"- Jazz Man casi se quedaba sin aliento, en ese momento...

-"Muy bien chicos, dense la mano por favor"- indico el señor D a los integrantes de los equipos; todos se saludaron, excepto Jareth quien miraba muy interesado a una chica de cabello lila sujetado con una pinza, el cabello que caía de la "palmera" lo tenía acomodado hacia los lados, dando la paciencia de estar alborotado.; por un momento los ojos marrón de la chica se enfrentaron a los profundos ojos verdes de Jareth, entonces, como por una reacción inconsciente Kai se paro frente a Ileyse impidiendo que Jareth pudiera verla...

-"¿Kai?, ¿Qué pasa?"- pregunto Ileyse algo sorprendida de la reacción de su capitán

-"n...nada, solo... no lo se, reaccione así"- dijo secamente Kai y se alejo.

-"Que le pasa a tu capitán?, se ve algo confundido ¿no?"- pregunto Tala acercándose a la chica de cabello lila extendiéndole la mano.

-"Quizá, pero me agrado su reacción"- sonrió la chica mientras le daba la mano a Tala

-"¿Qué pasa hermano?, ¿es ella?"- preguntó Misao a Jareth, al ver que su hermano miraba a Ileyse

-"Si, ¿sabes?, esto esta muy aburrido, nos veremos en la habitación, debo informarle que ya la encontré, mientras, tu quédate aquí, representando al equipo"- dijo Jareth sin permitir a su hermana opinar, y se marcho, no sin antes verificar que era Ileyse a la chica que buscaban.

-"Muy bien, ahora tenemos otro anunció por parte del señor Dickenson, según sé, es... una sorpresa"- anunció Jazz Man; todos los reporteros se prepararon, mientras que los Bladebreakers, incluyendo a Ileyse, se habían puesto pálidos de solo saber que el señor Dickenson tenía una sorpresa.

-"¿Otra?"- dijeron a coro dejándose caer en las sillas, haciendo que el resto de los equipos se rieran, incluso la pequeña Misao se reía, tal parecía que sin su hermano era menos seria.

-"Jejejeje, bueno, tengo una gran sorpresa, en especial para los Bladebreakers"- Estos temblaban de solo saber que era para ellos la sorpresa, una les había bastado. -" bueno, la mayoría ya conoce a esta gran beyluchadora tan famosa en Nueva Zelanda, Silv..."- llamó a la chica quien gustosa subió al escenario. -" bueno, quiero anunciarles que ella también formara parte de los Bladebreakers"- dijo triunfante Dickenson mientras Silv hacia una V con los dedos saludando a los medios, Ileyse sonreía mientras que los demás estaban en el suelo, incluso Kai.

-"¿No les da gusto?"- pregunto con ingenuidad la chica de ojos verdes.

-"Si, no los ves?"- respondió Ileyse con algo de sarcasmo.

-"Jajajaja, sip, estan muertos de alegría."- dijo muy sonriente Silv mientras se sentaba junto a Ray; bueno, al parecer solo alguien no había notado la presencia de Silv, Max seguía mirando a Misao, quien de vez en cuando le regalaba una dulce sonrisa al chico güero; una vez terminada la entrevista, todos volvían a las habitaciones, dar entrevistas era muy cansado; Silv iba platicando con Ray cuando de pronto Voltea , se para en seco y comienza a reír.

-"¿Qué rayos te pasa?"- pregunto el moreno.

-" ^///^ Jejejeje, es que... se me había olvidado que Ileyse también es parte del equipo, jajajaja"- Silv estaba completamente roja; Ileyse solo suspiro y la tomo por los hombros guiándola a la habitación.

-"Eres un caso perdido, tendremos que trabajar con tu "perdida de memoria a corto plazo" ^_~"- le dijo muy contenta Ileyse mientras reían 

-"Se ve tan linda sonriendo ¿no Kai? "- pregunto Tala que estaba tras ellos

-"Eh?, ¿Qué quieres decir?"- pregunto Kai receloso.

-"nada, solo que se ve... linda, ¿no te recuerda a nadie especial?"- dijo Tala y sin despedirse se dirigió a su habitación.

-"¿Especial?... "- dijo en un murmullo. Al entra en la habitación, Silv pregunto donde dormiría, entonces Ileyse la guío al cuarto y le dijo que dormirían en la misma cama.

-"¿Y quien más duerme en esta habitación?"- pregunto la chica de cabello castaño y morado

-"Kai y Ray"- respondió Ileyse mientras se cambiaba 

-"R... Ray?" O///O- mientras que en la sala Kai le informaba a Ray que Silv dormiría en esa habitación.

-" S...Silv? O///O

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Vaya, vamos muy rápido, dos capítulos en estas vacaciones ^^, bueno, espero poder subir pronto otro cap.; mwajajaja, se acerca lo interesante. ¿qué hacia Ileyse en la abadía?, ¿por qué Silv viene de china?, ¿por qué misao tiene un hermano tan extraño?, ¿por qué Jareth miraba con interés a Ileyse?, ¿Ray y Silv se gustan?, ¿algún día Kai recordara a Ileyse?, ¿realmente Tala cree linda a Ileyse?, Uff!, casi me quedo sin aliento.

Misao: Niña, si sigues abriendo tanto tu bocota pronto contaras el fic ¬¬

A-Tala: _

Silv: ta-tararara!! Un capítulo más, no es una obra maestra pero bajo un látigo todo se ve lindo.

A-Tala: sh!!! No publiques nuestro secreto para hacerte escribir.

Misao: ¿cuál secreto?

Silv: Uno muy doloroso _

A-Tala: Jejejeje, olviden eso, bueno, aquí los agradecimientos: GRACIAS A: Pyro, tanks por dejar Review siempre. A mi sobrina Kororo, a Ludra, a Rika Himura, a toda la cyber familia ¬¬ que por cierto no entraron al concurso; bueno, tb muchas tanks a todos los que nos leen, aunque sea por descuido.

Sobre el concurso, bueno, ya tiene la descripción de misao y una más detallada de Ileyse; las aclaraciones son las siguientes:

+Ustedes pueden enviarme los dibujos por separado, es decir, primero uno y luego otro y así.

+Necesitare también el diseño de su personaje para los Death Shadow,.(debe ser sombrío (a))

+Necesito también su descripción psicológica y su ficha técnica (nombre, de donde viene, que le gusta, etc.)

+y contra quien quieren enfrentarse, equipo y miembro. 

+Recuerden, se enviaran al correo electrónico: phere_hiwatari@hotmail.com o en su defecto a sakura_midori@hotmail.com

Por favor, dense prisa, solo tiene hasta el cap. 7, y ya quiero ver ganadores esta semana. Bueno, feliz año nuevo y todos nuestros buenos deseos. No se pierdan el siguiente capitulo: "Sorpresas no tan gratas".

&&&&&


	6. Sorpresas no tan gratras

&&&&&&&&&

MWAJAJAJAJAJA, volvimos, más locas, más alegres; sorry _ ando Marihuana, bueno, sexto cap. Por fin.

Silv: A-Tala, ¿qué es eso?(señala un costal que se mueve)0_0

Misao: ¿A quien secuestraste esta vez? U_U

A-Tala: a nadie, solo lo tome prestado XP, es solo un momento, es para dar los nombres de los ganadores del concurso de dibujo

Silv: ¬¬ si, ya era mucho si...

A-Tala: por favor Silv, cállate.

??: ahuhenme, hahenme, hahaaa, hihei!!!

A-Tala: Toma un chocolate y cállate el resto del fic, bueno, disfruten el cap.

****

Tan iguales, tan diferentes.

Capitulo 6: Sorpresas no tan gratas.

Silv jugaba con sus dedos algo nerviosa, así que decidió darse un baño.

-"Ileyse, ¿puedes avisarles a los chicos que no entren, que me estoy bañando?"- pidió la chica de ojos verdes

-"esta bien, ahora vuelvo"- Ileyse salió de la habitación dirigiéndose a la sala donde estaban Ray, muy nervioso (Silv: se ve divino!!!!! n///n Misao y A-Tala: ¬¬' ), Tyson, tragando un plato de bocadillos, Max y Kenny viendo el vídeo de la entrevista, y misteriosamente Max se sonrojo cuando vio a Misao en el vídeo; y claro, Kai en un rincón buscando algo en un libro grueso de pasta negra de cuero y filos dorados; la chica se acerco a Ray - "Silv se esta bañando, no vayan a entrar, ¿escuchaste Kai?"- pero no recibió respuesta del chico bicolor, se acerco a donde él y se recargo levemente en su hombro, notando que estaba dormido, la chica sonrío con dulzura quitándose la gabardina negra que traía sobre su Pijama favorita, de seda de color negro; colocándosela al chico pálido y volviendo a entrar a la habitación; al cabo de un rato, entro Kai dejando la gabardina en la cama de Ileyse y sonriéndole levemente mientras entraba al baño a cambiarse, poco despues entro Ray quien sonrió nerviosamente al ver al par de chicas acostadas en su cama, pero en especial al mirar a una de bellos ojos verdes que se clavaron en los ojos miel del chico chino, agacho la mirada y paso al baño; una vez todos listos, Silv hablo...

-"Bueno chicos si vamos a compartir el cuarto"- dijo Silv en un tono hasta amenazante ahora que ya no estaba tan nerviosa - "ASESINARÉ A CUALQUIERA QUE ME DESPIERTE ANTES DE LAS 8:00 AM!!!"- les advirtió con una mirada asesina.

-"Y yo te vigilaré niña… tu sonrojo me parece sospechoso ¬_¬"- Ileyse la miraba inquisitivamente

-"Esteee…. Hasta mañana ^^'"- la chica de cabello castaño se hizo bola acaparando todas las cobijas, Ray se puso rojo al ver como la chica evitaba el tema y Kai le dio un codazo leve.

-"Dormir me parece una buena idea"- dijo finalmente Ray rompiendo el silencio

-"Ok, pero safo de apagar la luz."- Silv se puso la almohada sobre la cabeza.

-"Ni me miren, yo la apague ayer"- Dijo Ileyse inmediatamente metiéndose a la cama y peleando con Silv por las cobijas

-"Safo yo también"- Ray no tardó nada….. –"Vas tu Kai ^^."

Kai solo lo volteó a ver con una mirada asesina, no dijo nada, ni hizo algún otro gesto….. Ray se puso de pie y apagó la luz sin quejarse ni tantito (Silv: provechito, me lo maltratan T_T, A-Tala y Misao: y porque no te paraste tu?, Silv: ne! No lo quiero tanto) poco a poco se fueron quedando dormidos; y así la primera noche de Silv en los Bladebreakers fue tranquila; los días pasaron rápido entrenando y divirtiéndose, en los ratos libres, Max buscaba a Misao por todo el hotel encontrándola de vez en cuando y siguiendola, de vez en cuando Max invitaba a Misao a tomar un café o pasear por el centro, y platicaban "largamente", pues la mayor parte del tiempo ambos estaban callados y mirandose, y al parecer a Misao le simpatizaba mucho el chico güero... por otro lado, tres chicos habían fortalecido su amistad en esos cuatro días, Silv, Ileyse y Ray, se habían vuelto muy unidos en poco tiempo y pasaban largas horas platicando y riendo, aunque de ellos la más seria era Ileyse, que casi nunca hablaba de ella, o que solía solo mirar como Ray y Silv conversaban, muchas veces ella prefería ir a visitar a Tala, pero eran buenos amigos, Kai seguía tratando de recordar a Ileyse con quien de vez en cuando chocaba, pero Tyson por el contrario de los demás, no tenía en nada que ocupar su tiempo, así que decidió ir a pasear por la ciudad conociendo muchos restaurantes; al parecer todo iba bien, pero... al quinto día sucedió algo que cambiaría el rumbo de algunas cosas...

********

-"¿¡¡QUIEN QUIERE UNOS DELICIOSOS PANECILLOS TOSTADOS CON MANTEQUILLA, UN JUGO DE NARANJA RECIÉN EXPRIMIDO 100% NATURAL Y UN REFRESCANTE VASO DE LECHE!!?"- Silv comenzó a despertar a todos con un gran animo 

-"Por Dios Silvery…. Son las 6:00 a.m.!!"- Dijo Kenny dándose una vuelta.

-"Nogh abuuuelorg… hoy no quiedo pgacticar"- Tyson no dio mas señales de vida mas que esa frase apenas entendible.

-"Mamá apaga la luz…no quiero ir a la escuela"- murmuró el rubio.

-"Imposible, bueno… ellos se lo pierden"- Les dijo la chica de ojos verdes a sus compañeros que se tomaban las cosas mas enserio.

-"tranquila Silv, ahora veras"- Ileyse le guiñó un ojo, en ese momento entro Kai en la habitación

-"De acuerdo… los despertaré yo!"- Kai se veía enfadado…-" No quiero que nos derroten esa bola de antisociales darks."

-"uy si lo oyera Max"- le susurró Ileyse a Silv quien se comenzó a reír "disimuladamente"

En ese momento se escucharon unos golpes contra el suelo y paredes…"AUCH!! KAI! ERES UN INCIVILIZADO!!","AY!!! ASI NO VOY A PODERME PARAR","SON UNA BOLA DE FLOJOS"….. etc. Y los chicos salieron semi-dormidos al final de la fila salió Kai con una sonrisa de victoria.

-"Ves Silvery…. Como SI es posible"- dijo el chico pálido en un tono despectivo 

-"GR!!!"- Silvery estuvo a punto de lanzársele encima pero Ray la detuvo –"argh!! Yo le enseño a ese sangrón."- Silv realmente estaba molesta, no le agradaba en lo más mínimo esa actitud antipatía por parte del capitán del equipo; de pronto un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, pudo sentir claramente que alguien la miraba hasta cierto punto con rencor, no pudo voltear a ver quien era, en ese momento...

-"Silv… así es Kai… hagas lo que hagas seguirá siendo un antipático".- Tyson debió haber estado muy confiado para haber dicho eso… pues Kai estaba apunto de golpearlo pero...

-"Como si tu fueras Mister Simpatía! * Non est plus qui un enfant arrogant et mal élevé"- Ileyse intervino defendiendo a Kai, lo cual hizo que Tyson de desconcertara…. y a juzgar por lo mal que había sonado la frase de la chica cualquiera hubiera jurado que realmente estaba enfadada. ( * no eres más que un niño petulante y maleducado)

Max y Kenny estaban simplemente demasiado dormidos como para darse cuenta de lo que pasaba… además el desayuno estaba rico (Silv y A-Tala: Claro!! Lo cocinamos nosotras ^^ Misao: Presumidas!) Ray finalmente soltó a Silv y trató de intervenir en el mini conflicto calmándolos; Ileyse miraba a Tyson de manera reprobatoria mientras Kai la miraba entre sorprendido y agradecido, Tyson seguía muy impresionado de la reacción de su compañera, Ray no sabía que hacer y la tensión era tal que incluso hizo despertar a Max y a Kenny, en ese momento Silv intervino gritando...

-"GUERRA DE ALMOHADAS!!!"- Silv saltó sobre el sillón y le lanzó un cojín a Tyson en la cara.

-"Ya verás maldita bastardaaaaa!!"- el chico agredido tomó el mismo cojín y se lo lanzó a la agresora pero Silv alcanzó a esquivarla y le dio a Kai, a Silv se le hizo divertido y comenzó a lanzar almohadas a cualquier cosa en movimiento, dándole (al menos) 3 veces a Kai; quien ya se había desesperado y decidió seguirles el juego lanzándole fuertemente una almohada a Silv quien lo esquivo al tropezarse con la pantunfla de alguien haciendo que la almohada le diese en la cara a Ileyse que tenía a Tyson en el piso cubierto de cojines, la chica de cabello lila tomo un cojín y se lanzo sobre Kai tirándolo sobre Tyson; Kai no dejaba de reírse mientras les seguía el juego sin tener siquiera una pizca de piedad por las chicas que estaban bajo una montaña de almohadas ahogándose de la risa(A-Tala: Niéguenmelo, Kai se ve divino ^///^), Ray aún trataba de detenerlos hasta que una almohada lo golpeó en la frente y entró también. Kenny trato de evitarlos, si un almohadado le rompía los lentes rodarían las cabezas; y Max, bueno Max no planeaba quedarse ahí nada más así que en su primera oportunidad tomó una almohada y se la lanzó a Ray. Resumiéndolo todo en 2 palabras…. "mucho desmadre ^^"

Después de una media hora los chicos estaban exhaustos todos tirados en el suelo y jadeando.

-"no….*puff puff* puedo creerlo"- dijo Max jadeando, -"cinco días desde que Silv se nos unió y no hemos hecho mas que tonterías."

-"pero a poco no es genial"- dijo la susodicha sonriendo.

-"algún día te mataré, a ti y a Tyson"- murmuró Ileyse en un hilo de voz, los tres chicos se echaron a reír.

-"yo no los entiendo"- Kenny tenía una mirada confusa (A-Tala: como se puede saber si ni siquiera se le ven los ojos!!? Silv y Misao se encogen de hombros ) –"si alguien me amenazara así yo no me reiría."

-"vamos jefe! Es solo un juego!"- como de costumbre, el muchacho moreno se veía animado.

-"Deberíamos parar todos estos juegos y comenzar a entrenar."- Kai había retomado el control y la compostura - "quiero mantener el título de campeón intacto."

-"Esta bien"- respondieron todos

Los 7 chicos se levantaron del piso, ligeramente adoloridos, mientras cada uno iba por sus blades y las chicas recogían el desorden a toda velocidad, ayudadas por Ray (Misao: no lo digas Silv!! Se lo que piensas!! Silv: pe-pero!; A-Tala: aquí viene ¬¬ ; Silv: es taaaaan lindo!) así después de relativamente poco tiempo la habitación estaba razonablemente limpio.

-"Bien! A la carga!"- gritó el chico rubio

-"bromeas verdad"- respondió Ray –"nosotros, los únicos que parecen tener un sentido del oren aquí (Ileyse, Silv y él) seguimos en pijamas"- realmente se veían graciosos, Silv traía una Pijama de shorts y playera de tirantes en color azul, estaba completamente desaliñada , pero muy divertida, mientras que Ray Traía una playera larga de color blanco y un pantalón de franela color gris; y a Ileyse su pijama negra le resbalaba de un hombro dándole la apariencia de una pequeña niña.

-"lo que tal vez nos quita lo de ordenados ^^"- la chica de pelo castaño no tardó en responder.

-"no me ayudes ¬¬"-

-"pues… que yo sepa no lo estoy haciendo ^^'"

-"bueno, si se van a arreglar háganlo pronto"- Tyson, Kenny, Max, Kai y por supuesto Dizzy estaban impacientes.

Los tres entraron a la habitación y luego Ray salió avergonzado –"¿chicos, me puedo cambiar en la otra habitación?."

-"como sea, pero que sea rápido."

Un rato después ya todos estaban listos para irse, Max se asomó por la ventana y notó que hacía un clima terrible, el día estaba gris y brumoso, parecía que empezaría a llover en cualquier momento

-"será mejor que se cancele el entrenamiento de hoy chicos, miren el cielo"- todos se asomaron por la ventana.

-"De ninguna forma, ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo, y algunos no estan en muy buena forma que digamos ¬¬"- reprochó el chico de cabello bicolor.

-"Max tiene razón señor sabelotodo"- dijo Tyson, -"si llueve o hace mas frío todos podríamos enfermar."

-"Exacto, y creo que sería peor enfermarnos, ya que habríamos de cancelar mas de un entrenamiento"- Dizzy, como siempre, tenía un argumento excelente.

-"Bien genios"- Kai se había puesto de mal humor –"¿entonces que sugieren que hagamos?, el único disco cercano está al aire libre."

-"porque no descansar un poco?"- sugirió la chica de ojos verdes que estaba acostada en un sillón

-"Silv, te he dicho lo floja que eres?"- respondió Ileyse fríamente

-"un par de veces ^^ jajajaja"

-"por mi no hay ningún inconveniente de quedarnos aquí."- repuso Tyson -"E incluso podríamos ir a comer al restaurante del hotel"

-"Son igualitos ¬¬ par de flojos, pero tienen razón, no tenemos nada para hacer de comer"- comento Ileyse sentándose junto a Tyson

-"No suena del todo mal, hace días que no comemos más que cosas sanas"- repuso el chico güero -"Un día de estos el aire va a llevarme si sigo comiendo la comida ligth de Silv u_u'"

-"Es cierto, tengo ganas de un enorme bistec"- comento el pequeño Kenny

-"Y yo de unas papás al horno"- comento el chico bicolor con algo de gracia.

-"esta decidido, iremos al restaurante"- grito Tyson en un ataque de euforia; todos bajaron a comer y en el camino se toparon con Mariah, ella los saludo muy alegre, pero al llegar a Ray saludo rápidamente y salió corriendo, llevaba días haciendo eso, no hacia más que evitar al chico de ojos color miel, cosa que tenia muy preocupado a Ray, una vez en el restaurante comieron muy a gusto, y por primera vez Tyson tuvo que comportarse...

-"No te atrevas Tyson, para eso sirven los cubiertos ¬¬"- reprocho la chica de cabello lila al moreno que estaba apunto de comer como era su costumbre

-"pebo, abi cobo yob"- respondio el moreno

-"Y no se habla con la boca llena"- Silv le dio un zape que le removió las neuronas (Silv y A-Tala: Somos geniales ^o^ ) despues de eso y de que terminaran el delicioso postre regresaron a su habitación a hacer nada, y a Ray se le ocurrió algo...

-"Es más chicas! Porque no... Ahora que tenemos tiempo vemos si podemos hacer una comida deliciosa para mañana!"- Ray estaba realmente entusiasmado con la idea. Kai solo gruñía no le agradaba del todo haber perdido otro día de entrenamiento

-"De acuerdo"- Silv se acercó a su mochila y sacó un pequeño libro –"aquí hay un buen recetario… una nunca sabe"

-"chica prevenida vale por dos"- Ileyse guiñó un ojo. mientras decidían que iban a preparar el resto del equipo veía un poco de televisión y platicaban.

-"Supongo que ustedes si se han dado cuenta"- Kenny comentó –"casi no hemos sabido nada de los Death Shadow "

-"No, solo hemos visto a esa chica"- El chico de ojos marrón se quedó pensando. -"¿Cómo es que se llamaba?"

-"Misao"- contestó Max un poco enfadado

-"AH CLARO!! Para cualquier duda favor de preguntarle a Maxie".- Tyson lo observaba de una forma divertida.

-"ja,ja lo que pasa es que estas celoso"- Dizzy no pudo evitar el comentario

-"Y porque habría de estarlo ¬¬?"- replico molesto el moreno 

-"No sé… "- dijo Silv desde la cocina -"Quizá por que Max es lindo y tu no"

-"Se toman todo esto muy a la ligera"- Kai tenía de nuevo ese aire misterioso; - "Max, que tanto sabes de esa chica… Misao."

-"Pues la verdad no mucho… solo sé que su hermano la crió y que ella esta como suplente en su equipo, bueno, he hablado pocas veces con ella, la mayoría de las veces me evita, pero cuando platicamos…. Pues… bueno." - el chico rubio estaba completamente rojo.-" me pierdo en la conversación viendo sus ojos."

-"k...ja…JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!- Los chicos se soltaron a carcajadas, Incluso el serio de Kai.

**** en la cocina:

-"Que opinan de una Lasaña?"- Preguntó Ileyse

-"a mi me gusta ^^"- dijo Ray

-"a mi también, es más de hecho no conozco a nadie que le disguste."- comento alegre y algo sonrojada la chica de ojos verdes cuando Ray le sonrió y sin querer toco su mano al tomar el recetario -"Bien… entonces vamos a necesitar esto.".- Silvery buscó la página en el recetario y de la dio a Ray. –"¿podrías conseguirnos esto?"

-"Claro ^^"- Respondió amablemente aunque en realidad no quería salir con ese clima tan feo..

-"RAY!! NO TE ATREVAS A SALIR SIN LA CHAQUETA!"- le gritó Ileyse justo antes de que él saliera. Silvery estaba a punto de gritarlo también pero ella le ganó

-""tal vez,"" - pensó -""estoy aquí haciendo solo un mal tercio, ellos se quieren y yo no debería hacerme ilusiones."" –se entristeció un poco.

-"Estas bien amiga?"- le preguntó Ileyse 

-"Sip, yo siempre estoy bien"- La sonrisa de Silv no era del todo sincera pero al menos la convenció.

-"entonces, ¿te molesta si voy a entrenar al gimnasio?"- pregunto la chica de cabello lila a Silv, esta negó con la cabeza y la chica entro a su habitación saliendo cinco minutos despues vestida con un short un poco holgado, una playera de manga corta color verde muy claro con gorra , unos tenis calcetas dobladas y los brazos vendados.- "Bueno, Ray tardara un poco, así que no tardo"- la chica salió de la habitación dejando a Silv, quien dejo escapar una lagrima...

&&&&&&&&&&&

Ray bajó al lobby del hotel, se preguntaba que pasaba con Mariah, ya habían sido varias veces que la veía… pero ella lo evitaba, huía de él y se escondía; quizá el había hecho algo para que se enfadara… pero no recordaba nada, entonces que le estaba pasando!?

&&&&&&&&&&&

mientras tanto Ileyse estaba en el gimnasio entrenando, era buena en las artes marciales, su abuelo la había instruido bien, ya se había cansado así que decidió tirarse en el piso del gimnasio, cerro los ojos y comenzó a recordar algo.

-" descuida, veras que lo pagara caro, yo me encargo de eso"-

-"pero... es muy peligroso, ¿y si fallas?"

-"nunca fallare, no mientras sea por ti"

en ese momento el chico pelirrojo de los Demolition Boys entro y se sentó junto a ella...

-"¿en que piensas?"-

-"En Ray"- respondió la chica como si nada

-"Ya veo, debes quererlo mucho"- comento Tala algo ¿molesto?

-"Si, a decir verdad, me gusta, pero yo a él no, tu sabes, cosas de la vida"- la chica le guiño un ojo y salió de la habitación dejando extrañado al pelirrojo; al llegar con Silv...

-"Ray no ha llegado?"-

-"no, y pronto lloverá"- repuso Silv mirando a la ventana

-"ahora vuelvo, voy a buscarlo"- Ileyse salió de la habitación sonriéndole a Silv que ya estaba en pijama y haciendo un trabajo en un cuaderno &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Unos minutos después, cuando regresaba de la tienda con todos los ingredientes en una bolsa mediana se encontró con la chica de cabello rosa; ella estaba sentada en el recibidor leyendo algunas revistas, probablemente esperando a alguien.

-"Hey"!- Ray la sorprendió desde atrás.

-"Ray!!?"- Mariah trató de levantarse e irse pero él la detuvo, abrazándola.

-"Mariah, debo hablar contigo"- le dijo suavemente. Mariah cerró los ojos y una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, Ray se sorprendió al ver esta reacción. –"que pasa?, porqué has derramado una lágrima?."- Mariah evitaba su mirada a toda costa; con un nudo en la garganta le dijo "perdóname"

-"Perdóname Ray."- Su voz apenas se escuchaba, era solo un hilo de voz, quebrada y aguda, como si evitara llorar.

-"Pero que pasa.. Mariah.. tu no me has hecho nada que deba perdonarte."

En ese momento lee entro con un par de tazas de café –"Mariah, ¿Ray?, que pasa aquí hermano?"

-"Oh Lee!"- Mariah se soltó de los brazos de Ray y se apoyó en el pecho de Lee quien acababa de dejar las tazas en una mesita de servicio que alguien había dejado ahí, el la abrazó tiernamente y le susurró algo al oído; la chica tomó aire y miró a Ray, esta vez, sus ojos se encontraron, Ray estaba desconcertado.

-""Por favor Dios… que no sea lo que pienso… por favor…""- pensaba el chico de ojos amarillos.

-"Ray.. yo… creo que tu debes saberlo…. Lee… bueno, tu sabes que significas mucho para mí"- Con cada palabra que decía, la voz de la chica comenzaba a opacarse, se notaba que le dolía decir esas palabras; los ojos de Ray estaban perdidos, sabía que había algo malo… Mariah solía ser una chica alegre, él la conocía… ¡CRECIERON JUNTOS!.. esto no le podía estar pasando, no en ese momento… no debía. –" Ray, tu me cuidaste cuando éramos pequeños, me enseñaste y fuimos los mejores amigos... y... lo seguimos siendo... pero... cuando te marchaste, fue Lee quien me cuido y quien me apoyo en todo momento, y yo... yo...Yo amo a Lee.."- Eso fue todo, Mariah bajó la mirada y Ray quedó destrozado, estaba ahí de pie, con una bolsa de super a su lado, frente a él estaba su querida Mariah quien ahora estaba con su casi hermano.

-"Ray, lo siento hermano se que debimos decírtelo antes pero…"- Lee no pudo terminar la oración, pues Ray salió corriendo por la entrada, sin mirar atrás, las gotas de lluvia le golpeaban la cara, los hombros, la espalda y le dolían, pero no eran nada a comparación del golpe que acababa de recibir, siguió corriendo con los ojos cerrados, realmente no le importaba lo que pasara; de pronto algo frente a él lo detuvo, había golpeado a alguien, frente a él, una aturdida Ileyse se levantaba lentamente.

-"Ouch, lo siento yo estaba distraída y..."- Ileyse levantó la mirada y lo que vio no fue a alguna joven o señor desconocido, sino a su querido amigo Ray, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y evitándola con la mirada… -"Ray…"- 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

FIIIIN DE EPISODIO!!!

Silv: MWAJAJAJAJAJA KAZAKI ATACA DE NUEVO!

A-Tala: eres una egocéntrica, tu no hiciste todo el trabajo.

Misao: además siempre te tardas un montón en enviar tu parte.

Silv: bien.. acaban de bajar mi Autoestimómetro 5 grados… gracias! Pero de todos modos me enorgullece ^^

Misao: Autoestimómetro?? Sho quiero uno de esos…

Silv: Te lo vendo en 3,000 varos ^_~

Misao: olvídalo

Silv: Ratas!

A-Tala: Bah! No tienen remedio!! Bueno muchas gracias a mi sobrina Yagh Tao, a Javi-chan, a Pyro-chan, a Ludra, a Rika Himura y a todos los que nos leen

A-Tala, Misao y Silv: No olviden dejar su REVIEW (se supone que es un mensaje subliminal el ponerlo en mayúsculas así que … dejen un revieeeeeeeew!!) jajaja es muy importante su opinión ^^

??: ma demene malir!!!, demamhenme ahuhenme!!!

A-Tala: Jejejeje, se me había olvidado, para dar los nombres de los ganadores del concurso de dibujo traje a... (desata el costal, saca a lo que esta dentro y lo des amordaza) mi querido Pyro-chan, mi sobrino consentido, por favor lee los resultados n_n

Pyro: (aun molesto por como lo trataron) ejem, ejem, los ganadores del concurso de dibujo son: ¡Yagh Tao!, ¡Javi-chan! Y.... ¿YO?!!!!!!, gane?, de verdad gane?, o publico mío, los amo, gracias, gracias, sin ustedes...(A-Tala le da un golpe y lo noquea)

Silv: Así esta mejor

Misao: Que sobrino tan encantador ¬¬

A-Tala: jejeje, bueno, no olviden leer próximamente nuestro séptimo cap. Titulado: "La invitación al baile...¿cuál baile?


	7. La invitación al baile

****

Tan iguales, tan diferentes

Capítulo 7: "¡¡Invitación al baile!!......¿CUAL BAILE?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

HOLAAA!!!!!, volvimos, este cap. Es casi en su totalidad hecho por Rika (casi, por un par de mis entrometidos comentarios); bueno, que lo disfruten.

Silv: ^///^si espero que les guste, estoy muy orgullosa de él.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-"Ray…".- Ileyse susurró en un tono suave, -"¿Qué ocurre"- Ray solo giró la cabeza, evitando la mirada de Ileyse y corrió hacia el hotel, Ileyse lo siguió corriendo. –RAY!! RAY! Detente!, por favor Ray!"- y lo encuentra acurrucado bajo un árbol, llorando... 

-"¿Ray?, ¿qué pasa? "- se sienta a lado suyo; Ray tiene la cara entre las rodillas y no voltea a ver a la chica quien lo mira con preocupación y ternura. -" Ray... sé que apenas nos conocimos, pero... quiero que sepas que... que puedes contar conmigo; y ¿sabes?, no me gusta verte así, ¿Quieres contarme lo que te sucedió?- le sujeta un hombro a Ray, este se mueve y dice muy bajo 

-"No, no quiero recordar esas palabras"- vuelve a agacharse - "Vete por favor." - El chico chino seguía llorando, pero Ileyse no se movió 

-"Eso nunca!, tal vez no me quieras decir nada, pero no te dejare solo en ese estado, eso hacen los amigos, siempre estan contigo cuando lo s necesitas, y siempre confían uno en el otro, o ¿qué?, ¿a caso no me dijiste que éramos amigos?, ¿Ray?"- la voz de la chica sonaba dulce pero a la vez triste; Ray se levanta También Ileyse y él la mira a los ojos, le sonríe y la braza, ella se pone roja, pero le devuelve el abrazo, y Ray le cuenta lo que siente por Mariah y lo que ella le acaba de decirle; ella lo mira y le sonríe, y dice algo que deja pensando Ray (¿Ray piensa tratándose de asuntos del corazón?) 

-"¿Sabes? Ray, cuando amas a una persona, lo más importante es que esa persona sea feliz, por que al verla sonreír, sientes que tu también eres feliz; me parece que deberías alegrarte por Mariah y Lee, quizá te lastime verlos juntos, pero, ¿no lo recompensaría el ver a la persona que amas sonreír?" -. La chica fijo su mirada en el cielo y en las cristalinas gotas de lluvia, como si ella supiera perfectamente de lo que hablaba

-"Si, tienes razón"- Dijo Ray finalmente al ver a la chica; se levantan y corren de vuelta al hotel, pues ahora llueve más.

Ambos entran corriendo, pues la lluvia es tan fuerte que comienza a doler, entran al cuarto del hotel y pasan desapercibidos frente a unos distraídos Tyson, Max y Kenny (por supuesto, no olvidemos a Dizzy) que estaban viendo un (esperamos ¬¬) entretenido programa, entraron a su habitación, mojados y riendo, Ileyse entró al baño y dejó la puerta abierta mientras buscaba una toalla; por primera vez desde que se conocieron Ray miró bien a Ileyse quien solo traía su playera verde completamente pegada al cuerpo al igual que su short, Ray se sonrojó un poco e Ileyse le lanzó una toalla a la cara, ambos riéndose. De repente una cara familiar se asomó un poco, no se habían dado cuenta de que Silvery estaba en la habitación, ella miró a Ileyse, luego a Ray, después otra vez a Ileyse y levantó una ceja de forma sospechosa

-"Se…ven horribles"- dijo en un murmuro grave; Ileyse y Ray soltaron una carcajada

-"es que no te has visto en el espejo últimamente verdad!!?"- le dijo Ileyse en un tono irónico, Ray solo rió por lo bajo; Silv se levantó un pocote la silla, se vio en el espejo del baño, había olvidado bañarse, estaba despeinada, cara de modorra y tinta de pluma en su rostro, pero quería estar segura y trató de inclinarse un poco mas…

-"A LA MADREE!!!!"- la silla de Silvery se volteó, la chica trató de caer de la forma mas decente posible, pero pisó la pluma que estaba utilizando y se resbaló hacia atrás, la silla cayó sobre ella y para finalizar la regla de metal que tenía sobre la mesa resbaló y cayó sobre su cabeza. –"aaaaaay…. --_--" - la vocecita de Silv sonaba como si hubiera sido una babosada, en ese momento comenzó a reír, Ileyse y Ray no pudieron contenerse y soltaron la carcajada, Max, Tyson, Kenny y Kai abrieron la puesta alarmados por el golpe, y al encontrarse a Silv en una pose tan cómica, comenzaron a reír también incluso Kai se rió con ganas, las risas cesaron cuando alguien llamó a la puerta, Kai fue a abrir mientras Ray ayudaba a Silv a levantarse.

-"¿Puedo saber que es tan gracioso Chicos?"- Preguntó el Señor Dickenson, Los muchachos salieron a recibirlo y vieron que con él se encontraban parte de los equipos, Misao iba con ellos, Tyson le explica la causa de las risas y Silvery esta toda roja, pero con una graaaaan sonrisa (Silv: de esas que asustan a la gente… así!! *sonrisa sádica* Misao: Ay Dios! A-Tala: Silv, te he dicho cuanto te quiero?? ^^', Silv: varias veces XD) Ray se asoma por la puerta evitando la extraña sonrisa de Silv, ve a Mariah y a Lee, solo les sonríe y ellos le regresan la sonrisa.

-"Bien chicos"- Dijo el señor D. a los equipos -"ahora les diré porque les pedí que vinieran; le hago entrega a todos los representantes de los equipos esta invitación"- Sacó un pequeño sobre azul con adornos plateados, se veía realmente importante, todos los capitanes se acercaron y los recibieron, como todos se pueden imaginar lo abrieron con impaciencia; la invitación decía así:

"a todos los equipos de beyluchadores invitados al torneo neozelandés, por medio de esta carta nos permitimos invitarlos a ustedes al gran baile organizado por la BBA en honor de el ya mencionado torneo; este baile se realizara en el centro de negocios del centro de la ciudad, en una semana exactamente; así que esperamos tengan listos sus vestidos de gala. 

Atte: director general de la BBA en Nueva Zelanda"

Se escucho un "WOOOOOOOOOOW" general, los chicos estaban un poco desconcertados, pero las chicas (sip, DIZZY también) sonreían entusiasmadas, Ileyse, tenía una expresión de "ay no!"

-"Porque la expresión Ileyse?"- Preguntó Kai extrañado. –"deberías estar emocionada."

-"No me gustan esos eventos, son aburridos"- Ileyse lo dijo con un tono insólitamente frío. –"Me voy a la habitación."

***** un ratito después.

-"Hola Ileyse".- Silv entró a la habitación igual de fofa que como la habían encontrado, (Silv: SI! Haha! Salí en fachas!!, A-Tala: yo no estaría orgullosa de eso, Misao: aunque… explica las caras de desconcierto de los otros equipos…..) –"Voy a entrar a bañarme, si no entro ahora nunca se me secará el cabello."

-"Esta bien, haz lo que quieras"- Ileyse estaba distraída escribiendo una carta.

Unos minutos después Ray y Kai entraron hablando a la habitación, Ray comenzó a abrir la puerta del baño, seguía volteado, hablando con Kai e Ileyse trató de avisarle que Silv estaba adentro, pero apenas logro murmurar algo así como "Silv... baño... en" Ninguno de los dos entendió lo que dijo así que cuando Ray volteó a ver el baño se encontró con una despistada Silv de espaldas, con la toalla enredada y cepillándose su largo cabello. Oyó el sobresalto de Ray e inmediatamente le lanzó una pantufla –aieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!.

-"yo… yo no.. accidente…sabía!!! Espera!!!! OUCH!!!"- Ray retrocedió completamente rojo, pero pisó el mismo lápiz que se le cayó a Silv y tropezó con la cara en el suelo, Ileyse y Kai trataban de aguantarse las carcajadas mientras una indignada Silvery cerraba la puerta de golpe. Ileyse y Kai estaban rojos de la Risa y cuando Silvery salió Ray aún estaba en el piso, tan rojo que hubiera podido suplir a Rodolfo el reno; Silv le tendió la mano para que se levantase.

-"Hey! No te preocupes, ya había terminado, solo me recogía el pelo, tranquilízate."- Silv trató de tranquilizar al preocupado chico.

-"de acuerdo"- respondió éste aun rojo, -"me voy a dormir ^^'"

Silvery salió de la habitación y comenzó a regañar a Tyson, Max y Kenny por haberse pasado todo el día viendo televisión.

-"Y que esperabas que hiciéramos!?"- Preguntó el chico moreno indignado.

-"Para empezar recoger su desastre!"- Silvery señalaba un montón de palomitas regadas al lado del cojín.

-"Bah, esta bien."- Tyson se levantó molesto y comenzó a recoger

-"Y USTEDES DOS NO SE SALVAN!!"- la chica de cabello castaño señaló a May y Kenny que intentaban escabullirse, 

-"Rayos!"

Kai se encontraba viendo por la ventana, con un aire de preocupación.

-"Pasa algo Kai?"- preguntó Ileyse entre un bostezo.

-"Me preocupa el clima, esta empeorando, al parecer va a ser una noche muy fría"- un pequeño copo de nieve entró por la ventana y le cayó al muchacho en la punta de la nariz.

-"Será mejor que durmamos de una vez, así tendremos más energías mañana."- dijo con dulzura la chica.- "Ahora a descansar joven Hiwatari"

-"esta bien "- dijo simplemente el chico son una leve sonrisa en los labios.

-"Wou"- Silv (que tenía la oreja de Tyson en su mano derecha) junto con el resto del equipo miraban incrédulos a Kai -"¿Cómo puede Ileyse convencerlo así?"- Todos se encogen de hombros.

**

-"Bueno chicos y chicas hasta mañana"- Max se despidió con una caravana.

-"No seas payaso"- Tyson lo jaló de la camisa mientras Kenny reía por lo bajo.

-"ADIOOOOOOOOOOOS!!! X3"- El chico Rubio (arrastrado por Tyson) comenzó a gritar como niño pequeño. Mientras Ileyse y Silvery entraban a su habitación divertidas.

Ray y Kai ya estaban adentro, peleándose por un cobertor, Ileyse se metió en su cama acomodándose y Silvery.. bueno Silv hizo un poco de tiempo "fingiendo" que acomodaba el buró… pero cuando Ileyse estaba apunto de dormirse.

-"KAWABONGAAAA!!!! XD"- Silv saltó de bomba sobre la cama, haciendo volar a Ileyse.

-"HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! ¿QUE TE OCURRE!!!!!?"

-"AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ"

-"ESTATE QUIETA POR UN SEGUNDO 2

"

-"Bah, no tienes sentido del humor"- Silvery se acomodó en las colchas y se quedó dormida en segundos

-"Desgraciada ya que me estaba durmiendo"- Ileyse le dio una patada a Silv, esta solo movió la cabeza y dijo algo sin sentido –"como sea."

Mientras, Ray no dejaba de dar vueltas y se preguntaba que hubiera pasado si Silvery no hubiera estado lista en ese momento cuando Kai le dijo un poco enfadado.

-"no pasó a más, ella no esta molesta y tu no me dejas dormir , así que deja de MOVERTE!"- el bicolor le dio una pequeña patada y se durmió; mientras que el chico chino se quedo viendo un momento el rostro de Silv mientras dormía, noto que realmente era muy bonita y un leve color rojo aprecio en sus mejillas... la tormenta comenzó. 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A-Tala: y aquí esta el esperado séptimo capítulo!!!

Misao: Por favor díganle a Silvery que me de mas barato el autoestímetro.

Silv: pero ya te lo ofrecí mas barato! Solo $ 2,999

Misao: uy si, un peso, ahora si me convenciste.

A-Tala: compórtense!

Silv y Misao: aww….

Silv/Misao/A-Tala: y recuerden, quejas, sugerencias o traumas psicológicos al 1-800-DEJEN REVIEW!

A-Tala: muchas tanks a... Pyro, más Pyro, Rika Himura, Ludra y toda mi hermosa familia. No se pierdan el siguiente cap. "Recuerdos, tormentas y enfermedades"


	8. Tormentas, recuerdos y enfermedades

****

TAN IGUALES, TAN DIFERENTES

CAPITULO 7: RECUERDOS, TORMENTAS Y ENFERMEDADES.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hola, al fin, Cap 8, muy orgullosas de haber llegado tan lejos; pero bueno, no los aburro, aquí esta el cap.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-"No te preocupes, estarás bien para la prueba de hoy, yo te cuidare"- Un par de niños estaba en una de las frías y oscuras habitaciones de la abadía, y uno de ellos estaba cuidando a otro que se hallaba en la cama completamente cubierto bajo las sabanas, En ese momento Boris entro en la habitación de los pequeños

-"Muy bien, sal de aquí, necesito hablarle, a solas"- Dijo en un tono muy molesto, apretaba los puños y su ceño estaba fruncido

-" No!, no le volverás a poner una mano encima ¡NUNCA!"- el niño que estaba cuidando del otro se interpone entre Boris y el niño de la cama, es un pequeño de cabello bicolor, piel pálida y hermosos ojos color Marrón, en los cuales había odio

-"he dicho que salgas!"- grito Boris dándole una bofetada que lo tiro al suelo y lo saca arrastrando de la habitación, cierra la puerta y escucha un grito dentro de la habitación...

-"NOOOO!!; suéltame, me lastimas, por favor"- comenzó a llorar el pequeño dentro de la habitación- "déjame en paz, ya tienes lo que quieres, por favor, déjame... KAAIIIII!!!"- fue lo último que escucho el pequeño Kai

-"NOOOO!!!; abre maldito!!, abre ahora mismo, no te atrevas a hacerle daño, no vayas a lastimerle otra vez"- Kai golpeaba la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, mientras unas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas. -"abre... por favor, abre"- la puesta se abrió de golpe lanzando al pobre niño contra la pared, Boris apenas y volvió la mirada hacia el chico, quien tirado en el piso pudo ver la pequeña figura de su compañero tirada en el piso frío de la abadía, estaba inconsciente y con una herida en la espalda, una ira se apodero del pequeño quien salto sobre Boris, pero la diferencia era mucha y el pequeño Kai fue derribado fácilmente, el hombre lo arrastro hasta su habitación y pateando nuevamente al compañero de Kai lanzó a Kai a la cama... 

-"No vuelvas a faltarme al respeto o... ya sabes quien pagara por ello..."- levanto al pequeño niño que estaba en le piso y también lo lanzó a la cama, Kai intento hacerlo reaccionar, pero el pequeño apenas y respiraba. 

-"No, por favor, NOO!!!"- Kai estaba a punto de ver el rostro de su compañero cuando...

-"NOO!!!"- gritó el chico pálido mientras respiraba con dificultad y un sudor frío le cubría el rostro, entonces pudo ver a Ileyse acercarse a él y ponerle un paño húmedo en la frente.

-" Tranquilo Kai, debió ser una pesadilla que te ocasiono la fiebre, desde hace unas horas tu temperatura esta muy alta, igual que la de Silv"- suspiro la chica de cabello lila mientras miraba preocupada a su nueva amiga.

-"Eh?, y Ray?, y los demás, como estan?"- pregunto el capitán de los Bladebreakers

-"Ray esta con Max, Kenny y Tyson, al parecer ellos también estan enfermos, y no es raro, anoche cayo una nevada terrible, y el clima se enfrió bastante, fue un cambio muy brusco de temperatura... "

-"¿y tu?"

-"Yo estoy bien"- repuso la chica, pero Kai puso su mano en la frente de Ileyse y...

-"No estas bien, también tienes la temperatura un poco alta"

-"Pero al menos me puedo levantar, solo tengo que tomar un baño y estaré como nueva"- sonrió la chica quien tenía un muy leve color rosado en las mejillas debido a la fiebre, en ese momento entro Ray

-"¿cómo siguen tus pacientes?"- le sonrió

-"Kai ya despertó, ¿te molestaría cuidar de los chicos tu solo un momento?, es que... tengo que ir a ver al señor D y a los demás"

-"Eso te iba a pedir, pero creo que tu cuidaras mejor de lo demás, no te preocupes por los chicos, yo cuidare de ellos"-

-"Esta bien, pero te encargo en especial a Silv y a Kai, tienen muy alta la fiebre"- la chica le entrego el paño que acababa de retirar de la frente de Kai y salió de la habitación.

-"¿Cómo te sientes Kai?"- pregunto el chico chino

-"No lo se..."- repuso con tristeza el medio Japonés mientras una lagrima corría por su mejilla

-"¿Kai?, ¿Quieres hablar de eso con nosotros?"- pregunto un chico moreno que acababa de entrar en la habitación.

-"¿Tyson?, ¿Qué haces aquí?, deberías estar descansando"- le reprocho el chico chino

-"Lo sé, pero me preocupe cuando Kai gritó, entonces, ¿Quieres contarnos?"- pregunto el Moreno mientras se sentaba en la cama, a lado de Kai, quien le sonrió al moreno levemente y asintió con la cabeza

-"Quizá suene tonto, pero... parece que... recode algo de mi estancia en la abadía, aunque no sé si recordé o si fue una pesadilla, pero... fue tan real... estaba en una habitación, cuidando de alguien, no recuerdo bien quien era, quizá un compañero o un... amigo, por que me puse entre él y Boris, él me golpeo y me saco a rastras de ahí, luego un grito y..."- el chico bicolor se veía melancólico mientras les contaba su sueño; Mientras tanto, en el cuarto de Los Demolition Boys...

-"Ustedes son los últimos, los demás no estan graves, pero a ustedes no les hizo daño el frío"- comentó la chica de cabello lila a Bryan, quien estaba bebiendo café.

-"Claro, este frío no es nada en comparación con el que hace en Rusia, ¿lo recuerdas?"- Bryan miró a la chica, quien cerro los ojos como queriendo recordar

***********

-"Muy bien, entrégamelo ahora!"- grito un hombre alto de cabello morado y mirada fría

-"No!, Es lo único que me queda, el único recuerdo de mamá!"- replico una pequeña niña parada frente a él, hacía frío, estaba nevando, pero era mucho más fría la mirada de aquel hombre.

-"Ya te lo dije, ¡dámelo!, o te lo quitare a la fuerza"- la niña no presto atención a las amenazas y apretó entre sus manos el pequeño objeto. -"Tú lo pediste, LET IT RIP!!"- un trío de blades salió de la nada comenzando a destrozar a un blade de color rojo y morado que giraba frente a la niña

-"Mi blade!, no por favor detente..."- la pequeña apretaba fuertemente sus manos y unas lagrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas, la nieve comenzaba a cubrir los blades, pero eso no los detenía.

-"¡Basta!, ya esta destrozado"- Sonrió maliciosamente el hombre. -"Veo que no me lo entregaras por las buenas, así que..."- apretó los puños y... la fría nieve seguía cayendo... 

***********

-"Ileyse?"- pregunto con una voz dulce el capitán de los DB al ver que una lagrima corría por la mejilla de la chica. -"¿qué pasa?, Estas bien?"

-"No, no mientras cada noche nevada este ahí su recuerdo, el maldito recuerdo de la abadía!"- le chica estaba llorando y apretaba los puños fuertemente, de pronto, un par de brazos la estrecharon con dulzura contra el pecho del chico pelirrojo; los otros salieron de la habitación en silencio y fueron a ver en que podían ayudar a Ray, pues Ileyse se los había pedido; mientras Tala sujetaba a Ileyse se estremeció levemente al sentir que ella también lo abrazaba, ella no dejaba de llorar, de recordar y de... odiar.

-"Tranquila, ahora todo ira bien"- Tala acaricio su cabello con dulzura.- "¿Ileyse?; llora, eso te ayudara a olvidar."

-"Por más que llore no puedo ahogar mis recuerdos"- dijo la chica con la voz entrecortada abrazando aun más fuerte a su viejo amigo...

*******************

Mientras en la habitación de los Bladebreakers

-"Ya veo, conque Ileyse los envió a ayudarme... bueno, por que no van a cuidar a los demás equipos, aquí esta todo bajo control"- les dijo el chico chino a los Demolition Boys

-"Esta bien, espero se recuperen pronto"- Se despidió Bryan; el chico chino volvió a donde sus amigos para encontrarse con Silv intentando levantarse...

-"ESPERA!, Silv no te levantes, estas muy débil"- el chico de pelo negro corrió a detenerla, pero era tarde, ya se había levantado.

-"Estoy bien Ray"- dijo Silv dirigiéndose a la puerta, Ray la sujetó -" CON UN DEMONIO RAY, ESTOY BIEN"- grito la chica con un tono altivo y siguió caminando, en ese momento se desvaneció por un instante cayendo en los brazos de Ray (Silv: ^///^ ¿no es encantador?, A-Tala: o si, si lo es, lo es (nótese el sarcasmo); Misao: Silv es un caso perdido --_--U); entonces el chico la levanto y cargándola como costal de papás la vuelva a costar.

-"Vamos Kai, necesitas un lugar tranquilo para descansar"- Tyson se llevo al chico bicolor a la habitación contigua, cuidando que no se esforzara demasiado, entonces una chica esta parada frente a la puerta de los Bladebreakers.

-""Max... no creo que sea buena idea, mi hermano puede darse cuenta, pero...""- la chica de bellos ojos miel estaba indecisa y jugueteaba con su pelirrojo cabello. -" Max..."- dijo en un susurro.

-"debe estar descansando ahora, ¿quieres pasar a verlo Misao?"- la repentina voz de Ileyse había sobresaltado un poco a la chica 

-"Hem, yo, pues, si, si no es mucha molestia"- Sonrió algo nerviosa y paso detrás de Ileyse.

-"Toma asiento, voy por Maxie"- la chica de cabello lila aun tenía los ojos vidriosos, pero los chicos lo atribuyeron a la fiebre, excepto Kai... -"Con mucho cuidado Maxie"

-"pero quien es?, Ileyse , ya di...me"- al ver de quien se trataba el chico güero se puso aun más rojo de lo que estaba. 

-"Hola Max, solo vine a ver como estabas"- la chica estaba sentada y un leve color rojo coloreo sus mejillas al ver al chico güero con una playera verde sin mangas pegada y unos pants de color negro que le sentaban muy bien (Misao: *_* ¿no es genial?, A-Tala: o no, ahora también Misao n_nU, Silv: AAHHHHHHHHHHH así es el amoooor.) 

-"bueno, los dejo, tengo que ver a los demás"- se despidió Ileyse

-"No espera..."- misao se puso muy nerviosa -" Por que no te quedas a platicar con nosotros, creo a ti es a la única que no conozco de tu equipo".

-"Eh?, bueno, si no hay problema, ¿Maxie?"- inquirió la chica de cabello lila

-"no, no hay problema"- el chico estaba igual de nervioso que Misao; y así conversaron rato muy a gusto, mientras Misao iba conociendo más a Ileyse más se daba cuenta de que era una chica agradable y comenzó a simpatizarle mucho, cosa que no era buena para... los planes de los Death Shadow, de pronto, un grito rompió la tranquilidad del momento.

-"Silv!"- la chica de ojos marrón corrió hacia la habitación donde se encontraba su amiga, mientras que Max y Misao se quedan solos y se miran fijamente a los ojos, entonces...

-"Por favor Silvery, quédate quieta, debes descansar!"- el chico chino forcejeaba con Silv para dejarla recostada, pero la chica le daba de golpes para que lo soltara

-""No, Silv esta peor""- Ileyse acababa de entrar en la habitación y vio como su amiga estaba per a causa del esfuerzo que había estado haciendo, y acercándose con la mirada en suelo quito a Ray de un empujón y ... ¡PLAF!, la chica le soltó una bofetada a Silv -"¿Qué rayos te pasa, que no entiendes que nos tienes preocupados, a mi, y ne especial a Ray, estas grave, y no quieres admitirlo, ya quédate descansando, o tu maldito orgullo va a matarte"- al levantar la mirada se pudo ver que la chica de cabello lila estaba llorando y Silv aun con la mano en su mejilla solo asintió con la cabeza quedándose recostada, entonces Ray e Ileyse charlan en voz baja

-"Esta muy grave, necesita su medicina, igual que Kai, estan muy débiles."- 

-"Lo se, pero no tienen medicinas en el hotel y todo esta cerrado por la nieve, la tormenta esta terrible, no podremos salir, y no quiero que nada les pase"- la chica se veía triste. - La verdad es que... se que no es el mejor momento, pero... si todo sale bien, te gustaria ir al baile conmigo?"- la chica tenia las mejillas rojas. - 

-"Claro"- dijo el chico sonriéndole dulcemente. -" Pero por ahora debo salir por la medicina de lo chicos"- el chico chino tomo una chamarra gruesa y salió del cuarto topándose con Max viendo fijamente a Misao a los ojos, y ni siquiera notaron a los chicos que salían. 

-" Ray, cuídate mucho"- 

-"Claro, descuida, volveré con la medicina de Silv, nunca dejare que nada le pase, descuida"- el chico salió corriendo y dejo a Ileyse con una lagrima en sus fríos ojos marrón; ella al fin lo entendía, Ray no era para ella... entonces Tyson salió de la habitación muy preocupado 

-" Ileyse... Kai... No esta nada bien"- 

-" Kai!"- la chica corrió hasta la habitación dejando solos a Max y a Misao, otra vez, entonces Max con la mejillas rojas, pero no solo por la fiebre, toma aire y...

-"Misao, yo... tu... perdóname le d aun beso en la mejilla a Misao, quien se pone completamente roja y también le da un beso en la mejilla y sale del cuarto, ahora muy confundida

-""Maxie, yo.. te... no!, mi hermano podría hacerte daño y eso es lo último que quiero""- la chica salió de sus pensamientos y se dirigió a su habitación; mientras que en la habitación donde estaba Kai... 

-"La fiebre le subió mucho, ¡Que paso?."- En los ojos de la chica se podía ver claramente la preocupación por el chico ¿qué quería?

-"No lo se, solo dijo algo de que Boris iba a pagar caro algo, no se que.."- Dijo el moreno muy alterado por la situación de su amigo 

-"Bueno, ahora lo que realmente importa es controlar su temperatura, lo llevare a la habitación con Silv, podré curarlos mejor, y donde estan Bryan y los demás, los mande a cuidarlos?"- 

-"Ray los envió a ver a los otros equipos"- 

-"Esta bien"- la chica se puso de espaldas y coloco los brazos de Kai alrededor de su cuello y sus pierna entre sus brazos y cargo sin mayor dificultad al chico bicolor.

-"Por favor Kai, resiste, no me vallas a fallar, quédate aquí, quédate conmigo"- la chica le susurro al oído mientras le colocaba un paño húmedo; Dos horas despues Ray volvió casi congelado, pero con la medicina...

-"¡Ray!, que bueno que estas bien, ¿y la medicina?"- el chico le mostró una pequeña caja con pastillas, a la chica se le ilumino el rostro con una enorme sonrisa y de inmediato le dio un par de pastillas a Silv y a Kai, con eso se les controlo la temperatura así que Il cuido a Kai mientras que Ray cuido de Silv...

-"Ray... Gracias"- la voz de Silv era apenas un susurro, pero Ray pudo escucharla aun medio dormido

-"No me agradezcas, no iba a permitir que lago malo te pasara"-

-"Ray, ¿quieres ir conmigo al baile?"- la chica lo miró con sus hermosos ojos verdes

-"Si..."- fue lo último que Ray pudo decir antes de quedarse dormido... 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hoeeeeee!!!, a caso Ray esta loco?

Silv: Si, por mi, mwajajajajja

Misao: ¬¬ aja y que más

A-Tala: la modestia se vende por separado... buenooo, muchas gracias aaaaaa Pyro, Pyro, Más Pyro y por ultimo a Pyro

Silv y Misao: 0_0 nadie más?

A-Tala: no, por eso he tomado una dolorosa decisión... este fic no se terminara, solo llegara al cap 10 ;_; sin más que decir me despido. 


	9. Ven conmigo al Baile Recuerdos recuperad...

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Volvimooooooossssssssssssss!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, cap. 9, al fin, se descubre la verdad sobre Ileyse, conoceremos a los Death Shadow; bueno, disfrútenlo

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

****

Tan iguales, tan diferentes

Capítulo 9: "Ven conmigo al baile; Recuerdos recuperados"

-Que horas son?- Silvery abrió un ojo lentamente, un rayo de sol entraba por la ventana alumbrando la mesa que se encontraba a un lado de la cama, sobre la mesa había una toalla en agua fría, algunos medicamentos y un termómetro.

-Son las 12 de la mañana- respondió un sonriente Ray que se había inclinado sobre ella para cambiar la toalla húmeda de su frente. –me alegro de que ya estés despierta.

-"Bonjour Señorita "mi orgullo es lo primero" ¬¬"- Ileyse entro en la habitación con el desayuno de Silv en una charola- "Si usted no fuera tan orgullosa y nos hubiera hecho caso, estaríamos practicando para el torneo!"-dejó la bandeja sobre Silvery, ésta se puso toda roja. 

-"lo siento"-miró a la cama de al lado, estaba vacía -"Cómo se encuentra Kai?" trataba de evitar el tema de la práctica y su orgullo, no quería hacer enfadar a Ileyse de nuevo (Silv: Pues si! Reverenda cachetada!; Misao: te lo buscaste; A-Tala: y bien que te la merecías….. Silv: las amo, no tienen idea ¬¬ )

-"todos se han recuperado perfectamente, excepto tu" dijo Ray con una voz suave, -"aunque ya no estas nada grave, solo debes descansar un poco."

-"¿y donde están?"- Pregunto la chica mientras comía algo

-"Fueron a dar una vuelta, creo que se cansaron de darle la vuelta a todos los canales de Televisión ^_^"- respondió la chica de cabello lila mientras aguantaba las ganas de reír. -"Bueno, los dejo, vuelvo pronto"

-"¿A donde vas?"- pregunto el chico chino

-"Con... el señor D"- dicho estos salió de la habitación.

-"No va a ver al señor D, eso te lo aseguro"- inquirió la chica de ojos verdes mientras mordía su pan tostado

-"lo sé"-

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Max, Tyson y Kenny bajaban por las escaleras platicando animadamente; Kai se había separado del grupo, quería tiempo para pensar en todos los recuerdos que habían vuelto a su mente el día anterior, quería tiempo para recordarla...

-"Tyson, eres el colmo, ¿como pudiste?"- Dijo entre risas el chico güero

-"Así, con un tenedor y 5 litros de miel, jajajajajajajaja"- se jacto el moreno

-"Es increíble!, 50 Hot Cakes!!!, Ileyse tiene razón, eres una aspiradora humana!, jajajaja ^0^"- el jefe casi se caía de las escaleras de la pura risa.

-"Ja-ja-ja ¬¬ no es gracioso, esa niña es algo molesta, me recuerda a alguien... ¡Miren!, es la novia de Maxie!!- Grito el moreno al ver a Misao sentada en el Lobby; la chica se puso completamente roja y algo nerviosa; mientras que el moreno recibió un buen pisotón por parte de Max... -" ;_; Aunch!, oye, eso duele!.

-"Te vemos luego Max, adiós Misao" - se despidió el jefe llevándose a Tyson.

-"Hola Misao"- el chico güero tenia un leve sonrojo cuando saludo de eso a la chica.

-"Hola Maxie"- Sonrío esta igual de sonrojada - "No te molesta que te diga Maxie verdad?"-

-"No, en lo absoluto, de hecho me agrada"- el chico se sienta

-"Y bien... ¿que te trae por aquí?"

-"Nada, vine a verte y... a... yo.. pues...ver... si ... no quieres ir conmigo a... a... a tomar un café ^^'" termino el chico completamente rojo, pero la chica tenia cara de desilusión, de pronto...

-"Misao!, Jareth te esta buscando, date prisa"- una chica de cabello casi rubio con mechas marrón apareció en el lobby. -"No hay tiempo, date prisa" - Jaló a Misao y miro de reojo a Max con sus fríos ojos morados

-"E...espera, ya voy"- dijo Misao soltándose de la chica y entregando a Max un pequeño papel. -"Por si necesitas hablar conmigo"- Dijo sonriendo antes de salir corriendo detras de aquella chica; Max dio un largo y profundo suspiro.

-"Max, veo que ya creciste, es una chica linda, ¿ya la invitaste al baile?"- pregunto Michael, quien había visto todo

-" No, me de pena, no puedo hacerlo"- dijo algo triste el pequeño Max (Misao: ¿pequeño de donde? *¬* / A-Tala: De verdad no quiero saberlo XD / Misao: Vas a morir ¬¬ / A-Tala: Gomene, era broma, hay que delicadita ¬¬)

-" Vamos Max, solo llega y díselo"- dijo el americano con su acostumbrada confianza

-" Michael, eres muy torpe, Maxie no es así, él es más sensible, Max, lo que debes hacer es hablar con tu mamá, ella sabrá que hacer"- aconsejo Emily mientras tomaba a Michael del brazo.- 

- "Tienes razón, iré a ver a mamá"- Dijo el güero mientras pensaba donde podía estar su mamá. -"Gracias a los dos, nos vemos luego"- Salió corriendo y se dirigió al restaurante, localizando a su mamá

-"Maxie, ¿que pasa cariño?"- pregunto judi al ver los ojos tristes de Max; este se sentó y comenzó a contarle de Misao y de su miedo a invitarla al baile

-"Maxie, si no te decides ahora, quizá alguien más la invite, y tu te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida, tu puedes pequeño, ve, debes decírselo, o nunca lo sabrá"- Judi sonríe dulcemente y le da un beso en la frente, sale del restaurante y Max se queda pensando que hará...

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

En la alberca del hotel... 

-""¿como?, ¿Como se lo digo?, es seguro que se enfade conmigo y no quiera volver a hablarme, pero... realmente quiero ir con Silv al baile""- el chico de ojos miel suspiro

-"¿Que hay viejo?"- el moreno había sacado de sus pensamientos a Ray- "Oye Ray, bueno, no sé como decirte esto, bueno, ves que el baile esta cerca"- Ray solo asintió algo distraido -"Bueno, pues he notado que las únicas chicas disponibles son Silv e Ileyse.. y pues... ¿Crees que Ileyse quiera ir conmigo al baile?"- termino un poco apenado el peliazul.

-"No creo, ella me invito"- dijo el chico chino como si nada

-"Y Silv?"

-"No, ella también me invito"- El moreno tenia cara de "no lo creo" y a la vez de decepción- "Pero.. quizá pueda hacer algo por ti, te veo más tarde en la habitación"- Ray sonrío y se dirigió nuevamente al hotel... 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

En el cuarto de los Demolition Boys...

-"¿estas segura?"- pregunto Spencer

-"Si, ya he esperado bastante, además, tengo un mal presentimiento"- Repuso con seriedad la chica

-"Si, creo que ya va siendo hora, el torneo esta por comenzar, no serás buena rival si tienes la cabeza en otro lado"- dijo Tala con una amable sonrisa

-"Me muero por ver su cara, jajaja"- Rió el pequeño Ian

-"Espero que aun no me haya olvidado"-

-"No lo hará, eres inolvidable"- dijo algo distraído Tala

-" ^_^ Gracias, debo irme, quizá aun este en el lago, los veré después"- se despidió de todos y Tala aun tenia un leve color rojo en sus mejillas... 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Mientras que en la parte de atrás del hotel, tirado frente al lago el chico bicolor trataba de recordar...

-"Kai!... ¿que piensas hacer?, la prueba es hoy" - Un pequeño Tala corría tras Kai en uno de los pasillos de la abadía

-"¿Que que demonios pienso hacer?"- El chico volteo hacia Tala y lo miro de manera fría y despectiva, realmente estaba enfadado -"Pienso hacerle pagar muy cara su impertinencia, nunca le volverá a poner un dedo encima!!"- El niño le da la espalda a Tala y se va; ya en la habitación, otro pequeño le pone la mano en le hombro...

-"Kai..."

-"descuida, veras que lo pagara caro, yo me encargo de eso"-

-"pero... es muy peligroso, ¿y si fallas?"

-"nunca fallare, no mientras sea por ti"- El pequeño sale de la habitación, después un pasillo largo y oscuro, un laboratorio, el Black Dranzer y una explosión, después nada más....

-""¿Quien Rayos eres?, ¿por que me siento completo cuando estas a mi lado?, ¿Por que no puedo recordarte?, ¿a caso no eres más que un fantasma en mi mente?""- Kai Abrió los ojos después de haber recordado otro fragmento de su estancia en la abadía, pero si intento de recordar a la chica de cabello lila fue inútil...

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Con el señor D...

-"Así es, Tyson esta preocupado por que no tendrá pareja"- Comento el chico chino

-"Ya había pensado en eso, jejejejeje, solo es cuestión de hacer un par de llamadas, y quizá tu puedas hacer otra"- dijo muy sonriente el Señor D, indicando que habría otra de sus sorpresas; tomo el teléfono y marco..- "Si?, operadora una llamada a México por favor ..."- Después marca un numero, bastante largo -" Karla?, si, soy yo, el señor D... si, quiero pedirles un favor... quiero que él Xcaret Team venga... pasado mañana... si... O.k, Los esperaré en el aeropuerto"- cuelga el teléfono y vuelve a hacer una llamada- "Ari?.. si, soy yo... quería ver si podrías venir pasado mañana...¿qué?... bueno... es que... esta bien, en el aeropuerto, pasado mañana, a primera hora..."- cuelga el teléfono y suspira profundamente- "Esa chica es verdaderamente necia, jaja, es tu turno Ray"- Le da el teléfono y marca.

-"Ni Hao, Xyaolin?, soy yo, Ray, quería ver si podías venir pasado mañana, si... claro, la BBA lo financiara, claro, genial, en el aeropuerto a primera hora".-

-"Espero con esto baste"- dijo el viejo limpiando sus lentes.

-"Yo también, al menos Tyson tendrá pareja, jajaja, bueno, me voy Señor D, Silv esta sola"- dicho esto ale de la habitación.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Kai sigue acostado junto al lago, y empieza a nevar levemente, en ese momento llega Ileyse, la mira y se levanta para irse, entonces, Ileyse lo detiene ... 

-"Kai, por favor, espera."- Kai se detiene a lado de ella y ninguno voltea a verse. -

-"¿qué quieres?."- pregunto el bicolor con un tono frío, tratando de ocultar cierto nerviosismo 

-"Hablar contigo, hablar de... de nosotros"- Kai se queda frío, pero siente que deben hablar, así que regresa y vuelve a sentarse junto al lago, Ileyse se pone tras el y se recarga en su hombro. 

- "Cierra tus ojos, confía en mi, sabes que puedes."- Kai cierra sus ojos.-" ¿no lo recuerdas?, nevaba ese día, un par de días antes de la prueba del Black Dranzer..."- Kai empieza a recordar; Era de noche y estaba nevando, él estaba buscando a alguien, y de pronto escucha algo, voltea; ve a alguien llorando, se acerca y ve a una pequeña niña con un blade destrozado en sus manos.

-"¿Que pasa?, ¿estas bien?"- Se acerca a la niña, es una pequeña de la misma edad que Kai, de ojos color marrón, piel pálida y cabello bicolor, azul, claro al frente y oscuro atrás...-"¿Que...

-"Lo... lo perdí... perdí a... Dranzer"- La niña estaba llorando aun más que antes, entonces Kai la abraza

-"Ileyse... "- la abraza con ternura- "No llores, lo encontraremos"

-"Perdóname... perdóname Hermano...."-

-"Hermano!"- Kai abrió los ojos y dejo escapar un par de lagrimas, se levanto e Ileyse también. -"Era tuyo, por eso me protegía tanto, por eso Boris me lo dio "como un regalo de mi abuelo"...yo.. yo no logre recordarte, yo.. no pude evitarlo..."- Kai volteo hacia la chica, quien estaba llorando, él secó sus lagrimas y le sonrió, le sonrió con dulzura, como cuando eran niños; ella lo brazo con mucha fuerza y no dejaba de llorar; él le devolvió el abrazo y también dejo escapar unas lagrimas

-"Prométeme que no lo dirás hasta que haya terminado el torneo"- pidió la chica sin soltarse de su hermano

-"Lo prometo"-

-"Te extrañe tanto hermano, te extrañe tanto.."- los chicos estaban Felices, pero alguien observaba desde la ventana de su habitación...

-"Silv?, ¿que ves?"- pregunto Ray al entrar con la comida de la chica

-"Solo... una pareja"- sonrío con cierta satisfacción, como si viera la oportunidad de.. de librarse de su Rival... (A-Tala: Que feo sonó eso ;_;/ Silv: Si bastante ;_;, si somos tan buenas amigas. / Misao: Pero son rivales al fin y al cabo... (cantando) Dos mujeres, un caminoooooo XD. / Silv y A-Tala: ¬¬ hay que no ma... metralle Rambo)

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

al cabo de un rato todos están en la habitación y Ray les hace un anuncio...

-"Bueno chicos, el Señor D a hecho algunos arreglos y quizá todos puedan tener una pareja ^^"- dijo Ray contento la ver a Tyson tan ilusionado, mientras que Max decide hablar con Silv e Ileyse

-"Te gané!!!!!!"- Gritaba Silv mientras brincaba en la cama

-"No es justo, yo no sé jugar damas chinas"- repuso la chica pálida tirada en el suelo por un almohadado de Silv

-"Chicas, no las interrumpo verdad?"- Pregunto Max

-"No pasa Maxie, ¿que sucede?"- pregunto Ileyse

-"Bueno yo... es que..."

-"No sabes si invitar o no a Misao al baile verdad?"- dijeron al unísono ambas chicas

-"mira, es seguro que ella este esperando que la invites"- afirmo Silv

-"Si Maxie, ella te quiere mucho, anda, llámala"- Ileyse sonrío dulcemente; Max asintió con la cabeza y tomo su celular y marco; las chicas estaban calladas y expectantes.

-"Misao?."- 

-" Si, espera... ahora vuelvo hermano... ya esta, Que pasa Maxie?."- 

- "Quería, bueno, yo... pues tu, y quería saber si tu... y ... conmigo.... que si quieres ir al baile conmigo.!- Termino el chico güero completamente Rojo.-

-" Claro!, me encantaría, nos vemos en el Lobby a las 8:00 ¿esta bien?."

- "Si genial".- 

-" Maxie, debo irme mi hermano me llama."- 

-"¿que dijo?"- preguntaron las chicas

-"Que... que si"- ambas chicas se abrazaron

-"Ves, te lo dijimos"- festejaron brincando en la cama como niñas pequeñas...

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

-"Misao, ¿que rayos te pasa?, te estas distrayendo mucho de la misión, no podemos darnos ese lujo"- Reprochó Jareth a la chica pelirroja

-"Lo... lo siento hermano... yo solo... es que.... me siento ... sola"- dijo débilmente

-"Misao, para eso me tienes a mi"- repuso muy molesto el chico de ojos verdes - "No quiero volver a ver a ese chico cerca de ti, o sabes lo que podría pasarle... esta bien, ustedes, hay que prepararnos, ya va siendo hora..."- sonrío maliciosamente dejando a su hermana muy preocupada por Max

-"Si, al fin algo de diversión, esto esta más aburrido que un maldito sementreio"- repuso un chico de cabello rojo con toques negros, ojos amarillo oro y mirada fría que vestía Una camisa roja que deja descubierto sus hombros y parece ombliguera, cuello y corbata en color rojo y negro (como el de Britney en su nuevo vídeo) , Tirantes negros, Short a la altura de las rodillas de color negro con ciertos toques en rojo, botas negras a la espinilla, calcetas ala altura de la rodilla, guantes largos (parecidos a los de Kai) sostenidos con unos brazaletes rojos y unos mechones de pelo falso (como los de Ray).

-"Al fin habla el "arma secreta" de Voltaer"- dijo con sarcasmo la chica de cabello casi rubio que había llamado a Misao en el Lobby; vestía con una falda corta de color azul, una blusa pegada sin mangas de color negro con unos toques rojos, guantes largos de color negro sujetados con unos "brazaletes" dorados y unas botas largas

-"Daniel! compórtate"- Reprocho una chica sentada a lado suyo, vestía una playera de manga corta de color negro, pantalones holgados de color azul, claro hasta la rodilla y luego un poco más oscuro, guantes cortos sin dedos y unos zapatos negros con rojo; su cabello era azul oscuro, su piel blanca y sus ojos de un tono rojizo

-"Que amargada eres Seijin"- se quejo Daniel - "además es verdad, Voltaer llamo así a Mikael"

-"Ya cállense, Misao, vete a dormir"- La chica no dijo nada , solo se despidió de su hermano y de los demás y se fue a dormir.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

En el cuarto de los Demolition Boys, Bryan hace una llamada...

- "Si, con Yarah, por favor... Hola, yo, solo quería saber si vendrás al torneo... ¿de verdad?, ¿pasado mañana?... entonces, no se si tu, quisieras ir conmigo al baile... esta bien, nos veremos."- 

Fin del cap.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

CHACAHCACAAAANNNNN!!!!!!!!!!! si la fin el misterio resuelto, ¿quiens son el Xcaret Team?, ¿quien es Ari?, ¿misao podra ir al baile despues de esto?, ¿donde estan los majestic ?_??

Silv: Ya callate... ¿Ray ira con Silv o Con Ileyse?

Misao: Decias?

Silv: jajajajajajja XD

A-Tala: bueno, muchas gracias a Pyro, a Yagh-Tao, a Javi-chan, a Ludra y a todos a quellos que han leido este fic ;_;, sin su apoyo no hubieramos llegado tan lejos.

Silv y Misao: Muchas gracias!!!!!!

No se pierdan el siguiente capitulo: Cap 10!!!!!!!!!. "Llego el día del vaile y llegaron losw Majestic"


	10. Llego el día del baile y llegaron los Ma...

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Hola y kiza por ultima vez... al fin, cap.10, esperemos que les guste y si no, pues de todas formas fue el ultimo ;;

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

****

Tan iguales, tan diferentes

Capítulo 10: "Llegó el día del baile y llegaron los Majestic"

Ileyse salió justo después de que Silv se llevara a Ray, claro, antes preparo un desayuno bastante abundante, pues Tyson se había levantado temprano y por los nervios del baile tenía más hambre que de costumbre (Silv: DIOSS!!!!!! TEN PIEDAD!!!)

- "Por que estas tan contenta?"- Pregunto el moreno a la chica de cabello lila quien canturreaba en Francés y les servia el desayuno

- "Bueno, me voy, debo ir al aeropuerto, de seguro ya están por llegar"- al parecer la chica no había odió a Tyson. - "Los veré más tarde"- la chica se despidió de todos y como una hermana mayor despidiéndose de sus hermanitos les dio un beso en la frente al Max a Tyson y a Kenny, quienes abrieron los ojos como discos de acetato y la cara roja, mientras que Kai tenía una pequeña vena saltada en su frente, la cual desapareció de inmediato cuando la chica le dio un beso en la mejilla; los chicos no comprendían, llevaban casi un mes de conocerla y nunca había hecho eso, pero estaban más sorprendidos de que Kai hubiese aceptado el beso de su compañera y lo miraban extrañados....

- "00... oO... .. ..."-

- "¿Que demonios me ven?"- el chico pálido se levanto de la mesa y se encerró en el cuarto

- "¿Ya están por llegar?, ¿quienes?"- Pregunto el pequeño Max

- "mmmmm......... 00 LOS MAJESTICCCC!!!!!!!!!"- grito el moreno apunto de tirar su desayuno... al parecer todos habían olvidado a los Majestic. (A-Tala: ¬¬ ¿no son el colmo?.../ Pyro: ¬¬ 5mentarios../ Silv: ¿tu que haces aquí... ¡ANEXADOOO!!!!!!../ A-Tala: Oshe!!!../Misao: Silv compórtate)

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Ya en el aeropuerto... un grupo de chicos desabordaban el avión...

- "Es cierto, Nueva Zelanda es muy bonita"- comento un chico de cabello morado y ojos rojizos que vestía un pantalón color vino, con una camisa negra y una chamarra del mismo color.

-"Si es cierto, y mira esas montañas, todo parece salido de un cuento"- comento un chico peliverde que vestía con una chamarra corta en color azul marino, una playera negra un tanto ajustada y un pantalón que hacia juego con la chamarra.

-"Si y según sé hay discotecas muy buenas 0"- comento un chico rubio que vestía con camisa blanca y un pantalón de mezclilla, muy casual.

-"VAH!, tu solo piensas en eso y en las chicas, ¿no te vasto con la cachetada que te dieron?"- se burlo un chico de cabello rojo que traía un paliacate negro atado en la cabeza, vestía una playera pegada sin mangas de color beige y un pantalón negro con rasgaduras.

-"Vamos... no seas amargado Jonny, yo solo trato de vivir bien"- se defendió Enrique, de pronto un grito entre la multitud llamó la atención de Oliver...

-"Bonsoir Oliver!"- la chica de cabello lila llegaba a saludar a su amigo.- "Comment vas tu?"-

-"Ca va très bien, et tu?"- pregunto el chico peliverde abrazando a Ileyse

-"Je Vai très bien! =,3"- contesto la chica volviéndose para Saludar a los demás. -" Robert!, que gusto verte!, ¿como has estado?"- el capitán del equipo sonrío amablemente y recibió una reverencia por parte de la chica

-"Muy bien y por lo que escuche tu también, eso me alegra pequeña "- Ileyse sonrío, había echado de menos a los Majestic, entonces miro de reojo a Jonny

-"Hola gruñón, ¿sigues enojado por que te derrote?"- el chico frunció el ceño, pero despues sonrío

-"Claro que no!"- el chico la abrazo y sonrío nuevamente al ver a la chica-" Te extrañamos, No es lo mismo desde que te fuiste, ya no tenemos "hermana menor" n--"-

-"jajajaja, y tu Enrique, ya no te duele la bofetada que te di? =3"- pregunto en tono divertido la chica

-"Ja-ja-ja, muy graciosa, no ya no me duele nn"-

-"¿Y que tal su viaje?"-

-"Muy largo uu, un poco más y me quedo sin "- repuso Jonny

-"00... Oo... .. ...ññU... jajajajajajajaj"- los chicos comenzaron a reír, de pronto Ileyse volteo y una amplia sonrisa surco su cara dándole la apariencia de una niña pequeña; cosa que hizo que los Majestic siguieran dudando que era hermana de Kai. La chica corrió entre la gente y se colgó del cuello de un chico de cabello morado, ojos grandes y rojizos un tanto felinos que vestía como si fuese a la guerra y en su cara tenía pintados unos triángulos de café, verde y un verde más oscuro, como de camuflaje...

-"PYRO-CHAN!!!!!! =,3, que gusto, pense que no te vería en este torneo"- el chico aun sorprendido sonrío

-"Bueno, es que necesitaban un refuerzo, así que vine yo, además tenia curiosidad de saber que había pasado contigo, te echaba de menos nn"- el chico camino a donde Robert con Ileyse trepada en su cuello. -"Bien, nos vamos?"

-"Si, Ileyse tu no tienes que ir a otro lado? ¬¬"- inquirió el chico peliverde

-"mm?... no, ¿a donde se supone que debería ir? ??"- pregunto algo confundida

-"Pues al salón de belleza y a comprar tu vestido!"- acompletó Enrique

-"Y si que necesitas una visita al estilista, mira tu cabello, esta horrible desde que te lo cortaste, se veía tan bien largo"- se lamento Oliver -"Además, mira tu piel esta muy maltratada, no puedes ir así al baile"-

-"¡No iré!"- la chica se soltó de Pyro y su semblante era un tanto triste.- "Es mejor así"

-"¿Que? 00 ¿como que no iras?"- pregunto Pyro

-"Y que paso con todos los bailes a los que fuimos en Paris?"- pregunto Robert

-"La verdad nunca me han gustado mucho las fiestas y... el chico que se supone seria mi pareja pues... el quiere ir con la chica que le gusta, y a mi no me gustaría estorbarles"- termino la chica con una sonrisa un tanto afectada, ninguno dijo nada y se dirigieron al hotel...

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

en una plaza comercial de Nueva Zelanda...

Los chicos y las chicas habían salido de compras para comprar los vestidos y los trajes, los chicos estaban algo nerviosos, pero la chicas por el contrario estaban muy contentas, incluso Dizzy, que había pedido a Kenny ir con Emily, entonces...

-"Vamos chicas, sé que pueden encontrar mejores vestidos!, tienen que aprovechar, yo tengo que conseguir un porta PC, de gala, así que hagamos una parada en esa tienda de artículos de computadora"- Dizzy había hecho otra de sus bromas

-"Dizzy tiene razón, debe haber vestidos más bonitos en otra plaza"- comento Emily

-"Oh si!, vayamos, por cierto, donde estarán Silv e Ileyse?"- pregunto la pelirosa

-"Es verdad, no las he visto desde la mañana que ambas salieron desde temprano, espero ya tengan sus vestidos... oye, ese no es Oliver?"- pregunto la chica de lentes señalando a un chico de cabello verde que vestía de azul, quien salía de una tienda de ropa muy cara.

-"Se le parece mucho... por cierto, ¿donde están los Majestic?"- se pregunto Mariah... retomando el camino hacia otra plaza, mientras que con los chicos...

-"Vah!, se tardan demasiado, todos los trajes son iguales"- se quejó Kai harto de esperar a que sus amigos eligieran un traje.

-"Eso lo dices tu Kai por que no conoces el sentido de la moda, solo hay que ver como te vistes"- comento con sarcasmo Michael mientras todos comenzaban a reír

-"Muy gracioso señor "se me olvida mi mascarilla de FRESA"- gruño le bicolor saliendo de la tienda, topándose con Oliver

-"Hola Kai!"- saludo el parisino

-"Hola, ya llegaron?, un momento donde esta Ileyse?.. ¬¬"-

-"No me mires así, se fue al hotel, yo vine por algo que necesito, te veré después, ya llego mi encargo"- se despidió el chico de ojos lila, mientras salía de la plaza seguido de un grupo de...

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

En otro centro comercial... (en lo que resta del fic, todo dialogo que sea dicho por las chicas del Xcaret Team, deberá ser leído en tono fresa U y para su mayor comodidad, estarán marcados por un )

-"A ver, a mi me fascina este, se me ve espectacular, parezco una diosa!"-coemnto una chica de cabello negro, ojos del mismo color y piel clara que traía un vestido con varias tonalidades de morado.

"Yo opino los mismo Karla, y que tal me veo yo?"- pregunto una chica de cabello claro, blanca, ojos miel y delgada que traía un vestido rosa abierto al frente y sujetado del cuello

"Te ves, magnifica Caro!"-

-"Si ya, se ven muy monas, dense prisa, todas ya tenemos vestido solo faltan ustedes"- repuso una chica de cabello castaño oscuro que traía un pantalón negro, con una playera verde

-"Si Naye tiene razón apúrense, ya me aburrí, y creo que el señor D se quedo dormido ññU"- comento otra chica de cabello castaño claro peliteñio, morena, de ojos color café y lentes que traía una falda larga y una blusa de mangas amplias.

Ya entendimos Ale, pero ¿por que no apuras a Jazmín?"- repuso enfadada Karla

-"Por que esa mujer es un caso perdido"- rió alegre otra chica de cabello un poco rizado, castaño que le llegaba a los hombros, vestía un pantalón beige y una blusa azul de manga 3/4

Te escuche Nathaly!"- salió del vestidor Jazmín, una chica muy linda, de cabello rizado, de color negro con luces rojas, ojos negros y piel morena clara, tenia puesto un vestido rojo sin mangas con un escote algo pronunciado y transparencia en la parte del estomago.

-"Te dije lo bien que te quedaba ese vestido? nnU"- se apresuro a decir la pequeña Nathaly

"¿De verdad? nn... me lo llevo!"- así las chicas salieron de la tienda, mientras dos chicas entraban al local...

-"Viste a ese grupo?... 00"- pregunto una chica pelirroja, que vestía una falda azul cielo muy pálido, casi blanco, un chaleco que hacia juego, una blusa de manga 3/4 bajo este, unas muñequeras verde azulado, botas largas y un estilo de coderas del mismo color que las muñequeras; tenia ojos azul profundo, piel blanca y el cabello sujetado en una coleta alta.

-" nn.. si, jejeje, parecen salidas de un circo, jajajaj XD"- ambas chicas rieron. -"Oye Yarah, crees que haya un vestido con estilo oriental?"- Pregunto la chica, tenía el cabello morado, con mechones que le caían en la cara, ojos grandes, color miel, muy felinos, piel morena clara, vestía un traje estilo chino, color durazno con una cinta rosa en la cintura y el cabello que le llegaba a la cintura estaba sujetado en las puntas con cuentas de colores.

-"Quiza, pero hay que ver Xyaolin"- sonrió la chica rusa. en ese momento llega otra chica., quien solo revisa de aparador en aparador buscando algo, y lo encuentra, solo lo paga y se va.

-"00 ella si es rápida"- cometo la chica china mientras se probaba un vestido".

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

mientras que en el hotel...

-"Ya regreso Oliver?"- pregunto la chica de ojos marrón al chico griego

-"Ya, y te tenemos una sorpresota , ven vamos, cierra los ojos!"- el chico le vendo los ojos y la guió a la habitación de los Majestic....

-"¿Ya puedo abrir los ojos Pyro?"- la piel de la chica se erizó al escuchar que Pyro colocaba el seguro de la puerta y la risita burlona de Jonny. -"NO!, ni lo piensen, los aprecio mucho, pero no abusen!!"- grito la chica mientras salía corriendo a esconderse, cosa casi imposible, pues eran muchos contra ella sola; de pronto vio el camino libre hacia la puerta, pero no contaba con Pyro, quien le hecho una sabana encima atrapándole; la chica pataleaba y trataba de golpear al griego, y en más de una ocasión lo logro (Pyro: pobre de mi ;;.../ A-Tala: no llores corazón, todos te queremos.../ Silv: Tres metros bajo tierra y boca a bajo para que si te quieres salir te vayas más abajo XDDDD.../ Misao: XDjajajaja.../Pyro y A-Tala: ¬¬U)

-"Oliver date prisa, que este experimento 627 esta muy agresivo"- se quejo el pelimorado al recibir una patada

-"Veras quien es el experimento cuando salga!!!!"-

-"Muy bien Pyro, siéntala, ya están todos .. y átala bien"- el chico la sentó y ato muy bien, y al quitarle la sabana, lo ultimo que Ileyse vio en por lo menos dos horas fue al grupo de estilistas, dermatólogos y maquillistas más sofisticado de Nueva Zelanda. los chicos le sonrieron desandole suerte y comenzó el tratamiento intensivo (A-Tala: Que miedo ). después de despintarle el cabello, repararlo, hacerle mascarillas, y maniquiures, la chica quedo ¿lista?

-"Gracias chicos, pero recuerden que aunque la mona se vista de seda, mona se queda"- la chica estaba sentada en la cama, su cabello azul le caía sobre los hombros, y su alborotado fleco le cubría el rostro.

-"solo intentábamos que te vieras más bonita para el baile"- dijo Jonny en un tono dulce

-"eso es casi imposible, considerando que soy idéntica a mi hermano"- finalizo con tristeza

-"Ileyse...Animo pequeña, si es por lo de Ray no te preocupes, yo puedo ir contigo"- sonrío dulcemente Robert levantando la cara de Ileyse.

-"Si, además, este vestido no me lo puedo poner yo "- el peliverde saco una caja con un vestido de color vino, sencillo con una abertura en el lado de la pierna izquierda. -"Mientras más sencillo es más elegante", lo recordé "-

-"Oliver, Robert... chicos yo... gracias!"- unas lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.- "si iré , lo único que quiero pedirles es... es que Pyro me acompañe"- la chica tomo la mano de su amigo y le sonrió, este asintió....

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

En la entrada de la habitación se dibujaron un par de siluetas, eran Silvery y Ray, ambos un poco cansados de las compras, pero muy sonrientes.

-"Será mejor que empecemos a cambiarnos, el baile es dentro de pocas horas."- La chica de ojos verdes estaba impaciente por ponerse el vestido y (POR FIN!) estar presentable frente a su querido Ray.

-Esta bien; pero por misericordia, rompe el esquema de que las mujeres se tardan siglos.

-solo algunas décadas, por favor no seas exagerado- le respondió la chica con una sonrisa inocente

-escalofriante…

Estando Silv en la regadera, reflexionaba sobre los eventos de los últimos días.

- pero que tal si realmente no siente nada por mi, y solo va conmigo al baile porque sabe que Ileyse puede ir con cualquier otro… no.. no lo creo… y ahora que lo pienso.. ILEYSE ME VA A ASESINAR!!!- la chica terminó de bañarse a toda velocidad y se puso un tratamiento para el cabello, mientras corría frenéticamente buscando una buena crema, por su mente solo pasaba la imagen de una Ileyse muuuy amenazante…

Ray, por su parte, también estaba nervioso sobre lo que podría pasar en el baile, es decir, había decidido ir con Silvery, una chica que a final de cuentas le resultaba muy atractiva, pero que a la vez no sabía casi nada de ella; pero que era lo que buscaba saber, ella era hermosa, talentosa y con una personalidad muy original ' (Silv: LO SABÍA!!! ;A-Tala/Misao: Pues si babosa… tu escribiste este pedazo ¬¬; Silv: Ustedes no me dejan ser feliz ;;)

Silv ya estaba terminando en la habitación, traía puesto un precioso vestido "strapple" azul glaciar, largo, unos lindos zapatos plateados y un velo sobre la falda del vestido, que tenía motivos hechos con brillantes y guantes largos; su cabello por alguna obra divina/milagrosa no estaba esponjándose y se lo pudo dejar suelto, solo puso un par de brochecillos con brillantes (por si las dudas), algo de maquillaje, azul y violeta, con sus ojos verdes le daban un aspecto muy frío, pero adorable; finalmente abrió la puerta…

-Wow, entonces si había una mujer debajo de esa bola de fachas- Ray estaba parado en frente de la puerta, sonreía tímidamente un poco ruborizado, llevaba un traje blanco, se veía muy elegante, todo un Don Juan, (Silv: babea; Misao: WACALA!!! A-TALA!! DILE ALGO!!; A-Tala: Silv, compórtate y escribe! la cachetea; Silv:roja por las cachetadas…sigue babeando) La chica de cabello castaño so miró durante unos largos segundos, sentía como subía la temperatura de su cara y como se formaba una sonrisa boba en sus labios, así que giró la cara y solo dijo un tímido "gracias" para volver la vista y notar que el muchacho también la mira de una forma chistosa.

-somos un par de tontos jajaja.- Silvery trató de romper el incómodo silencio –y!- puntualizó –tu corbata esta chueca.- Silv se acercó para acomodarle la corbata, mientras Ray se ponía cada vez mas rojo en parte por que la chica estaba muy cerca y porque se había dado cuenta que no se sabía atar correctamente la corbata, Silvery terminó, levantó la mirada y ahí estaba Ray, con esos intensos ojos miel, sus miradas se cruzaron, comenzaron a acercarse lentamente cuando alguien abrió la puerta de golpe.

-Hola chicos!!!! –Tyson apareció detrás de la puerta con su traje en las manos, lo siguen Kenny, Max, Dizzy y un malhumorado Kai (Silv: TE MALDIGO POR HABER NACIDO TYSON!!! A-Tala: aaaaw.. que lástima; Misao: jijijiji; Silv: murmura par de harpías A-Tala/Misao: TE OIMOS!!!! ; Silv: Diablos!) –ehm.. interrumpimos algo- dijo Max nervioso notando como Silvery los miraba con una mirada de odio.

-Ehm… no '- dijo Ray soltando inmediatamente a Silv a quien había tomado inconscientemente de la cintura

-Bueno, ya no importa, Y USTEDES BOLA DE VAGOS, VISTANSE O NO VAN A LLEGAR!- era la primera vez que veían a Silvery tan enfadada. Incluso Kai (SI KAI!) obedeció sin chistar.

-ha de estar en sus días..- de susurró Tyson a Max, solo recibió un cojinazo en la cabeza por parte de la chica como respuesta.

Después de un rato todos salieron de la habitación listos y bien peinados (A-Tala: OH!! Kai se ve divino de pingüino Misao: OH!! Y Max se ve precioso!! Silv: AH!! Pero si soy yo la que babeo esta mal VERDAAAAAD!!?)

-Bueno, la limosina no va a esperar para siempre.- Silv estaba impaciente tomada del brazo de su pareja y un poco molesta por la interrupción de los muchachos

-Limosina??? Oo- Dijeron los muchachos al unísono, incluso Ray y Dizzy

-Amo los patrocinios- Dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa de victoria en el rostro y una risilla, mientras caminaba fuera de la habitación.

-Cada vez me da más miedo….-

-"bueno, yo los veo en el baile, ire a recoger a Misao "- se despidio el chico rubio, al llegar al Lobby...

-"Hola...."- el chico se quedo sin habla al ver a su pareja, quien traia el cabello rojo recojido en una trenza que le formaba una diadema y el resto suelto, un collar de oro y un hermoso vestido blanco con corte princesa, sin mangas...

-"Hola Maxie, vamonos"- la chica se sonrojo al ver la cara de Max y aun más cuando el chico le beso la mano y ofrecio su brazo para escoltarla... pero Daniel observaba desde lejos...

-"Misao, cuidate, no lo olvides, solo 3 horas... o Jareth nos descubrira"- dijo en voz baja la chica d eojos morados.

No muy lejos de ahí, Pyro ayudaba a Ileyse a subir a su limosina, muy galantemente le abrió la puerta y ella le sonrió agradecida, pero en el momento en el que se inclinaba para entrar, una brisa movió su cabello y mostró una cicatriz que tenía en la espalda, cerca del hombro, la chica no se percató de lo que Pyro acababa de notar y entró al vehículo, seguida por él..

-Ileyse- comenzó el muchacho con tono preocupado,- tu y yo no nos guardamos secretos….. porqué no sabía de esa cicatriz.?

-no es nada- La chica se apresuró a acomodarse el cabello para cubrirla de nuevo.

-Por favor… dime

-Boris….fue Boris..

Estas palabras hicieron que Pyro se culpara a si mismo

""tonto! Tenías que recordárselo ahora!""-y para tratar de reparar su error abrazó a la chica, -lo siento.

-"No, descuida, sé que debí contártelo antes, pero... no tenia la fuerza para atreverme a hablar... fue un día

antes de la prueba del Black Dranzer, Boris me había golpeado antes para obtener a Dranzer, estaba decaída, triste y asustada, pero esto enfado más a Boris y aquella mañana Kai cuidaba de mi, entonces entro Boris, le ordeno que saliera, él se negó y ese maldito lo saco a rastras, después...

-"Muy bien"- el hombre de cabello morado y mirada fía tomo a Ileyse por el brazo.

-"NOOOO!!; suéltame, me lastimas, por favor"- comenzó a llorar - "déjame en paz, ya tienes lo que quieres, por favor, déjame... KAAIIIII!!!"- el grito de la pequeña fue ahogado por una patada de Boris, Ileyse escupió algo de sangre...

-"Que estúpida eres, si él llega a descubrir que te quitamos a Dranzer todo se echara a perder"- dijo con malicia mientras preparaba un blade.-"así que será mejor que no vuelvas a hablar de él, por que si Kai vuelve a faltarme al respeto, tu serás la única afectada, jajajaja!; toma tu blade, para que no te olvides nunca de mi!"- el hombre soltó el blade con saña contra la pequeña, causándole una herida en el hombro y dejándola inconsciente del dolor de la patada y de la herida...

-"Así sucedió, después Kai quiso vengarse de él utilizando el Black Dranzer, pero... falló y ya sabes el resto de la historia..."- la chica tenia una mezcla de odio y tristeza en la mirada, entonces Pyro trato de animarla...

-"Es tan solo una cicatriz, y se te ve genial... además eso demuestra que has logrado sobrevivir a muchas cosas, que tu eres muy fuerte... y con una buena pomada podría quitarse XD"- Pyro esperaba la reacción de s amiga quien lo miraba con cara de: "¿estas bien?"...

-"Jajajajaja, gracias Pyro"-

-"¿por que?"-

-"Por hacerme reír cuando más lo necesito"- la chica se recargo en el hombro de Pyro, y este solo sonrío.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

-"Wouu!!!, miren este salón, es enorme"- exclamo Tyson al entrar

-"Si que lo es, fue decorado y remodelado especialmente para este torneo"- comento Emily quien iba entrando detrás de los bladrebreaker junto con Michael, Emily se veía muy diferente con ese vestido, era de color beige con brillantes, sin mangas, un tanto modernista, su cabello estaba acomodado hacia abajo y traía lentes de contacto, dejando ver perfectamente sus hermosos ojos azules, mientras que michael, traía un traje de saco blanco y pantalón negro, igual al del pequeño Maxie... cada uno de los equipos tenía su mesa, y los All Stars no tenían ni idea de quienes eran el Xcaret Team, en ese momento entraron Xyaolin y Yarah, la chica china traía un vestido de corte oriental en color rosa pálido, sin mangas y con olan en la parte de abajo; mientras que Yarah tenía puesto un vestido rosa sin mangas y con un escote algo llamativo, y su cabello estaba suelto, y un poco rizado, solo sujetado con unos broches. Tyson volteo a ver a las chicas y se levanto a saludarlas, en especial a una...

-"Ejem... hola, soy Tyson de los Bladebreakers"- saludo algo apenado el moreno

-"Hola, Soy Xyaolin y se quien eres, Ray me ha hablado mucho de ustedes "- sonrío amablemente la chica

-"Ray?"-

-"Si, Ray es mi primo "

-"Que bueno!... ejem, perdón, oye, no sé si te gustaría ser mi pareja esta noche"- el chico tenia un leve rubor en sus mejillas

-"Claro, me encantaría"- ambos chicos se fueron, dejando a Yarah quien buscaba a alguien

-""ahí esta, se ve maravilloso, el blanco le sienta genial, muy bien Yarah, respira profundo, acércate y saludado muy natural""- la chica rusa trataba de tranquilizarse.- "Hola Kai!"- dijo muy animada la chica

-"Yarah?, que haces aquí, y Tala?"- pregunto distraído el chico bicolor aun mirando hacia la entrada

-"No sé donde este mi primo, dijo que quería verse muy bien"- la chica se encogió de hombros y parecía molesta por la reacción de Kai, entonces llegaron Tala y Bryan...

-"Hola chicos"- Saludo Tala sentandose a lado de Kenny. -

-"Hola Yarah, ¿ya decidiste?"- pregunto Bryan un poco apenado

-" Hola Bryan, si, ya decidí, me encantara ser tu pareja hoy"- la chica se colgó del brazo de Bryan; en ese momento entraron las chicas del Xcaret Team, seis chicas mexicanas que llamaban mucho la atención, Xyaolin y Yarah aguantaron las ganas de reír, justamente después de ellas entraron los Guerreros Aguila, quienes compartirían mesa con los Bladebreakers... eran tres chicos que acompañaban a una chica morena de cabello castaño en varias tonalidades, que traía un vestido negro con una cinta roja en la cintura, el chico más alto iba a su derecha, tenía el cabello rojizo en la parte de arriba y mechones más claros en las puntas, vestía un pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa blanca desfajada, desabotonada de la parte de arriba; otro que iba detrás de cabello castaño oscuro con corte de honguito, iba de traje negro; y el último un chico de cabello alborotado y algo rizado, se veía muy alegre y vestía un traje gris... muy parecido al de Tala, los chicos tomaron asiento con Tyson y compañía.

-"Hola!"- saludo animado Tyson-"De donde son"

-"Hola, somos de México, tu eres Tyson Kinomiya verdad?"- pregunto el chico más alto

-"Si, el mismo que viste y calza ... y tu eres..."

-"Tonathiu, soy el encargado del equipo en ausencia del capitán, ella es mi prima Ariadne, el chico de negro es Eduardo y aquí el señor sonrisas es Ulises"- termino mientras se sentaba a lado de Tyson y Xyaolin, mientras que Ariadne se sentó junto a Kai...

-"Así que tu eres el capitán de los Bladebreakers... Kai Hiwatari... no te vez tan peligroso de traje ¬¬"- comento con sarcasmo la chica

-"¿De verdad?.. ¿es un halago o un insulto?"- Kai apenas y la miro, la chica sonrío y comenzó a platicar con Tyson, poco después llego Max con Misao y los chicos se sorprendieron de ver a Misao tan bonita; ya había comenzado la música, el bufete estaba listo y algunos ya comenzaba a bailar, entonces entraron Lee, Kevin, Gary y Mariah, quien como siempre robaba las miradas de muchos, Ray y Silv entraron después, pues se habían quedado afuera viendo el atardecer... ya estando todos Tala hizo una pregunta que daría inicio a una tormenta...

-"Oye Kai, ¿donde esta Ileyse?"- todos los chicos reaccionaron en especial Silv y Ray, en ese momento entraron los Majestic dando una contestación.

-"Esta con mi primo Pyro, ya deben venir en camino"- sonrío Robert mientras saludaba a los chicos, pero Kai y Tala no se veían muy contentos pro eso (A-Tala: jajaja Kai y tala están celosos .../ Pyro: si Maldito Kai, muerte de la envidia ¬¬.../ A-Tala: ¬¬)

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Mientras que fuera del Salón....

-"Tranquila, todo ira bien"- Pyro extendió su mano para ayudar a salir a Ileyse

-"Muy bien, aquí vamos"- la chica tomo aire y se sujeto del brazo del chico griego, quien traía un traje negro, con solapa verde, un moño verde y estaba peinado completamente hacia atrás; al entrar llamaron la atención, por ser los últimos y por la elegancia con la que entraron... a Kai le salto una vena en la frente ocasionándole risa a la chica mexicana, Tala abrió los ojos aun con el ceño fruncido, Silv sonrío pero Ray estaba más pálido que un muerto, Pyro la llevo hasta su mesa y la entrego al chico chino haciendo que Silv explotara:

-¿Que rayos te pasa?ÒÓ.. Ray es mi pareja!!!"- se levanto de golpe y sin pensarlo, el chico griego sonrío nerviosamente.

-"Pues resulta que también es mi pareja ¬¬"- repuso la chica llamando la atención de Silv...

-"NO!, a ver, ¿por que mejor no bailas con tu amado Kai?, yo los vi abrazados el otro día, tu ya tienes a tu Kai y yo a mi Ray"- la chica de ojos verdes le enseño la lengua

-"00... ya te dije que Ray También e mi pareja... además no pienso bailar con Kai"

-"¿que te da pena que los veamos ¬¬"-

-"NO, ME NIEGO A BAILAR CON MI HERMANO!"- Ileyse grito sin pensar, y todos los chicos tenían cara de: "Tu hermano?", la chica suspiró y asintió, y se desato la cinta que llevaba en el cabello, dejando ver su fleco alborotado igual al de Kai y ahora su cabello en Azul...

-"A LA MADRE!"- grito Silv- "Aun Así Ray es mío"

-"Mira. a final d e cuentas la culpa fue de Ray, por aceptar al invitación de ambas y por no decirnos con quien iría"- dijo tajantemente Ileyse haciendo que Ray s e pusiera completamente rojo...

-"Coincido con eso amiga, pero una de nosotras se quedara sin pareja esta noche, ¿como decidiremos quien?"- inquirió Silv en tono perverso

-"Aquí y ahora!, en una Beybatalla!!!"- Ileyse mostró su Blade que traía en su bolsa (A-Tala y Silv: ¿a quien se le ocurre llevar un Beyblade a un baile de gala?.../ Misao y Pyro: Solo a esa loca XDDDD)

-"De acuerdo... prepárate para Let it rip!!"- Silv también saco su blade (Todos: Ahora son dos 00)

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Chacahcacaaannn!!!!! se acabo, fin del cap. 10 y hasta aquí quedo el fic ;;

Silv: que dolor, que dolor que pena ;;

Misao: no quieroooooooo!!!!! y aun falta cuando Jareth amenaza a.... ups!

A-Tala: ;; adiós a todos, y muchas gracias a: Alexia, Angel shikon Expectral, Rika himura hiwatari, Radical-Dule-SexySlayer, Amy 85, Yarumi, Lia-Kon-Neia, Ludra Jenova, Javiera Hiwatari, Yagh-no-scorpion, Samara, Setsuna Mudou, Sweet Mary Angel, a Tydus y especualmente a Mikael mudou, mejor conocido momo Pyro!!!, muchas tanks Pyro-chan, no hay cap sin tu Review ;; te lo agradecemos infinitamente, tu nos apoyaste y logramos llegar al cap 10. bueno, también muchas gracias a los ya mencionados, sin sus reviews no hubiésemos llegando ni al cap 3.

Misao,Silv y A-Tala: (cantando) A donde iraaaaa??!!! veloz y fatigadaaa!!!!!!!!!!... buaaaaaaaaaa ;;

A-Tala: bueno y como agradecimiento especial, kiza les regale el cap 11: "aunque las locas se vistan de seda, beyluchadoras se quedan... "Que lloro""

Silv: Sabemos que el Fic. ha estado algo aburrido pero....

Misao y A-Tala: Aun no comenzaba el torneo y aun no comenzaba el verdadero misterio de los Death Shadows, mwajajajajjajaja.

Pyro: 00... me dan miedo.... oigan, ya me puedo ir?

A-Tala: Si muchas tanks .... bueno adiós a todos.

P.D: logramos que Silv nos dejara el autoestimometro en 1000 golds 0


	11. Aunque las locas se vistan de seda, beyl...

SI, aquie esta el cap 11, su regalo: esperamos que lo disfruten.

****

Tan iguales, tan diferentes

Capítulo 11: " Aunque las locas se vistan de seda... beyluchadoras se quedan"

-"Aquí y ahora!, en una Beybatalla!!!"- Ileyse mostró su Blade que traía en su bolsa (A-Tala y Silv: ¿a quien se le ocurre llevar un Beyblade a un baile de gala?.../ Misao y Pyro: Solo a esa loca XDDDD)

-"De acuerdo... prepárate para Let it rip!!"- Silv también saco su blade (Todos: Ahora son dos 00)

-"¡Deacuerdo!, comencemos este encuentro entre este par de bellas jovencitas!!!, beyluchadoras, al centro de la pista de baile..."- Jazz Man había salido de quien sabe donde con su micrófono y todo el rollo, entonces el centro de la pista de baile se abrió y mostró un plato de estilo clásico...- "entonces.... 3 - 2- 1.... ¡LET IT RIP!"

Ambas chicas soltaron sus blades sin mediar palabras, Silv se veía en extremo confiada, conocía a la perfección las maniobras de su compañera... el blade de Ileyse arremetió a toda velocidad contra el de Silv, haciendo que este perdiera el equilibrio, entonces Silv reacciono.

--"Vaya que estas chicas queman la pista, esos blades podían incendiare este lugar!!"- Jazz Man como siempre animaba el encuentro

-"¡KIRIM!!..."- su imponente bestia bit le regreso la estabilidad al blade... ambos blades giraban uno a lado del otro como si fuese una carrera de velocidad, entonces el blade de Ileyse acorralo a Kirim, la fricción era tanta que incluso pareciese que iban a encender fuego en el plato...

-"AHORA!!!!!!!!!!"- Ileyse ataco la base del blade... entonces...

-"jajajajaja,lo siento mucho Ileyse, conozco todos y cada uno de tus movimientos, se como vencerte."- la chica de ojos verdes tenia nuevamente esa mirada despectiva que la caracterizaba en batalla...-"Ahora KIRIM!!!!"- Kirim utilizo nuevamente el fuego congelante para congelar el plato, haciendo que el blade de Ileyse saltara para evitar ser congelado, entonces Kirim acelero para interceptar al blade de Ileyse y...

-"TENEMOS UNA GANADORA!!!!!, LA PRIMERA RONDA ES PARA SILVERY!!!"- la chica lanzaba besos mientras hacia una "V" con los dedos... Ileyse sonrío cínicamente y mostrando esa mirada que caracterizaba a los Hiwatari coloco su blade en el lanzador.

-"No cantes victoria tan rápido... esto aun no termina..."

-"Esperaba que dijeras eso... pero, no tendré compasión por ti, esta noche yo me quedare con Ray"...- la chica de ojos verdes sonrío con malicia, y colocando nuevamente su blade en el lanzador, se preparo.

-"MUY BIEN; SEGUNDA RONDAA!!!!!!!! 3 - 2 - 1.... LET IT RIP!!!!!!!"- Jazz Man casi se quedaba sin aliento...

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

mientras todos observaban el encuentro Max aprovecho el momento...

-"Misao... ¿quieres ir a los jardines?"- el chico le extendió caballerosamente la mano ocasionando que la chica se sonrojara (Misao:Kawaiii es la cosa más linda y encantadora del mundo.../ Silv: Si como mi Ray, ahhhh.../ A-Tala: ¬¬ nah!, que cursis.../ Silv y Misao: Huy si la solterona amargada esta celosa por que nadie la quiere, jajajaj XDD)

-"Claro Maxie"- la chica tomo la mano de Max y salieron del baile sin prestar mucha atención al resultado de la primera ronda... la noche era hermosa y la luna llena reflejaba su luz sobre los jardines y las fuentes haciendo que pareciesen de plata, el ambiente era mágico, para Misao ese momento era perfecto, no quería que terminara nunca, ella, tomada de la mano de Max, y al verlo así de pronto se encogió su corazón, lo amaba, si lo amaba, pero no podía permitir que su hermano le hiciera daño, una tristeza la inundo, y al ver esto, Max prefirió no preguntar y simplemente la tomo entre sus brazos quedando frente a frente... por un momento no había nada más en el mundo para ellos, Max acerco sus labios a los de Misao uniéndolos en un tierno beso, entonces el grito de Jazz Man los saco de su burbuja, ambos estaban completamente rojos, y decidieron seguir caminando....

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

por otro lado (esto es durante la primera ronda)

-"Ven Pyro, vamos por algo de tomar"- la chica pelirroja se colgó del brazo de Pyro y lo jalo

-"Espera Yarah, quiero ver quien gana"- decía el chico mientras era prácticamente arrastrado por Yarah

-"No te perderás de nada bueno, ven"- llegaron a la mesa de las bebidas, donde la chica mexicana estaba simplemente observando a Pyro...

-"Temis Délon... ¿como has estado?"- pregunto con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, haciendo reaccionar al chico, quien trataba de ver la batalla...

-"Ariadne... disculpa no te había visto...veniste al torneo?"- Yarah estaba haciendo pucheros, pues el griego parecía entretenido platicando con la chica...-

-"Si, el señor D nos invito... espero que nos podamos enfrentar de nuevo... por que esta vez yo ganare"-

-"Ya veremos, he mejorado mucho... yo también espero poder beybatallar con tu equipo nuevamente"- el chico sonrío - " Y dime... vas a confundir a todos nuevamente verdad?

-"jejejeje... ¿por que lo dices?"-

-"Por la ropa que traes puesta"-

-"Si, pero tu pico de cera, vale?"- la chica le guiño un ojo, cosa que enfado aun más a Yarah.... entonces se escucho el resultado de la primera ronda, Pyro se disculpo con ambas chicas y corrió a ver la segunda ronda...

-"¬¬ ¿quien Rayos te crees para coquetearle a MI Pyro?"- inquirió la pelirroja al ver como Ariadne seguía al griego con la mirada

-"¿Donde dice propiedad de Yarah?... Mira niña mimada, ese chico no es tuyo, va a ser mío, así que no te metas"..

-"O que?... vas a aventarme tacos y garnachas mexicanita?"...- Yarah había cometido un gran error (A-Tala y Silv: Muyyyyyy grandeee!!!!), la chica agacho la mirada, y de la cinta roja que traía saco su blade y lo disparo a toda velocidad contra la rusa, quien apenas y pudo hacerse a un lado cayendo al suelo y derramenose el ponche sobre ella.

-"No te vuelvas a meter conmigo... y quítate de mi camino o la próxima vez no fallare"- la mirada de la chica era fría, despectiva y arrogante, muy diferente de la que había mostrado antes; Ariadne se acerco a Yarah, tomo su blade y levanto a la chica, pero antes de seguir termino con un tono frío...- "Es MIO"- la rusa quedo helada...

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

En el Palto...

-"Vamos Kirim!!!!, sin piedad, ¡FUEGO CONGELANTE!"- Silv había arremetido con todas sus fuerzas desde el principio, atacando cruelmente el blade de la chica pálida...

--"Estas chicas no pierden tiempo... Wouuu, si ese blade continua de pie es por un milagro"--

-"No tan rápido... Vamos, AHORA!!!"- El blade de Ileyse salio volando del plato, entonces Silv acelero para interceptarla... Ileyse sonrío y se preparo... Pyro que observaba detrás de Robert se sorprendió, él conocía ese ataque y sabía que la chica enserio, no como antes- "es... hora...del juego... cuidado Silvery, por que te acercas a una BALA PERDIDA!!!"- El blade de Ileyse comenzó a girar en el aire a toda velocidad para caer en picada sobre el blade de Silv, haciéndolo perder el control y antes de que la chica de ojos verdes pudiera reaccionar, la chica de ojos marrón

arremetió nuevamente en la base del balde de Silv sacándolo sin mayor dificultad del plato...

-"LA SEGUNDA RONDA ES PARA ILEYSE!!!!!!... Wou, esta chica se ha recuperado y va por todo... este encuentro va empatado, pero aun no termina... es hora del desempate.. señoritas, preparadas?..."- Silv asintió, pero Ileyse miro a Silv luego a Ray...

-""¿Que estas haciendo Ileyse?... ambos son tu amigos, y sabes que se quieren, tu no tienes por que estar peleando, tu sabes que Ray no es para ti...""- la chica salio de sus pensamientos al escuchar a Jazz Man...

--"Ejem... Ileyse, estas lista?"--

-"No peleare la tercera ronda, Este encuentro es de Silv.."- la chica le sonríe a su amiga y se acerca a donde estan Pyro, Kai y Robert... Kai se adelanta y le sonríe, ella también le sonríe y se sigue a donde esta Pyro... entonces una vena le salta de la frente... ( A-Tala: MwajajajaaaaaXDDDD celos dijeee!!! XD)

-"oye! Tu! Regresa aquí!!! No vas a dejar el duelo a medias verdad!!!!?- Silvery estaba indignada –aww es por esa vez que te di la victoria no!!!?-… bueno.. como sea- La chica guardó su blade y sonrió hacia Ray (Silv: LO AMOOOOOO!!! / A-Tala y Misao: creeeme, nos damos cuenta ¬¬)

-"Estas bien?.."- Pregunto el griego

-"Claro... fue lo mejor... Pyro... encanto.."- la chica sonrió malévolamente

-"Que?"- pregunto nervioso al sentir las manos de la chica en su cabello

-" se te ve mejor alborotado"- la chica alboroto el cabello morado del chico. -"Y este moño no me gusta..."- la chica le quito el moño y le desabotono los dos primeros botones... al ver esto Kai casi explota, igual que Yarah y Ari...- " Así estas mejor... me gusta más... ven vamos"-

-"Ejem... creo que mejor no, siento que Kai quiere matarme"- sonrío algo afectado al sentir la mirada del chico bicolor

-"No exageres, pero bueno... hablare con él, ahora vuelvo"- la chica camino a donde su hermano y lo abrazo por el brazo.... mientras que Pyro observaba...

-"Ocupado con tu novia Temis?" pregunto con algo de sarcasmo Ariadne...

-"Eh?... no Ariadne, para nada, ella y yo somos amigos y por favor llámame Pyro"-

-"Esta bien Pyro... pero tu llámame Ari ... entonces no tienes novia?"-

-"No, soy joven, guapo, talentoso y asquerosamente rico, ¿que más se puede pedir?"- dijo en tono divertido logrando que la mexicana riera..

-"Jajajajaa... eres gracioso... ven vamos a bailar"- la chica lo jalo a la pista donde estaban Yarah con Bryan, Mariah con Lee, Emily con Michael, Enrique con Jazmín, Oliver con Carolina, Nathaly con Ulises, Tyson con Xyaolin, Max con Misao, y Eduardo con Nayeli... la fiesta no estaba nada mal, entonces comenzó el juego de cambio de parejas y Silv jalo a Ray por que seria divertido... lo interesante fue Pyro, quien cambio a Ari por Yarah, luego Ari cambio a Bryan por Pyro y luego Yarah cambio a Bryan por Pyro y así se fueron más o menos tres canciones, ambos chicos estaban mareados... mientras que en la mesa de los Bladebreakers...

-"Mío"- dijo la rusa jalando al griego

-"No, mío"- dijo la chica mexicana

-"No!!!, suéltalo!!"- ahora las chicas ya sin pudor jalaban una de cada brazo al pobre Pyro

-"Jajajaja, pobre Pyro... ¿quien le manda a ser lindo?"- Ileyse observaba divertida..

-"¿Lindo?.. ja, es solo un niño estúpido que de seguro no sabe ni cambiarse el pañal"- comento con un dejo de desprecio el chico pálido... entonces sintió la mano de su hermana apretando levemente su cuello, pero lo suficiente para lastimarlo...

-"Kai..." el tono de la chica era frío y despectivo..-" Nunca en tu vida vuelvas a atreverte a insultar a Pyro... por que te juro que te arrepentirás, y yo cumplo lo que digo"- Ileyse soltó a Kai y miro nuevamente a la pista para ver salir huyendo a Pyro hacia el jardín con Yarah y Ari detrás...

-"¿Que te pasa?, ¿por que lo defiendes tanto?"- pregunto Kai tocando su cuello...

-"Es mi amigo, un amigo especial, fue para mi un gran apoyo mientras estuve en Europa, apareció cuando más sola me sentía... fue difícil al principio, pero fue muy divertido... algo peligroso, pero terminamos siendo buenos amigos, y lo quiero mucho, siempre aparece y me hace reír cuando más lo necesito...Kai, entiende, también es importante para mi, igual que tu... ambos son especiales"- la chica tenia una mirada tierna y su voz tenia un dejo de nostalgia.. Kai sonrío y asintió.... Por otro lado una chica de cabello negro observaba atentamente a Jonny

-"Jonny corazón, encanto, amor mío"- Karla había abrazado a Jonny por la cintura, bastante abajo...

-"NOOOOOO!! Otra vez tu, aléjate de mi maldita loca"- el chico trataba de soltarse de ella

-"Claro que no mi amor, ya te dije que serás mío"- dijo mientras hábilmente lo tiraba al suelo cayendo sobre él, haciendo sudar frío a Jonny... Con Silv...

-"Vamos Silv, lo hiciste muy bien "- comento el chino

-"Si, pero no estoy satisfecha con el resultado"- declaro la chica sentándose en uno de lo cómodos sillones mientras llevaba en su mano un vaso con refresco, tenía un posición completamente relajada, como si estuviera apunto de encender el televisor. Ray se encontraba de pie a su lado, recargado en el descansa brazos del sillón

-"Oye Silv... mira allá arriba"- la chica volteo hacia arriba, y se encontró frente a unos hermosos ojos dorados, no pudo mover ni un músculo para evitar el tierno beso que el chico le acababa de robar.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

En el Hotel...

-"Daniel, ¿A donde dices que se fue Misao?"- pregunto Jareth mirando asesinamente a la chica de ojos morados...

-"Ya te dije que fue a dar una vuelta al bosque, no ha de tardar"- la chica lucia un poco angustiada

-"Daniel... Jareth tiene cara de estúpido, pero no lo es... mejor dile la verdad, por que yo la vi"- sonrío maliciosamente Mikael...

-"Mikael, ¿a donde fue?"- Daniel estaba muy preocupada, misao ya debería haber llegado...

-"Cogio sus Zapatillas de cristal, tomo una calabaza, se dirigió al baile y de seguro ya beso al sapo y todo gracias a su hada madrina... ¿verdad Daniel?"- Daniel tenia la mirada en el piso... y Seijin solo podía observar...

-"Luego arreglare cuentas contigo Daniel... Mikael, Seijin, hada madrina, vamonos, una fiesta nos espera..."-

-"No es nada personal Daniel, pero hubiera sido peor.... además, estaba aburrido"- Mikael sonrió perversamente y con sarcasmo, mientras que Seijin y Daniel estaban muy preocupadas por lo que pudiese pasar en la fiesta

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chacachacaaannn, se fini, muchas gracias a Pyro, y a Mary

Pyro:- Encnato, te había dicho que la modestia se vende por separado? XDDD, y ya pronto aparecera el capitan de los guerreros aguila nn

Mary:- pues haremos lo posible por seguirlo, su apoyo es mucho y kiza pronto subamos el cap 12

Misao: gracias a ambos y esperamos les guste, por que viene lo mejor.

Silv: Gracias a todos aquellos que apoyan la pareja de Silv y Ray

A-Tala: hasta pronto.


	12. Secretos

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Mwajajaja, volvimos, cuidado por que a partir de este cap. Comienza la verdadera emoción, este cap. Va a mostrar algunas cosas interesantes a cerca de los sentimientos de algunos de los chicos, con letras de canciones como: "Que lloro", "sin miedo a nada", "lipstick", "desde que llegaste", "no como las otras chicas" y "entra en mi vida"… así que esperamos les guste

**Tan iguales, tan diferentes**

**Capítulo 12: "Secretos"**

****

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&****

_..."Quédate un momento así, no mires hacia mi_

_que__ no podré aguantar si clavas tu mirada _

_que__ me llena el cuerpo y me ha pasado antes_

_ que no puedo hablar._

_Tal vez pienses que estoy loco y es verdad_

_un__ poco tengo que aceptar, pero si no te explico_

_lo__ que llevo dentro no vas a entender _

_cuando__ me veas llorar..._

__

_Nunca me sentí tan solo como cuando ayer _

_de__ pronto lo entendí mientras callaba,_

_la__ vida me dijo a gritos que nunca _

_te__ tuve y nunca te perd_

_y__ me explicaba que el amor es una cosa que _

_que__ se da de pronto en forma natural_

_lleno__ de fuego, si lo fuerzas se marchita_

_y__ sin tener principio llega  a su final._

__

_Ahora tal vez lo puedas entender_

_Que si me tocas se quema mi piel,_

_Ahora tal vez lo puedas entender, _

_Y no te vuelvas si no quieres ver…_

_Que lloro por ti, que lloro sin ti_

_Que ya lo entendí que no eres para mi_

_Y  lloro..."_

__

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La batalla había animado aun más el ambiente de la fiesta, dando mucho que criticar a las chicas del Xcaret Team, mientras que con Silv...

-"¿que fue eso Ray?"- pregunto algo sonrojada al separarse del chico de ojos miel

-"¿que te pareció?... un dedal?..."- sonrió divertido levantando a la chica para llevarla a bailar mientras volvía a darle un tierno beso... mientras que del otro lado del salón...

-"Ahora vuelvo hermano"- la chica pálida se levanto de la mesa y se dirigió a la terraza, en ese momento la luz de la luna llena ilumino su piel, dándole un toque frío pero misterioso; mientras que un chico pelirrojo observaba con algo de melancolía a esa chica tan callada que ahora ni siquiera sabía que él seguía ahí para ella, como siempre lo había estado... le veía tan fría y distante que si no fuera por la tristeza que reflejaban sus ojos cualquiera hubiese jurado que era una más de las estatuas de hielo...

-"" Ileyse... si supieras que tengo tantas cosas que decirte, tantas... pero... no puedo decírtelas de frente, y solo así mientras tu miras a otro lado puedo decirlo, quizá solo son la mirada, pero... te quiero tanto, desde que éramos niños, desde que te vi...""- en ese momento  Yarah y Ari regresaban derrotadas al no encontrar a Pyro, quien venia justo de tras de ellas y al ver a Ileyse se quedo parado un momento a su lado observando la luna.

-"No es una hermosa noche?"- pregunto le griego haciendo reaccionar a Ileyse, quien solo le sonrió, el chico estaba preocupado, nunca había visto a Ileyse tan callada, además tenia esa mirada que decía tantas cosas y nada a la vez, de pronto sintió como la chica lo abrazaba. -"¿que pasa?"- pregunto le chico regresando el abrazo.

-"No lo sé"- respondió la chica; pero del otro lado de la habitación un chico pelirrojo de ojos azules miraba con tristeza y a la vez con rabia aquella escena...

-""¿por que?!!, ¿por que él?... debería ser yo!!, yo estuve con ella siempre!, yo la cuide en la abadía!, no ese niño bonito!!... lo odio, lo odio!!!!""- pensaba el ruso mientras apretaba los puños y unas lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas..

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

-"Que le pasa a mi primo?"- pregunto la chica rusa a Bryan mientras bailaban

-"Creo entenderlo... le gusta Ileyse... pero parece que a ella le gusta alguien más...."- contesto Bryan mientras observaba como Yarah no quitaba la vista de donde estaba Kai...

-""Kai...""- de pronto Yarah reacciono... -"cierto, pobre de mi primo"-

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

-"Vamos, aquí afuera te puedes resfriar"- el pelimorado tomo por los hombros a Ileyse y  entraron nuevamente al salón, entonces la chica volvió su mirada y vio a Tala, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas…

-"Pyro… ahora te alcanzo, necesito hablar con Tala, ¿esta bien?"- el chico sonrió en señal de que estaba bien y cada uno tomo su camino.

-"¿Tala?, ¿todo bien?"- pregunto la chica con una mirada dulce

-"Si… es solo… no es nada U"- sonrió el chico algo afectado –" Oye… ¿me concedes esta pieza?"- pregunto mientras extendía su mano

-"Claro, encantada"- la chica se sujeto del brazo del ruso y se dirigieron a la pista, el chico se estremeció al sentir los brazos de Ileyse alrededor de su cuello, y por fin se atrevió a preguntar

-"Ileyse… ese chico, el primo de Robert, ¿es tu novio?"- el chico esquivo la mirada para que ella no pudiera ver lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento…

-"No, él es mi amigo , y lo quiero mucho"

-"Y a mi?"- pregunto sin pensar

-"Sabes que te quiero mucho Tala, ya eres como parte de mi familia … aunque, es un poco diferente"- esas palabras crearon un remolino de pensamientos en Tala, quizá ella si podía amarlo, pero la forma en la que hablada de Pyro le decía lo contrario, y quizá  ella no era para él, pero aun así, la ¿amaba?

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Mientras que del otro lado de la pista…

-"" Solo te puedo mirar desde aquí, no tengo el valor, soy igual que Tala, desearía que alguna vez esos ojos tan fríos vieran hacia mi, solo a mi...""- la chica salio de sus pensamientos al sentir como Bryan se marchaba...-""Rayos, Yarah eres una tonta""- busco a l chico con la mirada... -"Bryan!!, espera!!!"-

-"Hasta mañana"- el ruso se despidió de todos sin hacer caso de la llamada de su amiga y marchándose dejándola sola y triste...

-"Bryan..."- la pelirroja sabía que había cometido un error.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

__

_Mantengo la esperanza _

_De ser capaz algún día de no esconder las heridas_

_Que me duelen al pensar _

_Que te voy queriendo cada día un poco más_

_¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a esperar?_

__

_Me muero por abrazarte_

_Y que me abraces tan fuerte_

_Me muero por divertirte_

_Y que me bese cuando despierte …_

__

_Me muero por conocerte_

_Saber que es lo que piensas_

_Abrir todas tus puertas_

_Y vencer esas tormentas_

_Que nos quieran abatir._

__

_Centrar en tus ojos mi mirada_

_Cantar contigo al alba,_

_Besarnos hasta desgastarnos_

_Nuestros labios _

_Y ver en tu rostro cada día_

_Crecer esa semilla,_

_Crear, soñar, dejar todo surgir_

_Aparcando el miedo a sufrir_

__

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-"Silv, ¿estas bien?, te noto extraña"- pregunto Ray

-"Si, claro ,estoy genial"- dijo la chica con un tono muy alegre mientras retomaba el ritmo de la música... -""Ray... realmente quisiera que todo estuviera bien, ya no puedo más, y aquí contigo todo parece perfecto... con ustedes, mi vida cambio, nos volvimos amigos desde el primer momento, y tu, eres muy especial para mi, pero no debería ser así, no debería... perdóname. Soy una tonta, sé que no puedo quererte, pero cada día que pasa te quiero mucho más"".- la chica se recargo en el pecho de Ray

-""Silv… me gustaría saber que piensas, sé que me ocultas algo y me preocupa, me lastima; no sé como decírtelo, te amo, si te amo, pero me da miedo que te alejes de mi, me da miedo tu silencio…""- el chico percibió el perfume de Silv y la abrazó con fuerza como para no dejarla ir

-""Ray… ya no importa, no importa, mientras este contigo no tendré miedo de nada, no habrá sufrimiento, contigo solo siento felicidad, Te amo…""- Silv se sentía segura entre los brazos de Ray, de pronto sintió nuevamente los labios de SU chico y se dejó llevar por la magia de la noche… ahora no le importaba nada, ni su pasado ni su futuro, solo el momento.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

__

_Voy a dejar mi lipstick por todo tu cuerpo  
voy a dejar mi lipstick (aja)  
voy a manchar tu cara con mis caricias  
voy a dejar mi lipstick (aja)  
  
"Quiero perder el control, volverme loca, estas listo?"  
  
Atrévete a jugar en tu imaginación   
y déjate llevar a otra dimensión.  
  
(mua)  
  
Voy a dejar mi lipstick por todo tu cuerpo  
voy a dejar mi lipstick (aja)  
  
2 horas demore en maquillarme as  
haber si tu serás quien me lo va a quitar  
  
Voy a dejar mi lipstick por todo tu cuerpo  
voy a dejar mi lipstick (aja)  
voy a comerte a besos calentar tus labios  
voy a dejar mi lipstick (aja)  
  
"voy a dejar mi lipstick   
estas listo" ___

__

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Aunque no todo era romance ¬¬ U…

-"Jonny corazón, encanto, amor mío"- Karla había abrazado a Jonny por la cintura, bastante abajo...

-"NOOOOOO!! Otra vez tu, aléjate de mi maldita loca"- el chico trataba de soltarse de ella

-"Claro que no mi amor, ya te dije que serás mío"- dijo mientras hábilmente lo tiraba al suelo cayendo sobre él, haciendo sudar frío a Jonny...

-"Quítate!!!"- gritaba desesperado le chico –" Robert!, Pyro!, Oliver!, Enrique!, ayúdenme!!!!! Por favor "-

-"No te hagas, sé que me deseas"- dijo la mexicana en un tono sensual, casi perverso

-"Este, Karlita, oye, por que mejor no hablamos U"-

-"Para que hablar encanto  si podemos actuar"- la chica le dio un beso en el cuello

-"ROBERT!!!!!!"- el chico logro levantarse lanzando a Karla bajo la mesa, esta de inmediato se levanto y corrió tras él; Jonny se escondió bajo la mesa de los Bladebreakers, Karla iba revisando mesa tras mesa, hasta que llego a donde estaba Jonny, McGregor sudo frío, pero escucho algo interesante que le salvo el pellejo…

-"Oh! Jonny… puedes huir, pero no esconderte, sabes que te tengo"- dijo distraídamente mientras se acercaba a su ultima opción

-"¿A quien tienes señorita "no como palomitas por que se me van a las caderas?"- pregunto con sarcasmo Ari

-"TU!!!!"- gritó Karla con una mezcla de sorpresa y desprecio-"Y todo tu equipo ¬¬… que hacen aquí? No sabes que esto es un torneo solo para los mejores?"- dijo altiva la chica

-"Lo sé, por eso nos invitaron"- repuso Ari con una sonrisa

-"Va!, no tienen ni capitán, solo ese arremedo de  líder"- dijo señalando a Tonathiu

-"No te metas con mi primo, esto es entre tu y yo"- dijo seriamente Ariadna, entonces por primera vez Kai presto atención a la chica, se peinaba diferente de las demás, muy sencilla, sin maquillaje, y a primera vista no tendría más de 15…

-"¬¬, mejor me voy… pero recuérdalo Olvera, te veré en el beyestadio, y no tendré piedad"- la chica les dio la espalda y se marcho olvidando a Jonny quien asomo la cabeza hasta que estuvo seguro de estar fuera de peligro, todos volvieron a sus platicas, y algunos decidieron sacar a bailar a las chicas, Ileyse venía regresando  junto con Tala y se sentaron, solo quedaban ellos y Kai… quien platicaba con Ari…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Se está desvaneciendo, __lejos__ de este mundo __a__ la velocidad de una pluma __ella__ no es como las otras chicas __ella__ vive en las nubes __y__ la habla a los pájaros __pequeña__ desesperada __ella__ no es como las otras chicas, Yo lo sé ____No más lástima, __ha__ sentido demasiado dolor en su vida __en__ su mente está repitiendo las palabras __todo__ el amor que sacaste regresará a ti _

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-"Así que no tiene capitán"- dijo secamente Kai tratando de llamar la atención de la mexicana

-"Así es, no pudo venir al baile, pero vendrá después, tiene deseos de competir contra ustedes, pero ahora tiene sus propios asuntos"- contesto la chica con una sonrisa amable

-"Veo que eres muy diferente de ella"- dijo haciendo un ademán que señalaba a Karla quien miraba asesinamente a Nayeli quien bailaba con Tona

-"Si, ella y yo… somos polos opuestos, ella ve al beyblade como una forma de ser popular, yo lo veo como parte de mi vida, ella cree que necesita de muchos amigos para ser feliz, yo… aunque sea uno solo, pero que me aprecie… ella quiere un novio para lucirse, yo solo deseo que alguien me quiera, es difícil estar solo, es difícil vivir con todo un mar de lagrimas inundando tu corazón…"- la chica soltó una lagrima… -"Discúlpame, no sé por que empecé a decir esa sarta de cursilerías U"

-"No, descuida, es bueno conocer a alguien que no es como las otras chicas"- dijo Kai dándole una sonrisa

-"Eso es un halago o un insulto?"- pregunto la mexicana con una amplia sonrisa

-"un halago… ¿quieres bailar?"-

-"Esta bien… después de todo, es la ultima pieza "-  ambos se dirigieron a la pista y los chicos de su equipo al ver la escena casi se infartan

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Desde que llegaste_

_Ser feliz es mi vicio_

_Contemplar la luna_

_Mi mejor oficio_

__

_No te prometo amor eterno_

_Por que no puedo_

__

_Y resumido en tres palabras_

_Cuanto te quiero_

__

_Desde que llegaste_

_No hay mejor motivo_

_Para despertarme_

_Para sentirme viva_

__

_No te prometo amor eterno _

_por__ que no puedo…_

__

_Y resumido en tres palabras:_

_CUANTO TE QUIERO_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mientras Ileyse se acerca a la mesa de los Majestic

-"hola chicos, ¿me puedo robar a Pyro para esta última pieza?"- preguntó con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba al chico por el cuello

-"Claro, yo solito voy, además, llegas a tiempo para Salvarme, Yarah y Ari podrían venir ."-

-"Descuida, ambas están ocupadas "- se dirigieron a la pista y la chica se abrazo a Pyro –" ¿Ya te dije lo lindo que luces hoy?"-

-"no, pero gracias nn, tu también luces linda"- la chica sonrió y recargo su cabeza en le pecho del griego

-"" Pyro… si pudiera decirte todo lo que te quiero decir… pero soy tan torpe con las palabras y no me gustaría arruinar nuestra amistad solo por que no se explicarme… si pudiera decirte cuanto te agradezco el que estés aquí , agradecerte el simple hecho de haberte conocido, desde que te conocí muchas cosas cambiaron; ahora la luna es más bonita, solo saber que siempre contare contigo hace que valga la pena despertar, si pudiera decírtelo sin tener que usar tantas palabras…""- la chica se separo un momento del pelimorado

-"¿pasa algo?"-

-"Es que… yo quería decirte… ""Aclara tu mente… cuanto… cuanto…"" Cuanto te quiero" – la chica sonrió dulcemente y volvió a abrazar al chico

-"Yo también te quiero"- repuso él abrazándola

-"Somos amigos ¿verdad?"- pregunto la chica algo distraída

-"Siempre…"- termino el chico y no dijeron más…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Buenas noches, mucho gusto_

_Eras una chica más,_

_Después de cinco minutos_

_Ya eras alguien especial_

_Sin hablarme, sin tocarme_

_Algo dentro se encendi_

_En tus ojos se hacia tarde_

_Y me olvidaba del reloj._

_Estos días a tu lado _

_Me enseñaron que en verdad_

_No hay tiempo determinado_

_Para comenzar a amar._

__

_Siento algo tan profundo_

_ que no tiene explicación_

_no__ hay razón ni lógica_

_en__ mi corazón._

__

_Entra en mi vida_

_Te abro la puerta_

_Sé que en tus brazos_

_Ya no habrá noches desiertas._

__

_Entra en mi vida_

_Yo te lo ruego_

_Te comencé por extrañar_

_Pero empecé a necesitarte_

_Luego._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Pero en la pista había más que amistad, también había amor…

-"Maxie, creo que debo irme"- dijo Misao aun abrazada a Max

-"Solo espera a que termine esta pieza… Misao, ¿puedo decirte algo?"

-"Claro"

-"Hace un momento recordé estos últimos días en los que hemos estado juntos, y me parecen los más bellos que he tenido, Misao, te AMO, y quiero que lo sepas, que no lo olvides nunca, quiero que sepas que cada que nos despedíamos al llegar a mi habitación comenzaba a extrañarte, y necesitaba verte, cada día que pasaba era especial, Misao, ¿quieres ser mi novia?"-

-"Maxie, yo… también te amo, y lo sé por que esto es algo que no me explico, es algo hermoso… y si… si quiero"- Misao serró los ojos y se acerco Max, estaba a punto de darse un tierno beso cuando…

-"MISAO!!! VEN AQUÍ INMEDIATAMENTE"- Jareth, el capitán de los Death Shadow había llegado junto con su equipo, y no sería para nada bueno; misao se sobresalto y se alejo de Max, pero este la sostuvo y la coloco tras él , retando a Jareth

-¿Qué pretendes niño? Ahora aléjate de mi hermana y quizá tenga piedad contigo"- Jareth se acerco a Max, quien permaneció inmutable hasta que Jareth jalo a Misao por el brazo

-"Déjala, es tu hermana no un objeto de tu pertenencia, y si ella quiere quedarse lo hará"- Max tomo fuerzas y empujo al capitán de los DS logrando que soltara a Misao;  el resto de los equipos se había acercado para ayudar al rubio, de pronto Jareth se levanto y arremetió contra Max tirándolo y sacando le el aire.

-"Hermano, basta!, déjalo." Misao había sostenido el Brazo de Jareth, quien estaba a punto de romperle la cara a Max… -"Basta, esta bien, iré ahora mismo, discúlpame, no era mi intención molestarte"- la chica se acerco a Seijin y a Daniel

-"Tuviste suerte renacuajo, pero no quiero verte cerca de mi hermana nunca más, o esta vez te matar

-""yeme quien demonios te crees para amenazar a Max"- Silv e ileyse habían salido a la defensa de su amigo , Jareth se acerco y tomo a Ileyse por la barbilla y le dijo al oído

-"Mejor calla Hiwatari, por que pronto será tu turno, y no habrá quien te defienda… ni tu inútil hermano"- la chica había quedado helada, ¿Cómo sabía que ella era hermana de Kai, si no había estado en la fiesta?; de pronto una figura que hasta entonces había permanecido en las sombras rió de forma tal que les helo la sangre a unos cuantos…

-"Jajá jajá, así que la pequeña Fénix esta asustada… y que dice su hermano?.. nada?... es un cobarde, igual que tu"- Mikael al fin había aparecido frente a los demás y miraba con desprecio a Ileyse

-"¿Cómo te atreves a insultar a mis amigos?"- Silv no aguantaba más aquel insulto

-"¿Amigos?... tu que sabes de amistad?... ugh, huele a… huele a… a traidor, si, hay algún traidor entre ustedes… a si, Ray, Kai y no olviden a Mariah y a Lee… no olvido a nadie?"- dijo con sarcasmo mientras miraba de reojo a Silv… -"ja!. Todos aquí son débiles y patéticos niños, son demasiado confiados… el caballo de Troya esta dentro de la ciudad…"- dicho esto se marcho, e inmediatamente después los demás, y con ellos Misao…

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Hasta aquí llego el cap 12, esperamos les haya gustado… ¿no entendieron el acertijo de Mikael?... pues tendrán que esperar un poco más

Silv: Muchas gracias nuestros maravillosos y valiosos lectores como: Seet Mary Angel, Setsuna Mudou, y las adorables hijas de Ileyse, Tamara, Silverhell y Mia.

Misao: Muchas gracias también a aquella persona que nos inscribió al concurso… y nuestro fic esta nominado en dos categorías: Mejor fic. Acción/aventura y Mejor autor… (es que la historia es idea de Ileyse ); bueno esperamos sus votos, por favor!!!!!!!!!!!, voten por nosotras

A-Tala (Ileyse): Bueno… por último, quiero agradecer especialmente a una persona… Mikael Mudou, pro que él fue quien me convenció de seguir este fic… y también un agradecimiento especial a Setsu, que también nos esta apoyando mucho, gracias a ambos…

Bueno, no olviden los votos y los reviews, muchas gracias… y no se pierdan el próximo capitulo:

13-"Más que una exhibición el ataque combinado de dos fuegos: la aparición de Darkwolf ": llega el día del torneo y  el señor D tiene preparada una sorpresa, una batalla por parejas, y elige a Mariah y Emily contra Silv e Ileyse


	13. Mas que una exhibicion, el ataque convi...

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Uf!, al fin, perdón por la tardanza, pero es difícil escribir mientras tienes que irte a lavar platos todo el día . , bueno, aki va, preparence para la primera rondaa!!!!.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**Tan iguales, tan diferentes**

**Capítulo 13: "Más que una exhibición, el ataque combinado de dos fuegos… la aparición de Darkwolf"**

****

El baile había terminado y todos habían vuelto a sus habitaciones a dormir un poco, ya que el torneo daba inicio al siguiente día…

-"Te había dicho que solo sabes arruinar las cosas Mikael?"- dijo enfadado Jareth –"Ahora se darán cuenta…"-

-"Pero vaya que eres idiota Jareth, estarán buscando al traidor y nosotros pasaremos desapercibidos"- repuso el inglés mientras jugaba con su encendedor. –"Además, de no ser por mi el sapo se habría convertido en príncipe ¬-¬"- dijo con una sonrisa cínica

-"Cállate"- dijo secamente el chico de ojos verdes mientras entraba a la habitación de las chicas –"Muy bien, Seijin, afuera"- ordeno el capitán, pero con un tono muy diferente… -"Ustedes dos… tienen mucho que explicar… escucho"-

-"Lo… lo lamento hermano, fue mi culpa, yo le pedí a Daniel que me ayudara a ir al baile… es que… yo quería ver a Max por última vez…"- finalizó la pelirroja con lagrimas en los ojos

-"Esta bien, no puedo regañarte cuando me miras así… pero esta fue la ultima vez que ustedes me desobedecen o serán castigadas… esperemos que alguien no abra la bocota…

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

-"Mikael Mudou…"- susurro la chica de ojos marrón que no lograba conciliar el sueño.

-"No lo menciones en mi presencia"- Dijo Silv algo molesta

--"Disculpa, no pensé que estuvieras despierta, pero… ¿Por qué te molesta tanto?"-

-"Ja!, es que es un pretencioso, petulante, maleducado y habla sin sentido"- termino la chica de ojos verdes mientras miraba al techo.

-"No lo sé, yo no lo tomaría tan a la ligera, ¿viste que cuando él se marcho todo el equipo lo hizo?, algo oculta, me intriga lo que dijo… y su mirada… había fuego en ella, pero a la vez, algo de tristeza, no lo sé…"-

-"mmm… no lo creo Ileyse, lo que creo es que es un cretino… "el caballo de Troya esta dentro de la ciudad"… ¿Qué rayos es eso?... Ileyse, cambiando drásticamente el tema, ¿Cómo es eso de que Kai es tu hermano?-"

-"No sé nota que somos gemelos?"- dijo la chica de cabello azul con una sonrisa.

-"No me refiero a eso, si no a el como es que no lo sabíamos… y como es que Kai no se acordaba…"-

-"cuando mamá enfermo nuestro padre ya se había marchado, por un tiempo todo estuvo bien, hasta que mamá empeoro, Voltaer nos visitaba con más frecuencia y le pedía a mamá que nos enviara con él… cuando ella murió Kai y yo fuimos llevados a la abadía; cuando Kai probó el Blackdranzer provocó una gran explosión que destruyó gran parte de la abadía… me mintieron diciéndome que él había muerto y que Voltaer me recogería pronto… era una niña, tenia miedo y en ese momento me habían dicho que acababa de perder a mi única familia… solo acerté a huir de allí, aun no sé como, pero logre llegar a China, ahí una pareja me cuido un tiempo, cuando les conté mi historia se convirtieron en mi familia… durante mucho tiempo creí que Kai estaba muerto, hasta que lo vi en el torneo mundial… tenía ganas de ir al estadio y abrazarlo… pero fue cuando el señor D me explico que él no recordaba nada de la abadía, y que era mejor esperar. Luego me fui a entrenar a Europa. ¿y tu Silv?, ¿Cuál es tu historia?"- pregunto la chica pálida a su amiga

-"bueno… es que… tengo sueño"- la chica se dio la vuelta y se cubrió enteramente con las sábanas.

-"Silvery…..- la voz de Ileyse sonaba como un reproche.

-"Estoy dormida.- Silv intentaba evadir el tema, pero al voltear y ver la mirada entre preocupada y tierna de su amiga no pudo más, debía contarlo y a su parecer Ileyse era una buena persona…-" bueno, nací en España; a mi padre le ofrecieron un trabajo muy importante en Rusia, éramos una familia muy acomodada… un día fuimos de vacaciones a China y…"- unas lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas y se incorporo al igual que la rusa… -" Y… tuvimos un accidente… el auto se volcó en un vado mis padres iban al frente y mi hermana me protegió con su cuerpo yo resulté ilesa; pero, ellos no pudieron…y solo me queda esto"- dijo tomando entre sus manos ese collar en forma de luna que llevaba siempre –" me quede sola…"-… Silv se encogió abrazando sus rodillas, reteniendo unas lágrimas, no podía permitirse que la vieran así, cuando de pronto sintió que su amiga la abrazaba…

-"No más… tu ya no estas sola, los Bladebreakers somos tus amigos, y a la vez somos una familia, y nunca te vamos a dejar sola… Silv… no sabes como me alegra que estés con nosotros, nunca había tenido una amiga como tu, eres única."- termino Ileyse dándole unas palmadas en la espalda a Silv… pero esas palabras cayeron como un puñal en el corazón de Silv, ya no podía seguir fingiendo.

-"Jejejeje entonces me pido la almohada!"- empujó a Ileyse y se acurrucó cómodamente.

-"Oye! No abuses!!!!"- la gemela de Kai había comenzado a picarle las costillas. Ambas reían a carcajadas hasta que se oyó la voy de un amodorrado Kai diciendo que se callaran. Silvery se acomodó aun riendo n poco. - ""Eres mejor actriz de lo que pensabas, tu perra hipócrita!"- pensó para si (Silv e Ileyse: . eso sonó muy feo)- "Oye… por que mikael te llamo Fénix?". Pregunto para cambiar el tema

-"Ah! eso, es que Dranzer en un principio era mío, pero Boris me lo quito, y ahora es de Kai"- termino la chica tocándose levemente el hombro derecho. –"Pero vasta de charla, es hora de dormir, mañana es un gran día"- termino Ileyse acomodándose para dormir.-"Buenas noches"-

-"Buenas noches"- Silv también se acomodó.- ""No es verdad lo que me dijo, ella es completamente diferente de Kai" 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

8 de la mañana… en el lobby del hotel…

-"Buenos días señorita… acaban de llamar a mi habitación diciendo que había un paquete para mi"- la chica china miraba a todos lados hasta que su mirada se detuvo en una despistada Silvery "gateando" con la cabeza pegada al suelo por todo el lugar buscando un arete que alegaba haber traído puesto esa mañana.

-"Ileyse de lo Bladebreakers verdad?"- la chica se sobresaltó un poco y recordó porque estaba ahí.-"Muy bien, aquí esta, que tenga un buen día"-

-"Gracias"- Ileyse caminó hacia uno de los sillones y abrió su paquete… su cara era de asombro absoluto… ahora era suyo… -"Gracias abuelo, gracias abuela… esta será para ustedes"- la chica salió del hotel para encontrarse con sus amigos.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Beyestadio en Nueva Zelanda…

-BIENVENIDOS SEAN TODOS A ESTE TONEO DE BEYBLADE ORGANIZADO POR LA BBA EN NUEVA ZELANDA!!!!!- puntualizo A.J Toper junto a Brath Best (Misao: abreviaremos A.J y Brath)

-"Muy bien fanáticos del Beyblade, les informamos el orden en el que competirán nuestros equipos en esta primera ronda"- dijo un animado Jazz Man –"Primero serán los White Tigers VS All Stars; después veremos a los dos equipos mexicanos enfrentarse en el plato, los Guerreros Águila VS El Xcaret Team!!"- grito casi quedándose sin aliento. –"Pero antes, el señor Dickenson ha preparado una sorpresa, tendremos un combate de exhibición entre las hermosas Mariah y Emily contra las lindas Silv e Ileyse!!!, competidoras, al beyestadio; este combate se llevará a cabo de la siguiente forma, los dos equipos competirán juntos, es decir, las cuatro chicas jugarán al mismo tiempo, serán 2 de 3 rondas… muy bien, prepárense…"- Mariah y Emily estaban listas, se veían realmente confiadas en obtener la victoria, pero tenían muy claro a quienes se enfrentaban, silv les había demostrado ya de lo que era capaz su bestia bit, pero Ileyse no las tenia muy preocupadas…mientras que Silv tenía esa mirada que la caracterizaba en combate, Ileyse estaba tranquila, preparada para el espectáculo… -"3 – 2- 1 – LET IT RIP!!!!!"- las cuatro chicas dispararon sus blades con todas sus fuerzas.

Mariah y Emily peleaban como una sola pero dos veces mas fuerte, Ileyse se mostraba confiada y Silvery portaba una sonrisa casi maligna, no hubo ni tiempo ni oportunidad de llamar a las bestias-bit, algo extraño pasaba con el blade de Ileyse que derrapó frente al de Silvery; fue devastador, ambos volaron y se estrellaron contra el piso.

-"MALDICI"N!"- Silvery estaba furiosa, -"Ileyse,¿Qué haces?, si no puedes controlar tu blade mejor no estorbes".- Silvery era amable, pero se tomaba las batallas demasiado enserio.

-"Que pasa? ¿estas segura de ser hermana de Kai? No lo creo, si lo fueras podrías usar un blade por lo menos"- , Mariah le lanzó una mirada divertida y desafiante a su rival, quien lo escuchaba todo silenciosamente.

-"Ya déjala Mariah, de todos modos no esperábamos mucho de ella".- intervino Emily,

-"WHOA!! TAL PARECE QUE LA HERMANA DE LA ESTRELLA DE LOS BLADEBREAKERS NO ES TAN ESTELAR, ESPEREMOS QUE DESPUÉS DE ESTA FRUSTRANTE DERROTA RESULTE ALGO BUENO SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES!"- A.J tampoco mejoraba la situación.

Ileyse estaba furiosa , colocó su blade en el lanzador y miró de una forma desafiante a sus rivales, Silvery sonrió un poco al ver a su compañera repuesta e hizo lo mismo; Emily y Mariah sonreían burlonamente y se prepararon. –" 3… 2…1… LET IT RIP!!!- Los blades salieron disparados nuevamente, Silv confiaba en su amiga, pero no podía permitirse otra derrota así que se adelantó a llamar a Kirim, fue una batalla dura, Ileyse no lograba dar su 100%, pero a primera vista maniobraba perfectamente. –" ESTO ES UNA BATALLA ESPECTACULAR! EN SOLO DOS INTENTOS ILEYSE HA LOGRADO MANEJAR A LA SITUACI"N, PERO EMILY Y MARIAH NO SE DEJAN IMPRESIONAR POR LAS LUCES, SILVERY ES REALMENTE FORMIDABLE".- las últimas palabras no eran del todo ciertas… la fuerza de Silv estaba flaqueando, o hacia algo o todo terminaría allí..-" FUEGO CONGELANTE!!!!!".- Kirim levantó la cabeza con un movimiento fuerte empujando a las bestias hacia atrás y el imponente animal mostró su técnica sacando inmediatamente a sus rivales.- " ESTA RONDA ES PARA SILVERY E ILEYSE!

-"no es cierto..es completamente de Silvery.. yo no pude hacer nada."- dijo Ileyse en voz baja.

-"falso , impediste que me atacaran por ambos lados y lograste mucho en muy poco tiempo, con este paso serás invencible!".- Tal vez Silvery era distraída y a veces actuaba un poco boba, pero, era realmente noble y sabia.

-FUE SOLAMENTE SUERTE!.- Gritó Mariah furiosa, mientras Emily trataba de tranquilizarla, El odio que sentía por Silv era inmenso, tal vez había cambiado a Ray por Lee, pero aun así era su mejor amigo y no iba a permitir que una chicuela se llevara mejor con él. Silvery le sacó la lengua del otro lado del plato, lo que no mejoró ni un poco la situación.

-Lista?.- Silvery tomó su lanzador sonriendo, Ileyse se veía mucho más segura y se preparó.

3……2…..1… LET IT RIP!!!!!

Los Blades volaron, golpearon y todo el público contuvo el aliento cuando la voz de Ileyse retumbó con las palabras "ES HORA DE JUGAR DARKWOLF!" y un majestuoso y gigantesco lobo negro apareció sobre el blade de su ama, llevaba una especie de armadura que le protegía la cara y las patas, unos colmillos largos y puntiagudos como dagas, garras poderosas y parecía tener fuego en las patas; las bestias de Emily y Mariah se quedaron paralizadas por un momento, Silvery estaba maravillada con lo que sus ojos veían, e incluso juró haber visto a Kirim sonriendo, volteó a ver a Ileyse quien le regresó la mirada y asintió con la cabeza, era hora de utilizar todo su poder, y como si ambas pensaran lo mismo ambas gritaron… "ATAQUE COMBINADO DE DOS FUEGOS", dando una perfecta sincronización entre ambos blades; Mariah y Emily estaban mudas, Ileyse, la chica "débil" de los Bladebreakers acaba de darles una paliza, que Silvery sola no habría logrado debido a la energía utilizada en la batalla anterior.

-"WHOO-HOO!!".- Silvery saltó gritando y abrazó a su amiga, quien no estaba exactamente acostumbrada a mostrarse tan emocionada, aun así reía y gritaba.

-"LO HICIMOS, LO HICIMOS!!!!, HERMANO, LO VISTE!!??? ME VISTE!!?.-Ileyse corrió recogió su blade y segundos después recuperó la compostura al ver a Silvery mirándola extrañada…-"ajum, quiero decir,… ¿nos viste? ññ."- se puso completamente roja, lo que hizo que Silv hiciera lo imposible por retener una carcajada. Mientras Mariah regresaba a los lockers ofendida y Emily solo la seguía imitándola (Silv: oh que divertido -A-Tala: sieh, Mariah es bien teatreraMisao: y ustedes que!? Silv: yo?, bien gracias!! JajajjajaMisao: =='' olvídalo.); la chica pálida vio a alguien acercarse y en vez de bajar por las escaleras como hizo Silv salto hacia el chico de cabello morado quien la atrap

-"¿Qué te paso al principio eh?, me asustaste"- le reprocho Pyro

-"Solo quería divertirme n.n, aquí nadie sabe de lo que soy capaz… pero mi blade se descontrolo por el poder de Darkwolf y bien, ¿Qué te pareció mi pequeño cachorrito?"- repuso muy contenta Ileyse mientras seguía colgada del cuello de su amigo quien se dirigía con el resto de los bladebreakers

-"Lindo, pero no podría contra mi pequeño cerberus"- dijo el griego en un tono divertido

-"Oh Vamos!, no seas presumido, si sigues así no te daré chocolate"- Ileyse sacó un chocolate de su bolsa

-" DAMEDAMEDAMEDAMEDAMEDAMEDAMEDAME!!!!!"- pidió el chico, quien fue cayado por un trozo de chocolate que Ileyse le metió en la boca, en ese momento llegaron con el resto de los chicos, ya estaban allí Tala y los Majestic; y nuevamente Tala y Kai tenían esa vena saltada en la frente, cosa que hizo reír a Silv y al resto de los chicos…

-"que bien, estuviste bien pequeña"- dijo Robert moviendo la cabeza negativamente

-"Vamos chicos, no tiene nada de malo que me divierta un poco"- sonrió la chica aun trepada del cuello de su amigo

-"A ver, ¿Cómo que divertirte?, me engañaste, pudimos ganar desde antes?"- repuso silv con un tono entre alegre y ofendido

-"Si"- dijo sencillamente la chica

-"Eres un caso perdido"- dijo Silv sonriendo, de pronto sintió unos brazos que la abrazaban por a cintura

-"Yo aun no te he felicitado"- comento Ray dándole un beso a Silv…

-"iagh!, tanta niñería y cursilería van a hacer que me suicide"- comento con desprecio Mikael mientras todos los Death Shadow miraban hacia donde se encontraban los chicos

-"Creo que se equivocó, ella no es lo que él nos decía, solo es una chica con suerte"- repuso Seijin con un tono de superioridad

-"Si, creo que esta vez si se equivoco"- comento Jareth

-"se equivocan, ella es una gran Beyluchadora, yo la vi enfrentarse con Silvery y le dio buena batalla"- repuso Misao

-"Por primera vez Cenicienta tiene razón… esa chica esconde su capacidad"- dijo seriamente el chico Inglés. ( A-Tala: ¿Han notado que Mikael no tiene la más mínima idea de cuentos de hadas? ?? XDDD)

-" Enrique que ves?"- Pregunto el peliverde a su amigo

-"A esa hermosa chica de negro"- dijo mientras seguía mirando a Daniel, la amiga de Misao

-"No cambias…"- El francés se interrumpió al escuchar a Jazz Man

-" Espero que estén listos, por que es hora del segundo encuentro!!!! Han venido desde el otro lado del mundo, los dos mejores equipos de México!!!..."- Jazz Man agarraba aire para anunciar a los contrincantes… -"Un grupo formado por 6 bellezas latinas ( Silv, Misao e Ileyse: 00 ¿bellezas latinas?.... / Ari: ¬¬ U si aja y yo soy fresa…/ Silv: Tu que haces aquí?.../ Ari: Nada ñ.ñU)… ellas son el Xcaret Team!!!! Y ella es su capitana, Karla, un fuerte aplauso para ellas"- el grupo de mexicanas entraba al estadio con Karla al frente… -"Estas bellas jóvenes tendrán que enfrentarse a Los Guerreros Águila! Formado por 3 chicos y una chica, quien es prima de Tonathiu, el encargado del equipo en ausencia de su capitán… estos son los equipos mexicanos… muy bien, los primeros competidores pasen al plato!!!"- los Bladebreakers miraban atentos, en especial Kai, quien esperaba ver pelear a Ari… Ileyse sonrió al igual que Silv al ver a Kai observando a una chica… Los primeros en competir serian Ulises y Nathaly… algo bastante difícil tomando en cuenta que a Nathaly le gustaba Ulises… la pequeña chica de cabello castaño saco su lanzador en forma de flor, muy parecido al de Oliver… mientras que Ulises utilizaba un lanzador común…-" Muy bien!!!, prepárense… competidores… listos… 3 – 2 – 1 – LET IT RIP!!!!!!"- Jazz Man había caído de espalda… al ver la fuerza de ambos blades…

-"Veamos que tienes que mostrarme pequeña!"- Ulises comenzaba su ataque, arremetiendo contra el balde de Nathaly… pero ella solo esperaba el momento oportuno…

-"Esto será divertido Ulises, Armadry!, ATACA!"- Nathaly había invocado a su bestia bit, un armadillo de color café que atacaba ferozmente al blade de Ulises…

-"ESTA PEQUEÑA NIÑA MEXICANA NO TENDRA PIEDAD POR ESTE CHICO!"- jazz man

-"No tan rápido niña, esto apenas empieza!, Jaguatlh!, ¡Danza del jaguar!"- el chico de cabello rizado había llamado a su bestia bit, un jaguar marrillo que mostraba su feroces colmillos al pequeño armadillo… el blade de Ulises rodeaba a gran velocidad de el de Nathaly impidiéndole hacer cualquier movimiento. –" Lo siento pequeña, pero es hora de que pagues tributo a los dioses y honres a los guerreros"- dijo con sarcasmo el chico mientras lanzaba al aire el blade de la chica…

-"¿PERO QUE ES ESTO?, ESTAS ENORMES BESTIAS BIT MEXICANAS PODRIAN IGUALARSE A LAS DE LOS CAMPEONES MUNDIALES!!.... OH, ESE BLADE SALDRA DE LA ESTRATOSFERA SI SIGUE SUBIENDO!!!!"- jazz man.

-"Ulises no deberías confiarte, esa era un trampa!"- Ari se había puesto de pie para regañar a su compañero, y estaba en lo correcto, al caer el blade de Nathaly por tener mejor estabilidad había logrado caer sobre el de Ulises, descontrolándolo a causa de la gran velocidad que tenía… fue solo cuestión de segundos para que el blade del chico saliera despedido del plato rebotando por todo el estadio… estaba a punto de atacar a Nathaly cuando…

-"WOU, ESE BLADE PODRIA DECAPITAR A ALGIEEEEEEEEE… EN!"- jazz man había esquivado el blade de Ulises

-"¡cuidado!"- Ulises salto para tirar a la chica antes de que su blade fuera de control la derribara… el blade se estrello contra el plato y quedo incrustado en él.- "¿estas bien?

-"Si gracias… buena pelea"- dijo sonriéndole algo sonrojada y regresando a su lugar

-"ESTA RONDA ES PARA EL XCARET TEAM!!!!"- grito Jazz man

-"Buena batalla, si, pero no lo suficiente"- determino Tona, quien hacia una seña a Eduardo para que saliera al estadio

-"MUY BIEN ESPECTADORES, ES HORA DEL SEGUNDO ENCUENTRO! EDUARDO CONTRA ALE!!!"- la chica de lentes salio al plato… no quería pelear, sabía que perdería, había estudiado por mucho tiempo a su ex -amigo y sabía que él la superaba por mucho… pero daría lo mejor de si… mientras que él en parte no quería ganarle, habían sido amigos, pero su equipo lo necesitaba, los que siempre habían estado con él… -"TRES, DOS, UNO….."-

-"LET IT RIP"- gritaron ambos mientras sus blades chocaban en el aire…

-" no voy a perder el tiempo!"- grito la chica mientras su blade y el de Eduardo se rodeaban uno al otro…

-"Mucho menos yo… prepárate Ale… JACKATLH!... allí esta la presa… es hora de CAZAR!!!"- un chacal salió del balde de Eduardo y comenzó a atacar sin piedad el blade de la chica… pronto comenzaron a verse fragmentos del balde de Ale…

-"RAYOS, ESTO ES UNA MASACRE, ¿ALE PODRA RESISTIR POR MÁS TIEMPO?"

-"No!!!!", ""Vamos Ale, no puedes perder, no puedes"" "- el blade de la mexicana se libro del de Eduardo arremetiendo contra él en la base, pero pronto su velocidad disminuyó dejándolo vulnerable y …

-"Perdóname"- Eduardo se preparo… -"Vamos ahora Jackatlh"- el blade de Eduardo salto y cayó sobre una orilla del anillo de ataque del blade de Ale sacándolo del plato… la chica se dirigió a donde sus amigas…

-"LA SEGUNDA RONDA ES PARA LOS GRERREROS AGULIA!!!"

-"¿Cómo es posible?, íbamos ganando… ash, si quieres algo bien hecho tienes que hacerlo tu misma… olvídalo Jazmín, tu no sales, deja que lo haga alguien que si sabe"- termino Karla entre enojada e histérica haciendo sentir peor a la chica de lentes.

-"Muy bien, ultima ronda y será… Karla contra…."- jazz man aun no sabía quien iría por parte de los guerreros… entonces Tona comenzó a levantarse, pero fue empujado por Ari, quien ya no mostraba esa mirada amable y dulce, si no una llena de rencor…

-"Yo jugare!"- determino ella misma sin pedir autorización…

-"Entonces la tercera ronda será entre Ariadne y Karla!!!"- grito Jazz man mientras ambas chicas se preparaban

_I see you try to avoid me  
You ain't so friendly  
Cold like ice I can see what that means  
  
Let me explain first why I haven't been around  
I let you know why I haven't seen you everyday  
Been busy with the band if you know what that means_

__

-"Muy bien, muy bien, veo que quieres ser humillada"- repuso Karla con un tono de superioridad y altivez al ver a Ari sacar su lanzador

-"Limítate a jugar"- dijo con voz fría la chica de ojos entre marrón y castaño

-"3-"-

-"Crees que eres muy buena, pero no eres más que la sombra de tu primo…"-

-"2-"-

-"Cállate"-

-"1-"

-"o que?, o que?"-

-" o… LET IT RIP!!!!"- Ari había lanzado su blade al igual que Karla y ambos comenzaron a atacarse el uno al otro sin la menor piedad…

-"CIELOS, ESTAS CHICAS QUIEREN DESTRUIR EL PLATO!!!!, MIREN ESOS BLADES, ES COMO SI QUISIERAN DESTROZARSE EL UNO AL OTRO!"- jazz man… los blades seguían atacándose, no dejaban el mas mínimo espacio, la chispas volaban por todos lados al igual que pedazos de plato…

-"¿eso es todo?, he visto bebes con más talento que el tuyo… ya lo dije, no eres más que la sombra de tu primo, la sombra de lo que quieres ser, un arremedo vulgar de una chica, jajajajaja"- Karla estaba jugando con Ari… el balde de Karla tomaba la delantera empujando al de Ari hacia el borde del plato…

_I heard you're talking things about me  
building barrigades around me  
So real friendship  
Wasn't real at all it seemed  
  
And if it's so that you're talking shit behind my back  
I'll let you know I can fight back in the cruelest way  
So I'm asking for peace, If you know what that means_

-"WOUUU PARECE QUE ESTA BATALLA SE ACERCA A SU FIN, KARLA TOMA LA DELANTERA… UN MOMENTO, ¿Qué PASA?"- jazz man… el blade de Ari comenzaba a congelar una parte del plato haciendo resbalar el blade de Karla…

-" si crees que puedes manejarme como a Ale te equivocas… la sombra eres tu! Tu no eres lo que deseas… yo al menos no desprecio a la gente… yo al menos no rechazo a los que son diferentes a mi… yo al menos… vivo para mi y no para la sociedad, al menos.. yo soy YO!"- en el rostro de Karla despareció la sonrisa y una mirada de odio fue la única respuesta que obtuvo Ari….

-"ya veras… Buttertry!!. Baño de polen!!!"- una mariposa apareció sobre el plato y el blade de Ari comenzó a perder velocidad cuando el de Karla se acerco demasiado y comenzó a debilitarlo absorbiendo su energía…

-"No tan rápido"- una sonrisa confiada apareció en el rostro de Ari…- "SNOWDEATH!!! TORMENTA!!!"- un Leopardo blanco salió del blade de Ari, un leopardo de las nieves… un enorme tornado de nieve se formaba mientras el blade de ari zigzagueaba esquivando el ataque de Buttertry

-"ESPERO TODOS TRAIGAN SUS ABRIGOS DE INVIERNO POR QUE ESTA TORMENTA HARIA RETROCEDER AL MISMO RODOLFO EL RENO.. WWOOOOOO!!!!- jazz man había salido disparado contra unas gradas…

_Say it again if you want to depress me  
Say it again go ahead  
I feel nothing  
  
You wanna say something to me  
Come and say something to me  
What is wrong with you may I ask  
  
And if it's so...  
  
Say it again if you want to depress me  
Say it again go ahead  
I feel nothing_

__

- ""Tu indiferencia es mi fuerza, tu desprecio mi burla y tu traición mi despertar"" - la chica de ojos marrón miraba a Karla como queriendo decirle tantas cosas…

- "" y cree que con eso es suficiente"" - pensó la chica de cabello negro ahora completamente despeinado a causa de la tormenta de Snowdeath, como si pudiese adivinar lo que su contrincante pensaba…-"ese gatito blanco no podrá detenerme… la fama me espera!!!"- pero era demasiado tarde, Ari había concentrado todo el poder de Snowdeath… sin embargo Karla había lanzado a su bestia bit en un ataque caminase contra el leopardo y Ari

-"ARI!!!"- Kai se acerco al plato justo a tiempo… el choque de energía había hecho una enorme explosión que cubrió todo el estadio con nieve… Ari y karla habían salido despedidas del plato… pero Ari fue atrapada por Kai… más bien, cayó sobre Kai…

-" Y LA GANADORA ES…… ARI!!!, LA TERCERA RONDA Y EL ENCUENTRO SON PARA LOS GUERREROS AGUILA!!!, FELICIDADES!!!- un fuerte aplauso llenó el estadio

-"gracias Kai"- repuso amablemente Ari retomando su aire dulce y levantándose

-"no es nada, ¿estas bien?"- la chica sonrió y asintió mientras ayudaba al bicolor a levantarse… mientras que del otro lado Karla se había levantado ya con ayuda de Ale y Caro…

-"Estuvimos tan cerca… tan cerca…"- dijo con tono melancólico

-"Karla… "- la chica de lentes no sabía que decir, ella hubiese dado cualquier cosa por ver sonreír a sus amigas en ese momento…

-"Esta mejor así, vamos, tengo que cambiarme, no pienso estar mojada todo el día…"- dicho esto salieron del estadio…

-"Lo hiciste Ari deja que Javier y el capitán se enteren, ambos estarán orgullosos de ti"- Tona se había acercado lanzándole una mirada acecina a Kai

-"Lo sé"- dijo la chica sonriendo….

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Chacachacan!!!! Si, esperamos les haya gustado el cap…

Silv: si, otro maravilloso Cap

Misao: Si, ya era hora.

A-Tala: OK, entendí, bueno, pasemos a los reviews: muchas tanks a Mikael mudou, por que ya me dijo que lo leyó, niño, te extrañamos!!!, a Laury Mikkely, lo sé, a mi tb me gusta la pareja, hay quien me ha pedido que salga de una amistad 0-0… Genesis 4, lo sé, fue miel a más no poder, pero era un cap romántico, que esperabas ¿heavy?, y no ,no nos damos por vencidas, prometí terminar este fic y lo haré!; Kororo, sis de mi corazón, gracias por leerlo y descuida el review ya será después; Mary, bueno, no me pidas que el Pyro-Ileyse salga de una amistad, eso pregúntaselo a Pyro…

Silv y misao: Si, hazte mensa

A-Tala: jajajajajaj XD. Bueno, muchas tanks a todos, esperen el próximo cap.


	14. Mas sorpresas menos gratas

al fin, cap 14 arriba, muchos recuerdos, algunos combates, y malas noticias, espero ke este cap. les guste . comenzamos

**Tan iguales, tan diferentes**

**Capítulo 14: "Más sorpresas menos gratas."**

****

Esa misma noche…

-"Te vas?"- preguntó Kai a Ari al verla salir con su maleta

-"Si, yo ya termine lo que tenía que hacer aquí, pero jamás te olvidare"- sonrió la chica

-"Ni yo, pero, ¿y tu equipo?"-

-"El capitán viene para acá, podrás conocerlo y quizá te enfrentes a él, lo siento, me voy, adiós"- la chica subió al taxi y se fue sin mirar atrás dejando a Kai sin más que un adiós y una sonrisa…

Al día siguiente en el estadio….

-"BIENVENIDOS NUEVAMENTE A ESTE ESTADIO, EL DÍA DE HOY COMPETIRAN LOS ALL STARS CONTRA LOS DEATH SHADOW!!!!!!!!!!.... Y CREANME SERA UNA BATALLA INTENSA A JUZGAR POR LA VICTORIA DE LOS AMERICANOS SOBRE LOS CHINOS"- jazz man…/

FLASH BACK

-"Rayos… vamos Trygle"- el capitán de los americanos daba lo mejor de si…

-"Galeon!!! Relámpago negro"- Lee no se daría por vencido…

-"WOUUU, MIREN ESO!!!, ESPERO NADIE TRAIGA COSAS DE METAL, POR QUE PODRÍA MORIR ELECTROCUTADO…"- jazz man…/ un fuerte viento azotaba el estadio y los relámpagos deslumbraban, era una batalla impresionante, de pronto…. Un destello gigantesco y un blade había salido del plato… -"ESTA VICTORIA ES PARA MICHAEL DE LOS ALL STARS… Y CON ESTA ELECTRIZANTE BATALLA DAMOS POR TERMINADO EL DÍA DE HOY, Y LOS GANADORES ABSOLUTOS QUE PASAN A LA SIGUIENTE RONDA SON LOS GUERREROS AGUILA GRACIAS A LA ARRASADORA VICTORIA DE ARI Y EDUARDO, Y…. LOS ALL STARS GRACIAS A LA VICTORIA DE MICHAEL CONTRA LEE Y EMILY CONTRA MARIAH… FELICIDADES!!!!!!!"- jazz man.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-"MUY BIEN, COMPETIDORES, AL PLATO!!!, AQUÍ TENEMOS A LA CHICA SERIA DEL GRUPO, ELLA ES SEIJIN DE LOS DEATH SHADOW, CONTRA EMILY DE LOS ALL STARS, MUY BIEN, 3 – 2 – 1 - LET IT RIP!!!!!!!!!!!"- Emily no sabía nada sobre Seijin, pero no estaba dispuesta a perder…

-Vamos Trygator!!!! Acaba con esa niña ahora!!!!- la americana no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a atacar a su oponente sin la más mínima piedad, ambos blades chocaban entre si a gran velocidad, Emily se notaba presionada, pero Seijin se veía demasiado tranquila…

-"¿Qué te pasa?... ¿no puedes conmigo?"- Seijin sonrió maliciosamente al ver la cara de incredulidad de la pelirroja… -"haré esto rápido… Cloud, LLAMARADAA!!!"- apareció un imponente lobo negro azulado con unas enormes alas de dragón, quien lanzo una llama azul que envolvió al blade de Emily impidiéndole moverse y así arremetió con toda su velocidad contra la americana…

-"CIELOS, ESTO REALMENTE FUE RAPIDO, ESTA VICTORIA ES PARA SEIJIN DE LOS DEATH SHADOW"- jazz man…/ todo fue tan rápido que ni siquiera hubo tiempo para aplaudir, Emily aun no lograba reaccionar hasta que Michael subió por ella al plato, mientras que Seijin sonreía, ella jamás había perdido un encuentro…

-"Bien Seijin, Mikael, es tu turno…"- el capitán había volteado a ver a Mikael quien estaba profundamente dormido… (Nalle: 0-0… XDDDD…/ Todas: que impresionante estuvo la batalla vdd? XD (nótese nuestro sarcasmo)… -" ò.ó un demonio tienes que salir a competir!!!"- Jareth realmente estaba molesto, Seijin ofendida, Misao y Daniel muy divertidas, y no eran las únicas, una chica de cabello bicolor que observaba desde las gradas sonreía ampliamente… pero Mikael apenas y se movi

-"¬¬ que te pasa? ¿no ves que estoy dormido?... Sal tu, yo no"- dicho esto volvió a acurrucarse y a dormir con una enorme sonrisa cínica en su rostro

-"Maldito Mikael… bien, Daniel, ve tu"- la chica asintió, al fin podría desentumirse.

-"BIEN, PARECE QUE ESTO YA SE SOLUCIONO, LA SIGUIENTE RONDA SERA DE STEVEN CONTRA DANIEL!!!, COMPETIDORES, PREPARADOS, 3 – 2 – 1 – LET IT RIP!!!!!!!!"- Jazz man…/ ambos blades chocaron con fuerza en el aire provocando una enorme ráfaga de aire…

-"Muy bien niña, no lo haces tan mal, ¡que no piensas llamar a tu bestia bit?"- Daniel lo miraba sin decir nada y una expresión de burla apareció en el rostro del americano… -"Tryhorn!!!! Pulveriza a esa mocosa… ATAQUE ESTAMPIDA!!!!"- el poderoso ataque de Steven venia directamente al blade de Daniel, quien aun no hacía ningún movimiento…

-"RAYOS, PARECE QUE ESTA BATALLA LLEGO A SU FIN… ¿Qué LE PASA A DANIEL?, CREO QUE ESTA DEMASIADO IMPRESIONADA… Y SI NO SE QUITA PRONTO DE AHÍ TERMINARA HECHA POLVO"- Jazz man…/

-"Te derrotare sin necesidad de molestar a mi bestia bit…"- Daniel al fin había hablado y ahora su expresión era de arrogancia, en las gradas todos estaban sorprendidos de lo que había dicho la chica… en especial Enrique, quien estaba fascinado con ella. Pero pronto el estadio entero quedo en silencio, el taque de Steven había alcanzado al blade de Daniel, sin embargo el blade de la chica había alcanzado ya una velocidad de rotación increíble haciendo un tornado y sin mayor dificultad al arremeter contra el blade de Steven lo saco del plato de una manera humillante…

-"LA SEGUNDA RONDA ES PARA LOS DEATH SHADOW!!!! Y POR LO TANTO ESTE ENCUNETRO TAMBIÉN… AHORA ES DECISI"N DEL JURADO SI COMPETIRAN EN UN TERCER ENCUENTRO"- Jazz man…/ Los all stars habían sido derrotados de una forma cruel, los jueces estaban a punto de dar su decisión… -"LOS JUECES ME INFORMAN QUE NO SE LLEVARA A CAVO LA TERCERA BATALLA… AHORA, LOS DEMOLITION BOYS CONTRA LOS MAJESTIC, UN ENCUENTRO DE TITANES… ESTE ENCUENTRO SERÁ A LAS 3 DE LA TARDE, LOS ESPERAMOS."- Jazz man…/ los death shadow ya habían abandonando el estadio y Mariah estaba con Emily tratando de tranquilizarla, la americana tenia el orgullo en el suelo….

-"Emily, tranquila"- la chica pelirrosa abrazaba a su amiga

-"Mariah…"- la americana no dijo más y se hecho a llorar….

Mientras en los vestidores…

-"Esos chicos son muy peligrosos"- Comento Oliver a sus compañeros

-"Pero hay que tener más cuidado con Mikael"- comento una voz tras ellos

-"Ileyse?, ¿Qué haces aquí?"- pregunto Pyro al tiempo que la chica se colgaba de su brazo

-"Pues venimos a desearles suerte"- comento Silv quien venia entrando con el resto del equipo.

-"Gracias chicos… "- dijo un sonriente Robert, quien miro de reojo a Ileyse como tratando de retomar el tema, pero en ese momento el señor D entró en la habitación

-"Hola chicos. Al fin los encuentro… muy bien Bladebreakers les tengo una noticia muy importante, después de haber revisado estadísticas y tomando en cuenta lo mejor para el equipo, he decidido que Silvery participe como jugador registrado mientras que Ileyse y Kai serán suplentes, espero estén de acuerdo"- el señor D miraba con cautela a los hermanos Hiwatari, Kai asintió seriamente mientras que Ileyse sonrió al momento de asentir.

-"Genial . participare como jugador activo, es genial, ¿verdad que si ileyse?"- decía la chica de ojos verdes mientras brincaba y jalaba el brazo de su amiga

-"Tranquila silv, ya sé que es genial "- respondió la chica pálida dándole a su amiga una amplia sonrisa, todos reían, excepto Pyro, quien miraba a Ileyse. –"Bueno chicos, ya casi es hora… ¿Pyro?"- la chica lo miro confusa, pero él la conocía mejor que cualquiera de ellos, él sabía que aunque ahora sonreía ella en realidad tenía ganas de llorar.- "¿No vienes?"- pregunto la chica.

-"No, me quedare aquí un momento… ahora los alcanzo"- el chico se mostraba serio

-"Esta bien, te veré arriba"- la chica salio y serró la puerta tras ella, pero en vez de seguir a sus compañeros se quedó parada ah

-"Ileyse, ¿recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?"- pregunto el griego en voz alta, como si supiera que su amiga estaba tras la puerta. –"Por que yo si"-

FLASH BACK

Era una mañana tranquila de fin de curso de muchos colegios, pero en la mansión Jurgen la tranquilidad estaba a punto de irse por un tubo…

-"ROBERT! O YA VINEEEE!!!"- un chico alto, de cabello morado entraba a toda velocidad por la puerta principal de la mansión colgándose del cuello de Robert. –"¿me extrañaste?"-

-"Py… Pyro?, ¿Qué haces aquí? ñ.ñU"- pregunto Robert un poco nervioso.

-" pues regrese, voy a pasar las vacaciones contigo ¿no te da gusto?"-

-"Claro que si, me alegra que volvieras"-

-"Pyro, eres tu, no te esperábamos tan pronto"- dijo sorprendido el chico francés quien bajaba por las escaleras y extrañamente también se veía nervioso, de pronto…

-"Chicos ya esta el desayuno!"- la voz de una chica desde la cocina llamo la atención de Pyro, pero pronto se disipo su curiosidad, una chica de largo cabello color lila claro atrás y más oscuro al frente salía corriendo del comedor, traía puesto el uniforme del colegio, era de piel pálida y ojos marrón. –"Te veré en la tarde Robert, hasta pronto Oliver, Jonny ya levántate!"- la chica se acerco a Robert y le dio un beso en la frente, acto seguido salió de la mansión para ir a la escuela, pero había alguien que no estaba nada contento…

-"¿QUIEN RAYOS ES LA TIPA? ".""- pregunto Pyro

-"Ella… es… es… es Ileyse una amiga, el señor D me pidió que la entrenara"- explicó Robert al fin.

-"¿Qué la entrenaras? ¬¬ ¿y el entrenamiento incluye besos?"-

-"Tranquilo, es, es como una hermanita menor"- Jonny salto a la defensa de su capitán.

-"eso espero… ¿y cuando se va?"-

-"Quizá la próxima semana"- respondió Oliver

-"bien, será poco tiempo… un momento… ¿Cuándo llegó?¬¬"- todos sonrieron nerviosamente ante la mirada de Pyro, pero sabían que era mejor decirle o pondría ser peor.

-"desde principio de año"- dijo Robert con cara de resignación , a Pyro estaba a punto de darle un ataque histérico. – "Mira, cálmate, la mayor parte del tiempo ella entrena con Oliver, Jonny o Enrique, yo tengo mis propios asuntos y lo sabes, cálmate, recuerda tu presión. Mejor ve a dejar tus cosas en tu cuarto"- el griego se tranquilizó un poco y subió a su habitación, pero no sin antes echar un vistazo en el cuarto de "la tipa", no encontró nada fuera de lo común, a excepción de que en la cama había un enorme perro de peluche y otros muñecos. Así que decidió olvidarlo…

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-"Quizá la primera impresión no fue muy buena ¿verdad?, y menos después de esa vez que te encerré en tu cuarto, o cuando le eche el salero a tu sopa, o cuando te lancé ese balde de agua fría y te deje fuera de la mansión… pero fue gracias a ese balde ¿te acuerdas?"- ahora la chica tenía ganas de llorar, sabía que su amigo la conocía tan bien que sabía que estaba ahí en vez de estar viendo el combate, ahora solo habían escuchado "el ganador de la primera ronda es Oliver"… pero ahora recordaba ese día del balde…

FLASH BACK

-"Temis Délon!!, abre, por favor!!!, hace frío!"- Ileyse estaba completamente empapada, el griego le había jugado otra broma, y ahora se negaba a abrirle la puerta.

-"No, quizá más tarde"- dijo el chico desde una ventana y enseñándole la lengua; ya habían pasado un par de horas y la chica estaba sentada frente a la puerta, fue que Robert y Jonny llegaron al fin, al verla Jonny la levantó y la llevó a su habitación, Robert le pidió que fuera a verlo y Pyro fingió demencia… después de eso la noche transcurrió tranquila, pero la tormenta comenzó al día siguiente, los chicos se fueron a jugar tenis dejando a Pyro y a Ileyse encerrados en la casa…

-"Robert!, Oliver!, Jonny!, Enrique!, ¿Dónde están? "- Pyro se dirigía a la habitación de Robert, pero se paró en seco al ver salir a Ileyse del cuarto con una pijama del mismo Robert, estaba perplejo, aun no asimilaba lo que veía…

-"Pyro?... ¿Qué pasa?"- la chica se notaba un poco asustada, las raíces del cabello del griego comenzaba a cambiar de su color morado a un rojo… se acerco a la chica con paso firme y sin el mayor esfuerzo aprisiono su cuello… -"ghñ, ¿que...que...te...pa...sa?"- preguntó con dificultad la chica pálida mientras veía odio en los ojos del pelimorado- "¿Pyro?"

-"Tu nunca lo entenderás... Nunca... Estoy solo... sabes... el maldito dolor, sientes como ese nudo en la garganta, me ahorca... como mueres "- Pyro War vio con cierto sadismo el sufrimiento de la chica...

la chica casi inconsciente logro decir unas palabras mientras una lagrima corría por sus mejillas

-"discúlpame… si te lastime...; hermano….- la chica cerro poco a poco sus ojos marrón y casi no respiraba

-"Ignis la miro confuso, eso fue una muestra de algún sentimiento, un sentimiento que tal vez este nunca experimento..."- Dejo de aprisionar Su cuello y esta calló la chica aun respiraba y Pyro se dio cuenta que tenia una carta en la mano; el chico la tomo y leyó para si: ""Robert: lo lamento, creo que debo irme, ¿sabes? te estoy causando problemas con tu primo, se que es una buena persona y no quiero molestarlo, además, me parece que ya es tiempo, sabes que no quiero seguir sola, lo lamento Robert, espero me disculpes, despídeme de los demás; te quiere Ileyse. P.D.: gracias por cuidarme anoche."". El chico (aun Ignis) retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, miro a su alrededor y observo sus manos, la carta, ¿que diablos pasaba?... de nuevo perdía el control de si, observo de reojo a la chica la miro un tanto confuso, y su semblante cambio un poco

-"Pero... que eh hecho… Maldición!" - Tomo a la chica en brazos y trato de hacer que reaccionara –"Vamos Ileyse!, despierta!" - Decía con desesperación –"Maldición, ¿ Por que siempre pasa?" -

-"no fue tu culpa"- escucho la voz de la chica que seguía sin abrir los ojos -" fue mía, debí irme desde hace mucho"- la chica abrió los ojos y nuevamente con unas lagrimas dijo al ver al pelimorado-" tienes unos hermosos ojos"- sonrío levemente y volvió a quedar inconsciente, aun tenia fiebre…

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-"¿Por qué no eres sincera contigo misma?, sincera como aquella noche, antes de irte, Ileyse, ¿no piensas pelear?"- Pyro ahora estaba a lado de la puerta y nuevamente escucharon el resultado de la batalla: "la segunda ronda es para Spencer!" (Silv: quisieran apurarse?, nos estamos perdiendo el encuentro…/ Nalle: ¬¬ cállate y escucha!)

-"Pyro…"- la voz entrecortada de la chica rompió el silencio. –"si lo recuerdo, tu y yo estábamos tirados en el jardín, viendo juntos por ultima vez las estrellas y te dije que tenía miedo, miedo de no demostrar que era digna de mi Blade, también te dije que deseaba demostrar que era tan buena Beyluchadora como mariah o Emily… y al final… no lo logr"- la chica se dejo caer, entonces Pyro salió y la abrazó, Ileyse comenzó a llorar como no había llorado desde hace tanto…

En el plato:

-"WOUUU, PARECE QUE JONNY NO SE VA A DEJAR INTIMIDAR POR BRYAN"- Jazz man…/ ambos blades estaban destrozando el plato y uno al otro.

-"Vamos Falborg!"- la velocidad del blade de Bryan aumentaba rápidamente

-"Salamulyon, probemos con él la lluvia de fuego!!!"- Salamulyon se elevo saltando sobre el blade de bryan y comenzó a rebotar sobre él envuelto en una esfera de fuego

-"no tan rápido, Jonny, Viento cortante!!!"- Falborg comenzó a provocar una ventisca que hizo salir despedido a Salamulyon, pero cuando este cayó sobre Falborg fue el fin para los dos…

-"RAYOS, ESTO ES EL FIN DE LA BATALLA, ES UN EMPATEE!!!! POR LO TANTO ESTE ENCUENTRO TAMBIÉN, ES REGLAMENTARIO UN DESEMPATE QUE SE LLEVARA A CAVO ENTRE ROBERT Y TALA!!!!"- Jazz man casi se que da sin aire, ambos competidores subieron al plato, ninguno estaba dispuesto a perder su oportunidad de pasar a la siguiente ronda… mientras un par de chicos corrían para ver el encuentro.

-"No puedo perderme una batalla de Robert…"- dijo algo agitado el pelimorado

-"Y crees que yo si?"- pregunto Ileyse corriendo tras él… -"Mira, justo a tiempo… VAMOR ROBERT TU PUEDES!!!"-

-"VAS A GANAR LO SÉ!!!"- ambos chicos llamaron la atención de los beyluchadores, Tala no lucia contento, al escuchar a Ileyse animar a robert…

-"Vamos Robert, la batalla esta aqu"-

-"De acuerdo Tala"

-"Bien, Beyluchadores, 3-2-1- LET IT RIP!!!!!"- los blades volaron y ninguno de los dos perdió el tiempo…

-"Griffolyon, daga de viento ahora!!!!"- la imponente bestia Bit de Robert se mostraba majestuosa, pero Tala no iba a dejar esto as

-"Wolbrog!!!! Ataque final!!!!!"- el lobo de Tala se enfrento ante el gigantesco Griffolyon, los blades chocaban sin cesar haciendo un considerable daño al plato…

-"ESTOS CHICOS NO TIENE PIEDAD NI POR EL PLATO… NO TENGO PALABRAS PARA DESCRIBIR ESTO!!!"- Jazz man…/ un enorme choque de energías, ambos daban lo mejor de si…

-"ES HORA DE TERMINAR CON EL JUEGO!!!!"- ambos chicos gritaron al unísono y una tremenda explosión de luz cegó a todo el estadio…. –"DAMA SY CABALLEROS, ESTO ES UN EMPATEEE!!!!! 0.0, ESTE COMBATE TERMINA EN EMPATE!!!!, ¿Qué DECIDIRAN LOS JUECES?"- Tala y Robert se habían puesto de pie para recibir el dictamen del jurado… -" ESTA ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE PASA ESTO, ES UN EMPATE LEGAL, AMBOS EQUIPOS AVANSAN A LA SIGUINETE RONDA, UN FUERTE APLAUSO!!!!- todo el estadio estallo en aplausos y ambos equipos estrecharon las manos… al salir del estadio y dirigirse al hotel …

-"Voy por un helado, ¿alguien viene conmigo?"- pregunto Silv con la esperanza de que nadie aceptara, quería estar sola…

-"Lo sentimos Silv, pero la verdad queremos ir a entrenar"- dijo Tyson algo desganado

-"¿Qué dices Ileyse?"- pregunto la chica de ojos verdes.

-"Lo siento, pero tengo planes con un amigo ¿Verdad?"- pregunto la chica mirando a Pyro

-"Si… ileyse, ya es hora"- la chica asinti

-"Chicos, tengo algo importante que decirles"- todos voltearon a verla, su expresión era más seria de lo común… -"chicos, regreso a china". Fue lo único que dijo antes de salir corriendo junto con Pyro… ninguno podía creer lo que había escuchado, regresaba a china así como así… todos regresaron al hotel, excepto Silv que quería estar sola e Ileyse, que nadie sabía donde estaba…

En un habitación completamente oscura… la voz del capitán de los death Shadow resonaba en el lugar

-"Voltaer esta decepcionado de ti, dice que eres débil y trabajas de una forma muy lenta"- Jareth daba vueltas alrededor de su acompañante

-"Dile a Voltaer que deje de mandar a sus títeres y venga el mismo"- repuso este con firmeza

-"Recuerda a quien le debes tu lealtad"-

-"Lo recuerdo y no gracias a ti"

-"CALLATE!"- En eso Mikael entra a la habitación....

Fin del cap. Mwajajajaja, somos magnificas, estamos a punto de descubrir al traidor

Silv: cierra el pico!!

Misao: ¬¬ mejor pasa a los reviews

Nalle: Ya entendí… muchas gracias a:

Aname Kaiba: muchas tanks por haber leído, me alegra que te guste, y claro, pondre a tu bestia bit en acción, pero necesito saber que es XDDD

Kororo: sis d emi vida ;; muchas gracias, sin ti no hubiesemos llegado al review 70, muchas tanks y te prometo que seguiremos adelante.

Dayia: Gracias Da-chan, descuida para mayor info de las parejas esta mi pag del fic en mi bio, me alegra que te guste el fic.

Aiko: xd Sie, a todo mundo le encanta el Ray –Silv, y mi pobre Ileyse bien gracias que se la lleve el tren XDDD, jajaja, Ari y Kai, quizá, muchas gracias por tu review, bye.

Tamy: muchas tanks me alegra que haya gustado el fic, y descuida, Kai saldra más muy pronto, bye

Kai: gracias, ke bueno ke te gusta la pareja, pero solo son maigos, y me encantaría meterte en el fic, pero es que no sé donde… ya me hize bolas, dejame ver, ya sé, podría ponerte en los ultimos caps, claro, si no te molesta, muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

Y por último a mis amigos Laury y Pyro, su apoyo sigue siendo muy valioso para mi. Esperen pronto el siguiente cap


	15. No me dejes Solo

**Tan iguales, tan diferentes**

**Capítulo 15: "No me dejes solo."**

----------

no estaba muerta andaba de parranda!!!, jeje hola, despues d e2 largos meses de ausencia he vuelto, aqui tiene el cap 15 esperamos els guste. En este cap contamos con le apoyo de Silvery, ke al fin se digno a trabajar �

Silv: alego dmeencia XD

----------

En una habitación completamente oscura… la voz del capitán de los death Shadow resonaba en el lugar

-"Voltaer esta decepcionado de ti, dice que eres débil y trabajas de una forma muy lenta"- Jareth daba vueltas alrededor de su acompañante

-"Dile a Voltaer que deje de mandar a sus títeres y venga el mismo"- repuso este con firmeza pero una tranquilidad sínica

-"Recuerda a quien le debes tu lealtad"-

-"Lo recuerdo y no gracias a ti"

-"CALLATE!"- En eso Mikael entra a la habitación....

-"Vaya que el amor se siente en el aire"- Dijo el ingles con su acostumbrado sarcasmo

-"Tu que sabes de "amor""- replico el acompañante de los Death Shadow mirando asesinamente a Mikael

-"sé que te esta haciendo fallar tu misión caballito de Troya...- Mikael era un hueso duro de roer.

-"Sabía que una chica no es capaz de traicionar"- dijo jareth

-"Dilo de nuevo cuando sientas el filo de una daga en tu espalda, hablador."- la susodicha miraba de manera fría y despectiva a los dos chicos

-"Ya no importa, los eliminados serán otros, después de destruir a los Bladebreakers pueden hacer lo que quieran, mátense si tanto se odian, pero hasta que la misión esté completa"- intervino Mikael

-"por mi esta bien"-

-"por mi también"

-"y por cierto, deja de hacerte el vampiro y prende esas luces, payaso!"- dijo la chica con desdén, y encendió la luz, la habitación se iluminó por completo, revelando a la tercera persona, la misma chica de cabello castaño que había convivido las últimas semanas con los Bladebreakers; con quienes había creado lazos tan fuertes como el acero... pero, que debía cortar aunque fuera en contra de su voluntad...finalmente se lo debía todo a Voltaer…

-"Oigan y Silv?". Pregunto el chico de ojos color miel

-"Aun no regresa, ni tampoco Ileyse"- respondió Max

-"Esa niña es un caso perdido"- el chico bicolor entro en la habitación

-"Kai… dime una cosa, ¿realmente crees que se vaya?"- pregunto el moreno tirado en la alfombra

-"No lo sé, yo espero que no"- Dijo cabizbajo entrando al cuarto que compartía con Ray y las chicas.

-"Creo que a Kai no le ha sentado bien la noticia ¿Verdad?"- intervino Robert, quien venia entrando junto con Kenny…

-"Robert… ¿Qué haces aquí?"- pregunto Ray

-"Vine a ver si Pyro estaba aquí… pero veo que no"-

-"No, él e Ileyse están atrás, los vi tirados en el pasto"- se escuchó la voz de Silv en un tono travieso :3 (Misao: no tiene vergüenza!! Silv y Nalle: XDDDD)

-"Silv!, que bueno que volviste!, tardaste demasiado"- Ray le sonrió dulcemente, pero ahora ella se sentía extraña, sabía a quien le debía lealtad, a quien le debía la vida; y a quienes les debía los momentos más felices de su vida y su incondicional amistad, pero ante todo, sabía cual era su misión… y ahora más que nunca estaba confundida.

-" si, es que… me perdí! Pero reaparecí de entre las sombras!!! Boo-yaaa!!"- respondió sonriendo y haciendo ademán de ser un fantasma. –"Bien, voy a dormir, estoy algo cansada, buenas noches a todos"- no dijo más y entro en la habitación, tuvo que ahogar un grito, pues no esperaba ver a Kai en la habitación… -"WAAGH! Basta de fantasmas!"- dijo haciendo reír al joven que había escuchado la "entrada triunfal de Silvery." Y luego se metió a las cobijas así sin más; dejando confundido al bicolor…-"ah si.. Ileyse esta bien"- dijo semidormida

-"Silv?"- Kai agitó un poco a la chica quien había empezado a babear –"eww...

-"Bueno, ya sé que ese par esta bien, así que me voy, hasta mañana"- Robert se despidió de los chicos, pero Kai salió de la habitación.

-"Robert, necesito pedirte un favor, acompáñame"- ambos chicos salieron, mientras que el resto se miraba confuso; ya afuera, rumbo al jardín.

-"¿Y bien, que puedo hacer por ti?"- Preguntó el pelimorado al chico de ojos marrón.

-"Tu la conoces, Dime, ¿se irá?"- pregunto mientras miraban tras un árbol a un par de chicos tirados en el pasto que jugaban a formar figuras con las estrellas.

-"Si, lo hará, es una chica testaruda, pero siempre piensa en las consecuencias de sus acciones, y créeme, esta conciente de lo que estas sintiendo, pero es lo mejor para ella"- respondió mientras escuchaba las risas de los chicos…

-"¿Lo mejor para ella es alejarse de mi otra vez?"- repuso sin pensar el ruso con un tono de enojo ligero.

-"Alejarse de ti?. Te equivocas, Ileyse lo ultimo que querría sería eso, pero compréndela, se siente humillada, es igual de orgullosa que tu, pero es muy sensible, necesita pensar las cosas, eso es todo, solo, dale tiempo."- por un momento ambos chicos callaron, y alcanzaron a escuchar a ileyse…

-"Ya extrañaba hacer esto"- dijo mirando de reojo al chico griego que estaba a su lado

-"eh?, tiene apenas unos meses que no nos vemos"- dijo sonriendo el pelimorado.

-"Lo sé, pero no puedo jugar con las estrellas con el teléfono"-

-"Buen punto"- dijo divertido el griego. –"pero dime, ¿Por qué no viniste con Kai o con Silv?, hubiera sido más apropiado ¿no?"-

-"Claro que no… por que…solo confió en ti…, si, Kai es mi hermano, pero no podría contarle como me siento, para él soy un misterio, y Silv, ella es una buena amiga, pero decirle lo que te he dicho la haría sentir mal, y eso es lo ultimo que quiero"-

-"Ya entiendo… mira, esas se parecen a Darkwolf…"- el chico señalo un grupo de estrellas que parecían un lobo…

-"Es verdad! Y mira aquellas, son como Cerberus!"- los chicos comenzaron a reír olvidando de lo que estaban hablando…

-"¿No te da gusto verla sonreír?"- pregunto Robert

-"Si, pero no me agrada que pase tanto tiempo con tu primo �- respondió Kai comenzando a desesperarse de la embarazosa situación

-"Jajajjaja, deberías dejar de ser tan celoso Kai, será mejor irnos, no tardan en regresar"-

mientras en la habitación donde estaba Silv…

- ""Amor o lealtad, siempre he saldado mis deudas, todas ellas por mas leves que fueran, y esta es enorme; por el otro lado.. esta Ray, él... y mis amigos.. no importa lo que haga, traicionaré a alguien, pero, quien es más importante... Quien me salvó la vida hasta ahora, o quien la esta salvando en estos momentos, quizá esta amistad, esto que siento por Ray, solo sea pasajero, pero no! No puede ser! Yo.. lo siento en mi interior... pero si llegara a fallarle a Voltaer lo perdería todo.. por segunda vez.... lo siento muchachos.. lo siento.. mi querido Ray, pero no hay marcha atrás, no estabas en los planes originales... y llevaré a cabo mi misión, para la que he sido entrenada; al menos, Ileyse no estará para ver el monstruo que en realidad soy... "" - la chica se sumió en sus pensamientos y (ahora si) se quedo dormida…

de vuelta al jardín…

-"Bien. Es hora de irnos, mañana será un gran día para el equipo"- dijo Ileyse levantándose

-"Tienes razón… y dime… ¿Cuándo te iras?"-

-"Aun no lo sé, quizá mañana, quizá para la final… no lo sé… bueno, hasta mañana"- la chica se dirigió la hotel sin mirar a Pyro

-"Ileyse!"- una voz tras ella llamo su atención, pues no era la de Pyro…

-"¿Tala?... ¿Qué pasa?"- la chica quedo helada al momento en que Tala la estrechó contra su cuerpo y le dio un beso DEMACIADO cerca del labio

-"No te vayas"- y así sin más giró sobre sus pasos y desapareció corriendo, dejando atrás a una Ileyse completamente roja y sin habla y a un (quizá) mas confundido Pyro

-"Q...que fue eso?"-Preguntó Pyro reponiéndose del momento

-"Realmente me gustaría saberlo"- Respondió Ileyse sin quitar la expresión de sorpresa de su cara (Silv: apoco no es un cuadro bastante chistosoA-Tala: me gustaría saber que habrías hecho tu Silv: Hohohoho **risa maquiavélica** A-Tala: ehm.. mejor guárdate la información), después sacudió su cabeza para recuperar la "cordura" y aliviada dijo-"es tarde, será mejor que regrese a la habitación".

-"gusta de la compañía de un caballero durante su travesía?"- Dijo Pyro haciendo una caravana y meneando la mano como si se hubiera quitado un sombrero.

La joven asintió con la cabeza, un poco sonrojada y sonriendo -"será un placer"- respondió haciendo gestos de una dama de la nobleza, acto seguido ambos comenzaron a reír y se encaminaron al hotel

Kai, recargado de espaldas en un árbol, miraba la escena sobre su hombro, Robert, sentado frente a él, también veía a la pareja –"bueno amigo, yo también debo regresar" dijo el muchacho Inglés poniéndose de pie, Kai solo lo miró y regresó su cabeza hacia su hermana.

-"te veo luego"- dijo haciendo una mueca y una pequeña seña con la mano, pero sin quitar la vista de la joven. Robert dio media vuelta y se marchó por el mismo camino que seguían su primo e Ileyse; Kai se quedó en el mismo lugar unos minutos más, reflexionando y hablando consigo mismo

- "Porque?, Porque no puedo ser su confidente?, ha estado tan lejos de mí todos estos años, la creí perdida, no quiero perderla de nuevo,.. que? Que tiene ese joven que puede hacerla sonreír en los tiempos tristes, que tiene para que ella le confíe toda su vida, fui incapaz de protegerla cuando éramos pequeños, pero me he vuelto fuerte, porque me cuesta tanto recuperar su confianza? PORQUE???" - La mente del bicolor era una maraña de ideas, su rostro denotaba preocupación y molestia; una ráfaga fría hizo que volviera en sí y un estornudo que volviera al hotel.

-"Viejo! Ya íbamos a llamar a Scotland Yard" -dice Tyson asomándose en pijama detrás de la puerta del refrigerador, Kai ignora el comentario y entra a la habitación donde Ileyse trataba de quitarle la almohada a una dormida Silvery que abrazaba el indispensable cojín. Dio una ligera sonrisa y después de ponerse la pijama se dispuso a dormir, no sin antes mover a Ray quien también comenzaba a apropiarse de la indiscutible consultora... la almohada!...

El alba comenzaba a surgir en la oscuridad de la noche, aclarado el día... el torneo seguiría su curso después del pequeño descanso por reparaciones; esta vez, el equipo mas prometedor del campeonato, se enfrentaría a un contrincante formidable, los Guerreros águila, quienes no tenían ninguna intención ni muestras de querer un segundo lugar, e iban a luchar hasta con los dientes por obtener el preciado trofeo... Las puertas del estadio se abrieron de par en par, el público gritaba, entre la multitud se alcanzaban a escuchar porras y vivoroteos para ambos equipos Jazz man gritaba sin parar anunciando a los equipos que se batirían en duelo esa mañana:

-"ASI ES SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES! NIÑOS Y NIÑAS!, HOY ES UN COMBATE DESICIVO, AMBOS EQUIPOS VIENEN CON TODO; DISPUESTOS A GANAR, ¿QUIEN SERÁ DAMAS Y CABALLEROS QUIEN PASE A LA SIGUIENTE RONDA??"- los muchachos mexicanos entraron sin mirar al público, el capitán tenía una postura altiva, el cuello levantado, con desdén; Tona, un poco mas humilde y tranquilo, pero igual arrogante hasta cierto punto, Eduardo moría por voltear a saludar al público, pero como estrategia habían quedado de no hacerlo. Los bladebreakers en cambio entraron derrochando carisma, Silvery posaba para las cámaras sonriendo coquetamente con los profundos ojos verdes, Tyson y Max hacían todo un espectáculo con ella, Ray estaba completamente rojo deseando que sus compañeros dejaran de hacer eso, Ileyse y su hermano solo ignoraban lo que ocurría.

-"Hey Eduardo"- gritó Silv al muchacho que se encontraba del otro lado del disco-" listo?"-

-"No lo sé, no quiero lastimar a una niña"- respondió este desafiante.

-"Entonces no te vayas a lastimar a ti mismo querido"- Silvery quiñó el ojo, ese sarcasmo había provocado que Eduardo se pusiera serio en realidad.

-LET IT RIP!!!!!!- Jazz man lanzó el grito mas esperado por todos y una ráfaga de viento indicó que la pelea había comenzado

-"Jackalth!, utiliza tu velocidad ahora!"- El blade del chico se movía como una sombra en el estadio, aún así Silvery no se preocupaba.

-"Kirim... detenlo....hazlo....patinar"- la joven arrastraba las palabras con un tono juguetón, mientras el suelo se congelaba alrededor del blade de Silv,

-"no... no puede ser!!! JACKALTH!... baja la velocidad!"- levantó la mirada hacia donde se encontraba su rival, Silvery ahora había tomado su "personalidad" fría, estaba ahí de pie, con la cara alta, pero mirando hacia abajo, el cabello, suelto le caía por los hombros como una cascada , recta y orgullosa, habría intimidado al mas valiente, Eduardo estaba enojado, nervioso, confundido pues ese ataque casi le había costado una derrota, pero no iba a volver a suceder! –"prepárate señorita ahora no tendré piedad!"-

-"otra vez hablando contigo mismo?"-la personalidad de batalla de la joven no abandonaba su cinismo, es más... lo aumentaba, giró la mirada hacia el público en unas gradas distinguió a los miembros de los Death shadow, Mikael sonreía de una forma macabra como si dijera "gana, no solo este encuentro sino la confianza de esos idiotas", la chica cerro los ojos y se concentró de nuevo en su batalla actual. –"esta vez, tu perrito no volverá a mover la cola".-

-"ESTO SE ESTA PONIENDO TENSO! DESPUÉS DE ESE TERRIBLE ATAQUE QUE SUFRIÓ EL GUERRERO ÁGUILA HAN AUMENTADO SU FURIA Y ATACARA CON TODO, PERO LA BELLA CONTRINCANTE TAMPOCO SE QUEDA ATRÁS!!- hasta ese momento los blades de ambos habían estado dando girando uno frente al otro.

-"KIRIM! SAL AHORA!"- la imponente bestia de Silvery salió con un haz de luz plateada, rugiendo como un dragón pero con la elegancia de un unicornio. (Nalle: Nótese que lo escribió ella XD… -Silv: cállate)

-"JACKALTH! APARECE!"- un enorme chacal salió junto con la luz dorada proveniente del blade de Eduardo, un animal astuto y veloz, con la mirada de una fiera; desde abajo Ileyse observaba a Silvery, jamás la había visto así, ni en sus dos encuentros anteriores.

-"eso es una bestia bit?"- dijo la chica con desdén; Tona comenzaba a apretar los puños, no le agradaba que una niña insultara a su amigo.

-"mas poderosa de lo que crees… Jackatlh! CACERÍA!"- a la orden del joven, la bestia canina se lanzó sobre el extraño monstruo de Silvery, clavando sus colmillos en la espalda de éste, el público estaba paralizado, no era normal ver semejante carnicería en una batalla de blades, Silvery, por primera vez en una batalla, se veía asustada

-"KIRIM!!"DEFENSA DE FUEGO!"-Su voz pendía de un hilo, su bestia tenía brotes de sangre en la herida y Jackatlh se preparaba para atacar de nuevo. Esta vez, la bestia mítica actuó por si misma, bajó la cabeza al nivel del suelo esperando el nuevo golpe del chacal, éste ya estaba en el aire con las fauces abiertas y unas intimidantes garras listas para enterrarse en la carne del unicornio-dragón. Todo ocurrió en unas décimas de segundo, Kirim levantó la cabeza, hiriéndolo con su filoso cuerno en el pecho, Jackatlh se elevo en el aire un poco por el impacto, y antes de que pudiera recuperarse, Kirim lo sostenía por el cuello, sus colmillos traspasaban la gruesa piel del animal, hiriéndolo gravemente, Silvery contuvo el aliento, Eduardo entró en la más profunda desesperación de ver en tal estado a un amigo y no poder ayudarlo, finalmente, después de un momento en el que el tiempo pareció detenerse, Kirim soltó a Jackatlh, este fue el fin de la batalla, completamente herido se detuvo lentamente, Kirim también regreso al blade y a las manos de su ama, dejando rastros de un líquido dorado y plateado, signos de la mortal pelea que se llevo a cabo. Eduardo tomo su destrozado Blade y regreso con sus compañeros dejando caer una lagrima, Hubo un silencio incómodo, nadie podía creer lo que había sucedido hasta que Jazz man lo rompió

-"EDUARDO QUEDA ELIMINADO! LA VICTORIA ES PARA SILVERY DE LOS BLADEBREAKES!! Y VAYA QUE SABEN COMO "DESTROZAR AL ADVERSARIO"!.

Silvery estrecho a su querido blade contra su cuerpo, dando la espalda al equipo contrario, giró, miró por última vez a su oponente, hizo una reverencia y volvió a los vestidores, no sin antes ser interceptada por Ray.

-"Silv"- dijo este sonriendo mientras caminaba al lado de la chica- "estuviste brillante ahí afuera, escalofriante, pero brillante "-

-"gracias, pero iré a los vestidores un momento, necesito pensar a solas".- respondió ella son siquiera voltearlo a ver.

-"y.. los demás encuentros?"- el chico de ojos miel no comprendía

-"podrás contármelos en la noche con un chocolate caliente "- respondió la chica sonriendo y dándole un beso en la mejilla antes de entrar a los vestidores, Ray se quedó quieto un segundo, sonrió, algo rojo y volvió muy alegre al estadio.

-"Y doña salvajismo?"- pregunto Max buscando a Silv

-"fue a los vestidores, dijo que quería estar sola un momento"- respondió el chino, Ileyse lo escuchó y dudó un segundo sobre ir a hablar con ella o ver la pelea siguiente…

-"Lo… lo lamento…"- la voz normalmente jovial de Eduardo ahora no era más que un susurro… sus compañeros se levantaron para recibirlo con una sonrisa… el capitán coloco su mano en el hombro del chico y este asintió con la cabeza.

-"Es mi turno, y ganare, por el equipo, y por Jackatlh"- sonrió Tona al dirigirse al plato.

-"así que ira Tona… bien, es mi oportunidad, Misao esta entre el publico y quiero impresionarla"- Max estaba realmente entusiasmado, pero Ray intervino

-"Déjame jugar a mi, voy a ganar, tengo que ganar una batalla para Silv"- Dijo Ray un tanto desesperado.

-"eh… esta bien"- dijo el pequeño rubio al ver los ojos de su amigo… al instante Ileyse corrió a los vestidores…

En los vestidores…

- " Maldito Mikael… su sola mirada hace que me hierva la sangre…creo que esta vez Kirim fue demasiado lejos… o tal vez… fui yo… o dios, solo recordar la cara de ese chico… y la de los chicos… realmente soy un monstruo" - la chica coloco la cabeza entre las manos. –"Un monstruo"-

-"Una gran beyluchadora diría yo…"- Ileyse entraba algo agitada

-"Ileyse…"- la chica desvió la mirada. –"Yo… quiero estar sola…"-

-"Lo sé… pero creo que te interesará la siguiente ronda"- Silv arqueo una ceja un tanto incrédula, de pronto la voz de Jazz man retumbo por todo el estadio…

-"MUY BIEN AMANTES DEL BEYBLADE, DESPUES DE LA ARROLLADORA VICTORIA DE SILV, TENEMOS EL SEGUNDO ENCUENTRO ENTRE TONA Y EN UN INESPERADO CAMBIO DE CONTRICANTES ESTE CHICO MEXICANO SE ENFRENTARA A RAY!!!!!"- Silv se sorprendió…

-"Pero… pero era Max quien pelearía."-

-"Quiere ganar un encuentro para ti"- dicho esto ambas chicas salieron a toda prisa para ver el combate.

-"3- 2- 1- LET IT RIP!!!!"- Jazz man…

-"Vamos Coatlh!!!!, no podemos perder, no ante ellos"- el blade de Tona arremetía ferozmente contra el de Ray, a quien le costaba mucho mantener su velocidad con esos ataques

-"Yo no pienso perder, esta victoria será para Silv!!!"-Ray sonrío de forma cínica y la mirada del mexicano se volvió fría y su blade arremetió con más fuerza aun. –"Driger!!!! Garra de tigre!!!"- Driger se veía más imponente que de costumbre y su energía era igualmente sorprendente; el ataque de Ray hizo salir disparado el blade de Tona.

-"No te será tan fácil, tu gato callejero no tiene nada que hacer contra la serpiente de los cielos… ¡COATLH!"- Una serpiente emplumada emergió del blade del mexicano; los espectadores estaban atónitos, era una bestia bit enorme; magnifica pero sobre todo, poderosa…

-"Ese gusano no podrá con mi Driger… ¡ataque garra de volcán!"- Ray comenzaba a hartarse de la altivez de Tona; mientras tanto, Driger se enfrentaba a coatlh… los blades chocaban entre si, destrozando el plato, destrozándose entre ellos; zigzagueando, y arremetiendo el uno contra el otro en una feroz batalla para decir quien era el más fuerte.

-"CIELOS! QUE BATALLA, PARECE QUE SILVERY A INSPIRADO AL RESTO DE SU EQUIPO Y MIEREN ESAS ENORMES BESTIAS BIT, BAYA QUE LOS MEXICANOS HAN VENIDO CON EL AFAN DE SER LOS CMAPEONES MUNDIALES, LA PREGUNTA ES ¿LO LOGRARAN?"- Jazz man…

-"bien, se terminó le juego, es hora del sacrificio a los dioses… Coatlh… GUERRAS FLORIDAS!!!"- la enorme serpiente emplumada se elevo y lanzó una lluvia de plumas que parecían flores, de pronto cayó sobre Driger y como una anaconda, comenzó a enrollarse en el cuerpo de Driger y a asfixiarlo…

-"Vamos Driger!!! Libérate, vamos tienes que ganar, vamos!!!"- Ray estaba histérico, Driger por más que luchaba no lograba librarse de Coatlh

-"Ríndete, Coatlh no soltara a Driger hasta que este desista… o muera…"- tona se notaba serio cosa que preocupó un poco a los bladebrakers

-"jamás, no me voy a rendir, voy a ganar para silv!"- el blade de Ray estaba casi destrozado, si no paraba, el blade de Tona destrozaría también el bit-chip

-"Ray no seas tonto, detente, Driger… puedes perder a Driger!!!"- la voz de Silv intervino; Ray la miro, dio un suspiro y detuvo la batalla…

-"Driger regresa!"- Coatlh dejó de aprisionar a Driger y este volvió a su chip…

-"PERO… ES INCREIBLE, RAY A TIRADO LA TOALLA, ESTE ENCUENTRO ES PALA LOS GUERREROS AGUILA!!!; Y VAYA QUE FORMA DE GANAR, UN POCO MÁS Y ESA SERPIENTE HUBIERA DESTROZADO AL TIGRE BLANCO"- Jazz man… todo el estadio guardo silencio, sin duda aquel encuentro estaba resultando ser el más violento que habían visto desde la final de los bladebrakers contra los demolition boys.

-"hiciste lo correcto viejo"- Tyson le sonrió alegremente al chico de ojos miel

-"soy un idiota, casi pierdo definitivamente Driger…"- el chico se sentó y mantuvo la mirada en el suelo

-"Tómalo como una lección de vida"- dijo Kai rompiendo le incomodo silencio…Ray asintió.

-"Tona eso fue increíble!"- Ulises brincaba alrededor de Tona

-"¿Cuándo perfeccionaste "Guerras Floridas"?"- comento un nuevamente entusiasmado Eduardo

-"Tranquilos; se los contaré después..."- su mirada se calvo en la de su capitán, quien sonreía orgulloso; el chico se levantó, no era más alto que Ray y una gorra le cubría parte del rostro, su cabello era negro, o por lo menos lo que salía de la gorra; era de piel morena y vestía con una playera holgada en verde militar con "Trooper" escrito en el frente; un rompe vientos de un beige apagado con franjas del color de la playera y un pantalón color caqui holgado que le cubría los tenis; a pesar de ser un poco bajo su presencia se imponía y el bicolor pudo sentir su mirada casi tan penetrante como la de él; el misterioso chico subió al plato; Max se preparaba cuando de pronto el capitán señala a Kai en forma de reto; el bicolor no da explicaciones ni siquiera una mirada, simplemente se levanta y sube al plato.

-"ESTO ES INAUDITO EN UN ARREBATO, EL MISTERIOSO CAPITÁN DE LOS GUERREROS AGUILA HA RETADO AL CAPITÁN DE LOS BLADEBRAKERS Y MÁS INAUDITO AUN, KAI HA ACEPTADO EL RETO!!!! ESTO SERÁ UNA LUCHA DE TITANES!!!"- Jazz man… ambos chicos prepararon sus blades…

-"Prepárate"- Kai no se iba a dejar intimidar por el pequeño capitán de los guerreros águila quien había tomado una pose de lanzamiento bastante fuera de lo común

-"Creo que va muy en serio"- comentó Pyro quien acababa de acercarse para ver mejor

-"es peor que eso"- comentó Ileyse en tono serio. –"Realmente quiere aplastarlo"-

-"¿Ustedes ya los conocían?"- preguntó silv

-"Si, nos enfrentamos a ellos hace unos meses"- repuso la chica de ojos marrón observando a los contrincantes.

-"¿y sabían del capitán?"- intervino tyson

-"Claro, yo me enfrenté a él aquella vez"- repuso el griego con una sonrisa

-"Jamás mezclen el frió con le calor"- comentó divertida la chica pálida.

-"¿ESTÁN LISTOS?... 3- 2- 1- LET IT RIP!!!!"-

_Feel the heat below my feet  
I have to go, no time to sleep  
Can't believe the things you say  
I turn my head and walk away  
You make me sick, you make me nervous _

Times are gone when you would say  
This is the one and seize the day  
Times are gone for honesty  
"My victory is your defeat"  
Oh can't you see you've been mistaken

In my life I decide and it turns me on  
How I am, how I live, who I love  
In my way I feel strong  
And it turns me on  
In my life, I decide, I decide

-"Vamos Dranzer!!!!! Esta será una Victoria rápida!"- los blades chocaron en el aire quedando uno de cada lado, el misterioso chico mexicano no había pronunciado palabra y en su rostro solo se podía ver una sonrisa cínica; cosa que hizo enfadar a Kai. –"No trates de jugar conmigo… y limítate a beybatallar"- el chico mexicano tomo una postura arrogante y lo que podía verse de su rostro se torno serio… su blade arremetió contra el de Kai a tal velocidad que el bicolor no pudo reaccionar a tiempo. –"dranzer ¿Qué pasa?, Vamos!"- Dranzer atacaba al blade del mexicano sin compasión, chocando y destrozando el plato!.

-"PARECE SER QUE A ESTE PASO NO QUEDARA PLATO "- jazz man.

-"Ya me estas cansando"- el balde del mexicano daba vueltas a toda velocidad alrededor de Dranzer impidiéndole moverse. –"Esto fue todo, prepárate para ser derrotado!... Dranzer ¡!!!!"- el majestuoso Fénix hacia su aparición iluminando el estadio de un color rojizo. –"flecha de fuego!!!!"- el blade de Kai tomo impulso para realizar su ataque especial; el impacto contra el balde del mexicano era inminente y sería un impacto mortal… de pronto una voz…

-"Sal ahora!!!!!!"- la voz del capitán había resonado por todo el lugar, y un resplandor de un azul muy pálido, casi blanco emergía de su blade; Dranzer se impactó contra la bestia bit del mexicano provocando una tremenda explosión…

-" Hermano!!!"- Pyro había sujetado a Ileyse para que no se acercara; una enorme nube había cubierto a ambos contrincantes….

_All you do, you can't deny, it's waste of time waste of life  
Can i suggest that you invest in something more than hopelessness  
Before you know, the ride is over _

In my life, I decide and it turns me on  
How I am, How I live, Who I love  
In my way, I feel strong  
And it turns me on  
In my life, I decide, I decide

It's up to you if you give it up  
It's up to you if you won't stop

_It's up to you if you give it up  
It's up to you if you won't stop_

-"¿ESTE SERÁ EL FINAL DE LA BATALLA?"- jazz man… la nube de polvo comenzaba a disiparse, Kai estaba de rodillas cubriéndose; mientras que el misterioso capitán de lo Guerreros Águila estaba boca abajo sin moverse… -"ESTO ES INCREIBLE, AMBOS BLADES SIGUEN DE PIE!!!!"- jazz man… al escucharlo Kai se levantó de inmediato, pero quedó paralizado al ver la bestia bit del mexicano; era un enorme leopardo de color azul muy pálido, un leopardo de las nieves….

-"Snowdeath?"- era el mismo leopardo de las nieves con el que Ari había derrotado a Karla… -"No… no es posible"-. El mexicano comenzó a levantarse apoyando una rodilla en el piso; se quitó el rompe vientos lleno de polvo, y de la gorra caían largos mechones de cabello que le llegaban un poco debajo del hombro…

-"no pienso soportar esto ni un momento"- una voz conocida había roto le silencio. –" Ya me cansé de jugar, prepárate a ser derrotado hiwatari"- se quitó la gorra y dejo caer sobre sus hombros su cabello castaño claro en la parte superior oscureciendo hasta llegar a negro en las puntas… se puso de pie y dejó ver sus ojos marrón …

-"Ari!!!"- Kai no podía creer lo que veía…

-"claro que soy yo, y prepárate!... snowdeath!!! Ataca!"- sin inmutarse la chica mexicana ataco a Dranzer en un ataque zigzagueante para despistar al bicolor

-"No es posible, Ari, ¿Por qué?... tu no eres así…"- dranzer comenzó a seguir a snowdeath por todo el plato…

-"esta es quien soy en verdad… si no te agrada no me importa… vamos snowdeath!!! Hay que ganar esta"- la mirada de Ari ahora era como la que le había mostrado a Yarah el día del baile, fría y altiva… Kai no podía creerlo, no era la chica que había bailado con él aquella noche, aquella chica que parecía una niña… aquella tan especial, fuera de lo común… de pronto reacciono, Dranzer estaba a punto de ser sacado del plato.

-"Eso nunca, Dranzer! Ataca"- las fuerzas se emparejaron…

-"VAYA, E SINCREIBEL, EL MISTERIOSO CAPITAN DE LOS GUERREROS AGUILA ES NADA MAS Y NADA MENOS QUE ARIADNE, LA RPIMA DE TONATIHU!!!!!"- jazz man.

_It's up to you if you give it up, give it up  
It's up to you if you won't stop  
It's up to you if you give it up, give it up,  
It's up to you, it's up to you _

The record shows that you're dead but you're still living  
Every time you have died you have been given  
Another chance to fix your bad attitude  
And make a move, it's up to you

It's up to you if you give it up, give it up

_It's up to you if you give it up, give it up_

_It's up to you if you give it up, give it up_

_It's up to you if you give it up, give it up_

-"Ari dime quien eres en verdad"- los blades chocaron nuevamente…

-"Soy la que tienes en frente, soy Ari simplemente, pensé que lo comprenderías…"- ari utilizó nuevamente su velocidad para escapar de Dranzer.

-"No, tu no eres la que conocí la noche del baile… no puedes ser tu"- Dranzer seguía de cerca a snowdeath

-"Soy ambas… no seas tonto, no soy lo que todos creen, soy lo que yo quiero ser, es mi vida y yo decido… y he decidido ganarte esta ronda!!! Vamos Snowdeath, ataque final!!!!"- Snowdeath tomo velocidad y se lanzo contra Dranzer en un ataque suicida.

_it's__ up to you  
it's up to you_

_  
give it up _

_give__ it up _

_give__ it up _

_give__ it up _

_give__ it up _

_give__ it up _

_give__ it up _

_give__ it up _

-"Pensé que eras diferente… pero creo que no… vamos Dranzer Flecha de fuego!!!"- ambos blades chocaron… provocando una nueva explosión….

-"ES DEFINITIVO, YA NO EXISTE EL PLATO!!! Y AQUÍ ESTA EL RESULTADO DE LA BATALLA…. ESTO ES… UN EMPATE!!!; QUEDANDO ESTE ENCUENTRO CON DOS VICTORIAS A FAVOR DE LOS ACTUALES CAPEONES… LOS BLADEBRAKERS AVANZAN A LA SIGUIENTE RONDA!!!!"- jazz man… el estadio estalló en aplausos, había sido uno de los mejores encuentros… Ari tomo su blade y dio la espalda a Kai…

-"Espera!... Ari!"- Kai la detuvo…

-"buena batalla Kai"- la chica le sonrió con lagrimas en los ojos

-"Yo… no debí juzgarte"- dijo son mirarla

-"No importa, todos lo hacen siempre… tu no tenías por que ser la excepción…"- la chica siguió su camino

-"Espera!... podemos… podemos ser amigos verdad?"-

-"Tu decides"- los Guerreros Águila salieron con la frente en alto y con Ari a la cabeza del equipo…

-"0-0…. Ustedes sabían quien era?"- pregunto le moreno aun perplejo

-"jejejeje… si "- sonrieron algo nerviosos Pyro e Ileyse

- ""veo que no soy la única con un secreto… pero ella, no traicionará a sus amigos"" - Silv volvió la mirada a donde estaban los Death Shadow… y miró nuevamente la sonrisa cínica de Mikael.

- ""Mikael Mudou"" - la chica pálida había notado a quien miraba su amiga

-"Ya es hora de volver… mañana será nuestro turno… Mikael… averiguaste lo que te pedí?"- el capitán de los Death Shadow montaba su motocicleta

-"Si… mañana antes de terminar el segundo encuentro"- dijo secamente arrancando su moto; negra con flamas rojas con amarillo y perdiéndose en el horizonte….

En el hotel…

-"Kai… ¿Qué pasa?... estas muy raro hermano"- la chica de ojos marrón miraba a su hermano

-"Ileyse… no quiero que te vayas"- el bicolor la abraza inesperadamente… -"No quiero quedarme solo nuevamente…. No me dejes solo"-la chica también lo abraza

-"Tonto… jamás estarás solo… y yo siempre voy a estar contigo de ahora en adelante… pero tengo que seguir mi propio camino… necesito aclarar mi mente… pero te prometo que no te dejaré solo nunca"…

Mwajajaja, un cap. Un poco largo, pero bueno, esperamos que les haya gustado… que pasara? Que trama mikael?... silvery traicionara a sus amigos?, ileyse se ira?, Ari y Kai serán amigos?...

Silvery: CHAN CHAN CHAAN!! Eso fue todo amigos míos! No olviden sintonizarnos a la misma batihora, en el mismo baticanal,

Misao: Hey doña autoestimómetro! Deja las babosadas y ven a dar el resumen!

Silvery: como sea; Pues! Así es... apoco no se ha quedado emocionante? Y..a que no se esperaban que el caballo de Troya fuera Silv huuuh...eehm.. yo de hecho.. y gracias a todos los que apoyan la pareja Silv-Ray, trataré de lavarle el coco a mi sis para darle un poco mas de participación a la parte carismática del fic - **recibe un zapatazo** ieee... ;;

Nalle: si claro…. Bien pasando a los reviews:

-Kazaki: si sis nuevamente te hiciste la desentendida, al menos en este cap hiciste casi la mitad, súper kawai por cierto.

-Kororo: Si Sis, Ileyse regresa a china, e s una chica orgullosa; TT potra?.. pobre Ari… ¿no sabías que Ari es el personaje más parecido a mi? XDDD pero ya viste, espero no te hayas muerto del susto al verla XDDD

-Mary: hi sis, espero tus sospechas hayan sido acertadas; si, Pyro es algo temperamental, pero terminaron siendo Buenos amigos; Mwajajaja, ya viste, Ari no se fue, pero no se sabe como termine esa relación… muchas gracias por tu review; si se me hizó genial que Mikael hiciera hacer corajes a Jareth jajajjaja.

-Kai(lintu):al fin actualize, espero te haya gustado le cap… jaja si Mikael es genial, y se me ocurrió la escena de momento; de verdad crees que es bueno?, me alegra … jajaja, si hay que dejar algo de suspenso, mwajajajaja.

-Mikael:TT ya extrañaba tus reviews, y ate extrañaba a ti, Jajaja, si Mikael es todo un caso, espero estar hacienda bien su papel, es un chico un tanto complicado; pues ya viste santo problema con la inspiración, 2 meses para actualizar.. y aun así, no me gustó el cap TT… que s ele va a hacer… bien espero te haya gustado , bueno me voy tengo que trabajar con el de entre soldado; cuidate mucho. bye

-Tydus: Gracias por tu Review Tydus, n-n me alegra que te agrade el enfoque que le doy a Mikael, me ha costado algo de trabajo, es un chico complicado, pero me baso un poco en mikael versión de pyro, en mikael el autor y algo de mi cosecha XDDD… lo sé… me tardé mucho, pero la fin lo logre espero te haya gustado, bye

-Laury: Jejejeje. Al fin lo logré, actualicé, espero te guste, por que la verdad no tengo mucha inspiración… ahora trabajo con el de "entre soldado y ángel" ya un poco más aliviada , bien te llamo en la semana, parece que hay esperanzas . Bye

Nalle: bien, no se pierdan nuestro siguiente cap. : "Adiós Ileyse, aun paso de la final y un terrible accidente"


	16. Adios Ileyse, a un paso de las finales

**Tan iguales, tan diferentes**

**Capítulo 16: "Adiós Ileyse, a un paso de las finales y un terrible accidente."**

* * *

Terve, al fin estamos de vuelta con actualización, aquí esta el cap 16, Dead Shadow contra Majestic y Bladebreakers contra Demolition Boys… un adiós… y un accidente que le cambiará la vida a todos… por favor no olviden los reviews.

* * *

La batalla de esa tarde había sido agotadora, pero a pesar de ser noche, nadie tenía sueño, el equipo aun estaba en sus actividades nocturnas: Max y Tyson viendo televisión, Kenny histérico mientras regañaba a Ray por su imprudencia, Silv muy pensativa dentro de la habitación y Kai e Ileyse estaban en el balcón platicando… después de todo, tenían mucho que contarse…

-"¿y como fue que conociste a ese tal Temis"- al fin se aventuro a preguntar el chico bicolor

-"Pues… como ya sabes fui a entrenar con Robert… en vacaciones de fin de curso llegó Pyro de visita… realmente era una molestia, un niño consentido y caprichoso, además detestaba que Robert me tratara como su hermanita… es algo celoso… jejeje… pero... un pequeño incidente nos hizo descubrir que podíamos ser amigos (Ileyse: claro intento matarme y fue un "pequeño incidente")… esa semana fue la semana más divertida que pase desde que llegué a casa de Robert… Pyro es un chico complicado… nunca sabes cuando puede darle un ataque de histeria… pero es una buena persona… no sé si se de cuenta… pero siempre me hace sonreír en los momentos en los que me siento triste… pero dime hermano ¿Por qué tanto interés en el tema?"- la chica de ojos marrón miró inquisitivamente a su hermano

-"solo quiero saber que clase de chico es el que le gusta a mi hermana"- en los labios de Kai se dibujo una tierna sonrisa, esperaba ver la reacción de su hermana…

-"¿el chico que me gusta?... estas equivocado hermano… si, él es muy especial para mi y le tengo mucho cariño… pero solo somos amigos…"- terminó Ileyse con serenidad, volviendo la mirada al cielo, estaba despejado así que habría buen clima al día siguiente

-"Amigos…"- repitió en un susurro el chico pálido

-"esta enfriando el clima, mejor entremos"- Ileyse se levanto y entró en la habitación seguida de Kai… al entrar se toparon con Ray y Silv profundamente dormidos… Ileyse de inmediato fijó su mirada en la almohada… desde que Silv había llegado casi nunca podía dormir con almohada. –"hasta mañana hermano"- la chica le dio un beso en la frente y se acostó a lado de Silv

-"hasta mañana hermanita"- susurró Hiwatari…

Durante la noche, Silv tenía un sueño intranquilo. Movía la cabeza de un lado a otro y murmuraba cosas sin sentido. Dentro de su mente, un inmenso pájaro blanco se elevaba majestuosamente, pero ella lo miraba nerviosa, expectante, el ave se alejó un poco hasta que un oso, igual de grande que el ave, degolló al animal vertiendo una lluvia de sangre sobre la joven, Silvery no parpadeaba, sintió un miedo terrible cuando el oso tornó su mirada hacia ella mientras pisoteaba la carne y las plumas de su caza anterior… un movimiento la despertó… la chica pegó un brinco, estaba pálida y un sudor frío le recorría el rostro… eran aproximadamente las cinco de la mañana… su respiración era agitada, pero trató de calmarse para no despertar a sus compañeros…

-"vaya sueño… ¿Qué ha sido eso?... tengo un mal presentimiento…"- la chica de ojos verdes miró a su alrededor y se encontró con Ileyse placidamente dormida, la volver el rostro miró a Ray sumergido en su mundo… se sintió tranquila y volvió a dormir…

Unas horas más tarde todos estaban levantados y en el restaurante del hotel desayunando…

-"Silv… ¿estas bien?... te ves extraña"- inquirió Ileyse

-"Sipi, el agandallarse la almohada me trajo resentimientos y pesadillas :3 "- sonrió despreocupadamente como era su costumbre… -"bien chicos, los veré en la tarde, debo arreglar unos asuntos pendientes…"- la chica no dejó que nadie preguntara nada, simplemente se marcho…

-"Ha estado muy rara desde ayer… "- comentó Tyson

-"algo trae entre manos"-

-"¿Por qué lo dices Kai?"- preguntó Ray

-"Solo… lo presiento"- respondió Hiwatari sin separar la vista de su café… Ileyse no entendía nada… pero sabía que algo no andaba bien…

En una Limusina…

-"Llegas a tiempo como siempre Silvery, eso me gusta"- una fría voz le dio la "bienvenida"…

-"Gracias Señor… ¿para que me necesitaba?"- Silv entró a la limusina…

-"Jareth me ha dicho que estas fallando… que tu corazón te traiciona… ¿es eso verdad?"- los fríos ojos del hombre se clavaron en los ojos verdes de la chica…

-"No… es solo una buena actuación… debo ganarme su confianza si quiero infiltrarme en el corazón enemigo… y al parecer lo estoy logrando… pero Hiwatari me preocupa, me parece que no termina de fiarse de mi"-

-"Ya veo… y dime ¿Qué hay de mi nieta?"-

-"no mucho, parece que no planea mostrar sus habilidades en el torneo… no ha hecho nada por intentar tener un lugar activo en el equipo… parece que solo es una perdedora… no veo por que tenga tanto interés en ella… es débil… al menos me libraré de su molesta presencia… regresa a china…no sé cuando, pero supongo que pronto"- la mirada de Silvery era fría y su tono de voz despectivo…

-"Tranquila… los planes que yo tengo para ella no te interesan… ese es trabajo de Jareth y Mikael… mira la hora… creo que pronto deberás volver"- Voltaer miró el reloj, eran casi las dos de la tarde

-"Muy bien señor, entonces me voy"- la mano de la chica se acercó a la manija del auto…

-"Otra cosa… Mikael menciono que sales con Kon… que eso no nuble tu visión tu sabes perfectamente bien a quien le debes tu lealtad… tu sabes bien quien te salvo la vida… esos "amigos" nunca duran, se marchan, te abandonan… yo… yo siempre te recibiré con los brazos abiertos… así que… ¿a quien le debes tu lealtad?"- la fría voz de Voltaer retumbaba en los oídos de Silvery…

-"A usted señor Voltaer"- dijo con pesar y salió del auto… - "" todo se lo debo a él… no lo olvidaré nunca… y no fallaré en mi misión… lo lamento por los chicos…""- la chica caminó de regreso al hotel…

En el lobby… 2:00 p.m.

Un par de chicos se dirigían al beyestadio… de pronto se toparon con una chica conocida, la mexicana que apenas ayer había empatado con Kai, Ari estaba sentada con un cuadernillo en las manos, era un guión teatral, y parecía muy concentrada…

-"Vaya que te luciste con la batalla Ari"- dijo sonriendo el griego pelimorado

-"Gracias Pyro"- Ari levantó la mirada un tanto sorprendida al momento de quitarse los lentes

-"Se irán ya a México?"- preguntó Ileyse

-"No, el equipo y yo hemos decidido quedarnos hasta la final"- la mexicana sonrió

-"Muy bien, entonces no perdamos tiempo, ya casi es hora del encuentro… y cierto chico debe estar preparado"- la chica pálida se colgó del brazo de Pyro

-"Buena suerte Pyro, los chicos y yo te apoyaremos desde las gradas"- Ari sonrió ampliamente mientras despedía al par de chicos…

-"Ari… ¿podemos hablar?"- la voz fría de Hiwatari hizo que la chica diera un salto

-"Hiwatari…"- se quedaron mirando un instante hasta que…

-"Ari, Tona te esta buscando, dice que Javier llamó por teléfono"- Ulises llegaba en momento justo… al escucharlo la chica simplemente miro de forma fría a Kai y se marcho dejando su guión…

-"Ari…"-

Afuera del hotel…

Una distraída Silvery se encontraba con Ileyse y Pyro a su llegada al hotel.

-"Silv!... acompáñame… Pyro adelántate"- Ileyse jaló a Silv y salieron corriendo en dirección contraría al estadio

-"¿Qué te pasa estas loca?"- pregunto Silv cuando recobro el aliento

-"No… ¿te mordiste la lengua compañera?"- ambas comenzaron a Reír… - "solo acompáñame a hacer una pequeña compra… entraron a una gran dulcería

En los vestidores….

-"¿piensas dormir otra vez Mikael?"- preguntó con sarcasmo el capitán de los Death Shadow

-"haré lo que se me antoje vampiro fracasado"- el chico de ojos dorados salió del lugar (adoro a Mikael)

-"si no fuera por que voltaer lo necesita para su plan ya le hubiera demostrado quien es el fracasado"- concluyó Jareth apretando los puños

-"Mejor olvídalo y decidamos quien peleara… la alineación de los Majestic será fácil de derribar, primero enviaran al pequeño primo de Robert, el tal Pyro…. El segundo será Enrique y el último Jonny, si voy primero y después Daniel no necesitaremos que enfrentes a Jonny"- dijo muy segura de si Seijin, ella era realmente buena en las tácticas…

-"Esta bien… así será"-

-"Hermano… ¿no peleare yo?"- la dulce voz de Misao llamo la atención del equipo

-"No"- la chica bajó la mirada al escuchar la tajante voz de su hermano, aun estaba enfadado con ella

-"Misao, así es mejor, esos chicos son muy rudos"- Daniel trataba de hacer sentir mejor a su amiga.

-"Bien, preparen sus blades… no podemos perder, Seijin acaba con él lo antes posible, no quiero perder tiempo, tenemos una misión… lo mismo va para ti Daniel"- ambas chicas asintieron y comenzaron las preparaciones para sus blades….

En los otros vestidores…

-"chocolate, necesito chocolate!"- Pyro estaba al borde de uno de sus ataques de nervios

-"Vamos Pyro, lo harás bien, confió en ti, sé que no me decepcionaras"- Robert trataba de tranquilizarlo

-"Todo estará bien mientras no inundes el estadio como en tu encuentro contra Ari" – dijo entre risas un confiado Jonny

-"¿y si me enojo?... ¿y si no puedo controlarme?"- en los ojos del griego se notaba algo de preocupación

-"¿alguien pidió chocolate?"- Ileyse entraba junto con Silvery…

-"CHOCOLATE!"- Temis olvido por un breve momento lo que estaba pensando

-"Solo mantente sereno… pase lo que pase no debes olvidar que trataran de jugar con tu mente, mantente firme y concentrado en el juego… veras que lo harás de maravilla"- Ileyse le pasaba su chaqueta mientras lo tranquilizaba…

-"Si, Ileyse tiene razón… es bruja!"- Silv bromeaba como siempre para tratar de tranquilizar al pelimorado mientras trataba disimuladamente de conseguir algo de chocolate

-"bruja?... ¿a quien llamas bruja? pequeña glotona..."- dijo divertida la chica pálida mientras jalaba a Silvery de las mejillas

-"wwwaaah... yo solo quería chocolate...bruja.. jojojoo"- dijo Silv haciendo pucheros

-"jajaja... toma"- el pelimorado le comparte un trozo de chocolate

-"eres demasiado consentidor Temis Délon"- reprocho divertida Ileyse

-"tu si sabes como tratar a una dama nene"- comento la picara Silvery guiñando un ojo a Pyro

-" ¿nene?"- Ileyse le mandó una mirada asesina... en ese momento Kai y el resto entraron al lugar

-"como si tu nunca derramaras miel "- Dijo Silv como reproche e Ileyse arqueo una ceja

-"¿que quieres decir con eso Silvery?"- la fría voz de Kai en su oído hizo que la chica brincara tras su amiga

-"Lo entenderás cuando seas grande, mi querido Kai..."- todos se le quedaron viendo con cara de "que?" -"...ejem... cosas de niñas "

-"jajajajajaja"- todos rieron divertidos al ver la expresión de Kai, definitivamente el ambiente se había relajado y el pelimorado ya había olvidado su batalla al parecer, Silv siempre animaba el ambiente...

-"Nosotros solo venimos a desearles buena suerte a todos"- comentó el moreno

-"Si, la necesitaran, esos tipos son de cuidado"- dijo fríamente Kai

-"Lo sabemos, y estamos listos"- repuso Jonny tomando su usual pose altiva

-"Cálmate jonny, Kai lo dice por que es verdad, no debes confiarte"- el ambiente comenzaba a tornarse tenso, de pronto, el sonido de la alarma de un reloj electrónico indico el momento…

-"Bien Pyro-chan, es hora de salir al plato, te animaremos desde la primera fila"- sonrió su amiga

-"Así es, sabemos que le darás la primera victoria a los Majestic"- concluyó Max mientras todos salían.

-"¿y si no es así?"- susurró el griego

-"No importara, para mi… seguirás siendo el mejor…"- Ileyse salió de la habitación y tras ella el griego.

-"MUY BIEN AMANTES DEL BEYBLADE, HOY SERÁ UN DÍA LLENO DE EMOCIONES FUERTES, CON DOS COMBATES EXTREMOS, PRIMERO TENDREMOS EL ENCUENTRO ENTRE LOS MAJESTIC Y LOS DEATH SHADOW Y EN EL OTRO BLOQUE, A LOS DEMOLITION BOYS CONTRA LOS BLADEBREAKERS… ASÍ QUE AGARRENSE DE SUS ASIENTOS QUE DAREMOS COMIENZO CON EL PRIMER ENCUENTRO… TEMIS DÉLON DE LOS MAJESTIC CONTRA SEIJIN DE LOS DEATH SHADOW… ¿LISTOS?"- jazz man… ambos contendientes subieron al plato, pero Seijin como siempre tenía esa mirada fría y altiva; los Bladebreakers miraban atentos desde las primeras gradas…. La peliazul como siempre no pronuncio palabra y Pyro no quería hacerlo así que se limitaron a prepararse a lanzar… -"ENTONCES 3 – 2- 1- LET IT RIP!"- ambos blades cayeron en el centro del plato, girando uno alrededor del otro; Seijin tenía fama de jamás haber perdido un encuentro, debido a su corazón frío al momento de luchar, mientras que Pyro era bueno, pero sus nervios lo traicionaban.

-"¿no piensas atacarme?"- Seijin le mostró una sonrisa torcida. –"Muy bien, entonces comienzo yo… Cloud!"- un lobo negro azulado con alas surgió del balde de la chica, era realmente impresionante, y muy diferente de Darkwolf… el blade de Seijin se dirigió directamente al de Pyro

-"Cerberus! Resiste"- el can de tres cabezas hizo su aparición enfrentando con sus feroces mandíbulas al lobo… ondas de choque sacudieron el estadio

-"ESTE ENCUENTRO ME ESTA HACIENDO TEMBLAR, Y AUN FALTA MÁS¿CUAL DE LOS DOS SERÁ NUESTRO VENCEDOR?"-jazz man… el blade de Seijin retrocedió, en ese momento Cerberus ataca… pero la defensa de Seijin es tan buena como la de Draciel, o quizá mejor… logrando que Cerberus saliera volando…

-"Vamos Cerberus, eso estuvo demasiado cerca"- Temis comenzaba a desesperarse…

-"Veo que este encuentro no te importa mucho… o quizá si, pero no tienes el valor suficiente para atacarme… permíteme ahorrarte el trabajo… déjame librarte de tu sufrimiento… Cloud prepárate para tu ataque especial"- el blade Seijin utilizó su velocidad para rodear al de Pyro impidiéndole atacar mientras Cloud tomaba energía…

-"eso no es verdad, si me importa… no tengo miedo, no lo tengo…". El chico agacho su mirada, mientras las raíces de su cabello comenzaban a tornarse rojas, mientras, en las gradas…

-"Vaya Seijin es muy buena, comienzo a creer que Pyro podría perder"- comento tyson

-"Cállate"- grito Ileyse un tanto preocupada al ver la escena

-"Ileyse, se que le tienes fe, pero es un hecho que la balanza no se inclina hacia Pyro"- Silvery tenía una inusual mirada, decaída

-"ustedes nunca lo han visto pelear... él va hacerlo... lo sé... aunque ustedes no lo crean"- la chica tomó carrera y salto desde las gradas. –"Vamos Pyro!..."- Robert se sorprendió de ver pasar a Ileyse

-"" Le tiene demasiada fe… confía ciegamente en él… ella no piensa que algún día él la abandonara, se ira igual que todos… o quizá si lo sepa… pero... aun así confía en él… aun así, confía en mi… pero ¿de que sirve confiar?... eso no hará un milagro… lo sé…""- Silvery no podía evitar esos pensamientos al ver a su amiga así.

-"Por favor, Pyro contrólate"- Ileyse le gritaba desde las escalerillas del plato, mientras un par de hombres de seguridad corrían hacia ella, pero Pyro la ignoraba por completo, mientras una sonrisa torcida aparecía en su rostro

-"Creo que tu amiga es muy tonta al confiar en un pobre diablo como tu, ya me canse de jugar, tengo que cumplir con mi capitán... Cloud… llamarada azul!"- una enorme pila de fuego rodeo al blade de Seijin, para posteriormente elevarse y dejarse caer sobre Cerberus… de pronto…

-"nunca juegues con fuego, podrías quemarte"- los ojos de Pyro ser tornaron mucho más gatunos y las pequeñas partes de rojo en su cabello ahora cubrían todas las raíces… y Cerberus se liberaba del fuego de Cloud…

-"VAYA, PARECE QUE EL PEQUEÑO TEMIS SE HA ENSENDIDO… INCLUSO SU CABELLO, CON RAZÓN LO LLAMAN PYRO, PARECE UN FOSFORO, SE PRENDE MUY FACIL Y AUN ASÍ PUEDE QUEMAR… ESTO SE PONE CANDENTE!"- Jazz man…

-"Por favor tienes que reaccionar, Pyro, por favor, no dejes que él gane, debes ganar tu… solo tu, Temis Délon… "- Ileyse forcejeaba con los guardias

-"Vamos Pyro, confío en ti, debes escuchar a Ileyse, no dejes que te venza…"- Robert se había cansado de ver… al parecer el chico comenzaba a reaccionar…

-"Esta vez no fallaré, yo nunca pierdo… Cloud, llamarada azul!"- esta vez Cloud arremetió en su ataque con todo su poder… Pyro levanto la mirada, ahora su cabello era completamente morado…

-"Flame Cerberus… Demolición de almas!"- una llamarada mucho mayor choco contra la llamarada azul… una gran masa de fuego estaba en el plato…

-"A ESTO LE LLAMO UN ENCUENTRO ABRAZADOR… AHORA SOLO ES CUESTION DE TIEMPO"- jazz man

-"PYRO!"- Ileyse y Robert corrían a recogerlo después de una pequeña explosión…

-"ESTO ES UN EMPATE, AMBOS BLADES HAN DEJADO DE GIRAR!"- Jazz man…

-"Parece que después de todo no lo logre"- comentó Pyro algo cansado mientras era sostenido por Robert.

-"Al contrario lo hiciste muy bien"- dijo un sonriente Robert…

-"Tonto! Me preocupaste…"- la chica se lanzó sobre Pyro tirando también a Robert… -"Eres un tonto… claro que lo lograste, eres el mejor"- los tres chicos rieron y se levantaron…

-""La confianza no hace milagros… pero ayuda un poco"- Silv sonrió ligeramente y giró la vista a un costado; los demás vitoreaban a Pyro desde las gradas

-"BIEN, ESPERO QUE TODOS ESTEN LISTOS, CON UN EMPATE EN LA PRIMERA RONDA, AMBOS EQUIPOS DEBEN ESFORZARSE PARA LLEVARSE ESTA VICTORIA Y PASAR A LAS FINALES… AQUÍ TENEMOS A LOS SEGUNDOS JUGADORES… ENRIQUE DE LOS MAJESTIC CONTRA DANIEL DE LOS DEATH SHADOW!"- Jazz man… De verdad había una gran desventaja para Enrique, se enfrentaba a Daniel… una chica no muy conocida, pero con fama de deshacerse de sus oponentes si le era posible… ambos subieron al plato…

-"3 – 2 – 1 LET IT RIP!"- Daniel lanzó su blade con toda confianza… pero Enrique no sabía si podría ganarle… los blades chocaron… Daniel no perdió tiempo

-"Vaya… que penoso será derrotar a uno de los Majestic sin necesidad de mi bestia bit…"- Daniel no tenía la más mínima piedad con Enrique…

-"Será todavía más penoso derrotar a una chica tan hermosa"- Enrique sonrió confiadamente… mientras Amphilyon arremetía en contra del blade de Daniel

-"Idiota… tus halagos no te servirán de nada conmigo… y ya me hartaste… así que prepárate!"- Su blade tomó velocidad y comenzó a chocar inclementemente con el blade de Enrique

-"Oye, que agresiva…"- Enrique seguía con su usual confianza, pero no atacaba a Daniel…

-"¿Por qué no me atacas, esto no es divertido"- y de hecho no lo era, el publico comenzaba a abuchear al chico rubio…

-"BAYA! PARECE QUE LA GENTE COMIENZA A ABURRIRSE Y NO ES PARA MENOS, ENRIQUE NO HA DEMOSTRADO SER PARTE DEL EQUIPO CAMPEON DE EUROPA… PARECE SER QUE EL ESFUERZO DE PYRO NO SERVIRA DE MUCHO"- jazz man… todos miraban muy sorprendidos, Enrique parecía en otro mundo…

-"Te lo dije, no debiste dejarlo jugar!"- gritó un furioso Jonny.

-"Lamento decirlo… pero… auch"- Pyro no pudo terminar la frase ya que Ileyse le estaba curando algunos rasguños.

-"Jonny tiene razón…"- concluyó Robert

-"Es que esa chica le gusta"- Ileyse dio un largo suspiro…

-"Eso quiere decir que no nos escuchara"- comentó el francés

-"no es posible ese mujeriego va a sacarnos del torneo! Enrique despierta debes ganar o si no me encargare de que no vuelvas a tener una cita en toda tu miserable vida!"- Todos voltearon a ver a Jonny

-"Esta bien… si así lo quieres… Amphilyon! Ataca!"- Amphilyon surgió del blade de Enrique y golpeo con fuerza al blade de Daniel, esta sonrió, ahora tendía una pelea divertida…

-"Este es tu fin!"- Su blade comenzó su ataque final, era mucho más rápido que Amphilyon… pero no lo superaba en fuerza de ataque… -"HORA!"- el blade choco con toda su fuerza contra el blade de Enrique… pero este no hizo ni el menor esfuerzo por defenderse…

-"EL BLADE DE ENRIQUE ESTA FUERA! ESTO QUIERE DECIR QUE LOS DEATH SHADOW AVANZANA LA FINAL!"- jazz man… el publico al igual que los Majestic y los Dead Shadow no comprendían aun lo que había pasado, sin duda alguna esa batalla había sido la más aburrida del torneo y eso molestaba de sobremanera a Daniel… quien se acercó a paso firme hasta donde Enrique…

-"¿Qué demonios te pasa!... Me dejaste ganar¿crees que no lo noté?... ¿eres estupido o que, ha sido la peor batalla de mi vida, no soy una competidora débil.. ni soy una niñita indefensa como todas la chica que has conocido!"- Daniel lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa

-"Te ves hermosa así"- dijo simplemente

-"La esta regando"- dijo su equipo al unísono

-"a es eso… ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?... ¿es esto lo que quieres?"- dicho esto Daniel le plantó un beso así sin más… se separó de él… -"Eres patético"- la chica bajó del plato y se dirigió a donde su equipo…

-"¿Qué fue eso Daniel?"- pregunto Jareth aun sorprendido

-"tenia ganas de divertirme"-

-"Ya terminaste de hacer el ridículo hada madrina?"- preguntó Mikael.- "Ya estoy aburrido"- dicho esto todos salieron del lugar

-"Enrique que demonios te pasa?"- Jonny lo sujetó con fuerza del cuello de la camisa, pero parecía no reaccionar…

-"Olvídalo Jonny, no esta en este mundo"- Dijo el peliverde

-"No, No lo voy a olvidar, por sus tonterías estamos fuera del torneo!"-

-"Jonny… cálmate… ya no tiene caso… Conocemos a enrique… sabemos que cae a los pies de cualquier chica linda… pero es nuestro amigo… solo que la próxima vez… lo enviaremos a pelear contra un hombre…"- Robert sonrió y todos los chicos decidieron olvidarlo e ir a las gradas a ver el siguiente encuentro…

-"MUY BIEN DAMAS Y CABALLEROS, NIÑOS Y NIÑAS! EL SIGUIENTE ENCUENTOR ES LEGENDARIO! LOS DEMOLITION BOYS CONTRA LOS BLADEBREAKERS! Y EN ESTE PRIMER COMBATE SE ENFRENTARAN MAX CONTRA IAN!- jazz man… ambos competidores se dirigieron al plato… -"Y COMO UN ENCUENTRO LEGENDARIO REQUIERE DE UN PLATO INOLVIDABLE! EH AQUÍ UNA REPLICA DE LA HERMOSA CIUDAD DE WELLINGTON!... ¿PREPARADOS?... 3- 2- 1- LET IT RIP!"- ambos chicos se sonrieron y lanzaron sus baldes

-"Esta vez yo ganare Ian"- el güero estaba muy emocionado, al fin podría competir limpiamente con Ian…

-"Eso lo veremos"- el pequeño sonrió confiado… sus baldes chocaban uno contra el otro y se perseguían por el estadio zigzagueando para evitar aquellos enormes edificios de cristal… -"vamos! Wyborg!"- la enorme bestia salió y embistió con todo a Draciel

-"no tan rápido! Draciel! Defensa!"- ambos blades chocaron y Wyborg fue lanzado a los pies de Ian

-"VAYA ESTA BATALLA FUE MUY RÁPIDA, Y EL GANADOR ES MAX! TENEMOS LA PRIMERA VICTORÍA PARA LOS BLADBRAKERS!... EL SIGUIENTE ENCUENTRO ES ENTRE BRYAN Y TYSON!"- jazz man… aquella era una batalla que muchos deseaban ver… el estadio estaba conmocionado y los gritos de apoyo a sus favoritos no se dejó esperar… -"SI ESTÁN LISTOS ENTONCES… 3- 2- 1- LET IT RIP!"- el choque de ambos blades provocó una enorme ola de energía… todos estaba tan emocionados que no notaron la ausencia de una persona…

-"a donde vas Ileyse?"- una voz conocida hizo que la chica se detuviera a medio pasillo. –"No piensas ver el combate?"- la chica volteó y caminó a donde su amigo

-"No Pyro… mi avión sale en media hora"- la chica pálida desvió la mirada

-"DRAGOON! HURACAN FANTASMA!"- el gritó de tyson se escuchó en todo el estadio

-"FALBORG! VIENTO CORTANTE!"- pero el de Bryan no se hizo esperar…

-"¿Qué¿Por qué no nos dijiste?"- el griego la tomo por los hombros para que ella volteara a verlo

-"Por que era mejor así… me hubiera ido antes… pero no quería irme sin verte pelear"- Ileyse lo miró a los ojos. –"Todo estará bien, iré a verlo en vacaciones… pero me voy, es tarde, cuídate mucho Pyro-chan..."- la chica lo abrazó y se fue sin más

-"ESTA BATALLA HA SIDO INTENSA, PERO SOLO HAY UN CAMPEON MUNDIAL Y HA VUELTO A DEMOSTRAR POR QUE LLEVA EL TITULO! LOS BLADEBREAKER PASAN A LA FINAL!"- jazz-man… todos celebraban el triunfo de tyson... incluso a Silv le emocionaba la idea de pasar a la final… de pronto

-"Ne! Ileyse ya viste como no solo soy una aspiradora humana? Jajaja… ¿Ileyse?"- El moreno se percató al fin de la ausencia de su compañera…- "Kai… ¿Dónde esta Ileyse?"-

-"Ileyse?...estaba aquí hace un momento"- el chico buscaba con la mirada a su hermana –"Silv! No viste a donde se fue Ileyse?"-

-"No… estaba a mi lado hace un momento… mira allí esta Pyro, quizá el sepa"- todos se dirigieron al pasillo donde estaba el griego.

-"Pyro¿has visto a Ileyse?"- preguntó Silv

-"Eh?"- de pronto Kai lo toma por la chaqueta…

-"¿Dónde esta mi hermana?"- Pyro baja la mirada

-"Se fue… su avión estaba por salir…"- Kai lo suelta

-"Que?... ¿Por qué no nos aviso?"- Silv estaba entre molesta y triste…

-"No quería que intentaran detenerla"- concluyó el griego

-"Aun estamos a tiempo de llegar al aeropuerto, supongo que su vuelo es el de las seis de la tarde"- dijo decidido el chico chino

-"Si, si no podemos detenerla al menos quiero despedirme de ella"- Silv apoyó la idea. Todos salieron del estadio… pero fuera los esperaba mikael…

-"Oye Hiwatari"- el susodicho se detuvo frente al pelirrojo…

-"¿Qué quieres¿No vez que tengo prisa?"-

-"Solo quería decirte que la vida da muchos reveses… por cierto… ¿Por qué no esta tu hermana contigo?..."- preguntó burlonamente

-"No te interesa… vamonos!"- respondió molesto el bicolor y retomo su camino…

-"Espero te hayas despedido de ella…"- Kai lo miró de reojo… pero no detuvo su camino. –"Caballito de Troya… hoy a media noche… en el lobby…"- susurró cuando Silv pasó a su lado, la chica solo asintió y se dirigió a donde sus amigos esperaban un taxi…

En le aeropuerto…

-"Así esta mejor…"- la chica se dirigió a la entrada que le correspondía… de pronto una cara conocida hizo que se detuviera…

-"Veo… que estas feliz de verme"- dijo en tono burlón

-"¿Qué… que haces aquí?"- aquella persona solo sonrió…

Unos minutos después…

Un grupo de ambulancias y autos de bombero rodeaban el aeropuerto… cuando los chicos llegaron, aun no estaba totalmente controlado el fuego… a Kai le dio un vuelco al corazón… pronto buscaron un guardia que pudiera informarles…

-"señor, Señor¿Qué pasó aquí?"- Pyro se dirigió a un guardia…

-"Deben irse este lugar no es seguro"- le hombre les dio la espalda

-"¿Qué pasó aquí, por favor tiene que decirnos! Mi hermana iba a aborda un avión"- el hombre volteo con rostro serio

-"Una bomba hizo explosión en el aeropuerto… el avión que iba a china fue el blanco de la bomba… la explosión destruyó gran parte del aeropuerto… "- aquel hombre bajó la mirada al ver la expresión de los chicos

-"Los pasajeros del vuelo ¿Qué hay de los pasajeros?..."- Silv se apresuró a preguntar

-"No hay sobrevivientes…"- aquella noticia cayó sobre todos como la noche que cae sobre el día… el cielo estaba teñido de tonalidades naranjas, rosas y rojas… Silv cayó en una especie de shock, se dejó caer y no reaccionaba, pero permaneció con los ojos abiertos… Ray la sostuvo… Tyson, Max y Kenny no podían ni moverse… ni siquiera se habían despedido de Ileyse… Pyro se acerco inconcientemente a la vaya de contención sin dejar de ver el aeropuerto aun en llamas, pero el guardia lo detuvo… Kai por su parte se negaba a creerlo… no podía ser posible… se dirigió a la vaya, la saltó y trató de correr al lugar, pero un guardia lo sostuvo…

-"Suélteme,que me suelte, con un demonio mi hermana puede estar viva! Suélteme! Debo ir a buscarla"- Kai forcejeaba con todas sus fuerzas… de pronto la desesperación lo dominó… golpeó al guardia y siguió su camino… pero esta vez parecía estar hipnotizado, su andar era lento y trémulo…

-"No encontrara otra cosa que cadáveres allí dentro… por favor… no vaya"- el guardia colocó su mano en le hombro de Kai… este se dejó caer…

-"ILEYSE!"- a su grito se unieron sus lagrimas…

* * *

Chacahcacan! Hasta aquí el cap 16 esperamos les haya gustado T.T

Silv : pobre Ileyse! Buaa! T.T

Misao: Y pobre Kai… ahora si sufrirá….

Silv y Misao: Ileyse es muy mala… mató a Ileyse! T.T, T.T

Ileyse: Mejor pasemos a los Reviews ññU

-"Lintu": Jejeje, Terve Lintu-chan nn lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero aquí esta el fic, ojala el cap te haya gustado; jejeje… Sorprendida con lo de silv?... espero que hayas estado sentada al leer este cap. Bueno espero poder actualizar pronto.

-"Kokoro yana": Jejeje… si mi querida Ari es la capitana de los Caballeros águila jujujuju. Bueno ya viste lo que sucedió… espero te haya gustado le cap. Jejeje espero no tardarme tanto para actualizar el siguiente cap.

-"Meiko": Hola Meiko, me alegra mucho que te haya interesado mi fic… y me pone muy contenta que te haya gustado; como viste ya lo continué, espero te haya gustado, otra vez muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer este fic, espera pronta actualización, bye

-"Kazaki": Bueno sis, al fin lo logre o.ó… actualización jujujuju… espero te haya gustado le cap, en el siguiente pondré un poco sobre Silv, bueno, bye

-"Laury mikkely": jejeje, verdad que silv es buena Beyluchadora?... por eso la pusieron de titular y no a Ileyse… jujujuju pero en fin… ¿Qué tal el cap, espero te haya gustado, muchas gracias por tu review, espero poder actualizar pronto, si ya estamos a 5 caps de terminar wooo, o quizá menos, ya que los otros ya son cortos, de unas 4 o 5 hojas… bueno, nos vemos, bye

-"Nayla": Hola Nayla, disculpa la tardanza, pero eso de hacer una tesis no es muy fácil, jejeje, en fin, aquí esta el cap 16, espero te haya gustado, y espero te haya ido muy bien este año en la escuela, bye.

Bueno, es todo por este cap, esperen pronto el siguiente cap llamado: "El secreto de voltaer"

Especial tanks para: Pyro-chan… jeje gracias por aguantarme todo el tiempo que estuve haciendo mi tesis, pero al fin lo logré, el cap 16. Espero te haya gustado n.n


	17. El secreto de Voltaer

Si el cap 17, somos geniales… ¿Qué hace aquí voltaer?... ¿Cómo que la quería para su plan?... pobre Kai… después de dos largos años aquí esta este cap! –se escucha música triunfal-

Silv y Misao: u.uU esta loca…

Sin más que decir, comenzamos con el cap!

* * *

**Tan iguales, tan diferentes**

**Capítulo 17: "El secreto de Voltaer."**

---------- Flash Back ----------

El llanto de una niña pequeña se escuchaba en aquella casa.

-"Kai… ¿Dónde esta tu hermana?"- una mujer de cabello largo y de un azul celeste salía al jardín.

-"allí"- el pequeño Kai señaló desganadamente hacia unos arbustos

-"Ileyse, pequeña ¿Qué pasa¿Por qué lloras?"- su madre la levantó y le sacudió el vestido lleno de tierra.

-"Kai… Kai no quiere estar conmigo… no me habla… ni quiere jugar conmigo… Kai no me quiere"- la pequeña comenzó a llorar nuevamente mientras su hermano solo agachaba la mirada.

-"¿Por qué haces eso Kai?"- preguntó su madre mirándolo con cierto reproche.

-"El abuelo me lo prohibió… dijo que no debía estar cerca de Ileyse, que eso me haría débil"- Kai no levantó la mirada.

-"Kai… no le hagas caso a tu abuelo… él, a veces dice cosas que no son ciertas"- la mujer limpió la cara de Ileyse y tomó la mano de Kai –" Kai¿entiendes que Ileyse es tu hermana?"- el pequeño solo asintió –"Y además son gemelos… siempre habrá un lazo que los unirá toda la vida… toda la vida."-

--------- Fin del Flash Back ----------

Los recuerdos que hace poco habían vuelto a su memoria ahora daban vueltas en su cabeza y lo nublaban todo… lo había perdido todo… Kai solo miraba por la ventana de la camioneta que había enviado el señor D… nadie mediaba palabra…

De una camioneta de la BBA venían bajando los Bladebreakers junto con Pyro… aun no podían creer lo sucedido… todos esperaban que fuera un mal sueño del cual querían despertar pronto… para ver de nuevo a Ileyse dándoles los buenos días mientras preparaba el desayuno… Tyson deseaba que al entrar en la habitación la chica lo llamara "aspiradora humana"… pero no fue así… un silencio sepulcral inundó la habitación…

Silv apenas podía soportar semejante espectáculo… tenía un mal presentimiento sobre lo que Mikael tenía que decirle… sin más cada uno se fue a dormir… incluso Kai… todos estaban agotados… y no querían pensar más en la situación.

-+-+-+-+-+

Media noche… una esbelta silueta caminaba por los pasillos rumbo al Lobby…los pasos silenciosos de Silv apenas hacían eco en la gigantesca sala, ni siquiera las secretarias o la gente de servicio se encontraban allí; la chica camina segura, aunque por dentro siente miedo, un miedo terrible. Finalmente llegó a un sofá donde Mikael la esperaba

-"Buenas noches señorita, dando un paseo nocturno"- saludó con tono divertido el chico de ojos dorados.

-"No seas bobo Mikael, tu sabes bien a que vengo"- silv detestaba los jueguitos del inglés

-"Ah si, si. Voltaer espera hayas disfrutado de los fuegos artificiales; creo que la ocasión lo ameritaba ¿no?."- respondió con sarcasmo mientras una sonrisa cínica surcaba su rostro

-"eres un idiota"-. Silvery bajó la mirada y el tono de voz, quería darle una cachetada al joven, aunque sabía que si lo hacía solo ocasionaría más problemas. Aunque no pudo evitar tensar la mano.

-"y tu eres prudente, aunque no por ello menos idiota que yo"- Mikael no dejaba de sonreír.

-"menos idiota no, al menos yo me doy cuenta cuando me utilizan... aún así, no vine a discutir quien es el más estúpido, sino a recibir mis nuevas instrucciones"-

-"muy bien, buena chica"- Rió Mikael, mientras silv permanecía seria-" vamos sonríe… eso fue muy divertido… pobre Kai… ¿esta sufriendo?."- el inglés sonrió aun más al ver que silv apretaba los puños. –"vah, pronto se reunirá con su adorada hermana… en fin, las ordenes de Voltaer son… entrar en acción… la final se pospuso unos días, pero en cuanto llegue el encuentro, tu debes efectuar el plan… hasta entonces, debes seguir fingiendo… no olvides las instrucciones que voltaer te dio al inicio de esto…"-

-"si son las órdenes de mi señor, obedeceré"- Silv hizo una pequeña caravana, aunque no le quitó la vista al chico que tenía enfrente.

-"cuanto odio en una mirada"- dijo muy burlonamente

-"y aún te guardo más en mi alma, ojalá el infierno te consuma, asesino"

-"gracias, ya lo hizo… pero te veré allí… traidora… adiós caballito de Troya,"- dicho esto Mikael se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la entrada del hotel, silvery caminó hacia el lado contrario, tomando las escaleras para evitar acercarse aunque fuera un poco a quien le desagradaba tanto.

A la mañana siguiente…

Toda Nueva Zelanda estaba de luto… el aeropuerto de Wellington había sido victima de una bomba dejando un saldo de cien muertos: los pasajeros del vuelo de las 6:00 p.m. con destino a Hong Kong…

En una habitación del hotel, un chico de cabello azul, seguía tumbado en la cama, bajo las cobijas, aun siendo más de medio día…

-"¿Kai sigue allí dentro?"- pregunto el chico de ojos miel muy preocupado mientras sostenía la mano de silv

-"Si y te aseguro que si no hacemos algo es capaz de quedarse allí toda la vida"- comentó Tyson muy Preocupado

-"No lo sé, quizá deberíamos dejarlo solo, después de todo, acaba de perder a su única familia"- repuso Silv algo cabizbaja apretando un poco la mano de Ray al recordar que Voltaer, su propio abuelo le había hecho semejante cosa a Kai y a Ileyse.

-"Si¿Por qué no vamos a entrenar un poco, Ileyse no querría vernos perder"- completo Max, quien aun seguía muy triste, había perdido a una amiga y además Jareth se había llevado a su novia… los chicos asintieron y salieron de la habitación, sin notar la ausencia del moreno de ojos azules., quien entró en la habitación…

-"Kai… viejo¿Cómo estas?"- preguntó el moreno sin saber que más podía decir, pero no recibió respuesta por parte del bicolor, Tyson dejo escapar un suspiro y se sentó a lado de su amigo. – "Mira Kai, sé como debes sentirte…"-

-"¡NO, no lo sabes!"- gritó el ruso incorporándose y asustando a su compañero, pero al ver la mirada de Tyson Kai se calmo y dejo escapar un par de lagrimas…

-"Te equivocas Kai, yo sé lo que se siente perder a tu familia, mi padre siempre esta de viaje y de mi hermano no he sabido nada desde que tenia 5 años… y… y haber visto morir a mi madre no fue fácil, pero a ella no le hubiera gustado que me tumbara en la cama a llorarle, ella me decía que la vida era bella y que siempre tenía que disfrutarla por ella… Kai, Ileyse no querría que vivieras así, ella luchó mucho para verte, y cuando te creyó muerto ella siguió adelante para que tu estuvieras orgulloso de ella… dale esa satisfacción…"- el moreno tenía lagrimas en los ojos, al igual que el bicolor, este dejo que el moreno lo abrazara, ahora volvía a comprobar que el chico de ojos zafiro siempre seria su amigo, siempre…-"Ven cálmate no llores más, si cierras los ojos veras que sigue junto a ti, que siempre será así… si quieres bajar, estaremos entrenando en el gimnasio de atrás."- el moreno se separo de su amigo y lo dejó solo…

- "" Ileyse… seguiré… por ti"" - El chico pálido se levanto y se metió a bañar…

En alguna parte de Nueva Zelanda, en una base militar…

- ""Maxie… sé como debes sentirte, pero ahora no puedo estar contigo… y los demás, el pobre Kai…"" - los ojos color miel de la pequeña Misao reflejaban tristeza, mientras miraba perdidamente a la ventana de la fría base militar…

-"Misao ya deja de pensar en el renacuajo, ahora solo importa la misión"- repuso Jareth, Seijin estaba sentada junto a Misao y miraba inquisitivamente a Jareth, con lo que el capitán se quedo como un manso gatito; Mikael estaba realmente muerto del aburrimiento, habían estado ahí desde el día del baile, y solo podían salir para ir al torneo o para hacer de mensajero, prácticamente a su encendedor se le había acabado el gas y recorrer la base era peor que estar allí tirado… de pronto entró alguien a la habitación…

-"Veo que están listos para mostrarles sus nuevos blades"- eso era música para los oídos de Mikael y de Jareth, aunque a Misao no le pareció gran cosa…

-"Muy bien, muéstralo ya, no viviré para siempre"- comentó con sarcasmo el chico inglés aun recostado en una barra de concreto, al parecer estaban en lo que era una prisión…

-"¿Por qué no muestras algo de respeto para el señor Voltaer?"- repuso el chico de ojos verdes

-"¿Respeto?"- musitó con sarcasmo el chico inglés.

-"bueno, basta ya!"- dijo en tono autoritario Voltaer.-"Aquí están, blades capaces de lanzar diminutas navajas, son tan pequeñas que no pueden percibirse por el ojo humano, con un dispositivo especial de energía que puede derribar a su enemigo; la capacidad de robar bestias bit y una velocidad y un ataque insuperables, cortesía del estupido Boris…"- comentó con enojo mientras entregaba a cada uno su blade… en ese momento el aludido entraba en la habitación.

-"Espero hayan sido de su agrado señor"- dijo haciendo una reverencia… y recibiendo un puñetazo tan fuerte que lo tiro al suelo…

-"Eres un completo inútil, te dije que quería sana y salva a mi nieta, ahora por tu culpa mi plan corre peligro, tu ineptitud me sorprende mucho más que tu ingenio!..."- Voltaer estaba realmente molesto

-"Que patética escena… ¿Sabes que Voltaer, ya estoy harto, esto es muy aburrido, me largo"- dijo tajantemente Mikael mientras se levantaba y salía de la habitación…

-"ja-ja-ja, crees que voy a dejarte ir, tu eres mi arma secreta, no puedes irte, eres parte de esto ahora, y no puedes salir hasta que yo lo ordene, todos los guardias lo saben"- terminó el viejo mientras veía a Mikael dirigirse a su habitación, de pronto el chico se voltea y le hace la Britney-señal… el hombre niega con la cabeza mientras se dirige a otro lugar de la base… (Todas: o.oU… XDDDD)

- "" ¿Quién demonios se ha creído ese viejo?… tratar de utilizarme… vah, no importa lo pagara…"" - el chico entra a su habitación y toma su guitarra, comienza a afinarla y comienza a tocar… pronto la melodía entonada es acompañada por esa voz tan misteriosa… fuego, Pasión, sentimientos, todo en una voz, en una canción, y una estrofa que lo dice todo…

_They say that I must learn to Kill, before I can feel safe_

_But I, I'd rather kill myself than turn into their slave_

_And sometimes I feel that I should go an play with the thunder_

_Cause__ somehow I just don't wanna stay and wait for a wonder._

_I've been watching, I've been waiting in the shadows for my time,_

_I've been searching, I've been living for tomorrows all my life._

- "" esa voz… es de… es de… Mikael… ¿"Prefiero morir antes que volverme su esclavo"?"" - estaba en una habitación fría, y apretaba fuertemente su blade en su mano derecha… ¿Qué había pasado?...

En el hotel…

-"Viejo! Que gusto me da que hayas decidido salir de ahí"- el chico de ojos Zafiro le sonrío al capitán de los Bladebreakers…

-"Kai, me alegra que estés aquí"- se adelanto Ray para animar a Kai a unirse al grupo

-"Ese es Kai hiwatari!"- dijo con alegría la chica de ojos verdes

-"Si Kai Ileyse estará orgullosa de ti"- dijo Max un poco mejor al ver a Kai brindarle una sonrisa

-"te extrañábamos señor gruñón"- dijo Dizzi

-"Dizzi tiene Razón Kai, nos hacías mucha falta"- repuso Kenny

-"Gracias chicos, no sé como pagarles esto…"- dijo brindándoles nuevamente una sonrisa sincera

-"Con eso lo has pagado todo viejo… además¿para que están los amigos?... vamos, es hora de entrenar"- dijo Tyson muy animado

-"En un momento, debo ver a Tala…"- el chico los dejó y se encamino a la habitación de los Demolition Boys, pero en el camino se topó con un solitario Pyro sentado en una mesita del Café sin más que una libreta, una pluma y por lo menos una docena de tazas de café… y sin saber por que decidió acercarse…

-"Temis… ¿puedo sentarme?"- dijo el bicolor

-"Claro¿Qué pasa?"- pregunto el griego

-"Nada, solo… quería ver como te sentías respecto… "- el bicolor dudo un momento

-"Como me siento respecto a Ileyse?"- inquirió el pelimorado, el ruso solo asintió.-"¿Cómo quieres que me sienta?... acabo de perder a una amiga… a Ileyse… sigo tratando de asimilar que nunca más la veré sonreírme, que jamás volveré a tenerla trepada de mi cuello… sigo sin creer que hace unos meses salíamos a pasear al jardín para platicar… y ahora… ahora nunca volveré a escuchar su voz…"- el griego calló y miro aquel cuaderno en el que tenía escrita una vieja canción que ahora daba vueltas en su cabeza… el bicolor miró el escrito y le vino a la mente una mujer delgada de piel blanca, sonrisa dulce, de largos cabellos de un azul celeste con destellos plateados y hermosos ojos carmín sentada a lado de una cama cantándole a sus pequeños…

_Perdona que entre sin llamar  
no es esta la hora y menos_

_el__ lugar  
tenia que contarte  
que en el cielo no se esta tan mal _

mañana ni te acordaras  
tan solo fue un sueño te repetirás  
y en forma de respuesta pasara

_una__ estrella fugaz _

y cuando me marche estará  
mi vida en la tierra en paz  
yo solo quería despedirme  
darte un beso y verte una vez mas

----------- flash -----------

-"Kai… debo irme ya… debes proteger a tu hermana, pase lo que pase… protégela…"- la mujer cerró los ojos lentamente…

-"mamá?"- Ileyse se abrazó de Kai…

-"No te preocupes Ileyse… yo te protegeré pase lo que pase… te protegeré siempre…"-

----------- fin del flash ----------

-"Esa… esa canción… ¿Cómo la conoces?"- pregunto Kai un poco alterado… el griego reacciono¿Cómo conocía esa canción?...

-"Yo…"- Pyro dudó por un momento y recordó a una chica de largos cabellos lila que cantaba. –"Ileyse la cantaba algunas noches en las que se creía sola… ella me contó que su mamá sabía que iba a morir y que de cierta forma con esa canción ella se despedía… es por eso que ahora la recuerdo… "

_promete que serás feliz  
te ponías tan guapa al reír  
y así solo así quiero recordarte  
así como antes, así adelante,  
así, vida mía mejor será así_

_ahora debes descansar  
deja que te arrope como años atrás  
recuerdas cuando entonces  
te cantaba antes de ir a acostar_

_tan solo me dejan venir  
dentro de tus sueños para verte a ti  
y es que aquella triste noche  
no te di ni un adiós al partir_

_-"Pensé… pensé que habría personas que podrían quererla tanto como yo, tanto como para llorar su muerte… pero me equivoque… solo yo la quería tanto como para llorar por ella"- dijo el chico pálido mientras veía que el griego lo ignoraba… el chico de cabello morado solo siguió leyendo la canción… al ver que Pyro no le respondía Kai decidió marcharse_

_y cuando me marche estará  
mi vida en la tierra en paz  
yo solo quería despedirme  
darte un beso y verte una vez mas_

_promete que serás feliz  
te ponías tan guapa al reír  
y así solo así quiero recordarte  
así como antes, así adelante,  
así, vida mía ahora te toca a ti  
solo a ti seguir nuestro viaje  
se esta haciendo tarde  
tendré que marcharme  
en unos segundos vas a despertar._

_y así solo así quiero recordarte  
así como antes, así adelante,  
así, vida mía mejor será así._

-"Hiwatari…"- el ruso volteo y solo pudo ver como un puño se acercaba a su cara, de pronto Kai estaba en el suelo… Pyro lo había derribado, era un chico más alto que Kai, y por lo regular tranquilo y alegre, pero su rostro ahora se veía diferente… -"Eres un idiota… ella es especial para todos los que la conocimos… no creas que solo tu la querías…"- dicho esto Pyro regreso a su mesa y Kai retomo su camino a ver a Tala. (Silv: 0.0 hiperactivo el niño.../Ileyse: no más cafeína eh? XD…/ Misao: o.ô que raras son.)

En otro lugar del hotel…

-"¿sigues pensando en Hiwatari?"- pregunto Tona

-"Claro que si, me preocupa, solo imagina, acaba de perder a su hermana¿Cómo crees que eso se sienta, si yo perdiera a Javi no sé lo que haría, él es todo en mi vida, él es toda mi familia, mi hermano es todo para mi, por eso creo entender a Kai, pero no tengo la fuerza para ir a verlo"- comento Ari recargada en la base de la cama con las rodillas encogidas y una mirada triste, cosa realmente rara en ella.

-"Me preocupas más tu"- repuso Eduardo desde la sala

-"Vamos¿crees que serás un buen apoyo para él si tienes esa cara?"- pregunto Ulises entrando a la habitación y recibiendo una mirada acecina por parte de Tona

-"Tienes razón Ulises, iré a ver al señor D para preguntarle por él"- la chica se levanto y salio de la habitación.

-"Eres un tonto¿Qué pasara si la vuelven a lastimar?"- repuso Tona seriamente

-"ella confía en él, nosotros debemos confiar en ella"- dijo secamente, tomando un aire serio, algo que Ulises nunca había hecho…

Con Tala…

-"Vamos Tala, levántate… ¿Qué diría ella si te viera así?"- pregunto Bryan a su capitán, pero este no respondió…

-"diría que eres un cobarde… ella seguiría adelante aun si hubiera sido yo y no ella quien hubiese muerto… ella no querría verte así, ella si era fuerte…"- termino Tajantemente Kai para "consolar" a Tala, quien de inmediato reacciono y se puso en pie asintiendo… poco después todos bajaron al lobby, allí ya les esperaba el resto de los equipos y el señor Dickenson…

-"Muy bien chicos, veo que todos estamos mejor… si Kai esta dispuesto… podríamos reanudar los encuentros mañana mismo"- dijo un poco temeroso el señor D

-"Estoy listo Señor dickenson… y voy ganar… por mi hermana"- dijo con firmeza el chico pálido dando nuevas esperanzas a sus compañeros… y haciendo que una leve sonrisa surcara el rostro de la mexicana de ojos castaños…

Un poco más tarde mientras todos entrenaban….

-"Hiwatari"- la voz fría de Ari resonó en el gimnasio…

-"Ari…"- Kai la miró confuso, no sabía que hacer, hasta que Tyson lo empujó.

-"¿Podemos hablar?"- la chica suavizó su tono

-"Claro, vamos…"- ambos salieron del lugar…

-"Parece que ari aun esta molesta"- comentó Kenny mientras los chicos asentían.

-"Ustedes los hombres son muy tontos… se ve a leguas que ella esta preocupada"- concluyó Dizzi

-"¿tu que opinas Silv?"- preguntó ray pero esta no parecía haberle escuchado.

-"Esa chica me recuerda un poco a Ileyse"- todos la miraron, quizá físicamente no se parecían en nada, pero ambas tenían un carácter parecido.

En el lobby

-"De que quieres hablar?"- preguntó el bicolor mientras tomaba asiento, el lugar estaba vacío…

-"Si…"- Kai la miró confuso, no comprendía… -"La respuesta a la pregunta que me hiciste el día de nuestro encuentro es: si"- dijo la mexicana sin mirarlo

-"Eso quiere decir que si podemos ser amigos ¿no?..."- la chica asintió sin mirarlo. –"entonces dime ¿Por qué estabas molesta?"-

-"Me molestó de sobremanera la forma en la que me trataste!... pensé que tu eras un oponente digno… un amigo… uno que no me juzgaría, pero me equivoqué… Pyro ha sido el único…"- la chica bajó la mirada… sabía que no era el mejor momento para hablar de eso, pero tenía que exteriorizar eso que sentía.

-"lo lamento… no suelo ser una persona sensible… solo… me sorprendí… me agrada que me hayas creído digno… ¿sabes, debo admitir que ese chico Temis me provoca celos… no comprendo que tenga… pero me gustaría tener esa chispa que da confianza, quizá así Ileyse se hubiera acercado a mi… y esto podría haberse evitado…"- Kai observo la forma en la que Ari lo miraba… -" Tu e Ileyse tienen cierto parecido… no solo en el hecho de que ambas aprecian a Temis… si no en como miran… Ari… discúlpame, no me gustaría perderte a ti también… no quiero arruinarlo todo otra vez"- el tono del bicolor era melancólico y sincero

-"Kai… ¿eres idiota o qué?... los amigos no te abandonan, no importa las idioteces que hagas… seguro Ileyse esta orgullosa de que hayas decidido seguir"- la chica le dio una sonrisa y luego lo acompañó de nuevo al gimnasio… mañana sería su gran día…

6 a.m. en la base militar…

La voz de Mikael daba vueltas en su cabeza... esa frase, el fuego, la pasión con la que cantaba… poco a poco abrió sus ojos, seguía sujetando con fuerza su blade… de pronto lo vio, ahí estaba ese tipo…

-"Tu!. Maldito, fuiste tu!"-

-"Me alegra que hayas despertado"- Voltaer sonreía malévolamente

-"Calla insensato¿te atreves a dirigirme la palabra, realmente no tienes vergüenza, pero… vergüenza, dignidad y victoria no están incluidos en tu diccionario ¿verdad viejo decrepito?"- dijo con sarcasmo mientras lanzaba sus sabanas a voltaer y sus guardias y salía corriendo de la habitación…

-"Puedes correr, pero no esconderte, estas en desventaja, no sabes por donde seguir…"-Advirtió Voltaer entre carcajadas…

- "" todo eso lo sé…pero no importa como… saldré de aquí"" - pensaba mientras corría por un largo pasillo lleno de puertas cerradas…

---------------------------------------------

Muy bien, hasta aquí ha llegado este cap. Sé que no ha sido de los más emocionantes, pero es solo el preámbulo para el final! Mwajajaja

Silv: Vaya… estas muy activa el día de hoy o.o –se ve a ileyse escribiendo como loca a pesar de estar medio muerta después de hacer panes toda la tarde-

Misao: Si ¿Por qué estas tan contenta?

Pyro: -saliendo detrás de ambas chicas- Pues por que este fic cumple su segundo aniversario…

Silv¿Y tu de donde saliste?

Pyro: -señala a Ileyse- ella me trajo…

Misao¿y para que?

Ileyse: -con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- Para festejar n-n, hay que celebrar, dos años de fic, dos años de Pyro en F.F, tres años de que estoy en F.F y dos años de quePyro-chan me ha soportado… muchas gracias n.n.

Silv, Misao y Pyro: o.oU

Bueno pasemos a los agradecimientos… muchas gracias a….

_**-Lintu: Tanks** Lintu-chan, espero este cap te haya gustado… T.T si maté a ileyse, mwajajaja me encanta hacer sufrir a Kai n.n… lo bueno es que lo adoro XD… jejejeje muchas gracias por tu apoyo Lintu-chan, es muy importante para mi. No te pierdas el siguiente cap, es el inicio de la final y se pondrá interesante._

_**-Mikael Mudou:** Terve mi faraón!... ¿un año?... no, ya son dos .-. jejeje, en fin, si, cada vez esta más cerca el final de este fic, y no solo de este, también de "entre soldado y ángel"; bueno, espero no te haya aburrido el cap, tenía que poner el Luto, si no, no tendría chiste, mwajajaja; espera pronto el siguiente cap. Ya casi esta listo, se pondrá muy interesante –sonrisa malévola- Bueno mi Faraón, cuídate bye. Por cierto, muchas gracias n.n no tengo más forma de agradecerte._

_**-Alexia Hiwatari**: Muchas gracias, de verdad, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado mi fic, espero este fic te haya gustado; disculpa si ha estado un poco flojo el cap. Pero los recompensaré a todos con el siguiente, mwajajaja. Bye_

_**-Kazaki:** Si claro... medio cap… en fin¿Qué tal ha quedado el cap, ojala te haya gustado, mwajajaja el siguiente será más entretenido, ya solo me falta pulirlo y la batalla de inicio, mwajajaja, bye, bye_


	18. Comenzando la final, Death Shadow VS Bla

* * *

HOLA! Aquí estoy de regreso despues de cinco largos meses... pero la fin! el capitulo 18 esta arriba! y es para celebrar que el viernes 10 temrino mi diplomado! así ke hagamos fiesta! sin más que decir comenzamos.**

* * *

**

**Tan iguales, tan diferentes**

**Capítulo 18: "Comenzando la final, Death Shadow VS Bladebreakers."**

Un chico de cabello morado y grandes ojos carmín miraba por la ventana del restaurante con una leve sonrisa en el rostro, todos los equipos habían decidido cenar juntos para festejar que los bladebreakers habían llegado a la final… y para brindar en memoria de Ileyse… todos parecían tristes… todos excepto Pyro, quien parecía ausente.

-""¿Dónde te metiste?""- se preguntó a si mismo

-"Robert…. ¿Qué le pasa a tu primo?"- preguntó Bryan

-"Yo también quisiera saberlo"- respondió el alemán un poco preocupado.

-"Lo que pasa es que es incapaz de sentir!... es un maldito muñeco!"- Gritó un exasperado Tala. –"Es como si no se diera cuenta de lo que pasa, es como si no le importará!... es como si él también estuviera muerto!... no entiende nada!"- Tala había permanecido callado toda la cena, pero ya no aguantaba más… detestaba a Temis, eso era más que obvio, pero lo que más le molestaba era que él había sido la última persona en estar con Ileyse antes del accidente y que el chico griego aun fuera capaz de sonreír esporádicamente…

-"Tala… cállate y siéntate"- ordenó Hiwatari –"Déjalo en paz" –

-"¿Tu también vas a defenderlo!... "- gritó con más fuerza… -"Por dios!... Ileyse esta muerta, nuestra amiga esta muerta!"-

-"Deja de decir que esta muerta!"- Gritó Pyro –" ¿Qué es lo que te molesta?... ¿Qué ella me prefiriera a mi¿O el hecho de que yo sé que ella aun esta aquí?"- todos miraban boquiabiertos al griego, todos excepto Kai… sin decir más Temis se levantó de la mesa y se marcho. –""Sé que estas aquí… ¿Dónde te metiste?""-

6 a.m. en la base militar…

-"Puedes correr, pero no esconderte, estas en desventaja, no sabes por donde seguir…"-Advirtió Voltaer entre carcajadas…

- "" todo eso lo sé…pero no importa como… saldré de aquí"" - pensaba mientras corría por un largo pasillo lleno de puertas cerradas…

De pronto, una puerta abierta!... era una estancia donde había unas gavetas cerradas con llave, cada una tenía un nombre: "Jareth", "Seijin", "Daniel", "Misao", "Mikael" y por último… "Ileyse"; esa ultima gaveta estaba abierta… con algo de recelo la chica abrió lentamente aquella gaveta, dentro había ropa, dudó por un instante, pero para escapar no le serviría esa bata y ese short que traía puestos… tomó su ropa y se cambió, revisó que más había dentro de la gaveta, en ese momento, tras la puerta se escucho una voz…

-"Espero la ropa sea de tu agrado… fue hecha especialmente para mi nieta favorita… para el día de su triunfo"- la chica agacho la mirada, aquel viejo tenía todo perfectamente planeado… -"Pero vamos, sigue buscando… encontraras algunas sorpresas más"- Ileyse no tuvo más opción, sabía que todos los guardias del lugar ya estaban fuera de la habitación… dentro encontró su lanzador que había sido recuperado del "accidente", unas llaves y una pequeña caja. –"Esas llaves son de tu regalo que te espera fuera… oh es verdad, la pequeña caja, ábrela, dentro esta la mejor de todas las sorpresas"- La chica pálida abrió la caja y dentro encontró un blade…

-"¿Qué demonios es esto?..."- Gritó molesta la chica

-"Solo es un presente"- dijo de forma cínica

-"Si claro…"- Ileyse respondió con sarcasmo. –"No soy estupida¿crees que lo he olvidado, Todo lo que venga de ti tiene un precio… ¿Qué es lo que quieres?"- la chica tenía en sus manos aquel balde

-"No es obvio? Tu eres la única capaz de igualar el poder de Kai… solo en tus manos ese Blade podría derrotar a cualquier beyluchador que se ponga en tu camino… vamos únete a mi, y todo ese poder será solo tuyo… podrás demostrarle a Kai que tu también eres capaz… no solo Silvery…"

-"y si me niego?"-

-"Tus queridos compañeros sufrirán las consecuencias y tu solo podrás observar… desde aquí… como todos te creen muerta jajajaja… y podrás disfrutar como tu "amiga" Silvery traiciona a sus amigos, jajajaja"- Ileyse abrió los ojos sorprendida… ahora comenzaba a recordar… Boris… una bomba… una gran explosión… -"Únete a mi, Derrota a Kai y tendrás todo lo que pidas… todo el poder…"- un par de lagrimas corrieron por las mejillas de Ileyse.

-"Poder?... ja, es verdad, para ti todo gira alrededor del poder… no te importa nada más… pasas sobre cualquiera… no te importó toda esa gente que murió en el avión solo por tu maldita ambición"- ahora en los ojos de Ileyse había una mezcla de ira y dolor…-" Y también arrastraste a Silv… pero yo me encargaré de que tu ambición se derrumbe al igual que tu…"- la chica colocó el balde en su lanzador… se colocó frente a la puerta… -"Sabes?... si me gustó la ropa… pero aun no eres capaz de diferenciarme de Kai… otra cosa… te regreso tu blade, no lo necesito… Darkwolf es mi Beyblade… no el Black Dranzer… no esa criatura que me costo estar alejada de mi hermano todo este tiempo…. LET IT RIP!"-Lanzó el balde con todas sus fuerzas... provocando un "pequeño" daño al lugar, entre la conmoción salió corriendo….

-"atrápenla… inútiles!"- Voltaer estaba tirado en el suelo al igual que sus guardias…

La chica seguía corriendo por esos pasillos que parecían un laberinto… de pronto… una misteriosa e hipnotizante voz que entonaba una canción llamó su atención…

_I've been watching, I've been waiting in the shadows for my time_

_I've been searching, I've been living for tomorrows all my life._

_They say that I must learn to Kill, before I can feel safe_

_But I, I'd rather kill myself than turn into their slave_

_And sometimes I feel that I should go an play with the thunder_

_Cause somehow I just don't wanna stay and wait for a wonder._

-"esa voz… si, es Mikael, es la misma canción que escuche hace poco…"- la chica dejó de correr y se dirigió a paso lento al lugar de donde provenía aquella voz… la puerta estaba entreabierta y por la rendija pudo ver al chico inglés de hermosos ojos dorados… -"Mikael…"- susurró para si, pero el chico la escuchó… a lo lejos se escuchaban los pasos de los guardias… Ileyse no dudo ni un segundo y salió corriendo…

-"Esa tonta…"- Mikael coloco la guitarra en su lugar y se dirigió a la puerta.

-"Viste a la chica?"- preguntó el guardia

-"Si"- dijo secamente

-"¿y por que no la detuviste?"- gruñó el hombre

-"Por que yo no soy un perro guardián"- sonrió cínicamente

-"si el señor voltaer no te necesitara te haría pagar por eso…"- el chico le envió una mirada asesina. –"Pero ahora no tengo tiempo… ¿por donde se fue?"-

-"¿Tengo cara de querer decírtelo?... ese es tu problema"- el chico le dio la espalada y caminó en sentido contrarió del que había seguido Ileyse…

-"Maldito… el señor nunca había tenido un juguete con tanto orgullo"- el hombre retomo su camino…

-"con que un juguete, eh…"- el chico se perdió en el pasillo.

Mientras en otro lugar de la base…

-"Ahora Darkwolf! Acaba con ellos"- Ileyse había logrado llegar a la salida, pero aun faltaba mucho para estar a salvo… -"Ya estoy cerca… ahora debo encontrar como volver a… Wellington… "- ante ella estaban las motocicletas de los Dead shadow… y también la suya, una Honda de color negro con un lobo plateado pintado a cada uno de los costados.-" ni mandada a hacer"- introdujo la llave y arrancó a toda velocidad…

---------------------------

En el hotel…

-"Te pasa lago Silv?"- preguntó Ray mirando a la castaña

-"No"- repuso calmadamente la chica, con su usual sonrisa.

-"¿estas segura, te vez un poco pálida"- El chico de ojos miel sabía que algo no andaba bien

-"No es nada Ray, quizá solo no dormí bien"- repuso Silv con una sonrisa afectada… al fin había llegado el momento decisivo, era ahora, precisamente en ese instante la confusión quería apoderarse de ella nuevamente, aunque tenía muy en claro a quien le debía su lealtad… a un asesino… cada vez estaba más cerca el momento en el que tendría que traicionar a sus amigos… -" Pero vamos que se nos hará tarde!"- dijo mientras le brindaba una amplia sonrisa a Ray, cosa que lo tranquilizó

-"Kai, es hora de irnos!"- el moreno llamó a la puerta del cuarto donde estaba Kai…

Dentro de la habitación:

El bicolor buscaba algo en el libro que traía consigo, acababa de encontrarlo justo entes de partir, una de esas noches en las que la duda de saber quien era esa chica que se le hacía tan familiar… no lo dejaba dormir, es anoche había decidido visitar la biblioteca… de pronto un breve recuerdo de su abuelo guardando algunas fotos en aquel viejo libro le vino a la mente, y ahora, buscaba esas fotos… y allí estaban… eran un par de fotos viejas, de cuando llegó a la abadía; una de ellas era una foto de toda la generación… estaba Tala, Bryan, Spencer, Ian, Yarah, él e Ileyse… y otra donde solo estaban él y su hermana… guardo esa foto en su chaqueta y salió del cuarto, para dirigirse al estadio, a la cabeza de su equipo...

En otro lugar…

-"Rayos!"- Ileyse era perseguida de cerca por los Dead shadow…

-"Seijin, por la derecha, Daniel, mantente detrás…. Es hora de actuar"- Jareth y las chicas ya estaban en posición…

- ""Pero… ¿Qué planean?"" - pensó para si la chica pálida.

-"ahora!"- a la orden de Jareth acorralaron a Ileyse haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y derrapara…. La chica parecía estar inconciente… jareth bajó de su moto… y tomo la de Ileyse…

-"Misao, lleva mi moto, yo llevare esta, así no podrá escapar"- la chica venía con su hermano en la misma moto

-"pero que pasa con Ileyse?"- pregunto algo preocupada la pequeña

-"Déjala, ya es tarde, los guardias vendrán por ella"-

-"Y Mikael?"- Preguntó Daniel…

-"Ya nos alcanzará"- arrancaron motores y se marcharon a toda velocidad dejando a Ileyse

Los guardias hacían su aparición para llevarse de vuelta a Ileyse a la base… en ese momento una motocicleta negra con flamas rojas y toques de amarillo rebasó a toda velocidad a los guardias, el conductor frenó y desenfundo su blade, para lanzarlo contra aquellos hombres… la chica comenzaba a reaccionar… y lo primero que vio fue a cierto blader de ojos dorados… de pronto ella y el chico estaban rodeados…

-"Mikael! Atrás!"- el chico volteó y vio como un blade negro sacaba de combate a otros baldes que intentaban derribarlo por la espalda.

-"No esta tan mal para tratarse de una Hiwatari"- dijo sarcásticamente, no mediaron más palabras hasta que hubieron derribado a todos y cada uno de sus oponentes…

-"Mikael… yo… este… gracias por ayudarme"- la chica de cabello bicolor se acerco al inglés

-"no lo hice por ti"- el chico tomó su moto y se dirigió a toda velocidad al estadio…

-"¿Para eso me salvo?... ¿para abandonarme aquí?"- Ileyse dio un largo suspiro y dejó caer su cabeza…

A unos kilómetros de allí…

- "" Creo que olvidé algo"" - el inglés reaccionó y dio media vuelta

A media carretera…

El sonido de una moto la hizo levantar la mirada….

-"Ya sé… se me olvido ¿contenta?"- el chico tenía un leve rubor de vergüenza en las mejillas. –"Y no me veas así… ya sabes que no lo hice por ti… yo tengo mis propias razones"- dijo mientras la chica subía a la moto.

-"Aun así… Gracias… es por Voltaer ¿no es así?"- preguntó la chica

-"Nadie me llama "Su juguete" y vive para contarlo… así que no te metas"-

-"No lo haré… pero yo tengo mis propios asuntos con él y su equipo"-

-"Entonces ninguno nos meteremos en el asunto del otro"- el chico apretó el acelerador

-"solo respóndeme algo… ¿Por qué me salvaste?"-

-"Tu y yo somos la llave para su éxito… y no iba a dejar que el estupido tuviera el gusto de una oportunidad… sujétate"- dicho esto la chica se sujeto con firmeza de la cintura de Mikael y este arrancó a toda velocidad con dirección al estadio y con un grupo de guardias tras ellos…

En el estadio….

-"BIENVENIDOS DAMAS Y CABALLEROS! ESTAMOS AQUÍ EN LA GRAN FINAL DE ESTE TORNEO DE CARIDAD ORGANIZADO POR LA BBA DE NUEVA ZELANADA!"- Jazz man… todo el estadio estalló en aplausos, apagando por completo la voz de Jazz man, aminorando al ver que el chico tenía un anuncio. –" Y PARA HACER DE ESTE ENCUENTRO ENTRE DOS EQUIPOS COLOSALES ALGO RELAMENTE INOLVIDABLE…. DIRECTO DESDE FINLANDIA!... ELLA ES LINTU Y ABRIRÁ ESTE ENCUENTRO CON UNA DE SUS PRESENTACIONES"- Jazz man… una especie de leve terremoto sacudió el lugar, dando pauta a la aparición de un escenario en el centro del estadio… y en él, una chica de largos cabellos negros con mechones rojos y piel pálida que vestía de negro, comenzó a entonar una canción acompañada de batería, guitarra y bajo.

La música se hizo presente cuerdas y batería daban pauta a la entrada de la profunda voz de Lintu…

_We break our enemies with fear_ … _(Quebrantamos a nuestros enemigos con miedo)_

_And we've seen how the tears come around_ … _(Y hemos visto como las lagrimas nos rodean) _

_We built our confidence on wasteland_ … _(construimos nuestra confianza en un páramo)_

_We've seen how the walls come down_ … _(vemos como caen las paredes)_

El espectáculo de luces comenzó delineando a la perfección la figura de la vocalista que se adueñaba del escenario y del público con su sola presencia… el negro de su ropa contrastaba perfectamente con los mechones rojos en su cabello y el verde de sus ojos le daban un aire misterioso.

**_Life burns!_** … _(La vida quema!)_

En la carretera…

_A man dies like butterfly_ … _(Un hombre muere como una mariposa)_

_Life burns from the touch of the reaper_ … _(La vida quema como el toque de un renacer) _

_All things must pass_ … _(Todas las cosas tienen que pasar)_

_One love is crooked lie_ … _(El único amor es una torcida mentira)_

_The world lies in the hands of evil_ … _(el mundo miente en las manos del mal)_

_And we pray it would last_ … _(Y nosotros rezamos cuanto durará)_

Una motocicleta corría a toda velocidad por la carretera y era seguida por un numeroso grupo de guardias de seguridad.

-"Mikael, vienen tras nosotros… y demasiado cerca!"- gritó la chica de cabello azul para que el inglés pudiera escucharla…

-"Rayos!... sujétate bien!"- ordenó el chico y dio un brusco giro para quedar frente a sus perseguidores. –"No son tantos… tendremos que enfrentarlos"- y sin perder tiempo Mikael preparó su blade

-"¿lo dices en serio?"- preguntó incrédula Ileyse mientras imitaba a su compañero

-"¿Estas asustada?"- siseo de manera burlona el chico de ojos dorados

-"De lo único que estoy asustada es de forma de conducir!"- dijo la chica pálida en tono divertido haciendo que mikael sonriera levemente.

-"es hora"- los guardias de Voltaer les daban alcance suficiente para enfrentarlos.

-"LET IT RIP!"- ambos chicos lanzaron sus blades.

**_Life Burns!..._** _(La vida quema!)_

_We have no sympathy for the lost souls_ … _(no tenemos compasión por las almas perdidas)_

_We've_ _chosen the path of disgrace_ … _(hemos escogido el camino de la desgracia)_

_We give this life to our children_ … _(le damos esta vida a nuestros hijos)_

_And teach them to hate this place_ … _(y les enseñamos a odiar este lugar) _

En el estadio…

Los gritos de los presentes resonaban incluso fuera del estadio… aun así la potente voz de la finlandesa se imponía sin perder un solo tono… mientras que los competidores se lanzaban miradas de rivalidad.

_A man dies like butterfly_ … _(Un hombre muere como una mariposa)_

_Life burns from the touch of the reaper_ … _(La vida quema como el toque de un renacer) _

_All things must pass_ … _(Todas las cosas tienen que pasar)_

_One love is crooked lie_ … _(El único amor es una torcida mentira)_

_The world lies in the hands of evil_ … _(el mundo miente en las manos del mal)_

_And we pray it would last_ … _(Y nosotros rezamos cuanto durará)_

La pasión en la voz de la chica se apaciguo por un momento al igual que la música… un susurró al principio…

_A man dies like a butterfly_ … _(Un hombre muere como una mariposa) _

_Life burns from the touch of the reaper_ … _(la vida quema como el toque de un renacer)_

_One love is crooked lie_ … _(el único amor es una torcida mentira)_

_The world lies in the hands of evil_ … _(el mundo miente en las manos del mal)_

_The world lies in the hands of evil_ … _(el mundo miente en las manos del mal)_

_The world lies in the hands of evil_ … _(el mundo miente en las manos del mal)_

_The world lies in the hands of evil_ … _(el mundo miente en las manos del mal)_

_The world lies in the hands of evil_ … _(el mundo miente en las manos del mal)_

Un susurró que cobró de nuevo fuerza para volverse una tormenta…

_A man dies like butterfly_ … _(Un hombre muere como una mariposa)_

_Life burns from the touch of the reaper_ … _(La vida quema como el toque de un renacer) _

_All things must pass_ … _(Todas las cosas tienen que pasar)_

_One love is crooked lie_ … _(El único amor es una torcida mentira)_

_The world lies in the hands of evil_ … _(el mundo miente en las manos del mal)_

_And we pray it would last_ … _(Y nosotros rezamos cuanto durará)_

En la carretera…

-"Miguel!... has que Ardan!"- una extraña bestia bit con forma semihumana de penetrantes ojos rojos provocó la explosión de los motores de algunas motocicletas… algunos de los guardias alcanzaron a salir con leves lesiones y otros ni siquiera pudieron intentar huir… el chico y su bestia bit parecían satisfechos…

-"Darkwolf! Es hora de jugar!"- un lobo negro se dedicaba a derribar a cuantos motociclistas se acercaban… -"Mudou!"- la voz de Ileyse llamó la atención del inglés… -"¿Por qué demonios no miras hacia atrás?..."- preguntó molesta la chica mientras Darkwolf embestía ferozmente a unos guardia que trataban de derribar a Mikael por la espalda

-"Por que no lo necesito"- dijo apenas audible

-"Deberías intentar hacerlo de vez en cuando, aprenderías muchas cosas y a mi me evitarías el sufrir un colapso nervioso…"- ninguno se miraba en ese momento, ambos escudriñaban en el horizonte para asegurarse de que ya no hubiera enemigos cerca.

-"Es hora de irnos"- dijo secamente el chico de ojos dorados y retomaron su camino hacia el estadio.

_A man dies like butterfly_ … _(Un hombre muere como una mariposa)_

_Life burns from the touch of the reaper_ … _(La vida quema como el toque de un renacer) _

_All things must pass_ … _(Todas las cosas tienen que pasar)_

_One love is crooked lie_ … _(El único amor es una torcida mentira)_

_The world lies in the hands of evil_ … _(el mundo miente en las manos del mal)_

_And we pray it would last_ … _(Y nosotros rezamos cuanto durará)_

En el estadio…

El espectáculo llegaba a su fin, una cortina de humo cubrió al grupo de chicos en el escenario mientras la voz de Lintu comenzaba a desvanecerse.

**_Life_** **_burns! ..._** _(La vida quema!)_

**_Life burns! …_** _(La vida quema!) _

-"¡QUE ESPECTACULO DAMAS Y CABALLEROS!... PARA USTEDES DESDE EL CIRCULO POLAR… ELLA FUE LINTU Y SU BANDA! Y COMO YA TODOS HAN ENTRADO EN AMBIENTE… AQUÍ TENEMOS EL PRIMER ENCUENTRO! LA FRIA, BELLA Y PELIGROSA SEIJIN POR PARTE DE LOS DEATH SHADOW! CONTRA EL CAMPEON MUNDIAL POR PARTE DE LOS BLADEBREAKERS….TYSON!"- Jazz Man… el estadio estallo nuevamente en aplausos y gritos de animo para su favorito… Los competidores subieron al plato. –" PARA ESTA FINAL HEMOS PREPARADO TRES PLATOS ESPECIALES, EL PRIMERO DE ELLOS ES ESTA REPLICA DE LA CADENA MONTAÑOSA QUE RODEA LA HERMOSA CIUDAD DE WELLINGTON"- Jazz Man… el centro de la plataforma se abrió descubriendo una replica exacta de las montañas nevadas orgullo de Nueva Zelanda

-"Que gane el mejor"- dijo un sonriente Tyson

-"Eso es lo que pasará"- Seijin ni siquiera lo miraba

-"Sé que eres una buena competidora… créeme que no te lo pondré fácil"- el entusiasmado chico parecía no percatarse del fastidio que resultaba para la chica de piel blanca

-"Mejor cállate y limítate a beybatallar… bufón"- la voz fría de Seijin hizo que el moreno decidiera guardar silencio y prepararse para la batalla.

-"3 – 2 – 1 LET IT RIP!"- Jazz man… los blades salieron despedidos con una gran potencia… era difícil manejarlos entre cumbres escarpadas y nieve artificial, y ambos blades se dirigieron a un páramo casi al centro del plato… el moreno no perdió tiempo, sabía que la chica iría con todo para ganarle.

-"Ahora Dragoon! Huracán fantasma!"- un fuerte viento anunció la llegada del tornado que amenazaba con devorar a Cloud y darle la primera victoria a los Bladebreakers

-"Que idiota"- la chica sonrió – " Cloud! Vamos a mostrarle a ese bufón quien es el mejor"- el blade de Seijin se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia el anillo montañoso que rodeaba el páramo… Dragoon fue tras él inmediatamente.

-"¿Qué haces?... No huyas! Regresa y enfrenta que soy el mejor, no puedes ganarme!"- el chico se dirigía a toda velocidad sin percatarse de la sonrisa triunfal de Seijin

-"TYSON NO VAYAS HACIA ALLA!"- Gritó Kenny a todo lo que sus pequeños pulmones daban pero el moreno no pensaba darse por vencido ahora que ya había acorralado a la chica.

Cerca del estadio.

-"Mira, el encuentro ha comenzado"- comentó Hiwatari al ver la enorme pantalla de plasma colocada en la plaza principal

-"¿Quiénes son?"- preguntó Mudou sin quitar la vista del camino.

-"Seijin contra Tyson… ¿Quién ganará?"- preguntó la chica como si Mikael supiera ya el resultado

-"Seijin"- dijo secamente y aceleró aun más…. Al fin frente a ellos estaba el estadio….

Dentro del estadio….

-"¿Qué sucedió?"- el moreno parecía desconcertado… el huracán fantasma había desaparecido al impactarse con la cordillera montañosa

-" "El viento puede soplar fuerte…. Pero la montaña no lo reverencia" "- citó divertida la chica de cabello azul al ver que el moreno no comprendía nada. –"¿sabes?... yo nunca pierdo"-de entre las montañas Cloud se abalanzó contra el dragón

-"Dragoon! Resiste!"- el ataque había sido completamente inesperado y la energía de Dragoon comenzaba a menguar… mientras las arremetidas de Cloud aumentaban… haciendo chocar el blade de tyson contra los acantilados.

-"¿Cuáles son tus ultimas palabras?"-

-"Esto aun no termina!"- de la nada Dragoon retoma fuerzas enfrentando al lobo alado de Seijin… -"Así se hace, acábala!"

-"No cantes victoria… esto apenas empieza!"- la chica parece molesta… -" Cloud llamarada! "- una muralla de fuego protege ahora a Cloud…. De pronto la muralla se acerca más a cloud dejándolo en una esfera de fuego… En ese momento Dragoon ataca de nuevo… de pronto… la esfera hace un tipo de explosión lanzando a Dragoon contra las montañas destrozando por completo su anillo de ataque… pero no solo dragoon parece estar destrozado…

-"LA GANADORA DEL ENCUENTRO ES SEIJIN!"- jazz man… el publico guardó silencio… algo pasaba…

-"Tyson, Tyson! Reacciona!"- Max y los demás corren a ver a su amigo… el moreno tiene múltiples heridas que no tendrían por que estar allí…

-"Vamos Cloud!"- el blade de seijin se acercó a Dragoon y al igual que el Black Dranzer… comenzó a extraer al Dragoon azul…

-"¿Qué demonios haces?... regresa esa bestia bit!"- gritó Ray al ver lo que estaba pasando… para entonces ya era tarde la chica regresaba donde su equipo con Dragoon como trofeo y la primera ronda a su favor

-"¿Para quién trabajan?"- Gritó Kai visiblemente molesto y frustrado

-"Tu lo conoces"- contesto secamente el capitán

-"POR FAVOR, ESPEREN UNOS MINUTOS MIENTRAS EL SERVICIO MEDICO DIAGNOSTICA A TYSON"- Jazz man…

-"¿Qué fue eso?"- preguntó la chica pálida

-"El nuevo Blade de Voltaer… no es la gran cosa… pero tiene la misma capacidad que el blade de Bryan para atacar con el aire… y unas navajas que no sirven para nada"- contestó en tono desdeñoso el inglés… ambos chicos miraban desde una de las entradas, escondidos.

-"Maldición!... Silvery… estamos en tus manos… depende de ti si tenemos una oportunidad de ganar o no"- Kai sujetó a la chica por los hombros. –"Sé que lo harás… ella creía en ti… y yo también"- la chica solo asintió… ¿Por qué dudaba justo en ese momento?

-"DAMAS Y CABALLEROS ME INFORMAN QUE EL JUGADOR NO CORRE PELIGRO ASÍ QUE EL TONEO DEBE CONTINUAR"- Jazz man… todos parecían de lo más nerviosos, las escenas del campeonato pasado volvían a su mente pero no podían hacer nada… solo esperar… -"NUESTRO SIGUIENTE ENCUENTRO SERÁ ENTRE DANIEL Y SILVERY!"- Jazz man… Silvery tomo su postura altiva mientras se dirigía a la plataforma, Daniel por su parte no parecía prestar mucha atención al encuentro que estaba por empezar.

-""Llegó la hora""- pensó para si misma… -""Perdóname Ileyse… sé, que tu creías en mi… yo también quisiera hacerlo""- ambas competidoras desenfundaron su blade.

* * *

_"alguien me habló todos los días de mi vida al oido, despacio, lentamente. Me dijo¡vive, vive, vive!... era la muerte."_

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí llegó el cap, espero les haya gustado, cada vez estamos más cerca del final! no desesperen. Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que me han dejado review, de verdad gracias.

No se pierdan el siguiente Cap. titulado: "No soy el juguete de Voltaer"

_**+- Ileyse Vyntra -+**_

* * *


End file.
